Idol Destiny: A Kiria x Futaba Story (V2)
by lionsfang51
Summary: Follow a young Kiria Kurono's rise to Tokyo stardom & Futaba Sakura, an inspiring programmer, their destiny's intertwined as they fight evil from the other world and Tokyo's Corrupted Adults. Take place five years before TMSFE. Crossover Between Tokyo Mirage Session #FE & Persona 5. Semi-AU. Paring: Kiria x Futaba. Revised Edition. Contain Mid Adult themes. (Co-Writer Needed)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own anything ecepter for OC's.**

 **A/N: I've revamp the first chapter of this Story and the plot direction will be a little different (starting with the next chapter) but the core story will be the same. I wanted to try and start over with new content. Don't worry about young 12 year-old Tsubasa and new already announce Fire Emblem Characters! ;)**

 **Update 1/4/2018: Someone was nice enough to do a beta on this chapter, and I'm pleased with the results so far. ^^  
**

* * *

 **Futaba's bedroom, Tokyo**

 **6:23 pm**

It was pouring in Tokyo with heavy rain and thunderstorms. The pitter patter of the rain hitting the window of the dark bedroom that would serve as her private domain.

Futaba sat on her chair with her knees pulled up to her chest while she was playing her frequent MMO Starlight Fantasy online. She eventually got bored playing the MMO and switched to the laptop. She checked the chat room on the internet. All of her followers mention this new popular Idol song video.

Futaba shrugged. Since she had nothing better to do, she searched up the idol. She got to the main page of Vidstreams and saw the music video called _Shadow Whisper_ , trending #1 on the site. The thumbnail showed an elegant young woman in her teens.

Sakura Futaba's heart skipped a beat at how pretty that new Idol looked, her brown eyes, long turquoise hair tied to the pony tail and a black and white dress that looked Gothic but looked beautiful on the singer. Without even hesitating Futaba clicked on the video to watch and listened to the song. She had never been a huge Idol fan, but it is worth a look.

After the song had ended, Futaba was taken aback at how the song and Lyric's had touched her. It was like Kiria was speaking to her directly in the video and touched her soul in a positive way that hadn't been in a long time. She kept listening to the song, over and over.

"That was so amazing..." Futaba smiled. She then felt tears rolled down her cheek. She rubbed her tears with her right sleeve and frantically shared the video on her other social media and told her followers & friends how awesome Kiria's new song was.

"Kiria is the best. I'm differently buying her soundtrack," Futaba said to herself as she typed on her laptop.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Idolaspeare**

The golden ghostly phantom known as a Mirage flew frantically in all directions but was stopped by none other than the Mirage Master, Kiria.

Kiria Kurono started to walk up to the Mirage in question. Her mission was to gather information about the missing people at the opera house, and this Mirage knew something about it and a pending Apocalypse. Her long turquoises hair was still tied in a ponytail, she wore a slouchy off-the-shoulder green sweatshirt, a bright orange mini skirt, torn black stockings and brown boots.

"No point in running or hiding..." She had been chasing after this Mirage for longer than needed, and now she has the phantom cornered.

 **"Oh come on! I told you I don't know anything!"**

"Then why are you running away from me?" she questioned.

 **"Running away? I thought you're one of her minions set out to kill me."**

"What are you talking about?"

The Mirage flailing its arms. **"Crud! I shouldn't have said that! Look, if you let me go I'll give you a rare jewel and we'll forget this whole thing."**

Kiria crossed her arms. "A jewel? I'm not interested in shiny rocks."

 **"But you're going to like this one! Mankind never laid eyes on these bad beauties!"**

Sixteen-year-old Kiria took the time to consider the proposal set by the golden mirage. "Tharja, any ideas?"

The dark mage Mirage known as Tharja magically appeared beside her human partner. "You mean you don't know? I thought Tiki had already told you about Meloc gems."

"Meloc what?" Kiria looked back at Tharja

"Meloc gems: the gems have been crafted by other Mirages as currency, using some of the human's creative energy called perfomra. The gems are priceless."

"Hmm, interesting..." Kiria looked back at the golden Mirage. "But sadly I don't see it changing you-" the mirage master's eyes widened as a hostile Mirage showed up.

"Great, Tharja, get ready." Tharja nodded at the Idol.

In a bright light, Kiria's casual attires changeed into her Mirage Master outfit. As a Mirage Master, her hair turned bright teal tied in pigtails and her eyes turned red. Her face was obscured by a mask covering her right eye. Her outfit became more armored, though still revealing with her midriff. Her weapon was a combination of a staff and microphone stand.

"All right you idiots we're ready for you!" the Mirage Master taunted.

The Mirage Myrmidon attacked Kiria first but missed as Kiria jumped and backflipped in the air. She countered with lightning and took out the first Mirage attacker instantly.

Two Mirage Skellington charged and tried to bite her, but she zipped in a blue light to avoid it. She countered with a close quarters combo on the floating boneheads and finished them with an ice spell and a meteor shower.

The last one was a Mirage Paladin Knight. She had a bit of little trouble fending off the enemy's sword attacks, but she was able to take it out with a light speed homing attack.

The Golden Phantom Mirage took a chance to flee but failed to notice that he dropped a green jewel in the middle of his panic.

* * *

After the Golden Phantom Mirage was sure he was away from the action he felt relieved.

 **"Stop,"** a young woman's voice called out. The Mirage shivered as he slowly turned around to see a woman clad in a revealing red cloak.

The Mirage tried to scurry away but the Mystery woman cast a Lighting spell on him.

* * *

Kiria finishing fending off the Mirage hostiles.

 **"Gaaaahhhh!"**

Kiria flinched as she heard the sound a thunderbolt followed by a loud cry. The sixteen-year-old singer then realized that the phantom had fled and was going to run after him until she saw a green jewel on the ground.

Sixteen-year-old Kiria picked up the stone. "Tharja, do you know the location of the Mirage?"

"Gold Cloakie is dead. Someone must have got rid his entire existence. Say, Kiria, are you going to show the jewel to Maiko and Barry? I'm sure they're going to be interested in seeing it."

Kiria sighed and nodded. "Might as well. It could serve as a clue to find the missing people, including my Mentor Ayaha."

Tharja chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kiria put her hand on her hip.

"Oh, nothing..."

Kiria rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's get out of here and call it a night."

* * *

Four days later, Futaba Sakura took the courage to go outside to the music store alone to buy Kiria Kurono's song CD. She had already made her download purchase at the Fortuna Website, but for some reason, she wanted to go out to buy the physical copy. Normally, she would never go out just to buy a CD unless it's a Video Game, but for Kiria, there was something special about her song and it made her feel at ease.

Futaba's casual winter outfit consisted of multiple layers; she wore an off-shoulder white top with a red splatter-like pattern on her chest with five white asterisks (*****) which are reminiscent of a passport input system in the red splatter, a black tank top underneath that, a dark green jacket with a faux fur trimmed hood, black short shorts, black thigh highs and black knee-high boots. The green jacket had A.F.K. on the back (for "away from keyboard"), although it was difficult to see because of Futaba's long hair.

Futaba Sakura entered the Music Store and searched for the greatest hit section. She got to the section and reached out to grab the one in shelf CD until another hand touched the CDs and hers. The orange haired girl was stunned when she saw Kiria standing right next to her.

"Y-Y-You're K-K-Kiria...!"

Kiria blinked at the strange girl. "Um, hello."

"You are the real Kiria-sempai aren't you!? I'm not dreaming right!? I'm gonna pinch myself just to be-OWE! Okay, I'm totally not dreaming... Oh my god, Kiria-sempai. it's really you!"

Kiria Kurono sweatdropped, caught off guard by the fact that she ran into a fan. "Could you please keep it down a bit?"

"OH, right sorry I-" Futaba paused, then panicked. "Oh no, what have I done? The photographers are going to be here any moment. I'm so sorry Kiria-Sempai-"

Kiria placed her hands on the girl's bare shoulders. "No, it's not like that at all. Just keep the volume down. The people around the store know me, so it's all good."

"Really-I mean, of course... I haven't been out much, so hehehe." Futaba face was red as she laughed. Kiria let go of the girl's shoulders.

"My name's Futaba Sakura, by the way. It is a great honor to meet you." Futaba bowed.

Kiria smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. Itss the first time I meet someone who likes my song."

"Hahaha, you don't say," Futaba twiddled her fingers. This is diffidently worth getting out of that house.

"So you really haven't been out much?"

"Unfortunately, I... spent most of my time at home playing video games and internet. I first heard your song on a trending video site, and I've fallen in love with your song ever since. I even bought that song on that Fortuna site and now I'm gonna buy the CD! You have such an amazing voice, Kiria-Sempai!"

"Thank you, If you're not busy, my boss is sponsoring an event tomorrow at the Daitamba Observatory, and I'll be signing autographs there. So if you like to come to the Observatory, you're always welcome."

Futaba's face turned red as a tomato. "Of course, Sempai! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Kiria sighed. "Keep it down, will you?"

"Right sorry, how's this?" the orange haired girl teasingly whispered.

The young singer chuckled. "That's better. So it's a date?"

"Yup! It's a date!" she chirped.

Kiria and Futaba chatted as they headed to the redhead cashier and made their purchase. They talk about anime, music, and programming. Kiria mentioned her guitarist, Barry Goodman, being a big anime nerd and both girls proceeded to laugh.

They made their way out, and Kiria offered Futaba a job as an assistant programmer for an upcoming vocal software for Fortuna Entertainment as they were looking for people with a certain potential.

"A job? As a programmer? Hmmm, I'll look into it! I'll have to do a resume, though!" Futaba smiled.

Kiria nodded at her with a smile. "Alright. I hope to see you there. I'm sure Maiko is going to like you."

"Here's hoping..."

Kiria and Futaba didn't say anything else. It felt awkward to them for some reason.

"Well I got to go," Kiria said.

Futaba face brightened. "Yeah! See you there! I love your work!"

Kiria smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

The orange haired girl felt a twinge of disappointment in seeing her new friend & Idol leave. Part of her wanted Kiria to follow her home; however, she would savor the moment when she was touched by Kiria-Sempai. Plus she would've taking on that job offer since she is a technology wiz but... she'd have to inform the guys before she could do it, just to know their opinion on the subject.

"Dang it, I forgot to ask her for that picture. Now the guys will think I'm crazy! Nah. they probably don't care about her just because of the new and not the famous Rise. All well... back to my room."

Meanwhile, Kiria talked to Tharja through her mind, pretending she was using her phone as she walked through the busy streets of Tokyo.

 _ **"Anyway, that girl is a creepy nerd. Why would you even bother having her work with us? A random fangirl you just met, no less."**_

"She's not a fangirl. She just loves my song. Also, didn't you pay attention Tharja? She hasn't been out of her home for ages."

 _ **"I don't buy her little sob story. Any bozo can make up a Rapunzel style fairytale like that."**_

Kiria huffed, annoyed. "Well fake or not, I can safely say that I can trust her."

Tharja chuckled. " _ **Since when did you become a great judge of character?**_ "

"You know the answer to that question."

 _ **"Interesting. Well to go by your safe answer: the kind of hidden potential that girl has is different from yours."**_

"What do you mean by that?"

 _ **"The nerd's performa has been so overloaded by the darkness that she might even explode, but don't take my word for it. Try asking Tiki. She knows more about this than I do."**_

The sixteen-year-old Kiria's eyes widened. "Explode-" Kiria sighed. "Nice try Tharja, but I'm not falling for it."

 _ **"Oh drats. I thought I had you."**_ Tharja was sarcastic. _**"But jokes aside, whatshername's performa is tainted by the demons and it makes her stench unbearable to be around."**_

"Could you please cool it with the insults, Tharja? I get it that you don't like her but-" Kiria stopped her mid-retort, and notice the onlookers. "Hold that thought."

 _ **"I'll be waiting."**_

Kiria made it to the cafe and headed inside. The cafe was empty today. The bartender greeted her and ask for her order. Kiria asked for a cup of Joe.

The Sixteen-year-old sat down. "Tharja, are you still here?"

 _ **"Why wouldn't I be? Not like I have any other choice."**_

"Good, because I wanna know what you meant about her potential being demonic."

 _ **"Aww, how cute. You're still defensive over that nerd girl."**_

"Shut up," Kiria retorted.

Tharja chucked. _**"Anyway, like I said, the girl has so much performa that it could evolve into something else. Or maybe it already has, and it's probably demonic."**_

"How's that even possible?"

 _ **"Beats me. Perfoma is born through a person's talent and is tied to the human heart. The fact that the same creative energy has too much darkness in it is interesting. Considering all the unrelated stuff that been happening in the news lately makes you wonder about this connection."**_

Kiria flinched. "Are you saying something is going to happen to her?"

 _ **"Who knows. Maybe she'll join a certain group of heart-stealing outlaws."**_

"Hmm, doubtful."

Over the course of her road to becoming a famous Idol singer and secretly protecting Tokyo from Mirage attacks, she had heard rumors this group of teens just about her age playing dress up. The news media and the police basically think of them as terrible criminals, who apparently like to mess with people's hearts and control them.

As a Mirage Master, such a thing is rather concerning. What if what the media said about them are indeed true? Having said that, she'd have to keep her dissents from the Phantom Thieves of Hearts or keep an eye on them if she ever saw them at the Idoalapsher.

She twiddle her thumbs. "We'll have to inform Maiko-san and Tiki about this tidbit of information before-"

Kiria heard someone opening the door. She looked back to see a couple of teens chatting it up about homework and school: two boys and one blond girl. Kiria continued to sip her coffee, not paying any mind to their conversation.

The bartender came back and joined the conversation with the teens, reminding them to that they were supposed to meet up "with Mr. & Ms. Oribe and their little daughter today" and "help them carry their luggage to the airport." Kiria could have sworn she heard that name before-wait for Oribe?

The blond boy scratched his head, not even sure if he wanted to go out with his friends to "just to carry luggage and plus there's a cutie here." The pigtail blond girl slap the back of his head before he can finish and scowled at him. Kiria shooked her head in disapproval. They're probably talking about her now.

The boy with glasses nonchalantly complied with the bartender and said they'd go to the Oribe residents as soon as possible.

"Good to hear lad, because Tatsumi just called me earlier. He's going to let us take care of his daughter while he and his wife are away on a two-week business trip."

Well, this surprised the teens. As far as they know Tatsumi was a very stern man and his relationship with his nephew Akira has been sour since his probation. Tatsumi thought of his nephew as nothing more than a juvenile delinquent that was just serving his time. However, his wife Asha had been very kind and understanding.

Akira hadn't seen Tsubasa since she was a baby, which could potently add fuel to the fire with his uncle if something happened to her.

"Weird. I didn't think he trusts me enough."

"You're just sharing your room with her and take her to school. Anything else other than that and you'll need my approval, understood?"

Akira nodded.

"Good. They couldn't find a nanny for their kid after the incident in opera."

"Huh? What about the opera?" Ryuji asked.

Ann huffed. "Don't you remember that weird thing that happened over in that opera over a month ago? That girl was on the front page."

Ryuji blinked in shock. "S-Seriously that's the same girl? Holy crap! Whoa, wait a minute, she has an older sister, right? Does that means Akira is related to that Idol?"

Akira pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Yeah, but I heard she vanished along with the people. You gotta wonder how Tsubasa was the only one left," said Ann.

"Dang. So who else wanna bet they're going to pin the blame on... _them?_ "

"They already have, from what the dozens of articles on the internet say," Akira adjusted his glasses.

"Oh come on, I was a joking around," Ryuji said tiredly.

"Now, now, Ryuji. They're just bloggers entitled to their own wild opinion," Ann found it a little amusing that some people think that her group kidnapped an entire stage audience including those two actors.

"Yes, 'all Opinions expressed by retard news media dot com Contributors are their own and we're not doing this for click bait'," Ryuji said.

"Oi, you kids can talk about the mass disappearance all you want, but right now you lot have luggage work."

The three friends stood in attention.

"Whoa, wait a minute, can I at least talk to this hot girl on the stool first?"

"No. The sooner we get this done the sooner we get back to other things." Ann dragged her friend out the door as Akira followed from behind.

The pig-tailed blond took a glance at the girl who was drinking her coffee and minding her own business. "Hey ma'am, don't mind our friend. He's just an idiot."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be sure to come back when I have the time. This coffee tastes great by the way." Kiria smiled.

"Thank you. I glad you like it!" she said while she pushed Ryuji out the door.

After two minutes, Kiria Kurono placed a tab on the counter for the bartender and thanked him.

"If you don't mind me asking miss, you wouldn't happen to be Kiria Kurono would you?" the bartender asked.

Kiria raised a brow. "Um, yes. How long did you know?"

"I saw your face in the papers."

She placed her hand on her hip. "On the entertainment weekly section?"

"Yup, that's the one," the bartender laughed. "The name's Sojiro Sakura. I'm the cafe owner." Sojiro and Kiria shook hands.

"So what brings you here at Cafe Lablanc?"

"I was looking for a place to wind down then I discovered this cafe."

"I supposed it's work related."

Kiria sighed. "Yup, but at least I'm taking a day off. Anyway, you happen to know a Futaba Sakura, don't you?"

"Futaba my adopted daughter. She was talking about you earlier."

"So I've heard," Kiria laughed. "The reason I ask is that I bumped into her at the music store. She's very nice."

"Hun, this is quite a surprise. I suppose she asked you for that autograph?"

"Actually, I don't recall her asking me for an autograph, but if your daughter or some of her friends stops by, tell them I was here."

Sojiro nodded. "I'll be sure to tell them that."

"Thanks." The singer smiled. "Well, I gotta go. Oh, and before I forget, my boss is looking for an assistant programmer for this new vocal software. I offered her a job in that field and she said she'll consider it. My boss has been pretty picky with the people she wants to hire, but if you see her let her know that the job is still open."

"Will do. It's nice talking to you, Kiria." The bartender shook the girl's hand.

"It's nice talking to you too."

Kiria Kurono took her leave and headed to Fortuna HQ to consult with Maiko and Tiki.

 _ **"I don't want a nerd telling me how to do my job, Kiria."**_

"Well, you better hope Maiko-san doesn't hire her then," Kiria countered. "Depends on if she wants to take the job, too. And besides, we're always looking for people with the potential."

 _ **"Heh, heh. If she even has the talent of becoming a Mirage Master, let alone defending herself from one."**_

Kiria rolled her eyes. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to it. Then again, we don't have any way of knowing unless she's on the news. Look, let's just go to Maiko and Tiki to see what they think of Futaba and her 'demonic' powers."

 _ **"Yeah, yeah, whatever."**_

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be a lot different compared to the original second chapter if you have been following the old version.**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima (Mentioned)**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's**

 **A/N: Here's chapter 2. This one is different form the old one (of course) and it also introduce a new Character, as well as some new stuff in it. I hope this chapter dose well as the first (I'm not sure if I did good with this chapter but well see).**

* * *

 ** _"I don't want a nerd telling me how to do my job, Kiria."_**

"Well, you better hope Maiko-san doesn't hire her then," Kiria countered "Depends if she wants to take the job is up to her and besides were always looking for people with the potential."

 ** _"Heh, heh if she even has the talent of becoming a Mirage Master let alone defend herself from one."_**

The sixteen-year-old Kiria rolled her eyes "Well let's hope it doesn't come to it then again we don't have a way of knowing unless she's on the news. Look, let's just go to Maiko and Tiki to see what they think of Futaba and her _'demonic'_ powers."

 ** _"Yeah, yeah whatever."_**

"Ma am, do you have a minute?" an adult male onlooker voice spoke to the teenage singer and tap on her shoulder.

Kiria stopped in surprise and slowly turned around, not expecting to encounter a total stranger. The man had a suit, a tie, glasses and everything for a worker but his eyes seem to almost lack in color and his suit is all bruised up.

"Um, can I help you," the sixteen-year-old Idol ask.

"Just a moment of your time..." the possess man hunched over and adjusted his glasses,"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm busy," Kiria, turn around and was about to take her leave but she felt a firm hand grab her wrist.

"YOur nOt going anYwaye," as the man said that two more business men showed up with the same colorless eyes. "Sir Coco is very interested in you so pleased let us get you, _Kiria Kurono._ "

Kiria wasted no time to grab and twist the zombie man's arm. She tosses him over to one of the other zombie men, knocking them both out which leaves one more.

The one possesses assailant charged at the girl singer. But Kiria countered with a round kick to the face which spun him to the ground.

Kiria then turned around to see the two men got back up and brought up their knives. The girl gritted her teeth, _"How did I get into this kind of situations?"_ she thought, her eyes widen when she spotted a random girl of her peers sneak up to one of the males with a tranquilizer.

The girl grabs the possess man's small ponytail with her left hand while she shocked him to the ribs. The girl then round kicks him in the butt, he fell flat on his face.

One more last assailant turned around at the girl only to be shot by a tranquilizer gun and fell back to the ground, thanks to a random cope followed by three more.

Both girls are surprized to see the cops showed up at the scene but they found relief in seeing the cop's arresting the three Assailants. The crowd of people watched as the men were taken away from the scene.

"Are you all right?" the browned haired girl asked. Her winter school's uniform appears normal but without the standard blazer. Instead, she wears a black halter vest over a long sleeve white shirt with a turtleneck (which is different from normal turtlenecks for female students). She wears the regulation black and red pleated plaid skirt, black pantyhose and black-brown ankle boots.

"I find. Thank you, you're a big help," Kiria smiled at her helper.

"No problem, I'm glad I'm here to help."

"You wouldn't happen to work for the cops, have you?"

Makoto laughed "Nah, I don't work for them, even though I have been taught how to defend myself. I'm Makoto Niijima by the way, nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Kiria Kurono," both girls shake hands.

One of the officers walked up to the girls, they turned their attention to the cope "The chief of police would like to have a word with you two. Don't worry, both of you are not in trouble."

Kiria and Makoto blinked but complied with the officer and followed him to HQ.

* * *

 **Police Station**

 **Main hall**

Both girls talk while they were escorted by the cops; Kiria learns from Makoto that her sister is the chief of police and that she is the student body president of Shuijin Academy. Makoto learns that Kiria is an Idol, which surprised her because she didn't think she can fight this well as an Idol.

They made it to the building and head inside, they caught a glimpse of the detective; presumably, Goro Akechi from the news, taking to a woman in gray hair.

"I insisted that you take on this case." Sea Niijima said.

Goro sighed, "I understand ma am but-"

"Saving & protecting innocent lives is a top priority. You're dismissed."

Goro nodded in defeat and tighten his tie, "Yes, ma am," and walked out the exit. He walked past two girls (caught a gimps of a girl he had seen before on _entertainment weekly._ Surface to say; he didn't think would see Kiria Kurono in the flesh and with Sea's kid sister.) As he went out the exit.

Sae walked up to the girls, "I've heard what happen, and are you hurt?"

"I'm fine sis. Look, I can explain-"

"Fine?" Sae looked at the officer, he nodded confirmation. She then stared at her sister, with disapproval, "Okay, that I can be thankful for, but what you did was reckless!"

Makoto sighed "But sis-"

"No buts, you could have gotten hurt, there have already been similar cases of-" The gray haired women trailed off, "For now on, leave the work to the professionals! Go straight home, I can't have you getting into any more trouble."

The younger sister looked down at the floor and nodded.

Makoto's elder sister closed her eyes and sighed, "Alright, alright I can at least reward you for helping out this special person. You can go about your business but after you're done head straight home."

Sae's younger sister face brighten, and bowed "Thank you, sis! I'm just going to hang out with my friends if that's okay with?"

"Sure, why not," the chef of police said flatly.

Makoto turned on her heel and walked out the exit, but before the brunette leaves she threw her new acquaintance (who was beside her) an apologetic smile, "It's nice to talking to you Kiria."

Kiria nodded, "it's nice talking to you too." and with that another new acquaintance head out the exit with a friendly wave, Kiria waved back.

"Kiria Kurono."

Kurono turned around to face the Police Chief.

"I would like to have a word with you, at my office, if you don't mind?"

"No problem at all," the singer bowed.

Chief singled the officer to go about his business and ask the Idol to follow her to her office.

* * *

 **Chief Sae's office**

Kiria sat down on the guest chair, she waited for the older woman to speak. The chief is looking into her folders and signing some papers, this has been going on for a minute or two. Kurono fidgeted by clutching her knees, this has been an interesting day for her first she meets a girl (which Tharja think of her as a creepy nerd), then she meets her adopted father and mention of Ayaha's little sister.

"Miss Kurono, you're probably wondering why are you here after attacked those men openly?" Sae finally spoke up.

The turquoise hire girl snapped out of her thoughts, "That is correct ma am," she wanted to add her side of the story but for varies reason, she just couldn't yet.

Chief Sae smirked, "It's alright, and I know you're acting out on self-defense."

"...?"

"It's safe to say that you're not the only one that has been assaulted by those men, a similar incident has been occurring recently. And the entertainment industry sector is the hot spot."

 _So they're still investigating the incidents... If only they knew about the Mirage. Why isn't Tharja say anything?_ Kiria thought, "So what has this to do with me?" the singer inquired.

Sae rose up from her seat and looked out the window, "Earlier I've spoken to a Miss Shimazaki, with regards to the investigation. There was a possibility that you might be in danger so she warn me what will happen today and somehow she knew. So I have one of my men follow you, mind you, I did not expect my sister to be there when it happens. Hm. I'm surprised that one of Maiko's rare physio babble became true, she always liked to be a fortune teller."

"You know my boss?" _Well, this is new_ , Kiria thought.

"I don't know her too well but years ago we been in class together," Sae turned to face the young Idol, "But enough of that, you have skills for an Idol Miss Kurono, which I'm impressed but the press would likely be here any moment-"

 _"Ma am, we have journos knocking on our door! Their asking about that singer girl beating up those guys."_ said via the speaker.

Sae grunted annoyed, "Alright, we'll be out in a moment." the woman said to another line, she rose up from her seat. "Well Miss, Kurono, looks spared you from the paparazzi. Now, do you know why I brought you here?" She said sarcastically to the Idol.

The Idol got up as well and looked back, "I guess."

"To be clear I'm only doing this as a small more fave for a friend and for my case or otherwise I would let you deal with it on your own." Sea gestured to the young female to the door.

"Um, thank you, I appreciate it, Ma am," Kiria said, though trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice. At the very least she can train herself with O&A before the convention tomorrow.

* * *

 **Five Hours later**

 **Cafe Lablanc, almost closing time**

{Play Persona 5 OST: The Sunset Bridge}

Morgana woke to form his naps with a yawn, he got up, stretched and swift his tail. He waited four hours, up in Akira's room, he should have been back by with his errand by now.

"Grr, you're killing me, man! You could of at least kept Kiria-sempai here and I would of... have her... Number-ugh forget it."

 _Well at least Futaba is here... what is she rambling about? I bet it's about new Idol chick again?_ The blue eyed cat thought, he jumped out of his crib and ran down stairs. He peeks out the door to listing to the conversation.

Futaba comically rests her head, and her arms, on the bar counter, as if she were drunk.

Sojiro Sakura was all dressed up for the night, (a tan suit, red tie, and tan hat) he gave her a somewhat reassuring smile, "Look on the bright side, there's always tomorrow."

She looked at her stepdad with an annoyed expression, "Yea but I got things to do in an MMO, not to mention that I have to finish my freaking resume. Ugh, I'm so conflicted right now!"

Sojiro shrugged at his adopted daughter, "Well, whatever you decide is up to you." he straightens his tie, "But I'm sure Kurono would be thrilled to see you there and not to mention that job."

Futaba's brows frown, she looked down and twiddled her fingers, "I know dad, I'm just a little nervous, that all," okay, that's a total lie, she's afraid that she might get the call to return to the _Palace_ for a new mission and lose the once in a life time opportunity to work with her Idol and for filling her dream of being a programmer. When she joined the Phantom Thieves, it was about being a cool masked super hero, just like the _Batman comics,_ she did not expect to run into her-

*Ring Ring*

Futaba stopped her mid thoughts when she heard someone opening the door. Futaba looked to her right to see her three friends come in, she waved at them, "Hey guys! How's goes that errand?"

"Lame."

"Pain," Ryuji said flatly. He sat on the stool and slumped on the counter. That Tatsumi guy had just worked them up like a dog and obviously hated Akira's guts.

"Well you should have lifted with your legs," Ann said.

"I meant it as a metaphor," He retorted.

"Yeah sure. But at least we got our money's worth."

Futaba notices a black haired little girl peeking shyly behind her older friends. The girl wore a white dress shirt, with a blue sleeved jacket, red skirt, long socks and brown shoes. She carried her Jack Frost backpack.

"So who's the kid?" The three friends looked from behind, Ryuji spoke up.

"Remember that kid on the newspaper last month? That's her."

"Really?" Futaba said stunned.

"..." 12th-year-old Tsubasa cringed a little.

"Hey, will you shut up? Don't remind her of that," Sojiro scowled at him, Ryuji flinched in response. The bartender then turns his attention towards the younger newcomer of the group, and smiled "You must be Oribe Tsubasa, my name is Mr. Sojiro, Asha and Tatsumi told me all about you."

Tsubasa walked forward, past Akira, Ann, and Ryuji. She quietly bowed.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy your two-week stay here, anything I can get for you before closing time? How about an Ice cream dessert" Tsubasa thought about it for a moment, she nodded her head.

Sojiro nodded back and put on his hat, "Coming right up! Akira, could you bring her suit case to your room and set up the bed for her."

"Yes sir," Akira replied and bowed, he offed Tsubasa her roller suitcase, which she did, and headed upstairs.

After Akira was up stirring the young girl, Tsubasa sat up the stool, she almost fell which was a close call, and sat beside the girl stranger with glasses. Futaba thought it be great to make a little conversation with the new kid, just to lighten the mood, she taped on the younger girl's shoulder for her attention.

"Hello, how are you?" The orange haired smiled.

"I'm... I'm fine," Tsubasa said with a sad frown, she didn't even look at the older girl.

"Oh that's great, my names Futaba Sakura, It's nice to meet you" Futaba and Tsubasa shack hands, "It's nice to meet you too."

"So do you like video games?" the older girl ask.

Tsubasa nodded, "I have an old UltraDrive system in my backpack."

"An UltraDrive? Awesome, maybe once Akria-Kun gets done up there, we hook it up on his T.V!"

"Um is he okay with it? I don't know him too well..."

"Well he better be okay with it or otherwise he'll have to hear it from me." Futaba teased and nudged the little girl's shoulder.

"..." Tsubasa sighed. She heard story's about Akira saving a girl from being robbed but he got in trouble for it and it some how made it a little embarrassing, since some of her class mates were making fun of her about it like if he was her elder brother. Not to mention her real eldest sister disappeared on that same night.

Sojiro came back with the ice cream dessert, "Here you go, best in the house."

The black haired twelve-year-old bowed her head, "Thank you Mr. Sojiro."

"Your welcome," he offered a small smile to the little girl. Akira came back to the scene, he adjusted his glasses, "I've set up the bed just like you ask."

"Good on you lad, well, I'm heading out for the night," The bartender put on his hat, "You kids hold the fort while I'm gone." and with that, he heads out the door.

{Stop Persona 5 OST: The Sunset Bridge}

Then Haru came rushing in, along with Makoto and Yusuke.

"Guys, guys! You're not gonna believe what I've just heard on the news!" The half French girl was enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Kiria room**

{Play Persona 4 OST: New Days}

"Tharja, why did you not say anything, when I could have gotten killed?" A disgruntled Kiria was in her own training, hitting her wooden dummy with her Bo stick. She wore a white tank-top and blue jeans. She was speaking to her Mirage Partner, Tharja, while she was training with the dummy.

 ** _"I had nothing to add to that scenario."_**

"Of course, but it would have HELPED a little! We're partners, remember?"

 ** _"You mean my early warning system? Don't flatter yourself, like you really need my help fending off the demons."_**

"Demons?"

The Idol heard Tharja chucked, **_"I sense a similar dark energy from those guys while you were beating them up. It's almost like their body and mind was taken over."_**

"Like the Mirage..." the singer mused and relaxed, "Chefe Sae did say that a crazy cult has been trying to target entertainers, Actors, and Idols, including myself."

 ** _"That lady aslo said that some of her people are going to come over to the Idol Convention at Daitamba Observatory to expect the security."_**

"Well, duh. Things have been pretty weird as of late."

 ** _"At lest you get to show off your bad skills in public."_**

"Good thing I'm getting more positive buzz as an Idol." Kiria shot back, and laughed "Plus Maiko-san said that all our tickets have been sold out for the event."

Tharja grunted, **_"No_** _**doubt the creepy nerd girl is going to be at the event tomorrow."**_

Kiria rolled her eyes at Tharja's 'creepy nerd girl' comment. She stops with her training and picks up her blue towel to whip the sweat on her face.

*Ring*

The Idol pick up her phone on the floor, she looked on the small screen to see Tiki sending her a massage.

 **[Topic Message]**

 _Tiki: Kiria-san! I've heard what happen, are you okay? Are you hurt?_

 _Kiria: Don't worry, Tiki, I'm fine. Maiko-san called me earlier, she told me that you can see through time. Is that true?_

 _Tiki: Thank goodness, I was worried about you! Oh, and yeah I actually can do that but it's limited._

 _Kiria: Limited?_

 _Tiki: Yup, limited. I examined the Meloc Gem you gave me and it transforms into white vaper, it swirled around me while I started to have limited visions of the future, it vanished afterward._

 _Kiria: I see. What kind of vision did you have, other than saving my life?_

 _Tiki: I'm sorry that's a really difficult question to answer, it's kind of a secret. However, I will say that we will meet new faces along with our journey._

 _Kiria: That's not much of a prediction, I've met this girl who Tharja calmed to have demonic powers, today._

 _Tiki: Demonic powers? What's the girl's name?_

 _Kiria: Her name Futaba Sakura._

 _Tiki: Futaba huh? Is she a friend of yours?_

 _Kiria: Yeah, well, sort of... I do like her though, I think she might have the same potential as me, Barry and Maiko. I spoke with Maiko-san about her, Futaba might be able to solve our problem with the vocal software. She's coming to the event to meet with me and Maiko about the tech job._

 _Tiki: That's great! I hope Maiko hire's her, I'm betting that she will since you and Tharja said that she has a strong Performa. Also, I would like to meet her too!_

 _Kiria: Yeah, oh, about Futaba's Performa. Tharja also claimed that her performa has evolved somehow._

 _Tiki: Well... Tharja is not wrong about that. A Human's Performa can evolve into a more strong entity called a Persona._

 _Kiria: A Persona...?_

 _Tiki: Think of Performa as an egg and the Persona as the chicken. The Mirage is the fox, which wants to eat the egg and the chicken. The said chicken can defend itself, from its own kind but not from a fox. I think that person is a Persona User but I don't think she's a demon._

 _Kiria: I... so Futaba... hey can I talk you more about this some other time?_

 _Tiki: Oh, um, okay sure, I'll brief you more details about it, tomorrow. :3_

 _Kiria: Sounds good. :)_

 **[Topic Massage end]**

Kiria stood up and stretched her reeling all the information.

 ** _"I knew their something odd about that nerd. She must have sent her people after you."_** Tharja said sarcastically.

"Very funny, now shut up. I'm going to take a shower and possibly do some training before tomorrow's event."

 ** _"Whatever you say."_**

 **{Stop Persona 4: New Days OST}**

* * *

 **The Police Station**

 **Interrogation room**

"This world will soon become the dominion of the great and powerful Fell Dragon," A possessed man in an Insane Asylum clothing said.

"Fell dragon, huh? I'll leave a note to that. Anything else?" The male Police officer inquired.

"We are helping our Dragon God is collecting Performa. The dragon has already found a host."

Sae Niijima watches through the mirrored glass with the young blond haired female detective, Kamui.

The newcomer wore a costume similar to what _Sherlock Holmes_ used to wear; a simple brown hat with ear flaps and ribbon ties, a brown coat with attached cape, and buttons at center front. Underneath she wore a black suit with a black tie and brown dress pants.

Sae had already sent Goro on his way but Kamui had arrived fashionably late (as usual), and she usually the best detective she has on the force. Kaumi had finally arrived from her Kyoto case and now she's here, ready to finally tackle this Mass disappearance debacle that's has been going on for a mouth.

"What can you make of this, Kamui," The Police chief asks crossing her arms as she watched the interrogation through the glass.

Kamui shrugged, "He mentions the _fell dragon,_ and he must be from the fell triad."

The older woman raised a brow at the detective, "The Fell Triad? I hear they have been dispanned from Hong Kong long ago."

"They could be some former members hear at Tokyo, do you know any one of the members I can talk to?"

Sae nodded, "Sure I'll-"

"THE WORLD WILL BE SAVE, LONG LIVE GRIMA!"

Sae and Kamui jumped as they caught the sight of the crazy man struggling officer Kim with his bare hands. Soon more cops came in and tried to restrain him but things have started to get violent, the crazy man stole a gun from cope and was about to shoot the glass.

The police chief and the detective was about to duck until Kim tackled him on the ground.

Sae sighed in relief, "Well I guess that's taken care of..." the women dusted off her skirt, "As I was saying before I will give you the former Triad member's addresses."

Kamui face brighten, forgetting about that struggled that happen earlier, "Thank you ma am, I won't let you down!" the blond girl salute to her chief.

Chief Sae nodded to her detective, now all is left is for the security for the Idol to run smoothly and if not she is bound to find something interesting about the Fell Dragon Triad.

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own anything except for OC's.**

 **A/N: This chapter introduce Tiki=Waifu as she appears five years ago. Spoiler alert: she wasn't called by her username back then.**

 **Warning: Partial Nudity  
**

* * *

 **Kiria's room, Kurono Residents**

{ _Play Bayonetta OST - Enzo and Drive_ }

Kiria got out of the bathroom after a six-minute shower, her right hand held on to the white towel that wrapped around her smooth fair skinned body and another towel wrapped around her head. As she was about to head towards the drawer, next to her bed, until she heard her phone ring coming from her computer desk. With a sigh, she walked up to her desk and pick up the phone to view her topic message; she was somewhat surprised to see her _twitter_ friend and fellow Idol Rise Kujikawa, sending her a topic message. Days ago Rise emailed Kiria to congratulate her on her first hit song, which is currently number one.

 **[Topic Message]**

 _Hey, Kiria-Chan~! (^o^)/_

 _I saw you on the news tonight and on social media! I'm happy to see that you're okay, and kicking butt (you surprised me with your kung fu skills)!_

 _Sorry that I couldn't get back to you sooner, the transitioning work process has been pretty hectic but it's doing well and great news, my presents for the Daitamba Observatory's event has been secured, so that means I'll be seeing you tomorrow in person!_

 _I hope to hear from you, see you soon and stay safe! :)_

 _~Rise Kujikawa~_

 **[Topic Message end]**

Kiria sat on her bed, with the towel still covering her body, as she viewed the message from Rise. What a surprised indeed but not so much, she had already learned from Maiko-San that Rise will be joining Fortuna entertainment.

Maiko did not ask Kiria the reason for the famous Idol to join Fortuna entertainment, a newly bread agency that's has been founded since last month at that. Not that it matters, giving Rise's popularity, Kiria has suspected that with Rise's performa she could make her a Mirage Master or something along those lines? Nah.

"Well I guess I'll have to find out soon..." the singer place her phone on next to her lamp which is on the top of her small drawer.

"Wait a minute... I should reply back to her." She grabbed her phone again and sent a messaged back to Rise.

{ _Stop Bayonetta OST - Enzo and Drive_ }

* * *

 **Futaba's room. The next day, in the morning 7:30 am**

{ _Play Persona 5 OST - Dark net_ }

Futaba slammed her alarm clock as she groggily woke up from her _trip to fairy dream land_ , she slept in her usual nightwear outfit. Her hand reaches for her glasses on the floor. She sat up and put on her glasses. Her morning routine is simple; she got up to stretch, walk out of her room, to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she was done brushing her teeth she turned on the hot-warm water in the bath tube for a hot steaming bubble bath.

The Persona User took off all of her nightclothes, undergarments and placed her glasses on the counter. After that she was in the soap water, washing her hair with a shampoo and scrubbing herself. She rinses herself with a movable shower head.

After she was done she got out of the bath tub, drain the water. She wrapped her fair skin body in a towel and used another towel to over her head. After that, she put on her glasses, got out of the bathroom and head back to her room to dry herself and put on her casual winter clothing.

She was now all set for the event that takes place at Daitamba and she's really pumped about it. Futaba Sakura recalled the time when Haru burst through the cafe to tell them about how her Idol was able to defend herself from those nasty men and Mako-chan was there to help her out. Futaba was shocked when she heard the news about her Idol becoming even more awesome, she was geeking out more than she would have allowed herself at the time. Akira's little cousin Tsubasa listen to them with interest at the conversation asking some questions regarding Kiria to Makoto. Maybe it's just Futaba but she can already tell that the little girl was hiding her enthusiasm for the new Idol when she was talking with Mako-chan about her.

Moving fast forward Haru bought tickets to each one of her friends. Futaba Sakura had already bought her ticket from the HE-HO Mart now all she needs is her resume- Crap! She still hasn't finished her resume yet! She could get it done in record time yeah, it shouldn't take this long.

That is if she can finish it in time before the line started to get longer outside.

{ _Stop Persona 5 OST - Dark Net_ }

* * *

 **Outside of Tokyo.**

{ _Play Persona 2 Innocent Sin (PSP) OST - Kasugayama High School_ }

Akira walked through the busy streets with his younger cousin at his side. He has been told to take Tsubasa to her school, which meant he (& Morgana) have to get up early.

Not that it mattered much. However, Oribe hadn't talked that much and has been avoided eye contact from the strangers. Sure Tsubasa was a well behaved yet was very quiet around others, including him. He and Morgana can probably tell that she is still depressed about her big sister still missing. Akira never considers what really went down at that opera theater, maybe they should investigate it? But Morgana suggested that they should wait for more info before they could do anything about it. It shouldn't be their business (the cops has been all over that case) but being gifted meant that they have a great responsibility and all they wanted is to use their powers for the greater good.

They made it to the elementary school entrance. Tsubasa thanked Akira with a bow and walked inside.

He told her he'll see her after school, she looked backed at him, she didn't say a word and preceded to walk through those doors.

"Call me crazy but I'm getting some Futaba vibes all over again," Morgana peeked his head out of Akria's bag, "what's next are you going to escort a hot show girl with big bazookas?" the black cat snickered.

Akira looked down at his cat companion with a deadpan expression.

"Come on, don't tell me that you're not thinking about that! In all seriousness though that girl could use some friends in her life."

"You act like her sister is already dead." he said as his head towards his own school.

The cat sneezed, "I'm not saying her sis is dead, nobody has a clue on what really happened to her. She probably on a far off country, or at the palace. Granted, it is difficult to rule out the possibility but then again the palace could also be a place for answers."

Akira was about to reply but then caught something in the right corner of his vision, he turned to his right to see... a blue balloon shape mascot in a black top hat (?). It was blue, its body shaped like a balloon with small stubby arms, it had yellow oval dotted eyes and a frowny face with fangs.

The black haired teen stared at it in the middle of the crowd that walked passed the balloon ghost like it didn't exist. The said balloon ghost with the top hat looked around back and forth.

 **"LAME, neither of these saps have the Detritus I need. Where can I find it? Certainly not from these lamers."** The balloon ghost flew away to look for 'Detritus'.

"What the- hey are you seeing this?" Akira said aloud.

"Yeah, I saw it too," _A Mirage? What's it doing here? They usually don't appear in this time and place unless... great, like the shadows are bad enough,_ Morgana thought grimly and overall surprised.

* * *

 **Outside Daitamba Observatory.**

"Aw come on!" the orange haired girl stopped on her feet as she saw a long line of people, more than what she had anticipated, the first of few have been camping, "Why didn't I finish my resume sooner?" she muttered.

Futaba comically hunched over like a zombie until she reaches the end of the line.

...

She waited for about two hours and thirty minutes but the Observatory doesn't open until 1:30 pm. The hacker cheek on her phone, "I'm starving," she looked both ways and bought out her pack-in-lunch from her bag.

"I hope the seagulls don't come and eat my lunch, like on T.V."

"Seagulls don't come this time of year." a little girl's voice said from behind the older girl, which she almost jumped.

Futaba turned around to see a young black haired girl with red head phones, she wore a pink sweater, red cotton pants, and sneakers. The girl looks up at the Persona User with a stoic expression.

"I knew that," Futaba blushed. Wait a minute, how would that kid know?

"You haven't been out much, have you?" The younger girl drank her Pyro Jack Soda.

"No. Buuut I bet you haven't been out much either since it's a school day," She teased.

The little girl shrugged, "Yeah, you're right. But I'm here for a special reason, Takana Raijin," she extends a hand for a hand shake.

"Heh, a cool name I'm Futaba Sakura," she shook the girl's hand.

"So what brings you here?" Takana asks the teen.

"I'm actually here for a job offer and to support my Idol. How about you?"

"I came here for my love of all things pop music. And also to support my dad, since he is working inside. He's a freelance sound designer for this new Utaloid thing."

Futaba's face brighten, "Wow that's cool! You know I'm actually going to apply for a job for the Utaloid program!"

"Oh. So you're a sound designer too?"

"Well not exactly. Hey, want to share some of my food and then talk more about it?"

Takana nodded, "I've already eaten but sure."

{ _Stop Persona 2 Innocent Sin (PSP) OST - Kasugayama High School_ }

* * *

 **Shuijin Academy**

School started out normal but the buzz about the new Idol has spread through out the halls, even some whispers during class sessions and during lunch time.

Akira, Ryuji, Morgana, and Ann was on the school balcony during lunch time, they talked about silly stuff. Akira then told them about the blue ghost they just saw earlier. Ryuji wasn't sure if the blue ghost his friend was talking about was a shadow. Ann figured it could be them imaging things. However, the cat pointed out to the Persona Users that the ghost is the real deal and it's a brand new type of entity.

The trio looked down at the blue eyed black cat, "A-a new enemy type? Are you kidding me?" Ryuji was baffled.

"No, I am not kidding you. Good thing the one we saw didn't notice us or attack us." the cat rolled his eyes.

"But it was looking for something right?" the pig tailed blonde inquired. She recalls what Akira had told them.

The cat rolled his eyes, "More like looking for Dead flowers or a Dead rat."

*Beep Beep*

Their conversation was interrupted when they got a message from the student body president on their phones.

 _Guys!_

 _You're not going to believe this but some of the students have claimed that they saw a blue ghost! And it somewhere hiding in the gym. Could you guys check it out? I've just sent Yusuke there to meet with you. I would come along but I kinda got my hands full with something._

 _Makoto_

The three friends were surprised at Makoto's message, they didn't waste time pondering and head back down stairs.

...

They made it to the entrance to where this supposed ghost was located and Yusuke and Haru joined the group. Ryuji had some have a change of heart about entering but know that he doesn't have a chose in the matter, plus his friends don't share his feelings.

Akira was the first to slowly open those doors to the school gym, they walked inside to see no one there. The Persona Users spread out to look around the dark gym to search for the entity.

 **"Huh, who's there?!"** A Blue round Spector popped up from the floor in the middle of the school gym. The teens all turned to the ghost in the middle of the gym with a shocked looked on their faces. The Spector had a faint glow that couldn't light up the whole gym.

{ _Play Shin Magami Tensei: Nocturne OST - Playing the Fool_ }

The Top Hat Casper analyzed the seven seven strangers, and a cat, **"Oh, you are just a bunch of kids. Can I help you with something?"**

"Um, guys tell me I'm not the only one seeing this?" Ryuji exclaimed.

Yusuke ignored the blond "Strange, I've never seen a shadow like this before, amusing it is a Shadow."

 **"Ho HO Ho! I am no Shadow I am the King of all Mirage! King for short,"** The Mirage said triumphantly, **"Now back to my original question: What do you want? I've just moved here so make it snappy!"**

"We were told the gym was just been haunted by a friendly ghost," Akira adjusted his glasses.

"Aw, It looks so cute~!" Haru squealed.

King sweat drop, **"You don't say... Well, I hope you don't plan on keeping me inside a vacuum cleaner. This is a place where I can also do my extended workout's."**

"You work out?" Akira raised a brow.

 **"I'll have you know, young one, that I, the Lord of all Mirage, have always pride itself in staying fit and maintaining my status. Hence why I chose this gym as a suitable home for me to work out."** King snapped.

"Lord of all Mirage?" Yosuke was mostly puzzled about the 'Mirage' part. "What exactly is a Mirage if you don't mind me asking?"

The Mirage Spector's face deadpan, **"You don't know of my kind? Then why- wait a minute!" *Sniff *Sniff "That's a strong dose of Performa, you guys are Persona Users!"** King made a comedic shocked expression.

"...!" the whole group were stunned at the spectator's sudden realization.

 **"That would explain why you can see me... the others that saw me don't have strong Performa though. Still though if you guys are truly Persona Users then could you do me a solid and get me some Detritus?"**

"Detritus?" Ann ask flabbergasted.

 **"Ho Ho ho, That right doll face. If I can get me some Detritus here then I'll move out and find some other place for me to stay and to reward you I can trade you with Incense. I'll also tell you more about my kind."**

Ann ignored the 'doll face' comment, "Seems like an okay deal," the pig tailed blond muttered.

"Eh," Ryuji scratched his head, "Yo Akira what do you think?" all head turned towards the black haired youth.

Akira took the time to consider, then he nodded, "Guess will have to go along with it."

{ _Stop_ _Shin Magami Tensei: Nocturne OST - Playing the Fool_ }

 **"Ho Ho Ho, splendid! I'll await your return. In the mean time, I'll sleep in the corner over there!"**

{ _Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Comedy_ }

Suddenly someone kicked the main doors open; it's Makoto Ninijima, "Guys don't worry I'm here!" She came with a vacuum cleaner. The Casper turned around, jumped in comedic fright. Casper kind's greatest weakness: vacuum cleaners.

 **"W-wait a minute, I'm not dangerous I'm friendly, FRIENDLY!"** the Mirage flailing his arms. But the Mirage words come with deaf ears to the girl as she charged at the ghost.

The Casper frantically looked around, he then swept behind the startled Akira.

"Mako-chan, hold on, he's harmless!" Haru exclaimed she steps in in front of Makoto.

{ _Stop Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Comedy_ }

The Student body President stops in her tracks, she at her friends in confusion. Makoto noted the blue ghost that's hiding behind Akira-Kun was flinching. She closed her eyes and pushed the vacuum cleaner to the side"Harmless? Alright, tell me whats going on then?" She crossed her arms.

* * *

{ _Play Persona 5 OST - Whats Going On_ }

15 minutes later Ann and Haru gave to the most explanation to Makoto, which she relaxed after the explanation, but still a little wary of the ghost. King was very pleased by this and offered a brief explanation about his kind.

Morgana also weird in on the Mirage's story.

"So basically we got new monsters to deal with?" Ryuji summarised.

"Yes and no, there are Mirage that is benevolent, however, probably like this guy?" the Mirage pouted at the talking black cat.

 **"Probably? But Shadow Cat, I'm no baddie."**

"I can see that and by the way, I'm not a cat." King blinked in surprise.

 **"Oh, so you're just taking on this form. Must be one of those shifters huh? My bad!"**

"No worries," Morgana rolled his eyes, "Anyway I got a couple of questions are there others floating around?"

 **"Not that I know of. The baddies usually appear in hot spots in certain parts of the city and or... huh? What!?"** King rocket up to the ceiling and frantically looked around the gym.

{ _Stop Persona 5 OST - OST Whats Going On_ }

{ _Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Corruption_ }

"Hey, are you alright?" Haru called up.

The nervous Casper ignore the teens, **"Not good, not good! Why does my strength have to go poop in a time like this? They're going to find me, I just know it. We're all doom, Doom!"**

"Madam President!" a random school girl came rushing in the gym to the stunned group. It's worth noting that she hadn't noticed the Mirage descending downwards to their level, listening to the conversation. It could be that the school girl couldn't see the Mirage, just like most people.

"Pan, what is it? Whats wrong?" Makoto can tell there's fear in her class mates eyes. Pan stooped to catch her breath. "Madam President, it's the students they aren't feeling too well and the teachers..."

Akira and the gang became alerted at this.

"Are you kidding me? Here in this school? Must be a terrorist attack, dang it." Ryuji said.

"Or it could be the other thing?" Ann added.

"I don't want to think about the other thing, Ann!"

"Don't we have more pressing matters then pounder like sitting ducks?" Yusuke said.

"Right, Pan can you take us?" Makoto ask.

Pan nodded, "Follow me, hurry!"

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.****

* * *

 **Shujin Academy Hallway**

{ _Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Corruption_ }

Akira and the others stood in horror as they saw the student's slump like they had lost their energy and lack any sort of enthusiasm, they look tired, most of them lay down next to the lockers.

"What the heck?" Ryuji gawk at the site.

The rest of Phantom Thieves of Hearts witness what they are seeing; the hallway was covered in grayness color (almost like in a horror movie), several open gaps of lavender form on the wall and on the floors. The enthusiasm the students were having died down, showing but utter exhaustion.

"Pan, do you know what happens to them?" Makoto asks the school girl.

"And why do I feel like we are in a horror film?" The blond blurted out.

"I-I think they're sick," Pan shivered.

"Pan, you should get out of her and call for help," The Student body President ordered.

The School girl nodded, "I-I do it right away Madam President, be careful."

"You too, and thanks."

And with that Pan took her leave from to exit.

After the girl ran for help a tall man with glasses walked forward, he wore a white suit with a tie black dress pants and shoes. His head hunch down, arms dangling as he walked and his skin was gray with lavender markings on his face.

"Wha- Mr. Kuwabara?" Ann ask. She was stunned.

"Isn't that the Substitute Teacher from music class?" Yuskue inquired.

"Yeah that's him but why? He was so nice regardless of who he was."

"Well, he looks like a Corrupted Adult now..."

"How could this happen?"

 **"What are you kids mumbling about?"** The black haired music teacher mumbled, his voice was warped. The man looked up at the teens, **"And why is your Performa not drained? All well, I don't care all that matters that I must for full my mission. If you excuse me?"** He turned on his heel.

"Wait Mr. Kuwabara don't you recognize us?"

THe man twitched almost violently, **"What? I can't have meddling kids interfere with the affairs of the almighty fell dragon."**

"What are you talking about, what dragon?" Makoto demanded.

 **"Kasumi, I have to get her back, I need more Performa... Kasumi... AAAAHHHHH!"** The teacher clutched his head and howled about his deceased wife. The teenagers were covering their ears at the Adult man's scream. The music teacher's body was like it was having an episode before running away like a mad dog.

"That guy is out of his gourd," Ryuji rubbed his ears.

"Come on, we have to follow him!" Haru said.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up to you guys soon. I'm going check up on the students. Let me know if you if I find anything."

"All right."

Morgana already having secants thoughts about this but the cat reluctantly followed the kids.

{Stop _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Corruption_ }

* * *

 **Daitamba Observatory 1:34 pm**

 _ **{PlayTokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - uptown}**  
_

The large crowd entered inside the big Observatory, Futaba and Takana were among them. The hacker has never been to this place before, then again she never been out for most of her life. _"Sometimes I can't believe I'm out and about outside my room, I hope it's worth it..."_ Futaba shook it off, _"Come on Futaba keep it together, remember you're here to for fill your dreams and have fun."_

The girls found several posters of various Idols, including Kiria, Futaba took one pitcher of Kiria's poster on her phone so that she can share it on social media.

"Hey Takana, do you know where we can get to the back stage area?"

The Headsets girl was texting on her phone, "Huh did you say something?"

"Uh, yeah I needed to go to the back stage to apply for a job, you did say you would help me," Futaba narrowed her eyes at the younger girl.

"Right," Takana hang up her phone, "Follow me." Futaba followed the girl.

The orange haired girl notice the extra security in the otherwise funfair Idol convention, "Any idea why there more cops here?"

"Beats me, maybe they're here to stop the bad guys."

"Really? What kind of bad guys?"

The headsets girl shrugged "Any bad guys I guess. I don't know, I'm not a news person."

"Hmmm, maybe they're here to protect Kiria-Sempai..."

"Or Rise Kujikawa, she's a lot more famous than Kiria, you know."

"Yeah but Kiria is cooler than her."

"Meh, I'm just stating facts."

"Oh!'Stating facts' huh? Quality versus quantity I suppose," The fifteenth-year-old girl laughed.

"Whatever, it's not like I was a big fan of Rise."

"Yeah, you're only here to support your dad right?" Futaba smiled.

"Maybe," The eleven-year-old headset girl shrugged, "and other stuff like backstage food."

"Ah, of course!" Takana rolled her eyes in response to the girl stranger.

...

While Goro was next to the HE-HO booth he observed the crowd of Idol fans. Yesterday he was a task with finishing up his research regarding _the mass disappearance;_ last night he went back to the closed opera in hope to find something important. What he found was a hair ornament worn by the missing actress, Ayaha Oribe. Which is kind of odd because it was never there before he suspected that someone is giving him a clue. At least he gave his final report to Cheif Sae-

"YO GORO-KUN!" Detective Kamui slapped him on his back.

He jumped and turned around, "Kamui what the-"

"Never thought I see you here, I guess boss lady assigned you on guard detail." The blond girl grinned.

"Not entirely true, I'm here on a mission," Goro maintained his composter after being started by his bubble college.

"Ah, so you really are on guard detail," she smirked at her friend.

The brown haired young man sighed "Pretty much, yeah. But it could serve me well for my original case."

"Which involves the Phantom Thieves of Hearts," Kamui concluded, "I don't see them showing up in a place like this. Besides they wouldn't be caught dead with a lot of us around- wait a minute!"

"What is it?"

Kamui pointed an accusing finger up close to his nose, Goro blinked in surprise, "You're not here for your original case, you're here on guard detail and nothing more! I remembered now Sae telling me about it. I bet you also want to ask _fabulous_ Rise out on a date too!"

"What? N-no!" Goro blushed, he raises his hands in defense.

Kamui smirked at him once more, she crosses her arms "Oh, it the kung fu Idol then."

"No."

"The Ice Queen Idol Iffy?"

"C-cut it out!"

She laughed, "Alright, alright I'll stop. I bet you want to know why I'm here too."

"Well, I've always wondered about that..."

Kamui joyful expression turned serious, she signaled him to the glassed windows.

{Stop _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Uptown_ }

{ _Play Persona 4 OST - Reasoning}_

"Last night, when I came to Ivo's house for questions I found him dead on the floor. He shot himself in the mouth."

Goro was stunned by this, "Isn't he one of the senior members of the dragon triad?" Kamui nodded.

"It happens hours before I came to visit, we don't know why killed himself though. I did however found a clue in his room, he painted a red symbol on the wall, and the symbol in question had six eyes."

"I see."

"That's not all, I got a tip off from someone who works at the harbor that all of the fell dragon triad's members have arrived back here in Japan. Apparently, there are pretty spooked about something."

"What could they be afraid of?"

Kamui shrugged, "I don't know yet, but I can tell you right now that they don't want to get pinch by some higher force. I'm trying to figure this out myself so don't ask. Well, long story short my mission had to lead me here!"

"Really? hmm."

{Stop _Persona 4 OST - Reasoning}_

{ _ _Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - uptown__ }

"Yup, well anyway, I'm gonna have some fun now that you're here," Kamui was back to her silly self.

"And on whose athruoty? Wait, did Chief made us partners..?"

"Maybe, ask Sae-san yourself," The female blond Detective strolled on out to the crowd and dance to the music that was playing from the loud speakers, leaving Goro behind.

"It just had to be me," Goro Akechi shrugged and joined the crowd.

* * *

 **The backstage**

This area was bristling with business men, sound designers, and entertainers. By the looks of things it looks like they are rehearsing but no sigh of Kiria and the other Idols. If memory served correctly they were to be here at 2:30 pm, which is unfortunate since Futaba wanted to see her Idol in person again.

"Wow, look at this place," Takana commented.

The headset girl snapped out of her thoughts, "Yea, looks kind of busy around here."

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?" A male staff walked up to the two girls. The said girls turned around to face the man.

Takana held out her V.I.P card in front of the man, "I'm Takana Raijin. I came to see my dad, he's the sound designer for this event."

"Oh, your Hideki's kid well alright then," the staff turned toward the older girl, "How about you miss?"

"Um, yeah, I'm here to meet a Miss Maiko Shimazaki for a job interview?"

"Name?"

"Futaba Sakura," the orange haired girl bowed.

The staff member checked on his clip board, "Let see... yep, you're on the listing. Wait in the snaking area, Ms. Shimazaki will be here when she gets here."

Futaba's face brighten, "Oh well that's great then! Thank you so much, sir."

"Sure, no problem." the staff man said.

Takana waved at the older girl, "Good luck with that interview."

"Thanks and good luck having fun."

...

 **15 minute later.**

There was a table with a large plate of cheese cubes, a bowl of crackers, sushi and punch. Futaba stuffed her face with sushi while she waited.

"You seem to be enjoying the food."

Futaba almost jumped as she heard foots steps from behind, with wide eyes she turn on her heel only to see a woman with black hair tied in a bun, and blue eyes. She has a beauty mark below her left eye. She wears a white collar shirt slightly unbuttoned, a blue blazer, black zipper mini skirt, and white high heels. She also wears red glasses and golden necklaces.

The headset girl swallow her meal and stood in attention, "A-are you Ms. Shimazaki?"

"That's right, and you must be-" the older woman asks.

"My names is Futaba Sakura, I'm fifteenth years old, pleased to meet you! I'm here to apply for a job." The girl bowed.

Makio blinked in surprise.

"S-sorry I should have let you finish." the girl was apologetic to the CEO.

The CEO laughed, "Well the introduction wasn't needed so It's quite alright. You know my girl Kiria has been talking all about you yesterday, she told me that you have a certain potential."

"She actually mentions me!? I mean yes of course, ha ha ha aha."

Makio chuckled, "Indeed. Well let's get this show on the road," the CEO signaled Futaba to followed her.

{Stop _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Uptown_ }

* * *

 **Idolasphear**

{ _Play Unseen Intruder (Game Version) - Final Fantasy XII-2 OST_ }

Akira and the gang followed Mr. Kuwabara through a strange portal which then led them to a strange place, it's certainly isn't the place but a new twisted version of their school. The teens put on their metaverse costumes before travailing deep within Idolasphear.

Ryuji at first had protested about going through the portal, Morgana had agreed but add that they can't leave the students deprived of their energy for long.

Ann couldn't believe that there are other worlds other than the Palace, it seems almost strange but kinda scary at the same time. King had mentioned that his kind lives here in this world and that some could be hostile? Hopefully, they'll meet some Mirage that is harmless, unlike every Shadow they come across.

Akira, Yusuke, and Haru had expressed concern about Mr. Kuwabara being corrupted to their friends. There was a little discussion within the group about the lack of enemy encounters while they traveled deep with in - they just resized that they have somehow ended up in a dark city it reminded them of Tokyo but more twisted, the on top of every tall buildings (with hospital & midnight signs) lighted up what it appeared to be torched with blue flames. The sky was covers in red black clouds and an orange Moon in the sky.

The city seems deserted but this place is not all unpleasant, there was a poster on the 109 building of a beautiful girl with waist length light blue hair with crimson eyes in a light blue beautiful dress, the pitcher shows the girl clamping her hands together and sing.

"Well, at least Futaba-Chan isn't here right now," Haru spoke.

"Yeah, lucky her... Yo Morgana, who's that cute blue haired girl on the poster?" Ryuji took a snap shot of the girl in the poster.

Morgana looked up at the poster, "Oh gee Blondie, I don't know. What am I, a human dictionary?"

"Hey, I'm only asking, and thought you knew everything," he retorted.

"I'm what you call an expert on those things, I know a lot about Shadows & Mirage but I don't know who the heck this blue haired chick is."

Yusuke took a look at the poster with interest in his eyes, "Maybe an important figure to this world."

"Yeah, she could be an Idol or a Princess," Ann said.

"I'm betting that she's a Princess, you don't see any girl wear something like that these days." Ryuji ginned.

"Or she could be a god," Haru added.

 **"I highly doubt that."**

The teens turned around surprised to see the blue ghost with the top hat again, "What- what are you doing here? Have you been following us?"

King sweat dropped, **"Oops, my bad! But I wasn't safe in that school. So now, the Lord of all Mirage, would like to ask you for your protection."**

"We're not body guards," Akira said bluntly.

The Casper studded, **"But what if I can pay you with crystals?"**

The big head small body anthropomorphic _cat,_ Morgana's eyes sparkled in excitement, "Did you just say crystals?"

 **"That's right! I can pay you lot with crystals!"** The blue showed a small pouch with a pitcher of a blue gem. **"It's only going to be a short while so don't you worry, kay? I will find a safe haven for myself after you deal with the corrupt man."**

Akira thought about for a moment, he then shrugged "Alright you got yourself a deal."

King's face brighten, **"Thanks a bunch sir!"** the pouch then floated on to Morgana's eager paws.

"Cha-Ching!" Morgana happily twirled around with the pouch.

"Don't forget we have to take care of unfinished business," The French girl pointed out.

"Well duh, I knew that."

 **"You."**

The Phantom Thieves of Hearts turned around to see Mr. Kuwabara in the flesh.

 **"How did you follow me to hear? It's not possible! Now lady Aversa will be pissed at me if she finds out that you Phantom Thieves just happens to waltz right in the portal. Now I will never-"** the man clutched his head. **"Crap! She already knows I have to find a way out of here!"** and with that, the musician teacher took off.

{Stop _Unseen Intruder (Game Version) - Final Fantasy XII-2 OST_ }

* * *

 **The back stage**

{Play _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - downtown_ }

Futaba felt the pressure has been lifted as she had just finished her interview with Makio Shimazaki. The teen girl has performed well as of any interview, at least in her opinion anyway.

"I'm very impressed, Futaba."

"So um, does that mean I get the job?"

"Let's see; you wrote a well-detailed background on your resume and since Kiria had vouched for you I could give you a part time position."

Futaba face brighten, as her heart skipped a beat, "Y-you really mean it?"

The woman laughed, "Yup. But don't think of it as nepotism-"

"OH MY GOD, YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" The younger girl jumped around in joy.

Maiko was taken by surprise at the girl but couldn't help but smile, Futaba almost reminded her the time when she was cute beauty queen teenager, _man it's been quite a long time_. The CEO cough in one hand.

The headset girl instantly stop, and stood attention like a soldier, "Sir- I mean Ma am?"

"Keep it in mind this is only a part time position which involves assistant programming," the CEO adjusted her glasses, "For what I understand you have been studying hard on the field."

"Completely understand Mrs. Maiko. I'm just happy I can get to work with my Idol," the girl grinned.

"And who doesn't. Whelp I'm gonna let you have your fun, I expect you to show up at Fortuna HQ Tomorrow. Only because I want you to meet a special person, she's around eight years old."

"Sure thing Mrs. Maiko and thank you!" Futaba waved at her new boss and turned on her heel and jogged out but something stopped her. She felt nervous going out by herself again, darn it, she was doing so well at being independent for once! She went out of her way to get hired and work with her Idol. Maybe she will feel better if Kiria was with her or her boss.

She turned back to Maiko and walked up to her boss, "Um, Mrs. Maiko." she adjusted her glasses.

"Hm? Oh, you can call me Maiko or Maiko-san if you want sweetie." the busty woman smiled at the younger girl.

The girl's cheeks showed a shade of pink and twiddled her fingers "Um, Maiko-san is it possible if I hang out with you until my friends or Kiria-Sempai show up?" Futaba found herself staring at her boss's large cleavage, she quickly looked away.

Maiko giggled at the girl's stare.

"Sure, it's not every day I get to meet an adorable and brilliant young lady who is also passionate about Kiria! Come I'll show you the ropes."

Futaba's face was filled with joy, "Thank you, Maiko-San, I really appreciate it!"

* * *

 **Daitamba Observatory. 2:20 PM**

Kiria had finally made it to Daitamba, having completed her studies & finish Tiki's briefing, she is now ready to meet with her fans and meet up with her boss. For the event; her Mom braids her long hair, she wore a dark purple strapless dress under her unbutton green street jacket and high heels purple shoes.

The security personnel had recognized the Idol and let her pass through the back door to the back stage.

"Hey, Kiria-chan you made it!"

The New Idol caught a glimpse of a familiar pig tail haired brunette girl in a blue prom dress running up to her.

"Hello Rise, it's nice to finally see you in person, you look great!" Kiria smiled.

"Thanks! You don't look bad yourself!" Rise said cheerfully.

Kiria laughed, "Thank you."

The girls talk about silly stuff for about five minutes; topic's range from music, movies, and their fans. Rise has expressed a little worried about the tight security, Kiria shared the same feeling but they ultimately brushed it off.

"If something bad ever happens on a supernatural level I'll let you know, Kiria-chan."

The sixteen-year-old nodded, "So anyway whereas Maiko-san?"

Rise blinked, "Oh, um, Maiko-san's outside the back stage with some girl she just hired, for that 'Utaloid' software project. She wore glasses she told me her name is Futaba Sakura."

"Maiko-san actually hired her? Too bad for Tharja." Kiria laughed, could hear her Mirage partner said 'LAME' in her mind.

"Who's Tharja?"

"My Mirage Partner."

"OOOh right, right! I keep forgetting these things..."

"Well, let get going. We don't want to keep Maiko waiting."

"Yup!"

{Stop _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - downtown_ }

* * *

 **Idolasphear.**

{Play _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Demonic_ }

The man ran and ran only to realize he was on top of a tall building.

How did he get here?

He panicked but then he remembered his mission. The man sat down on his knees and rises both hands up, a bright purple circle appeared around him small white practical's fly out of the ground in the circle.

This goes on for ten minutes until a black haired woman in a white dress shirt and brown pants appeared in front of him. Kuwabara's eyes widen, "Kasumi, is that you?"

The woman smiled, "That's right my love, come to me."

The school teacher stood up and walked to his presumably dead wife. For what he knows after they were married she died of unknown cases and he was devastated since then.

"Wait, stop!"

The possessed man stops in his tracks, he turned around only to see the Phantom Thieves of Hearts showing up at the scene.

The Woman frowned at the brats, "Don't you kid have homework, leave us alone."

"Well, I guess our reputation perceived as well," Morgana commented.

"How dare you interfere with our affairs? The Performa my husband gathered will help us revive the all-powerful Grima and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Um, what on earth is she talking about?" Haru said out loud.

"I don't know but this woman is probably the one responsible for whats happening to the students," Yusuke said.

"Cool, so now we have our culprit," Ryuji said.

The woman laughed evilly, "And what do you attend to do about it?"

Akira pointed his pistol at her in reply to her question.

"Your threats are meaningless to me," woman turn paid her attention to the possess man, "Come my darling." she extended her hand to him.

"..."

{Stop _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Demonic_ }

"Darling?"

The teacher shacked like mad, "Something isn't right about this. I don't know what it is."

'Kasumi' walked up to him, and smiled lovely, she places her hand on his chest. The teens gasped in horror as he screamed in pain by the electric surge, lightning shot out of the woman's hand. He then collapsed on the floor afterward.

"Mr. Kuwabara!"

The teacher collapsed on the floor afterward. Particles of white light flew out of his body and to 'Kasumi', she laughed wickedly. **"What a pathetic Idiot!"**

{Play _The 3rd Birthday OST - Cityscapes}_

She continued to laugh as she was consumed by the dark mists, it grows large in size, then it exploded. The Phantom Thieves covered themselves from the smog.

 **"Foolish children have not known the depths they have gotten themselves into! I am Aversa!"** Aversa's voice boomed.

The smog was cleared the Phantom Thieves they looked around, they somehow in a new large area and it reminded them of a stage area in a dome, but there is an exit. The teens gasped as they saw the figure of the women consumed in a dark silhouette but her eyes glow like lamps in nightfall.

Akira and the others all become tense.

 **"I'm afraid I'll have to cut our meeting short, this disguise has served it peruse don't you agree? I must return to my darling Ayaha, she can be a little helpless without me."**

The Phantom Thieves became alarmed at the mention of 'Ayaha'.

"Ayaha?" Akira was shocked. "If you mean Oribe Ayaha then where is she?" he demanded to the dark figer. Aversa made a sadistic laugh.

 **"My, my, I didn't think a Phantom Thieve to care about an Idol why of course I was talking about Oribe Ayaha. Humph. To bad I can't tell you where she is, handsome."** She sneered.

"Wow a month later and now we learn that Idol is still alive and strait from the horses mouth. I'm not surprise in the slightness," Morgana shot a glare at the Shadow being for kidnapping his partners relative.

"Yep, were going to have to give you the beat down unless you tell us now," Ann got her whip ready.

"You better believe it lady! Now talk," Ryuji agreed.

"I bet you also have something to do with the Mass Disappearance at the Opera last month," Haru accused.

The shadowy being transformed into a Ghastly Orb with long feathered purple wings, two trails of small purple triangles particles fly around the Orb like Saturn rings, **"I'm afraid it will have to cut this little discussion short, In the meantime I'll let you play with my pets, they can do the job in gathering Performa from you lifeless corpse!"**

And with an evil laugh, she went through the ceiling. The black haired youth gritted his teeth as he looked up.

{Stop _The 3rd Birthday OST - Cityscapes}_

"Guys look!" Morgana jumped alarmed and pointed.

{Play _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Enthralled_ }

Six creatures that look like purple tops hat (or a horn facing upward) emerge from the gray tiled floors, its four limbs are like purple sashes it wore 60's space gloves and brown Dutch shoes. Their eyes are like white beads that glow.

"Oh man! What are those things?!"

"Take a wild guess blonde, their Aversa's pets! Get ready guys these Mirage types may look funny but they are really tough!" Morgana looked up, his eyes shot up like saucer plates.

More Mirage blobs crawling on the ground like insects. One by one they dropped down and joined the six.

"Looks like they brought in the whole cavalry," Haru loaded her rifle.

 _"Please, you have to run."_

The Phantom thieves paused, blinked, they could have sworn they heard a little girl's pleading voice in their heads.

"Oh great now what?" Ryuji whine.

"That sounded like a little girl. Where is that voice coming from?" Ann said.

To Akira, it didn't sound like Caroline and Justine (or Tsubasa for that matter).

Then suddenly their eyes turned golden as the group's vision was replaced with a image of a person. She appeared to have been a young girl in her preteens. She had a light complexion and medium length green hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were the same shade of green. She was dressed in a lavender, spaghetti strap dress that cut off above her thigh. Around her forearms and shins where leather bands wrapped in an X- formation. On her head was a golden tiara with a dragon motif. Around her neck was a lavender collar. Wrapped around her frame was a translucent, pink wrap that fell past her feet. Pinning it together was a strange ornament of some sort. She had pointed ears.

 _"...Run for the exit, hurry...!" She said urgently. "The Mirage... there too many, please head towards the exit...!"_

Their eyes returned to normal as the vision of the green haired girl in pony tail have disappeared and their surroundings back to normal.

"Who was that kid?" Yusuke took off his fox mask, rub his eyes and put his mask back on.

"She looks are kinda like a princess from ancient times," Haru mused. She and others felt different after that experience.

Morgana rubbed his eyes as well, he blinked alarmed at the many more blobs.

"Whelp, the little cute princess got my vote! RUN!" the talking cartoon looking cat thief jumped with flailing arms and took off, like road runner from looney toons, he smash through the door, leaving a hole of his big cat head, small fur body, and tail.

The teens were surprised at Morgana's speed but then they realized the Mirage advancing towards them. Without much of an option: they flee out the dome area.

{Stop _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Enthralled_ }

* * *

 **Daitamba Overventory**

{Play _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Uptown_ }

"Kiria, you made it! Hey, Rise!" Makio waved at the girls.

"Hey Maiko-san," Rise chirped

"My you girls look lovely~"

"Thank you Maiko-San," Kiria smiled.

"We're almost ready for the show and I'm sure Rise told you that I hired your new friend. I hope Tharja wasn't much of a headache about it than I originally thought. So were Futaba? I have been meaning to meet her again."

"You just missed her, she's over at the women's bathroom-"

"Psst Miss Maiko, we're ready," one of the staff whispered.

"Okay, cool. Well, Kiria its time for your Q&A session Ice Queen Iffy on stage so Kiria you go first!"

"Good luck out their Kiria-chan. High Five!"

Kiria nodded. She and Rise did a high five.

{Stop _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Uptown_ }

"Welcome, my fellow subjects!" the young female host of the show boomed loudly, stepping onto the stage. She was in her mid-teens with white & pink shoulder length hair and blue eyes and wore a sleeveless white dress with a golden crown. Her appearance made her look like she's royalty, "Welcome, to One of Millennium! I am your host, Queen Iffy! Today we are going to have our very own Rise on stage, but first I'll be speaking with a special lady who has made a huge splash on the Music charts!"

That cry alone was enough to raise a chorus of screams.

{ _Play Perosna 5 - OST Dark net_ }

Meanwhile, Futaba was at the women's bathroom washing and drying her hands, "Man that Pyro Jack Soda goes right through me..."

 _"Everybody, please give it up for Kiria Kurono!"_ The voice boomed through the bathrooms walls. Futaba jumped in shock, "Crap! She's here, my Idol is actually here!" she was about to go out but suddenly she heard her phone ringing, the hacker grunted annoyed, she pulled out her phone from her green jacket.

 **[Topic Message]**

 _Futaba: Mako-Chan, can I talk to you later? KIRIA is on stage right now!_

 _Makoto: I very sorry but just wanted to check to see if you're alright._

 _Futaba: I was fine until you called. What the heck could it possibly be for you to texts me in a time like this? I'm in the bathroom and I'm missing her big talk live! X(_

 _Makoto: Well I'm glad you're at one piece. I don't mean to disturb you but we got a bad situation at school, something supernatural. And get this it has nothing to do with Shadows this time. But the school is being hunted by new ghost monsters._

 _Futaba: What, ghost monsters?_

Makoto explains to Futaba on what's been happening at the school, she evening told her about the blue ghost in a top hat, for about five and the half minutes.

 _Futaba: Okay well that's wired like the Shadows are bad enough already, now we got to deal with... a ghost?_

 _Makoto: They're called Mirage actually._

 _Futaba: Whatever, when do you think they'll be back?_

 _Makoto: The sooner the better. I'm going in after them you should stay with Kiria it'll then._

 _Futaba: *sigh* If you say so. Tell them to be careful, I'm going to help at anyway I can!_

 _Makoto: Right, I'll let you know if we need anything._

 **[Topic Massage end]**

{ _Stop Persona 5 - OST Dark net_ }

Futaba Sakura turned off her phone and ran out the bathroom. The girl huffed, "Great, perfect, brilliant! I hope these guys know what they are-" her eyes shot open when she felt a strange dark power, like a jolt.

{ _Play Persona 4 - OST Who's There?_ }

"W-what was that!? Where did it..." The hacker gasped in fright as she saw a red raggedy grim-reaper ghost from behind her reflection.

 ** _"Per.. from.. ma.."_**

 _"No, no way! I'm not ready to die!"_ She screams in her mind, she was grip with fear but she found the resolve to sprint out the bathroom.

{Stop _Persona 4 - OST Who's There?_ }

Futaba ran up to the crowd, she heavy painted after her sprint, " _That must be those thing's Mako-chan was talking about..."_ Futaba can still since the dark prescience looming around the observatory, _"I should- No, I can't leave! What if something bad happens to everyone here? And what if something bad happens to my Idol?"_ Futaba thought as she looked up to see Kiria wrapping up her O&A with Ice Queen Iffy.

 _"Give it up for KIRIA!"_ Iffy hollered through the mike.

The crowd erupted with chores after Kiria waved and smiled at them.

The fifteenth-year-old girl, "Aw man... I missed it! Kiria-Sempai looks so amazing though," she then realized something, "Holy Cow! I just got hired I should meet her right away!" Futaba ran to the back stage.

* * *

 **The back stage**

Futaba ran through the back area, she was passed Takana and her father, she gave them a brief wave of hello. She then bumped into a couple of security men in black suits.

"Hey, miss, where the fire?" the cop asked.

"It's alright fellas, I work with Mrs. Maiko."

The other security man laughed, "Yeah right, little girl, like I would believe that! Why don't you just run along?"

Her right eye twitched dangerously, "Little girl? I'm 15 years old!"

Three security bust out laughing at the girl. Futaba felt her hands shaking into a fist.

"HEY!" The three cops then jumped at the sound of Maiko's voice from behind them, "Mrs. Maiko!" They bowed.

Maiko Shimazaki put her hands on her hip with a stern expression, "That girl you are talking to is with me."

"I-is she your daughter?"

The CEO crosses her arms, "She is my new employee! Anyway, what are you yahoos doing here?"

"We've been sent by Sae Niijma for extra security."

The busty woman narrowed her eyes, "I find that hard to believe. Now scram." The men bowed and took their leave as they were told, pass Futaba. Maiko walked up to the girl.

Futaba scratch the back of her head and made an apologetic smile, "Um, thanks for the save Maiko-san."

Maiko felt relieved, "No problem. So you got over your wozing problem?" she teased.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry I almost threw up! But I'm (as) strong as an ox now!" Futaba laughed.

"Good, glad to hear!" Maiko at her.

"Maiko-san whats going on?" Kiria walked up to her boss. Futaba was caught by surprise in seeing her Idol face to face again, Kiria was just as surprised as her.

{ _Play Persona 4 OST - Kerorin Magic!_ }

"Hey, Kiria you did a pretty cool job out there!"

"Um, thanks. But I think Iffy is a little pushy with the questions..."

"EEP! Kiria-Sempai, you're still here! OMG!"

The Idol turned her attention towards Futaba "It's good to see you again. And congratulations on getting that job," Kiria smiled.

"Thank you! I'm very hype for this job!" she bowed, "Sorry that I didn't get a chance to watch your Q&A Session!"

"Eh, it's quite alright," Kiria laugh.

"Oh really?" Futaba teased, "I'm going to watch all of that stream online when I get home!"

Kiria shrugged, "It should be uploaded on our website."

Futaba giggled, "You look so awesome in that dress by the way."

"Um, thanks, I-"

Kiria, Maiko, and Futaba then felt a dark prescience, Kiria, and her boss becomes tense while Futaba paused in fear. The orange haired girl looked at both women's expression, just as she felt the evil power, could they since it too?

{Stop _Persona 4 OST - Kerorin Magic!_ }

{ _Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Corruption_ }

"Kiria you should check what's up," the girl nodded to her supervisor.

"Tharja and I will be careful," Kiria looked at Futaba, she can tell that she can feel it too. She gave Futaba a reassuring smile and took off.

"Hey Futaba-chan," the orange haired girl snapped out of her fear. "Y-yes, Maiko-san?"

"Do you have someone picking you up?" recalling what Maiko had learned from Futaba earlier.

"My friends did say that they would come but something caught up so there going to be late." Futaba answered carefully, "Why did you want to ask?"

Maiko tried to pick her words carefully, but... she doesn't want to lie to her and beside Tiki had spoken about Futaba in her vision.

"This may sound a little crazy," She paused for a moment, "But, are you familiar with stranger things that have been happening recently? Have you heard of the Mirage?"

"A what?" The headset girl blinked in surprises.

* * *

Kamui and Goro were with the crowd, they watch Rise finish off her song, and they all erupt with cheers.

Rise smiled and waved at the crowd after finish her song.

Iffy came on stage she shack hands with Rise, _"Wow that was amazing, Rise-chan~ Rise the World, best song ever! And now for the grand finale."_

* * *

"Oh, Crap..." Futaba shivered. The information provided by Maiko was rather scary, she (& probably others) thought they knew what they're up against and strange stuff that's been going on since last month in Tokyo but Maiko just confirmed the existence of other new monsters, other than Shadows. She may not believe her boss if not for the fact that Makoto has already told her what's been going on at the school and the fact that there is a ghost grim reaper in the bathroom.

"Tell me about it." Maiko's brows frowned, "I'm surprised you're taking this well." she put her hand on her hip.

Futaba laughed heartily out loud, "Call me a super national witch- well I'm not an actual witch but just a perso- I mean just plain nerd!"

"Oh, cool so you knew about the Mirage."

"Well, my friend has already told me about them moments ago."

Before they can speak more about the subject both Maiko and Futaba felt the dark prescience getting stronger follow by screaming. Futaba became tense when she felted the dark power again, "It's coming from the stage. That could never be a good sign." Futaba looked around for the stage entrance.

Maiko caught notice by this, now this is intriguing Futaba can sense Mirage like her, Kiria and Barry even knowing the current source. A doesn't of cops with their guns showed up and ran past the busty Woman and the headset Girl.

The CEO took a brief glance at the cops that pass by them.

"Maiko-San can I be excused? Something has come up."

Maiko gave her a worry expression but nodded, "Alright, but you be careful now."

"I will Maiko-san thank you," Futaba bowed and took off to where Kiria had run off too. Maiko gave off a sigh, "Looks like she's head towards the stage area... I hope she's okay."

* * *

The crowd flees in panic as the cops surround the Ice Queen, she was hovering over the unconscious Rise.

"Hold it! In the name of the law!"

Iffy turned around and giggled at the men, her eyes flash golden yellow, **"So much for that extra security fellas. Do you really think you actually have the chance to stop us?"**

Ice Queen raised her hand and number of red cloaked Phantoms appeared swooping in. The cops got detracted in panic and tried to aim their gun at them.

 **"What a shame,"** Possessed Iffy looked down at Rise Kujikawa, **"Look at you you've stolen my one true title for being such a pretty face and yet they have not of known your true colors!" She** sneers.

Seven Law enforcers where eventfully over powered by the Phantoms and fell down one by one. Iffy smirked in satisfaction she turned back to the unconscious Rise, **"Well guess there's no one else to stop me from taking your Performa, Rise!"**

"Don't count on it!"

Iffy's eyes widened, she looked to see some girl in a detevie costume jumped down and pointed her gun at the Ice Queen.

 **"I'm sorry who are you?"**

"I'm from the police department and you are under arrest!" Kamui held out her badge.

 **"Oh no, I'm terrified. What are you gonna do to me officer!?"**

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." the detective countered.

"You're surrounded give it up," Goro walked up the crazy girl from behind, the said crazy girl glanced at him before turning her whole body to him. Kamui took the moment to tackle the Ice Queen.

* * *

Kiria watched snuked away as she allowed the two detective's do their thing even those it was bound to fail. She had to find a way for them to distract her long enough for her to snag Rise out of there. She can only watch for the opportunity till then.

"Psst! Kiria," Kiria flinched she turned around to see Futaba standing there from behind her, "F-Futaba what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help."

"B-but it's not safe! You could get hurt or worse." Kiria can hear Tharja chuckle at her.

"I know but it looks like the cops are going to be needing a helping hand and besides, you're my Idol and I want to keep you safe. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

Kiria blinked in surprised but nodded, "Alright do you have anything in mind to help us get Rise out of there?" The Orange haired girl smirked at her beloved Idol in response to her question.

* * *

Kaumi fell backward to the ground, she quickly got up, rubbing her back, "Dang, she's tough. She got to be a Witch or something," Kaumi cursed as Goro ran to her side.

Iffy frowned at them, **"Wow I'm impressed. You both got the spirit, more so than those bozos, which is why I'm going to take it from you! Your Performa will be greats for the ritual, long Live Grima!"**

Goro and Kamui flinched as Iffy was about to finish them off but before she was about to have the chance a silver ball rolled over the middle of the stage. It exploded into a smoke screen, it covered the whole stage and Iffy cannot see.

 **"You gotta be kidding me with this!"** Ice Queen Cast out a wind spell to clear out the smoke only to find no one there at the stage. **"What? No way!"**

More cops showed up and aimed their guns at the possessed girl, **"You know what, I'm done playing around but my boys were love to have fun with you,"** She raised her hand once more.

Iffy's eyes winden, **"...Huh? Where are they? Ah forget it! I'm out of here, see ya losers!"** And with that she vanish in a purple smoke.

{Stop _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Corruption_ }

* * *

 **The Back Stage.**

 **Maiko's office.**

{ _Play Persona 5 OST - Wicked Plan_ }

Rise regain her conscious as her vision adjusted, "Huh... Maiko, Kiria? Where am I?" the brunette sat up from the couch she notices the orange haired girl, that she was introduced to earlier, was in the room with them as well.

Kiria sighed in relief, "Thank god you're alright."

"Thanks for saving me Kiria," Rise brows frowned.

"Yoou don't look very happy, is there something wrong Rise?" Maiko ask.

"Just a little shaken but there's nothing to worry about," Rise smiled.

"You were unconscious," Maiko pointed it out, "and there was no sign of you getting the beat down so..."

Rise sighed, "She was Queen before me, and she was never like this. Iffy was trying to mess with my head but she couldn't get anything out of me, I guess I passed out afterward."

"Then it's got to be the Mirage," Maiko concluded.

"You think?" Kiria rolled her eyes.

"Aww Kiria why are you so mean to me all of the sudden~" Maiko whine like a ten-year-old girl, "Nah, I'm just joshing with ya's!" she grinned.

Kira faces deadpan at her supervisor's silly antics while Rise looked at them confused.

The three females then heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" Maiko called out. It was a Staff, Takana's father, which came in.

"Oh, Raijin how are things?" Maiko smiled.

"The People are safe but some of the officers are being treated as we speak." Mr. Raijin said.

"I see. Well thank you for the info, I'm sure we'll get this thing sorted out," Maiko reassures, "You can go about your business."

Mr. Raijin nodded, "Sure thing boss." and walk out the room.

"I'm sorry that it didn't go out as it was planned," Rise said sadly.

"No, It's totally not your fault."

"Yeah but-"

"Hey we all knew this was going to happen, so don't beat yourself over it. All it matters now is how we're supposed to do about it."

Rise smiled at Kiria and Maiko, "Thanks, guys. I really needed it."

"Well now. Now that it's all settled I think there should be a door why in the Idolaspear." Maiko said.

Futaba blinked at her boss, as she walked in "Idolaspear...? Oh! that's where all the Mirage come from right?"

"Correct, my dear!"

"Heh, heh, I'm still not used to this whole Mirage thing going on but, I'm going to try my best!" _"And hopefully help my friends,"_ The hacker thought.

"That's the spirit!" Maiko cheered.

Futaba wasn't sure how to react to this. She then felt a warm soft hand touching her right bare shoulder, she glace to see Kiria next to her which caused her to slightly shiver.

"Don't mind Maiko, she's on her mood swings again."

"No, no, it's no trouble with me!" Futaba laughed heartily.

Maiko could help but smile at the girls, but then she then turns to Kiria, "Kiria its time go to the gate and find Iffy." Kiria nodded and headed out the door.

Futaba watches her Idol leave the room she turned to her boss, "Maiko-san can I be excused?"

{Stop _Persona 5 OST - Wicked Plan_ }

...

 **Illusionary Daitamba.**

{ _Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Illusionary Daitamba_ }

Kiria walked through the portal, she looked around. Tharja appeared beside Kiria, **"Well, well, well, I thought we never get to the good part of our journey."**

"Well, not the time to talk either. Come on, let's go and find Iffy."

 **"If you say so...,"** Tharja chuckled.

The Mirage Master followed the linear path, that pathway has boom boxes line up in rows and playing a cringe worthy techno song, she and Tharja ignored it and persisted to walk down the path.

{Stop _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Illusionary Daitamba_ }

{ _Play The 3rd Birthday OST - Triumph OF Wing_ }

She ended up in a wide open space and encountered a group of Hostile Mirage: Two Paldden Knights and two blobs.

"Alright, Tharja it's time. Carnage Form!"

In a flash of light Kiria's dress changed into her carnage form. She attacked first by launching blizzard at the blobs before they could attack. The attack froze the blobs in a place like Ice cubes.

The two Knights then charged at her but Kiria jumped high and cast out meteor shower at them, the spell destroyed the two blobs, but not the Knights but got damaged by the fire.

 ** _"Try lightning,"_** Tharja said as Kira cartwheeled dodge the bigger Mirage's slash attack. Kiria nodded, she spun-ed her staff creating an electric surge of energy on both tips, this caught the two killers Mirage to notice. The Paldden Knights charged at her but the Mirage Master back-flip jumped and in midair, she tossed her scepter like a spinning wheel. Her attack plowed through and destroy the remaining attackers.

She landed on the group, her scepter returned to her hand like a boomerang. Kiria sighed in relief as she was consumed in a flash of light, her outfit change back to her unbutton green street jacket and strapless grape colored dress.

 _{Stop _The 3rd Birthday OST - Triumph OF Wing_ }_

Suddenly, Kiria realized she wasn't alone, she turned to Futaba with a shocked look.

Futaba Sakura gave her the same looked as well but she was more star struck.

...

"How did you get here?"

{ _Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Comedy_ }

"O.M.G! Kiria-sampai that was amazing! You've just gone full sentai on those things! How did you do that!?" Futaba flailing her arms in excitement and up close in personal to the Idol.

"Um, could you give me some space-?"

"You are a real Sentai, right? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Futaba clamps her hands together and sparkled those eyes at Kiria.

"C-cut it out, I'm..." Kiria blushed and took two steps backward, but Futaba took two steps forward, "I'm- I'm a Mirage Master, okay."

"A Mirage Master?" The fifteen-year-old looked at her puzzled. Kiria huffed annoyed, she explained the role of the Mirage Master to the young programmer.

{Stop _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Comedy_ }

{ _Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Exposition_ }

"Ah, so you technically are a Sentai. Well, that carnage form makes you look like a cute dark Miku." Futaba teased.

"Well since you put it that way..." Tharja appeared beside her human partner which startled Futaba, "Shut up," Kiria retorted.

Futaba blinked at the woman she had light purple skin with long dark purple hair with a blind visor helmet. She wore some sort of ancient dress with gold designs and she looked just as elegant as Kiria.

"This is Tharja, my Mirage partner," Kiria explained.

"Wow, she looks really cool! Hey, Tharja I'm-"

"Save it. I already know who you are." Tharja lazy waived off the nerd.

"Oh, um, cool." Futaba adjusted her glasses once more.

Kiria sighed at Tharja "Anyway Futaba, let's keep moving. I don't know how you followed me into this place but I can't put you at risk for Mirage attacks so stay close."

Futaba nodded, "I'm actually here to look for my friends, there around here somewhere, I can feel it."

Kiria nodded back, "Well, in that case, you better stay close to me."

"As you command!" Futaba saluted to her Idol. Kiria sighed, _"You better,"_ She thought.

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.******

* * *

 **Unknown  
Dark Bedroom**

The Crystal-Ball had glowed in the dark to show the vision to the lone person in the room.

...

 _"How did you get here?"_

 _{ **Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Comedy** }_

 _"O.M.G! Kiria-sampai that was amazing! You've just gone full sentai on those things! How did you do that!?" Futaba flailing her arms in excitement and up close in personal to the Idol._

 _"Um, could you give me some space-?"_

 _"You are a real Sentai, right? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Futaba clamps her hands together and sparkled those eyes at Kiria._

 _"C-cut it out, I'm not..." Kiria blushed and took two steps backward, but Futaba took two steps forward, "I'm- I'm a Mirage Master, okay."_

 _"A Mirage Master?" The fifteen-year-old looked at her puzzled. Kiria huffed annoyed, she explained the role of the Mirage Master to the young programmer._

 _{ **Stop Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Comedy** }_

 _{ **Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Exposition** }_

 _"Ah, so you technically are a Sentai. Well, that carnage form makes you look like a cute dark Miku." Futaba teased._

 _"Well since you put it that way..." Tharja appeared beside her human partner which startled Futaba, "Shut up," Kiria retorted._

 _Futaba blinked at the woman she had light purple skin with long dark purple hair with a blind visor helmet. She wore some sort of ancient dress with gold designs and she looked just as elegant as Kiria._

 _"This is Tharja, my Mirage partner," Kiria explained._

 _"Wow, she looks really cool! Hey, Tharja I'm-"_

 _"Save it. I already know who you are." Tharja lazy waived off the nerd._

 _"Oh, um, cool." Futaba adjusted her glasses once more._

 _Kiria sighed at Tharja "Anyway Futaba, let's keep moving. I don't know how you followed me into this place but I can't put you at risk for Mirage attacks so stay close."_

 _Futaba nodded, "I'm actually here to look for my friends, there around here somewhere, I can feel it."_

 _Kiria nodded back, "Well, in that case, you better stay close to me."_

 _"As you command!" Futaba saluted to her Idol. Kiria sighed, "You better," She thought as she singled Futaba to follow her._

A Young Beautiful woman in blue hair, bath in light blue radiance watch through the Crystal ball. Ninian can defiantly recognize Tharja with the two human girls which surprised her as far as she knows, Tharja doesn't get along well with others, besides Robin. So she's happy to know that Tharja is assisting the humans in their travels.

Speaking of Humans; those two girls have very strong spirits... "But one of them doesn't have a Mirage. Tharja, pleases you look after them..."

Her Crimson eyes widen as she felt a familiar prescience, "L-Lady Naga?" she stood up from her chair and ran to the open window. The Mirage Dragon Dancer felt the cool breeze of the night as she looks up to the white glowing moon. Ninian closed her eyes and clamps her hands in prayer to The Divine Deity. She prayed one day leave this awful _Palace_ and be reunited with Eilwood and her little brother Nils.

After she was finished with her Prayer, the wind started to pick up, Ninian wince as she raised her forehand to cover her face.

 _"Go to my daughter Tiki. Please watch over her, keep her company."_ The gust of wind died down after the deity's voice had stopped.

"Tiki...?" Ninian whispered surprised. Her thoughts were interrupted when a Mirage barged through the _guest_ room entrance.

 **"Milady you are needed in the dining hall, don't be late. You are to dance and dine for my masters,"** A blue Savage Phantom Mirage said emotionally.

Ninain turned away, crossing her arms and glowering.

The Dark Blue Phantom chucked, **"You know as well as I do that he docent take no for an answer. But if you want to starve then go right ahead."**

Ninain spun around and glared at the Mirage, "I refused to dance for the Shadows amusement and besides I'm not hungry."

Laughter erupted from the Mirage, **"That's your 2nd strike Milady, the next will be your last."** He turned to the door and leave.

The Dancer Ninain sighed in relief, she looked out the window once more, at the moon, with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Illusionary Daitamba.**

{ _Play The 3rd Birthday OST - Triumph OF Wing_ }

 **-New (Mirage) Encounter-**

Two Barbarians, one Blob, and one Dark Wizard.

Kiria Kurono let out an ice spell at the Barbarians, the barbarians stumbled backward. The Blob charged at Kiria but she countered with a physical attack, and send it flying off the arena.

The Barbarians regain their balance, they screamed as they spun towards Kiria. But she zipped in a speed of blue light, she struck a blow through three enemies which they vanish in a swirl of shadowy flames.

All its left is the Dark Wizard. The Mirage cast out a trail of sharp Ice at Kiria. She avoided by dancing around the Ice and countered with a homing fireball spell at the last enemy.

{ _Stop The 3rd Birthday OST - Triumph OF Wing_ }

Kiria took the moment of her victory, her carnage form change back to her normal dress. She pressed forward, singling Futaba Sakura to follow her.

* * *

Kiria and Futaba walked up to the large elevator platform that leads straight up.

"There close," The hacker whispered.

"Who?" The Idol ask.

Futaba thought about for a brief moment before answering, "A couple of my friends ventured in the Idolaspear after that weird crap that happens at Shujin Academy. My friend who is a Student body president told me about it."

This surprised Kiria, "Was it a Mirage attack?"

"Yup. They apparently meet this blue ghost, with a top hat. Seeking refuge in that school from something that's looking for him but... crap hit the fan and Mako-Chan stayed behind to care for the Students." Futaba shrugged.

"I see," Kiria crossed her arms, "So there are others that can see Mirage. Not very surprising," Maiko and Tiki always said there will be others that could see the Mirage if one's Performa is strong enough. "What are your friend's names?"

Futaba pulls out her phone from her green jacket; she skimmed through her photos and gave it to Kiria.

"Hey, I recognized Makoto in that photo and those guys from the cafe." The Idol smiled.

The Persona User grinned, she approaches closer next to Kiria "Yup, they told me about you~! As for the other two; the blue-haired dude is Yusuke, he's an awesome painter and the French girl is Haru, she's part, French." She peeked at the small screen and pointed her finger at the two.

"Small world," Kiria mused.

The platform suddenly stops, they have reached their destination, "Well that's our stop. Let keep moving."

"Hai!"

* * *

{Play _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Enthralled_ }

Meanwhile, five minutes later, the Phantom Thieves of Heart ran through the bridge platform to the open area the size of a football field, they were being chased by a large number of Blobs.

"I hope you have a plan for this since you are the expert!" Ann shot a glare at Morgana while she was running.

"I am the expert! When you're dealing with monsters from a different dimension and a rich kid tells you to run away; you run away." the cat thief legs are like spinning wheels, in a cartoon-like fashion.

A group of Red Phantom's appeared and blocked their path, thus finally stopping the Persona Users in their tracks. Morgana's eyes were the size of saucer plats and comedic stopped as if he was hitting the breaks on his invisible sports car. The group looked back at the advancing army of Mirage.

"Looks like will have to fight," The kitsune mask painter turned around and readied his weapon.

Haru did the same and aimed her rifle at the stampeding Mirage Blobs "We can't fight them all, what do we do? I hope you have a plane Akira-kun."

Akira wish he knew but he and his comrades are outnumbered how are they supposed to fight them all?

"Get down, all of you!" An unknown young female voice shouted from above.

"Wha-" Ryuji perked up.

"Ryuji, get down!" Ann tackled him on the ground. The rest of the Phantom Thieves ducked, they watched as sharp ice shot up from the floors, and Red Phantoms vanish in purple flames shortly after being impaled by the ice.

 _"Guys take cover! We're going to go all mid-evil on those horn bugs!"_

"Futaba-chan?" Haru gasped.

Akira and the others looked up surprised to see Futaba's giant UFO Persona ascending upwards and hovering over them. The blobs halted at the bridge and peered up at the green Saucer.

...

Futaba is in the control room, she targeted the Mirage Blobs via the holographic screen, and she smirked. Her Metaverse costume consists of a skintight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green glowing strips and matching black boots with neon green soles. Her mask is a pair of big black goggles with orange lenses.

...

Sparks of pure energy fly off the domed underbelly until it glowed bright, the UFO charged up a powerful plasma beam attack. The Blobs reacted in panic, they all tried to turn around but the UFO fired its weapon. The beam hit the ground, the Blobs stampede off the bridge but all were caught by the blast.

{Stop _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Enthralled_ }

 _"All clear!"_

The Phantom Thieves all got up they looked up at the saucer.

"Thanks for the save Futaba-chan!" The pigtailed blond girl waved at her friend on board the saucer.

Morgana sighed in relief, "Yeah you sure save my- I mean our tails."

 _"Thanks! I had a little help!"_

Akira's six sense picked up he looked up to his right to see a long pigtail haired girl standing on the high platform. The girl in question stared back. Her face is obscured by a mask covering her right eye. Her outfit becomes more armored, though still revealing with her midriff bared. Her weapon is a combination of a staff and microphone stand.

Morgana notice and looked up as well, "Yo guys checked this out." the rest of the group turned their attention at Morgana, he pointed toward his right. They all looked up to see the girl stranger.

Ryuji was the only one that flinched as the said stranger jumped up in a twirling athletic fashion and down, her expression seems rather stoic but no signs of hostility.

"Who's this chick? She sure looks familiar." Ryuji pulled up his mask, whispered to Ann, she responded with a shrug.

Kiria's Carnage Form changed back to her normal braided hair and dress in a flash of light. Ann, Haru, and Ryuji jaw hit the ground, in shock while Akira, Morgana, and Yuskue eyes were wide.

{ _Play Persona 4 OST - specialist}_

Futaba ran up the group she pulled up her goggles, "No worries guys she's here to help-"

"NO WAY, THAT IDOL IS A PERSONA USER!? HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN?! NOT THAT IM COMPLAINING, SHE'S HOT!"

"Considering that she was an able to fight on her own I shouldn't be surprised but, omg, omg, omg!" Haru said in glee.

"I'm at a loss for words right now..." Ann laughed hearty when they first meet her at the cafe she didn't know that Kira was an Idol at the time.

"Unexpected yet fascinating as well," Yuskue said thinking, "it's facanating to know note that there others like us even in the entertainment world."

"Really guys? Really?" Futaba's face deadens at her comrades as she walked beside Kiria.

Kiria coughed in one hand, "I know some of you guys from cafe yesterday, glad to know that all of you are okay." she spoke softly.

The French girl ran up to the Idol to shack her hand, "Hi, I'm Haru Okumura! Nice to meet you! Oh, that's Yuskue and Morgana." Morgana & Yusuke bowed their heads to the newcomer.

Kiria bowed back "Nice to meet you too, Futaba had already talked about you guys."

Morgana narrowed his eyes at the new girl and Futaba, he rubbed his furry chin, "Alright Futaba, start talking. How did you find us and how did you rope the Singer Girl into this?"

"Mako-chan told me, on the phone, what happens at the school, the same thing happen to the Observatory when I was there."

Morgana's eyes shot open, "Wha-whaat? TWO Mirage attacks at the same time? O-okay now that's, um, rare!" The rest of the group, minus Kiria & Futaba, were surprised by the news.

"Anyway I'm fine, so is Kiria-Sempai."

"There was a jealous Idol was corrupted and wanted to kill Kujikawa Rise. But she failed and fled here so I followed here but then I notice Futaba was stalking me, and well, here we are," Kiria glared at Futaba playfully.

"Yeah, true story," The hacker blushed, "We haven't spotted the hot-blooded tramp but we found you guys."

"Hmm. Well, I'm glad you broads showed up to save our-" Morgana's jumped, as well as the others when suddenly they saw a new figure appeared out of thin-air beside the new Idol. The woman had light purple skin with long dark purple hair with a blind visor helmet. She wore some sort of ancient dress with gold designs.

Morgana's eye turns into sparkly hearts, he stared blankly at the new attractive Mirage lady in a dreamy-eyed fashion. The woman had light purple nice skin with long dark hair with a blind visor helmet. She wore some sort of ancient Dark Mage dress with gold designs.

"Whoooaaa is she a friend of yours Kiria-chan~?" Morgana sticks out his tong like a dog at every word in his sentence.

Kiria Sweat-dropped in response to the stuff animal creature, "Um, yes. This is Tharja, my Mirage Partner," she gestured, "Tharja this our Futaba's friend."

Tharja analyze the group, "Hello," She said lamely

"It's a pleasure to meet you milady," Morgana bowed like gentlemen. Mirage Tharja gave a cold look at the blue-eyed cat creature in it van attempt to impress her.

"Oh snap! She can talk!" Ryuji blurted out.

"Well, of course, she can talk you Yahoo. What do you think she is, a Persona?" Ann rolled her eyes.

"Well, she does look like a Persona-" Morgana jumps high enough to slap the blonde's back Head "Ow, what was that for!?"

Morgana rolled his eyes at Blondie, "It is very rude to insult a beautiful young lady! Tharja-Chan is a Mirage, a special one at that. She is not Kiria-Chan's Persona nor a Shadow."

Ryuji wince, "Well, tell that to Ann!" he pointed at the pigtails blonde girl.

"Don't let me give you a knuckle sandwich," She shot back.

"Will you two be quiet," Morgana said tiredly.

Kiria facepalmed while Futaba's faces deadpan. Akria found himself mildly surprised at the whole scene while Haru giggled and Yuskue shrugged off Ann, Ryuji and Morgana's silliness over Kiria's Mirage Partner.

* * *

 **Illusionary Daitamba.  
The Building Top**

{ _Stop Persona 4 OST - specialist_ }

On top of a tall building, a couple miles away from the teenagers, a familiar woman in a red cloak stood. Beneath the cloak, she wore a revealing outfit that exposed a fair amount of cleavage, long skirt, and black gloves with thigh-high boots. The hood obscured the woman's face, beneath the shadows of her hood she stared at the Persona Users & Mirage Master form miles away with those pair of lifeless, yet malevolent red eyes.

She rise her hand forward, specks of redlight start to converge on her outstretched hand, the lights get more concentrated on her hand, until it was a bright, glowing orb. The orb of light in her hand grew larger, the light suddenly shot out of her hand, flying towards the location to were those kids are.

* * *

Futaba Sakura gasps, which alerted her Friends, the Hacker was about to say something but Tharja spoke up first.

"Hmmm, I sense an intense dark power coming towards us," Tharja said simply, she turned to her right and pointed upwards, "Up there."

The teenagers (& Morgana) looked to Tharja's direction, their jaws hung open when they saw a flying redlight orb heading their way.

Futaba quickly put on her goggles, and looked up the orb "If I can scan it-"

"Too late, incoming!" Morgana jumped with flailing arms. The group moved out of the way, the orb of redlight dive into the middle of the large platform.

The impact sent a shockwave that shock the platform, the orb then emerged from the floor and floated above the group, they watch with a mixer of fascination, confusion, and wariness.

Futaba took the opportunity to scan it with her goggles.

"Well," Ryuji ask.

"Quiet! I'm concentrating," she snapped.

"You better hurry up tuts, because we got more company!" Morgana pointed at the sparks of red lightning that hit the ground and summoned more Mirage Blobs.

Kiria, Akira, and the rest glared at the enemy Mirage, more of them started to appear.

The hacker felt like she wanted to pull out her hair, "This is bull! At this rate, we'll have to go ham on those freaks, Warriors-style."

As if on Que, the sparks started to fly out of the orb which ceasing a tremor. One by one the Mirage hostels flouted up, they flew to and around the orb, like they were caught in a tornado. The Orb flouted higher upwards as more and more Blobs flew to the giant orb until they became a swarm that almost covering the redlight orb.

 _{Play The 3rd Birthday OST - Insanity of the Enrage}_

The Swarm flew around in a big circle, they targeted the humans and the Shadow Cat on the ground, and they dived down to attack.

 **-New (Mirage) Encounter: The Blob Army-**

The Swarm swooped down to attack the group but everyone managed to avoid.

"Tharja lets do this! Carnage Form!" Kiria leaps into the air, her body spinning as her attire changed to that of her Carnage form, her microphone weapon held tightly in her hand. She struck a landing runes dancing in front of her. "Bufula!" she shouted as a blast of ice shot forward. The ice homed in on the Swarm a proton of the Blobs froze in place, fell to the ground and shattered.

Akira saw that the Mirage swarm was charging at Kiria but she avoided by leaping midair and performed the same ice attack. He aims his postal at the swarm and fired. To his shock, however, the bullets phased right through them, the swarm turned their attention to _the Joker_ and charged at him. The black haired youth dogged roll out of the way to avoid the charge attack. Akira got up and cursed under his breath, previously he, along with the others, was able to kill a dozen of Mirage with their guns when the Mirage we're chasing after them but they still have large in numbers.

 _"Heroes of the Night."_

Time seems to stand still, his eyes turned golden, as he felt strange presents, others members have shared the same experience he's having right now. They heard the same little girl's voice spokes to them in their minds again.

 _"I will officially bestow my blessing. All of you have already proven your worth as worthy warriors of justice and valor."_

Specks of yellow light dance around him. The lights dance around Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Futaba, Haru, and Yuskue.

 _"Be careful everyone, good luck."_ And with that, The Persona Users Eyes returned to normal color as well as time itself. Without much time to ponder Akira made the first shot at the charging swarm. The bullets hit seven weak Blobs, the said Blobs fell to their doom.

Morgana wad dumbfounded, did that Mysterious little Green Haired Girl gave them some sort of power or something? Because he couldn't physically hurt a Mirage back in the day, which is mainly why he rarely goes to the Idolaspear (unless there Meloc Gems to be found). But didn't complain at all, he fired his slingshot at the flying swarming Blobs: Direct hit!

Ryuji summoned his Persona (Captain Kid). The Skeleton Pirate fired his cannons from his little boat. The cannon balls hit the airborne Swarm.

The Mirage swarm retaliation by forming the swarmnado, and shot out Blobs like projectiles at the teens. The whole group made an effort to dodge the attacks. Some of the Blobs that survive tried to attack them but were easily beaten by Haru's rifle, Ann's Whip, and Yusuke's sword.

Futaba notice the orb in the center was exposed wail it was in a 'swirling vortex mode', her goggles data finally came to her, "Guys that red ball thing is weak to fire while the Blobs are weak to Ice! Duh!" she slapped her forehead.

The group complied with Futaba. Kiria saw the Blob swarmnado heading towards her she leaps into the air high enough for her to spot the center core, she twirled her staff "Meteor!" she shouts as a blast of flaming rock shot forward. The flame Rocks hit the orb, it turned blue after it took damage.

Kiria landed beside Futaba, they witness the swarmnado spinning more wildly. **_"Now it's weak to blizzard."_** Kiria's Staff spoke. Futaba glace at Kiria's talking weapon with wide curious eyes.

"Got it. It's all you, Tharja!" Kiria raised her staff upward it vanish in a flash of light, Mirage Tharja appears flouting above after.

"Look alive guys! Kiria-Sampei and Tharja-Chan are about to do some major damage," Futaba called out to her friends, they did as they were informed and returned to Kira and Futaba's side. The Swarmnado was about to attack the whole group.

"Blizzard," The Dark Mage Mirage cast out a powerful gust of frozen wind and big Ice Shards. The wind froze the enemy Mirages in place, the Ice tore through the swarm until nothing remained but the now frozen orb.

"It's time for an all-out attack!"

"Right," Akira nodded. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts aimed their guns and fired their bullet at the floating giant frozen snowball. The orb's Icey shell started to crack like an egg with red lightning spilled out, it started a chain reaction and exploded in a spectacular red smoke & lighting particles.

 _{Stop The 3rd Birthday OST - Insanity of the Enrage}_

The smoke blast had temporarily impaired their vision after the smoke had cleared they briefly saw the head of a mysterious Serpent Monster with six soulless glowing purple eyes and two long demon-like horns in a form of a red cloud. A terrifying yet faint roar can be heard from the red smoke cloud before it vanishes in the wind.

The reaming Blobs ran away from the battlefield after the core was destroyed by the humans.

"Um, we did it?" Ryuji scratch the back of his head.

"What was that we just saw?" Yusuke turns his attention to Kiria.

The Idol's attire has changed back to her purple dress, she crossed her arms "I'm not sure what that was. Tharja, any ideas?" She, Yusuke turned their attention towards Tharja.

"Not a clue." The Female Mirage looked back at her partner and shrugged, "But who cares the swarm is dead, that should be enough for you kids."

Haru clapped her hands together, "Whelp I couldn't argue. By the way Kira, Tharja, that was an amazing attack."

"Yeah, I'll say!" Futaba smiled.

"Tharja-chan's, a goddess~" Morgana twirled around like he was dancing at a royal ball. Forgetting about that cloud that shape like monster

"If you would call that amazing..." Tharja coldly waved em off.

Kiria cast her Mirage Partner a deadpan look, "That's her way of thanking you for the compliment," she explained with her arms cross.

Akira pulled out his phone from his pocket to look at the time, "Time to head back, it's getting late"

"Right," Kiria stretched her arms, and sighed "But before we do, Tharja have you track down the Ice Queen yet?"

"Nope, maybe she was never here, to begin with."

"If she was here this place will take time to find her anyway," Kiria ponders something about something a clue relating to Iffy, "Alright let's get out of here, lucky I know a way back."

* * *

 **Illusionary Daitamba.  
The Building Top**

The Mysterious Woman sighed in disappointment. Not feeling a bit of surprise, however, this should have been the day they gathered enough Performa for the Chaos Ritual to be complete. She cannot allow anyone to get in her way, sooner or later these meddlers will have to be dealt with if they continued down this path.

She turned on her heel and head to the portal and vanish.

* * *

 **Real World Tokyo  
Daitamba Observatory Back Stage**

 ** _{Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - uptown}_**

Kiria along with Futaba and her friends (they change back to their normal attires and Morgana change back to a normal black cat before passing through the gate) made out the Idolaspear. Akira and the others looked around in amazement at the sound and stage setup to see everyone back to normal.

"Everyone seems okay, thank goodness," Futaba felted relived.

Kiria looked around, "Indeed, the Mirage swarm must be the true source of this attack."

"Which leaves a question about your little friend you're trying to track down," Yusuke added.

Kiria sighed in disappointment, "Whatever I'm sure she's bound to show up eventually. Rise will let us know when Iffy shows up."

"Don't worry, well find that Tramp," Futaba reassures her Idol.

Kiria shook her head, "Nah, I'll leave that to my guitarist, he'll know what to do."

"Your guitarist?" Futaba cock her head in curiosity.

"Well, well, well~ I looks like the mission was a great success," Kiria, Futaba, and the others turned their attention towards a black haired woman.

Said attractive woman walk up to the group of teens, her ample chest bounced lightly with each step which caught stairs from Akira and Ryuji however both Ann and Futaba elbowed their sides which snapped them back to the real world, Futaba cast a glare at the boys. Kiria and Haru facepalmed while Yusuke rolled his eyes at the scene the cat, however, found himself enjoying the whole thing.

Futaba bowed, "Yeah we just fought a... Mirage Swarm, Maiko-San."

"I see. What about Iffy?" Maiko crosses her arms.

"She's MIA," Kiria explain. "I see," Maiko nodded.

"Is that so? Well sure Barry and Draug will handle this," The CEO eyed the other teens and a Black Cat, then back to her new employee "Friends of yours?"

"Yup. These are my friends, Akira-Kun, Ann-chan, Ryuji-Kun, Haru-chan, Yuskue-Kun, and Morgana the Cat. Kiria-Sampai and I saved them from being chomped."

"..." The Blue-eyed Black Cat grumbled.

Makio smiled, "Glad to hear some good news, I'm proud of you both. It's nice to meet your friends."

"Thank you Maiko-San," The girl pair bowed, to their supervisor.

"So, Futaba who is she? Your relative or something?" Ryuji asked while still rubbed his side.

"Shut up this is my Boss Mrs. Maiko Shimazaki you're talking too! She just hired me for that _'Utaloid'_ project," The orange haired girl explained.

"That's means that you got the job~ I'm so happy for you," Haru smiled.

Ann's face brighten, "Shimazaki? The Shimazaki from the swimsuit posters? I thought I recognized her from somewhere, and you're working for her now!"

"Maiko-san had been retired for a while now. She's decided to start her own entertainment agency after the discovery of hostile beings from the other world that want to corrupt & destroy Tokyo. Granted there are others that are benevolent that want to help us." Kiria explained.

"You mean the Mirage and Shadows?" Akira pushed up his glasses.

"Yea," Maiko chimed in, "But we didn't know about Shadows before a good friend of ours brought of that fact. That person knows a lot about this stuff more than we do they even briefed us about the core relationship to the Shadows and Performa."

"Performa?" Akira has been hearing Performa a lot recently, "Do you know what they are?" he ask just for the sake of it.

"Happy you ask!" Maiko said happily.

* * *

 **{ _Switch to Bayonetta OST - Enzo and Drive_ }**

 **Meanwhile outside sunset of Daitama.**

"Yeah, she got away."

"..."

"Well at least everyone is okay"

"..."

"Huh?"

Kamui's eyes widen in shock.

"She tried to attack Rise-chan, why would the government not think it's a police issue? Are they going to pardon her or something?"

"..."

What, mercenary's?" the blond detective then sighed in defeat, "Understood, Ma Am." and with that, she hung up the radio phone.

"Well, that went well," Goro commented.

Kamui was frustrated but she put on a mocking smile, "Haha, very funny what's even funnier we have to report back. That means you have to show Sae-san that hairpiece you just found at the opera."

Goro flinched, "I... suppose it is only fair that we don't come back empty handed..."

* * *

Maiko, Kiria, and Futaba walk out the exit back door while they talked the others about the creative energy that resides in all humans. They had some pretty good questions regarding the Mirage attacks at the school and the Observatory. The CEO was shocked to hear this news about their school, but Kiria results that by beating the enemy Mirages in the affected areas it should return back to normal. Maiko was somewhat relieved and continued on and finish providing what she knows about Performa.

"Whelp that's the story of the Performa's Chicken and Egg metaphor."

 _"Persona eggs, basically,"_ Akira thought as he listens to the attractive business lady, "Sounds very interesting, uh, thank you for the info-" he suddenly heard his phone vibrate, he picks up his phone from his pocket.

 **[Texts Message]**

 _Hey just to let you know that those weird spots and vortexes from the school are all gone and the students are feeling better again. ^_^ I don't know how you do it but things are back to normal on my end however due to this 'Mirage' incident we have everyone left for the day._

 _I hope to hear from you guys soon and also don't forget about a certain little girl you promise to pick up, Tsubasa-chan if you're wondering._

 _~Makoto Niijima~_

 **[End Texts Message]**

Akira put the phone back to his pocket, he relied on the information to the others; Ann and Haru's where dumbfounded.

"Well we better not waste any more time then," Ann turned to the former model, and bowed, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Maiko, Kiria-chan."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, and Kiria-chan!" Haru and the rest excluding Futaba bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too," Maiko said cheerfully.

"You guys go on ahead, I got some unfinished business to tack care of regarding my new job, plus Kiria- I mean Maiko-san could walk me home," Futaba said.

Akira nodded, "Alright, we'll let your mom walk you home."

"Ha ha ha, very funny..." she hissed at him.

Akira, Ann, Ryuji, Haru, Yusuke said their goodbyes last time with laughter to Kiria, Futaba, and Maiko before heading off. After they gone the three gals head back inside.

* * *

 **Daitamba Observatory**

 ** _{Switch to Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - uptown}_**

After the indecent the people that attended came back inside, Rise was still there but was told to stay put in the privet quarters until it was safe to come out. Kiria and Rise sat in the booth to sign in autographs for the fans, the atmosphere is what it was before Iffy became berserk on stage with the crazy light show.

Futaba is at the HE-HO both watching her Idol Kiria sign her signature to the fans. She couldn't help but be drawn to the Idol's presence as she was laughing, talking with her fans and Rise. Futaba pulled out the CD from her green jacket with Kiria's signature, she smiled.

"You've been staring at them for seven minutes."

Futaba turned around to see Takana speaking to her, "Am I," she laughs hearty, "I'm... just staring at something."

The little headset girl rise her eyebrow, "Something? Don't lie you're staring at Kiria aren't you?"

"Yes," the older headset girl admitted.

"Well I know you're a fan but I didn't think you like her that much," Takana took a sip of her Pyro Jack orange soda.

"It not like that at all," Futaba's cheeks are slightly red, "I not... well you know."

Takana cock her head, "What do I know."

Futaba blinked in surprises faces was red like a tomato.

"Nah, I'm just joshing with you," she snickered.

"Really?" Futaba huffed, "Anyway, how come you're not there getting their autograph?"

"Already did before their public debut," she showed her CD with the sighed signatures.

Futaba rolled her eyes, "You're all set then."

Takana put her CD back to her jacket pocket, "Well I got to split soon, Dad and I are going to this Pizza restraint with Kiria Kurono, Mrs. Maiko and you after the event," the little girl gave her a wave of goodbye.

At first, Futaba was confused but then she remembered Kiria mention earlier to her about going out to the restraint tonight, their quote on quote date.

 ** _{Stop Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - uptown}_**

* * *

 **Meanwhile on top of a building in Tokyo.  
Beginning of Nightfall.**

A woman in futuristic fantasy armor lung at the big guy in armor, she wore a sleeveless blue Chinese style fighting outfit that had slits up to her thighs. The dress has a high silver collar with gold buttons and an obi blue sash around the waist. The light blue metallic armored chest plate, with red neon design, covered her front and back, high brown boots. Her black hair is shoulder length, blue eyes, and fair skin.

She clashes her blade against the mask hulking individual man giant axe, he wore a suit of golden armor, which is futuristic and mid-evil with spikes on the shoulder plates.

Fourteen-year-old Yashiro sat next to the railing as he watches two grown adults duck it out in their usual sparing. He wore a black suit with a red tie. Join the Mirage Master Mercenary Group in order to make full use of his ability's as a Mirage Master, and he also hopes to honor his father's memory.

The two Mirage Masters that are sparing never really gotten along, there always in a competition of whose better than who.

After their two minutes sparing, "That's enough for the day." the masked man said with a Russian accent, his attire change from his armor to his gray suit and sunglasses, he is big and tall, bald with a mustache.

"I almost had it!" Mirai, a Former Japanese military officer, grumbled. Her attire change back to her sleeveless black sweater with military pants and black boots, "I should have won!"

Krogan shak his head in disagreement, "You were rushing in without a strategy. Next time think before you leap."

"Bull," The Woman spat, she crossed her arms.

 _"Well, they're at it again,"_ Yashiro rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, no need to argue~"Moza called out.

{ ** _Play_ _Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga OST - Svadhisthana_** }

Yashiro and the two Adults turned their attention towards an attractive woman with waist length tan color hair. She wore a pink strapless nightdress, her ample chest bounced lightly with each step as she walks up to the Mirage Masters (her chest is slightly bigger then Maiko's). Despite her charming good looks, Yashiro knows that Moza Yuzu is the strongest Mirage Masters in their small group, making her their Leader.

"Hump! You're here early," the black haired Mirai shot a glare at the Beauty Queen. Yashiro stood up and stretch his back, he joined the group of Adults.

Moza laughed, "Indeed. And you know why? Guess!"

Mairai, Krogan and Yashiro exchange glances then back to their Leader, "We have a mission?" Krogan finally said.

"Correct!" Moza pumps up her fist in the air in excitement, she handed folders to the Former Russian Mob member as she continued, "The government wants us to track down an individual and bring her back alive."

Krogan skimmed through the files, "Queen Iffy? Such an odd name and it seems she's been corrupted by the Mirage, why would the Prime Mister wants her back I wonder?"

Moza happily shrugged, "Who knows, as long as they keep paying us to do our work it doesn't really matter."

"This is dangerous," Mairai spoke up, "We're Mercenary, not delivery men! Who do they think we are?"

"At least we won't be killing anybody..." Yashiro said.

"Shut up, kid! That brat is out of control, running around doing who knows what. We have to get rid of her!"

"Hey, I said no fighting!" Moza puffed out her cheeks in a pout, "Anyway, I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for this but who cares! Maiko & Kira failed to capture her and apparently they have another new member of their group."

"What?" Mirai and Yashiro's eyes widen in surprise.

"My men called me about this _Little Girl_ will be joining Maiko as her tech producer or something. Her name is Futaba Sakura if I recall correctly, she is apparently strong with Performa the same way as us."

"Futaba..." The Russian man ponders that name, "How old is she?"

Moza cock her head, and put her gloved finger on her lip "Hmm last I checked, she's Fifteenth."

"Great I guess that not all good news, our competitors are growing by the number," Mirai rolled her eyes.

The tan haired beauty waved off, "Hey sweety, don't worry about _My_ Maiko or The Phantom Thieves of Heart and besides, you should leave this stuff to me."

"I wouldn't of think Lyn and I would have to take matters into our own hands, regarding those darn kids on the news... wait did you just said _My_ Maiko?" The female mercenary said in disgust.

Moza smirked, "Why certainly sweaty I did say that, don't you remembered last time I told you about ten years ago I was in the showers with Maiko and I carefully sneak up on her while she was showering-"

"No, No NO! I don't want to be reminded," Mirai covered up her red face. Krogan and Yashiro rolled their eyes at her.

"Hey I was drunk back then, and I'm just exploring opratunaitys," Moza smiled.

"La la la, I'm not listening~!"

Moza laughed out loud, "Okay I'll stop only if we get to work people," she whips a tear from her eye.

"Yes, ma am," Krogan bowed.

"Yes, please anything to get my mind off of it!"

"Good, Camila and I believe that she is somewhere in the _Palace._ Go fetch her and be sure to bring Iffy alive and her limps in tack." The two adults nodded and went downstairs, Yashiro was about to follow them before.

"Hold up a sec, Yashiro-Kun!" He stops and turned around to face her.

"What is it?"

"I just thought we spend some time together since I am going to be raising you after what happen to your father," her brows frown as she smiled.

"What about the others?" Yashiro ask.

"Oh, piff... they can handle the job on their own! So how about it, you want to take a night out of the town with me? After the key of being a successful Male Idol if you have fun."

Yashiro thought about it for a moment but he knows his nanny won't stop bugging him about spending time with her, "Well fine whatever you say."

"All righty then! Onward to the Pizzeria, my treat!" Moza said cheerfully.

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	6. Chapter 6 Arc: Dancing Oracle (Prologue)

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.******

* * *

Ninian manages to sneak out of her private quarters and head over to storage space of _Plaga_ _Palace_ Back-Stage. She wanted to tell her Casper friend about something important.

When she got to the Storage area she covered her mouth in shock the whole sound equipment was a total wreck. The Mirage Dragon Dancer scanned the area, "How could they..."

 **"Uhh, my head,"** DJ Willie wince. Ninian turned around, she gasped in surprise when she saw her ghost friend with a bag if ice on his head. The Chibi blue Specter wore a red cap sideways with sunglasses.

"Are you all right?" A young light blue haired woman said with concern in her crimson eyes.

 **"Ninian-chan! Um, I'm okay,"** The Blue Casper exclaimed.

"Thank Naga you're alright. What happens here?" she said urgently.

 **"Man this is total jank! I got whacked by those blue Reaper duds and they even destroyed my equipment too! Now how am I supposed to do now?"**

"I'm sorry Willie it must have been my fault, I've told them I wouldn't dance for the Shadows." She looked down sadly.

 **"Oh, uh, no worries Ninian-Chan just a bump in the old nogan!"** The Chibi Blue Ghost grinned with blushed cheeks. Sometime DJ Willie considers Ninian to be an angle, even as a Mirage. He's astonished that Ninian is even a Mirage in the first place given the fact that she looks exactly like a Human Teenage girl. When they first meet he was hired to do some sound mixing for the Shadow concert, the same day she was brought her to sing and dance, **"Well enough about me what brings you here at this time of night?"**

Ninain blinked, and look both ways before speaking "Oh, that's right - I've written a letter," she handed the ghost her letter.

Willie looked at the letter, **"Huh, Who it for?"**

"No time to explained but could you mail it to the post office?" Ninain whispered.

 **"Yeah girl, no problem!"**

 **"Why Ninain what could you be doing her?"** A gruff male voice said. Ninain and Willie turned around to greet their 'Boss', Coco the Sheep Man. A large & short talking anthropomorphic Sheep with a black and white suit and less cartoony unlike a certain anthropomorphic Black cat thieve. His huff hand behind his back and raised a brow at his workers. Coco was once a human fat man with 'simple needs' but realized it was really hard to get and it drives him mad not getting what he wanted in life. Now he is under the influence of the Shadows, which they had transformed him into a Sheep Man, and the almighty Fell Dragon.

"I um, just thought I..." She didn't know how to form the proper words.

 **"Cheek up on a few things?"** Coco finished with a toothy-grinned, that almost seem creepy and then frowned, **"I'm still a little peeved that you refused to join with me for dinner, you know. I gave you a nice hospitality and this is the thanks I get!? There won't be a next time expectably now that our honored guess is going to be here next week."**

"Honored guess?" The dragon maiden narrowed her eyes at the sheep. DJ Willie comically started to become nervous.

 **"The High Priestess! I also have some friends coming over to the dinner theater but that's beside to point. I need you to be there at the stage and if you don't you're going to regret it!"**

Ninian thought about it for a moment; it could give her a moment for her escape and finally consort with Lady Tiki but she needed help from the outside and that's where Willie comes in. She hopes she can get in contact with anyone that can be willing to help her escape.

"I understand Master Coco, I will be ready till then," she bowed.

The Sheep Bossman was taken by surprised but nodded, **"Well... okay then! You better be there or I'm screwed! Shadow Guards escort this Mirage Maiden back to her room!"** Armored Guards with blue masks showed up beside Coco.

Ninian reluctantly followed the knights back to her room.

After the Dragon maiden left DJ Willie yawned loudly, **"I should probably clean up this mess..."**

Coco turned towards the Casper, **"You don't have to worry about that because you're fired!"**

 **"Wha-what fired!?"** DJ Willie stammered **.**

 **"You heard me F.I.R.E.D FIRED."**

 **"B-But why?"**

 **"Because you are annoying! I'm mean look at this mess."**

DJ Willie looked around the mess, **"Oh come man! That janked up, I didn't do this! It was those blue raggies that did it!"** he said angry and tossed his bag of ice to the side of the room.

 **"Oh well, that explained a lot..."**

DJ Willie sighed, **"So I'm still in the game?"**

 **"Nope!"** Coco turned on his heel, he was about to walk out.

 **"What, are you kidding me!? I've been mixing for you guys for years, you can't-do this to me!"**

 **"I believe I can, now beat it Airhead, before I'll have my peeps do it for you."**

 **"Well, you can't fire me because I quit! Smell you letter sheep face, I'm out!"** And with that, the Casper took off but before his dose, he was blocked off by the Savage Phantoms that appeared out of nowhere.

Coco laughed at the Casper, **"You know, Willie I have a better Idea for you're going away present; how about we put you in a cannon that takes you far away?"**

 **"What the %$#^% are you talking about?"** The round balloon-like Chibi Specter raises a brow.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later.**

 **Illusionary Tokyo, Idolaspear.**

 **"AAAAAHHHH!"**

The Mirage residents looked up at the dark sky to see what it appears to be a blue shooting star. They soon realized that it coming closer until turned out to be a Casper, screeching for his dear life with tears and flailing his arms.

DJ Willie crashed tumbled to the street until he crashed into a light pole. He got up and was seeing stars square dancing around him.

 **"Hey, watch it, Fly Boy!"** One of the Mirage, a Troll, said as he walked passed the Casper, along with others through the sidewalk.

 **"My bad!"** He was dizzy and heard mutters from the Mirage onlookers and giggles from a group of cute Zhu Sisters. After a minute he shooked-to-off, **"I'm okay!"** The Mirage then chose to ignore him and move on to their own business.

The Casper frowned, after three years working for Club Plaga they had to fire him. Now he has to find new jobs but first, he has to deliver this snail-mail to the post office for Ninian-chan.

He took a good looked at the letter, in question, **"Hmm, I wonder who it for... Maiko Shimazaki? Never heard of em but if that's what she wanted..."** Willie looked around and asked random strangers for directions, the pointed towards the HE-HO Mart. Weird place to deliver mail, but it's a start.

* * *

 **A/N: Trying new things with this story and working more on my head cannons. Was going to make another lengthy Chapter but I going to hold out on this so I won't burn out like the last chapter.**

 **This Chapter introduce new Characters and what is about to be the next scenario, that's kind of inspired by Paper Mario 64's third Chapter and 'Felix the Cat The Movie's Circus Scenes'(It was an okay movie based on Felix but I feel it didn't age well enough). Unknown if the Main cast will have to take matters into their own hands to rescue Ninian.**

 ** **Speaking of Ninian her character design isn't fully explain but her looks is based on Tiki's since she is a dragon in human form so I figured her Mirage design will look exactly like her original human appearance with the same hairstyle and wears her dress that is a cross modern and fantasy-like also inspired by old dress. I sometimes suck describing things, or they don't muster well in my head, which I hope someone could help me with that before I publish.****

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	7. Chapter 7 Arc: Dancing Oracle (Part 1)

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.******

 ** ** **A/N: This Chapter contains Suggestive Themes though Character dialogue, reference to alcohol and a bit of fanservise. Trying new things and matianing a balance so bare with me. XD******

 ** ** **Ninian isn't in this chapter unfortunately but she is the center of this new ARC's storyline. Also vote for team Ninian Fire Emblem Heroes.  
******

* * *

The three gals enjoyed their time at the Pizza restaurant, Mr. Rijin, and his daughter couldn't make it due to a big gig out of town, however, Takana said that she could follow Futaba on Social media.

Maiko talked to Futaba about her role in the agency in detail. The young teen listens with great intent while she was chewing on her cheesy pizza slice. The CEO told her that she should come to Fortuna Office by next week, so that should give Futaba more time to finish her studies. Futaba was completely okay with doing her studies, though deep down Futaba finds it weird that Maiko is treating her like she's her mom granted she didn't say it out loud.

"Is that my Maiko & Kiria?" A Young woman's voice cooed.

Kiria, Maiko, and Futaba turned to see the tan haired woman with a suggestive smile.

Maiko blinked in surprise, "Moza? I didn't think you bee here..."

"Hello Maiko darling, Kiria darling, long time no see!" She chirped, she pulled a chair next to the CEO and embraced her old special & only friend.

Maiko sweat-dropped in responses, for all this time she had forgotten all about her old crazy friend/rival from her days when she was a bright teen, "Nice to see you too - are you drunk because I smell whiskey."

"Maaayyybee, I just got back from my trip to Germany and took a couple of beers along the way. Anyway, how you been?"

Maiko and Moza talked about their day while the two younger girls listen to their chatter with comedic deaden looks in their faces.

"Pssst...! Do you know who she is, Kiria-San? That woman pink noir dress looked straight out of that western cartoon film," Futaba whispered.

The Idol bit her lip, "That Moza Yuzu, she's a former Model & actress like Maiko Shimazaki," Kiria twiddles her thumbs, "Also her former Photo partner and Drink Buddy. Maiko-san practically talks her about... well you know."

Futaba's eyes shot open, "Drink buddy? I didn't know Maiko-san was a drinker."

Kiria facepalmed, "Maiko-san likes to drink and with her close friends, she practically likes to about sexual fantasies when's she's drunk!"

Futaba pushed up her glasses, "Hmmm, actually... I did hear about it online, shortly after we first meet. That was when I wanted to learn everything about you..." she said with a toothy smile.

Kiria's jumped, "W-what...?" with a reddened face.

"D-did I say that out loud? I meant I saw hot pics of Akira-Kun and Yuskue-Kun in hot swimsuits!" Futaba stammered.

The Idol narrowed her eyes at her friend, "I'm pretty sure you said-!"

Sakura Futaba laughed heartily, "Okay, okay you got me, I download some pics of you in a hot swimsuit while you were at the beach!" her face was red by even thinking about it.

"Some people said that I looked... cute in that pink colored bikini," she muttered, image her in a bunny maid costume, not in a million years.

"You know I made that pic into my personal wallpaper on my desktop. But don't I didn't see anything leaked online that made you embarrassed or anything! So it's all good!" Futaba chirped and patted her Idol on the back in reassurance, _"Oh my - Gosh I would freaking kill to see Kiria-San in a Cat Maid Costume._ " She deeply thought.

"Hmm that's too bad," Moza chimed in, "By the way Maiko, whos this other darling? Must be your new recruit. Let me guess you're going to make her into an Idol as well."

"OH haha, thanks for the spoilers, Moza. Her name is-"

Moza laughs in response, "Forgive me I didn't mean to pry," She then smirked, "but you got to admit she does have the _right stuff_ to become an Idol." the former Model winked at the new girl.

"Very true," Maiko narrowed her eyes at her old friend.

Moza blinked in surprised of her phone ring in her purse, "Well Maiko time for me to split you take care of yourself, I'll be sure to visit you after I finish with work."

"Okay, don't be a stranger!"

"I'll hold you to that!" Moza waved back with a suggestive smile and leave them to their dinning.

The Idol and the hacker watch Moza walked out the door and then looked at their boss with a confused look, "She gave you that look, didn't she?" Kiria crossed her arms.

Maiko looked both ways, she learns closer to the girls, and whispered, "It's due to the fact that she had a strange and troubled past when she was little... and her divorce made her into a hopeless romantic."

"Hopeless Romantic?" Futaba couldn't help but snicker.

"Yup and she considers me one of her objects of desires," Maiko rolled her eyes and lend back to her chair and drink her beer.

Futaba burst out laughing, "I knew it, she's totally Gay!"

Maiko slammed her beer can down, "Nah, her being stoned allows her to do weird things sometimes. One time back in my school days I was washing up in the showers, Moza manages to sneak up behind me to surprise me and thoroughly washed my melons."

Comically, Kiria's face deadens, "What...?"

"Melons?" then Futaba began to laugh once more, "I get it, Melons!"

Kiria darted her eyes at her companion, then back to her bossed "So you two made out while being stone...? Or it's just a way for you to make another funny."

Maiko made a toothy grin, "I have a picture of me, Moza and my Melons in my wallet, look!" Maiko said brightly. She showed the girls the picture on her and Moza in their teen years; cleaning up two green watermelons with a hose at a beach fare.

"You almost had us Maiko-san," Kiria sighed in relief and dring her soda.

"Thank you, have a nice night! Although the story of Moza groping other girls in showers & hot springs, including myself, is in fact true."

Kiria spite out her soda to the side "EW gross!"

Both Maiko and Futaba laughed, including Tharja's giggles.

"Okay let change the subject! Like how Moza said that Futaba had the right stuff to be an Idol? I don't know what she means by that."

"Moza did say that, didn't she? Let me think..." Maiko drunkenly tapped on her lip to think, "Vary cryptic, I wonder if she something. On the other hand, she wasn't wrong though, Futaba does have the right stuff to be an Idol. In fact, I mostly prefer my employees to be Idols and musicians."

The two girls eyes were like saucers, their jaws were wide, "Ehhh?!"

"N-No way, I did not sign up for this!" Futaba stood up as she shouted, "I want to code not sing!" She was flailing her arms, eyes shut, and as she babbled words to her boss on that she's not good enough to be. However, she was thinking about the times she uses to sing karaoke with her mom when she was alive at the time. Back then she always thought it would be cool to sing in a large crowd on a stage. But that dream had decided along with her mother- She opens her eyes and sat down with flushed cheeks.

"F-Forgive me Maiko-san! I didn't mean to yell." she stammered and bowed her head.

Kiria sighed, she knew of her powers but and talents but an Idol? She can almost hear her Mirage Partner Tharja snickering.

Maiko's brows frowned, as she smiled, "It's quite alright dear. I know it might be so sudden after I hired you but I want to show you the ropes of the Idol business as part of your studies."

"Well I suppose that makes sense but why would I need that when I could just look up something on the web?"

Maiko adjusted her glasses, "Well where's the fun in that if you don't get an outing wail you learn?"

"So... I'm now an Idol yet I have to train to be good at it. Vocaloids are Idols so even a newly bread Programmer can be an Idol."

"Pretty much but as long if you're ready."

Futaba rolled her eyes, "I may not be a huge fan but I guess I'll give it a shot..." she glances at her Idol and inspiration and formed a grin as she had a brainstorming idea. Kiria looked back at her awkwardly.

"On one condition if I'm going to be Tharja's programming assistant I want to be Kiria-San Personal assistant as well," The hacker beamed brightly.

Kiria rises her finger and was going to open her mouth say something.

"Brilliant idea Futaba-Chan, you got yourself a deal!" The young woman and the young teen got up from their chairs to shake hands. The Idol stood up as well.

"Really?" Kiria facepalm.

"Now, now Kiria we all know you're going to be our rising star so you're going to need a Personal Assistant and besides I think she's a better chose then Barry don't you think?"

 _"Do I really want her to be my P.A?"_ Kiria glance to her right to see Futaba staring at her with that silly grin, _"Then again she and her friends have been helpful with the Mirage so far and I rather not have Barry around."_

"Point taken... Alright, I guess having Futaba as my P.A is worth a shot."

"Really you mean it!?"

Kiria slowly nodded.

Futaba squealed, she rushed to wrap her arms around her Idol, barring her face on her Idols right arm sleeved green jacket. She happy closed her eyes and thought about nothing but happy thoughts. While Kiria herself sighed tiredly and trying to hide a faint embarrassing blush.

Maiko snickered at the scene.

Futaba smelled that green street jack, it smelled so good, and she wonders what kind of detergent she uses...? Her eyes shot open as if someone just drops the glass on the floor of the restaurant, and quickly let go of Kiria, "Sorry, and My bad! I can't help it! Your awesome, I love you!"

"It's no big deal, it's just a hug," Kiria straightens her jacket and purple dress.

Something just caught Futaba's eyes, "Hey, are you blushing?"

"N-no I'm not blushing."

"Oh yes you are," Futaba teased.

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are~"

"NO!"

"Come on Kiria-Senpai admitted it!"

"Okay fine; I was blushing because I haven't been hug by someone else other than my Mom and if I recall correctly you said that you love me so, HA!" Kiria formed a smirk and pointed an accusing finger at her new P.A.

Kiria's new P.A grin turned into a fright, "W-well what's not to love? I... don't love you in a weird so of way, I love you as a new best friend," She Stammered.

"So we're best friends now?" The young Idol cook her head with a sly smile.

"I guess we are," The assistant programmer smiled back.

Kiria smiled warmly, "Well, in that case, I would love for you to be my P.A." she extended her hand to Futaba.

Starstruck the mid-teen slowly reached out, when their hand's touch she felt Kiria hand was kinda cold. She looked up staring into the turquoise hair girls eyes with wonder. Their thoughts were interrupted when the customers, chiefs, and waiters were clapping, including their boss.

"Bravo!"

"What's going on?" Kiria ask.

"Nothing's going on. It just so adorable that you made a new friend! Anyway, Futaba-Chan welcome to Fortuna Crew!" Maiko said cheerfully.

"Thank you Maiko-San! I promise I won't let you or Kiria down," Futaba said with a bow.

Kiria crossed her arms, her right finger on the side of her head, to think.

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside the restaurant.**

Yashiro watch with crossed arms as he watches his guardian conversed on her phone. He leans on the restaurant's wall and looked down with bored eyes.

"So you guys completed your mission, huh? Some story, I would have you figured that both of you be dead by now," The tan haired busty passed back and forth as she talked on her cell phone.

"Oh relax darling! I'm just kidding around, I am happy that you didn't kill the poor dear. Where is she now?" Moza said as she stopped passing.

"..."

"Really?"

"..."

"I suppose it's fitting that she is in the slammer, now. So about the mola from the Prime Minister?" Moza examined her pink fingernails, "Good, another job well done, guys. I'll see you, with the cash tomorrow!"

"..."

"Hey at last that you and Krogan are still breathing," she playfully rolled her eyes, "Okay see you, bye!" and with that, she hangs up the phone, and put it back in her purse "Ohh Yashiro-Kun~"

"What," he looked up to face her.

"Mairi and Krog didn't kill Queen Iffy, after all, in fact, she's in the police station behind bars. The news is defiantly going to come out by tomorrow," she smirked.

"Seem like good news."

Moza pursed her lips in a pout, "Oh Yashiro-Kun... don't tell me you have jitters about this arraignment?"

"I don't," the boy shrugged, "Can we go now?"

"Sure, sure" Moza huffed, "Then I'm going over to hang over to Maiko's house, which leaves you the man in the house."

"Whatever, fine. I need to work on my training at home anyway,"

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	8. Chapter 8 Arc: Dancing Oracle (Part 2)

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.******

* * *

A week has passed since the incident and detective Kamui chose to put on casual clothes for today's assignment. She wore a pink chiffon blouse with a small chain warped around her waist. A dark grey jacket over her shoulders and darker pink dress pants with high heeled pink shoes.

She walked up to the door of the former triad member home - she found a lead from a reliable source that's pointed to this apartment. She frowned, a week ago she got the peep talk with her chief regarding Iffy.

Thinking about the former idol, Iffy was found 'sleeping' behind a cell. As soon as Iffy woke up she had no memories of what happen to her during that time, but the good news is that her Boss manage to get some information out of her - but its about some weird thing about some 'dragon monster' which is sort of strange.

Just like what their other detainees have been preaching about; over and over...

Right now she has a possible lead that could shed some light as to why some triad members killed themselves and the six-eyed symbol painted with their blood on the walls as well as other strange stuff - which she hopes it gets cleared up very soon.

The young female detective covered her mouth - _I'm a little grossed out thinking about those gore'ish paintings_ \- she thought as she knocked on the door.

No answer - she rolled her eyes, and bang on the door, this time louder & louder, "Yo open up its the police!" the bound could hear loud crashing noes behind.

The door slowly opens reviled a man with black hair with glasses, he wore a t-shirt and blue shorts with sandals.

"Hello, can I help you with something?"

"I'm Detective Kamui," the blond held out her bage, "Your roommate is a triad member. Do you know where he is?"

The man flinched, "Um, he left over awhile ago. Do you want to come in? I can make you some coffee." The man then gave her with a perverted smile.

Kamui made a cheeky smile, "Sure we'll come in~" she glace to her right, "Yo Goro-Kun!"

The skinny man's eyes widen in surprise.

A brown haired boy walked up beside the blond girl, "This is my partner," Kamui grin and barged right in as well as Goro.

"W-wait you can't go in there!" the man cried out.

* * *

Akira Kurusu just finishes class the atmosphere in the school has changed somewhat after some of the students have witnessed a ghost, which is good in a way, since then a group of male students wanted to scare a couple of girls, by wearing white sheets. Unfortunately, Makoto, the Student Body President, had caught them today with displeasure.

Last time Makoto took upon herself to do some PR damage control regarding the school and covering for her friends while they were gone at the time - fortunately with the current ghost rumors that floating around nothing have been alarming that would expose their secrets.

Makoto was even elected in their group to take Tsubasa to her elementary school for this week since Akira was late when he was in charge and he got scold by Sojiro for it. How the little girl got back safely was because of a boy from her school, presumably her classmate. Akira would have to thank the kid if he sees him because at that time he & Morgana found themselves panicking when Tsubasa wasen't there at the school entrance.

"Guy, guys I saw a demon in the laybary!" a male student ran up to his friends.

"What are you talking about? Also, it's pronounced Library..." a girl student corrected.

"I saw a big orange ant eater demon with hulking muscles and it was standing on two legs with headphones. It's in the Library - I saw it typing on the computer!"

"Are you nuts, Man? There are no such things as demons," another male student chuckled.

"No, no, it's true I saw it - this school is freaking hunted!"

"Nooooo it isn't. Just the usual B.S from those prankster dickheads," the girl waved him off, "Come on, let's go to lunch already, I'm hungry."

"Hey guys, wait up!"

Akira overheard the random students conversation with interest, seems like another one in the school. He's hoping he doesn't have to deal with more of those Mirage things again but his sense of morals told him he should go to that library and see what they are talking about but first, he's got to eat and then informed his friends.

* * *

 **Meanwhile 10 minutes later in the apartments**

"Oh come on! I don't know anything!" The skinny man was all tied up to a chair

Kamui walked back and forth and stopped to look at him, "Are you telling me you don't know where Erken is? This is a big deal you know; caring a gun trying to shoot me and my partner the moment we dig into your stuff."

Sticks looked down sadly, "Look, I can't help myself. I was in a... trance."

The blond girl raises a brow, "A trance?"

*Knock* *Knock*

Kamui glace at the door and walked up to open the door, to see the swat team. She singled them to come right in and followed them back to Sticks.

"You take care Sticks, I'll be right back."

...

Goro and Kamui were talking in the kitchen while the swat team searched through the house, "A trance? That's weird but on the other hand-"

"Yeah, yeah, Iffy told us the same thing," Kamui waved him off. She remembered how to frighten Queen Iffy was being possessed, "You know what I'm not sure I'm cut out for this sort of work; you know demons and what not."

"Hmmm, aren't you good at exorcism."

Kamui narrowed her eyes at him, "How the heck did you know about what I do?" The blond crossed her arms.

"Forgive me, I've just learned that your Father does an exorcism for a living and that you're trying to learn it too." Kamui rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, that's none of your business. Hey, it could be Aliens behind all this!"

"Aliens...?" Goro crossed his arms and looked down to think, "I don't believe so - but I think it could be the work of the Phantom Thieves of..." Kamui cut off his sentence with an outburst of frustration.

"You don't need an exorcist to tell you about changed Hearts, okay? Look where going nowhere with this! Have you found anything yet?" she stomped her heel on the floor.

Goro sighed as he pulled out something from his pocket it appeared to be a golden medallion with a chain, which surprised his partner "If I recall the medallions are for the senior members." he handed the gold piece to Kamui.

The female detective examined it, she reckoned that symbol with wide eyes, "Where did you found it?"

Goro looked uncomfortable, "You don't want to know."

"The toilet, right?" Kamui smirked.

The brown haired teen laughed hearty, "Y-yes, but I washed it with protected gloves."

"Uh, huh, well you'll be the one to hand it over to..." Kamui trailed off and glance to her right, her expression turned serious. Goro looked at her with confusion.

"Follow me," She ordered.

The Swat team pointed their guns at the man as he was having an episode, Goro and Kamui joined them with shocked looks on their faces.

"Something we missed?" Goro asked.

"No, he's been acting this way just now."

"Looks like he's having a seizure." the other cop whispered.

"Stay focus you don't know what he's capable of!"

Kamui narrowed her eyes at the skinny man until his chair rocking made him fell on the floor. The Swat moves forward to hoisted him up, they cursed out in horror when they saw the man's eye were lacking in color.

Sticks looked up to face Kamui, she looked back with a confused look.

"No Mortal will stop the Almighty Grima you will suffer by our God's flame."

"Ookay..." Kamui began, "Are you ready to talk because I want to know where we can find the Fell Dragon Triad Members?"

"Erken is at the Harbor, waiting for you."

"Harbor? What Harbor?" Kamui inquired.

"You will be the honored guest at Port of Yokohama."

The female Detective was about to say something but she was interrupted by the man's howling. He broke free from the ropes, he stood up like a zombie - the Swat team, Kamui, and Goro became alerted.

"Long Live... **GRIMA!** " Sticks tried to lung at the Swat team members but were shot in the head. And he fell backward to the floor with a trail of blood.

"What the - you shot him!" Kamui was shocked and angry at the same time.

"Sorry ma am, I didn't have a chose."

"No need to apologize, he would have killed us all in the room," The Female caption said.

"With his bare hands? We could of keep him alive, see what he knew."

The woman took off her helmet, to reveal her shoulder length pony tail black hair, "And to do some witch crafted just like your warlock father I presumed."

Kamui facepalmed in reposed, "Just because my dad an exorcist docent make him a warlock!"

"Whatever. Mission accomplished, that man is dead." the caption shrugged.

"How can you be so heartless?!"

"Careful what you say, sweetheart, you don't want to get in an unfortunate accident or..." the women licked her lips and sneered at the girl.

"Oh no, you didn't..." Kamui was about to lose her cool, "You lucky that I have a blind date tonight or otherwise I would beat the living crap out of you!"

The Woman scoffed, "Good luck." and with that the caption took her leave.

"Are you alright?" Goro asks his partner.

Kamui sighed tiredly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Though with the mess I'm going have to call the Paramedics..." she dialed in the phone number on her phone. _"Guess I'll have to tell Akira-kun that our date will have to wait until tomorrow... it's going to be a long day of work,"_ she thought.

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	9. Chapter 9 Arc: Dancing Oracle (Part 3)

********Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.********

* * *

 **Daylight**  
 **Busy Streets of Shibuya**

{ _Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Shibuya_ }

Sakura Futaba looked up to the Uzume Lessons Studio logo. Futaba took a deep breath, as she was very nervous about this and quite frankly she would prefer to stay home, to play her video games, and poke fun at her super cool Idol via social media. But at the same time, she found this whole Idol training session to be interesting, not because her Boss wanted to help her explore her career options.

This whole week, other than the Palace Missions, have been pretty busy for her and it's not just video games. She had to do her studies before the end of the week, which she did, and ask one of her friends if she can escort her to Fortuna HQ so that she delivers her completed homework to her Boss. Makoto ended up escorting her to the office on a school day, Tsubasa-chan had to tag along since the student body president was 'elected' to safely escort the timid yet adorable little girl.

Futaba thoughts now linger on Akira-Kun's kid cousin; Tsubasa is still depressed about her still missing big sister but at least during this week Tsubasa has been feeling a little bit better, she still very quiet and timid though. 'Lil Oribe' has gotten to know all of Futaba's friends - Haru absolutely adores Tsubasa while Makoto was protective and even Morgana was nice enough to play with her once in a while. Today Morgana is currently with Tsubasa for show and tell at her school. Apparently she forgot that she had to do a _show and tell_ in front of a class today, she ask Akira-Kun for Morgana, since he's good at Cat tricks, but the Cat did not like to be treated like a 'circus animal' in front of a bunch of 'snot noise kids' even though he is a Cat.

The Hacker also thought about the Mysterious Green Haired Child Girl that all of her friends have previously seen in their vision - Futaba recalled seeing Illustrations of the Greenette Girl Child by Yusuke-kun. Futaba was astonished by the child's cute Greek Regal yet modern appearance, to Futaba, the Child looks like she is a Princess of a Kingdom.

According to Kiria-Sempai Tiki is a Mirage apparently and, like Tharja, Tiki has lost her memories. Tharja added that the Young Girl also has inherited the 'Power of the Gods' but was confined to a realm called the 'Bloom Palace' - the child had supported Kiria and Tharja during mission time with an Art called Carnage Unity.

Kiria described Tiki to be a kind, loving, courageous and smart for a child but can also silly like a Princess at times. The Utaloid program was based on her-

She snapped out of her thoughts, _"Holy crap! What am I doing standing right here? I got to get inside before I get killed by zombies or something!"_ The Persona User thought frantically and rushed inside with her bag.

{ _Switch to Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - downtown_ }

A blond haired man standing in the middle of the dark training room with nothing but a stage light shining over him. His arms crossed, eyes closed with a stern expression and his back turned to the entrance.

Futaba walked up to the strange man and bowed, "Um, hi. I'm here for that special dance training-"

{ _stop Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - downtown_ }

"QUIET!" the man snapped. The Persona User jumped in surprise. "I'm _trying_ to concentrate... now then... LIGHTS," the lights turned on, He spun around and performed a dramatic choreographic pose, which is similar to the Ginyu Force in Dragon Ball Z.

{ _Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Dia Witch Iroha_ }

"GET READY FOR THE FABULOUS BARRY GOODMAN~!" He boomed.

"..Um," The Orange haired girl blink dumbfounded at what she just saw, _"this is the rock & Roller from California that they were talking about? He put on few pounds..." _Futaba couldn't help but snicker. She heard about him leaving his band group and moved to Japan through social media but that was a while ago and she hasn't thought much about him at the time, apparently, Barry was really into anime like DBZ and stuff.

Barry is a 30-year-old heavyset Caucasian man with messy short dyed blonde hair and lime green eyes. He has a dark brown beard. He wears a white and orange Dia Witch Iroha t-shirt, black and orange capris, and multi-colored sneakers. In addition, he wears a headband around his head.

 _"Dia Witch Iroha? Is this guy is really into magical girls or maybe his cool shreds are in the dryers... Then why is he wearing that shirt? It makes him look like a magical girls Fanboy,"_ Futaba thought to herself. While she does like watching Magical Girls anime, nothing beats Sentai Warriors Shows.

"Ha! I still got it!" Barry Goodman said proudly, he then frowned, "Hey, why aren't you clapping!?"

Futaba jumped out of her thoughts again and clapped, "That was an amazing Ginyu Force pose Barry-Sama~" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Barry laughed proudly, "Why thank you! And you must beee - Futaba right?"

"Yeah, that's right sir," Futaba resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the goofy man, "I'm here to train to become an Idol because Mother-Goose told me to and... stuff!"

Barry rubbed his beard chin, "Mother Goose? You mean Maiko right?"

"Yup! That what I meant," Futaba nodded, "Maiko-san like's to act like a mom around me for some reason."

He forced out a laughter, and wiped a tear after he was done, "You're a riot Futaba-chan Ha - anyway you're correct Maiko wants me to train you: starting with Performa Arts."

The fifteen-year-old blinked in surprise, "Performa Arts? I see you're well informed of the supernatural."

Barry then grumbled, "You don't know the half of it and that was before I joined Fortuna... but enough of that you're going to have to fight the Mirage sooner than later and your Mirage Partner-"

"I don't have a Mirage."

The former rock & roller narrowed his eyes, "I know you don't have a Mirage Partner but an important friend had told us-"

"Then why you say it," Futaba smiled.

"Wha - Oi, you respect your Anime loving elders. I just not used to meeting a Persona User you know! Even though I've already-"

Barry was about to finish his sentence but he heard the beep in his watch and looked at the time, "HOLY SMOKES! I FORGOT ABOUT THE TICKETS FOR TOMORROWS PRIMER OF 'CYBORG SHADOW HUNTER'!" He said in a panic.

Futaba almost flinched at his outburst but somehow found him predictable. Clearly, Barry's a bigger Nerd then Futaba, " _I wonder if he has an emotional attainment to the 'Sector - 6' Video Games that would be hilarious."_

"Hey let's get this over with! I want a signed autograph of Aigis-chan's signature before they ran out-"

"They're all gone."

"What?"

She brought out her phone from her green jacket and browsed through the web app, after she found the web page Futaba held her phone in front of Barry to see. The blond man face color drained and fell on his knees as if he was on a play.

"NOOOOO! It's not fair I wanted to meet Aigis-chan."

 _"Well, this is an awkward moment..."_ Futaba she adjusted her glasses and coughed in one hand, "So about my training..."

The girl's words are death ears to Barry as he had a brainstorming idea, "Wait a minute I know someone who has tickets," Barry got back up with a toothy grin, "I'll ask Rise-Chan, she'll know what to do!"

"Oh that's brilliant, Barry-Sama~" She smiled and clapped.

"Hey, don't mock my intelligence, like Vegeta from Dragon Ball Super, I'll have you know that I saved her life once!" Barry said triumphantly to the short girl.

"Yeah sure you did," Futaba grinned, "Sorry but can I do my Dance training now? I got a fresh batch of Code I needed to debug for the Utaloid Project!"

"Well since you caught me in a good mood. LETS. GET. TO. WORK!" Barry performed an anime poses in each word he said.

Futaba shook her head in amusement, _"This guy a comedian."_

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	10. Chapter 10 Arc: Dancing Oracle (Part 4)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.**

* * *

 **Elementary School**  
 **Class Room**

{ _Play Persona 2 Innocent Sin (PSP) OST - Kasugayama High School_ }

Young Oribe Tsubasa took a deep breath, "Sooo this is my Cat, his name is Morgana," she held the blue-eyed black cat in front of the class to see. The Cat grumbled in response as the 12-year-old girl continue, "He does tricks like backflips and stuff like standing on two feet."

Her classmates exchanged glances and whispered among each other. Morgana glances backed at Tsubasa with a deaden look - Oribe felt surprised and a little nervous at the cat, but pressed just as the rehearsed with Haru-san "Aloue me to demonstrate!" she placed the dark fur Feline down on the floor.

"Whys your cat looks so unhappy?" One of Tsubasa's classmates called out.

"Who could blame it? I wouldn't want to be with that train wreck, either. Also why your cat is named after a girl? Is it supposed to be a boy?" A couple of girls laughed.

"I-I didn't name him, my cousins let me borrow him for show and tell," Tsubasa stammered.

"Translation: You don't have a Cat because your Dad is allergic to em so you ask that _Point-Dexter_ looking guy (on last Month's Newspaper) for help?"

"Whoa careful what you say. He might want to come over and take your lunch money!"

"Oh, right, I forgot he can beat up people according to the news!" most of the class started to laugh once more.

Morgana hissed at those stupid ungrateful brats, he looked up to see Tsubasa. The Young girl looked down in embarrassment, her hair covering her eyes _, "Great! Here we go again! I knew this was a bad Idea! Why would I even-?"_

"Enough!" The Teacher slammed his desk, thus shutting up the other kids "Any more outburst will result in detention!" He glances to his left at Tsubasa with a happy smile, "As you were Oribe."

Tsubasa jumped and faced the teacher, "Um, Thank you, Sensei!" she said with a bow.

"This _is stupid! Why did I agree to this? Thanks a lot, Akira, Haru!"_ Morgana thought angrily, _"Whats next, do I have to put on a bonnet for this too? Ugh, I'm am a master thief, not a circus performer."_

"Now then, for my demonstration!" With a snap of her fingers.

Morgana's ears twitched up, and on cue, he jumped flip, _"Well, I stand corrected, but I won't do it again!"_ Tsubasa, on the other hand, beamed in excitement, _"Yes, It's actually worked!"_

Tsubasa & Morgana snapped out of their thoughts when they saw everyone in the room applauding.

"Well done Tsubasa," The Teacher said.

"Thank you!" The Girl bowed and waved happily, while Morgana rolled his eyes, _"Oh brother..."_

* * *

Recess Time

Tsubasa & Morgana sat on the bench as they watch her fellow classmates enjoy their time outside the School Playground. Tsubasa looked out the somewhat cloudy sky as she was eating her sushi lunch, she then glances at the Cat who was laying down. Eerily before Recess a couple of other kids ask congratulated Tsubasa on getting a good grade at the 'Show & Tell', and they wanted to pet Morgana, who was riding along on her shoulder.

"Hey, you must be hungry. Have some of my food," Tsubasa offered her small veggie sushi roll to the cat.

The Cat perked sidelong to his right at the girl. The said girl place the sushi roll next to the cat for him to devour.

Tsubasa smiled warmly, "Here have some more! It's my way of saying thank you for helping me out back there," she places two more sushi rolls for the Cat to eat.

After Morgana was done eating, he sat up and said, "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome!" She smiled more brightly, "It's not every day I get to see-" Tsubasa then paused her sentence, "Um..., who said that? Who's there?" She stood up from the bench and slowly looked around.

{ _Stop Persona 2 Innocent Sin (PSP) OST - Kasugayama High School_ }

"Uhh... What?" Morgana eyes widen in shocked by her reaction, "The kid can hear me? How was that even possible?" he said, mostly to himself.

Tsubasa looked at the cat with a comedic shock, she took a couple of steps back, "Ehhh, you can talk!" Oribe Tsubasa blurted out.

"Tsubasa?" a boy's voice called out from behind her. Tsubasa instantly turned on her heal, "Itsuki-Kun!"

A twelve year old Itsuki waved back as he walked up to her, "Hey, I just wanted to check up on you and to congratulate you on that 'Show & tell'." he smiled.

Tsubasa shook it off, "Um, thanks! Hey, Itsuki-Kun you're not going to believe this but I think my-" She glace to the bench, her eyes widen, "Morgana?" He's gone, Akira-Kun's Cats is gone.

Itsuki looked both ways, and concluded, "Your Cat? Did he ran away?"

Tsubasa is focused on finding him she looked around & beneath the bench, "Here Moggie-San~! Here boy~! Awe man, I can't find him anywhere!" She stood up and covered her face in panic.

"Is that you're Cat over there at the sandlot?" the boy pointed out.

Her eyes widen, she looked and spotted Morgana. Tsubasa garbed her lunch box and ran up with Itsuki in tow to the Cat.

"Thanked goodness...!" The Girl keeled down with a sigh of relief, the cat merely sneezed in response. Tsubasa throws Itsuki a smile, "Thank you so much Itsuki-Kun, you're a lifesaver."

"Um, sure," He scratches the back of his head, "Anyway I just wanted to see how you been doing. Seems like you been feeling better than-"

Tsubasa petted the Cat, "Meow, Meow~!"

"U-Um," The boy blinked in surprise at his friend, "What are you doing?"

The girl shushed him, "I-I think I can talk to Cats!"

Itsuki slowly nodded, "I see... By the way, I was wondering, after school, if you want to come over to Touma's House. His dad has the theater room all set up and I and Touma are going to watch some Movies."

"Well, there be snacks!?" Tsubasa smiled brightly.

"I think so, yeah."

"Okay I'll see you there!" she chirped. Tsubasa and Itsuki talk about their day, During Recces time, (Itsuki wanted to see if Tsubasa was feeling better after the incident at the opera, Tsubasa hesitated a little but confirmed to him that things are going well. As well as other things like KIRIA's Smash hit Single _Shadow Whisper_.) Until he'll say his goodbye to Tsubasa and the Cat.

"Uh teasing one, two, and three! That kid reminded of someone!" Tsubasa whirled around to the now talking Cat.

"Y-you really are talking to me! B-but how?" Tsubasa pinched her arm, "Ow, okay, I'm not dreaming..."

"And you're not insane ether..." The blue-eyed black Cat said with a deaden look.

"Well duh, of course, I'm not insane! At least I don't think I am... I mean who would even believe that Aya-Onii-Chan vanishes before my very eyes! Diffidently not the Cops nor anyone!" She laughed heartily then thought of her older sister and was beginning to feel a little teary.

"Woh, settle down Kiddo, I didn't mean it that way. It just... rare that a kid of your age can talk to a _being_ like me."

Tsubasa calmed down a little, but is a little freaked right now, "What that supposed to mean? Are you an Alien or something? Do you know what happens to Aya-Onii-Chan?"

The Cat scoffed, "Me, an Alien? Yeah, right kid, I'm a human, not E.T."

"You're a Human?" Tsubasa tilts her head in curiosity as the Cat continued.

"As for your Sister-"

"Oh wait! I know who you really are!" She interrupted.

Morgana looked at the kid as if she were crazy, "You do?"

"If you can speak to me then that could only be one thing - You use to be a Human but now you're a magical talking Cat! You're like Luna from Sailor Moon, you're going to give me Magical Girl Powers, aren't you!?" She beamed in excitement. Morgana made a comical shock look at the raven-haired girl.

{ _Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Comedy_ }

"Uh, what-? That is the most - You must be joking-!" He stopped mid-sentence, "Okay maybe your little theory isn't completely farfetched but I don't grant powers!"

"Oh," She said in disappointment, "What kind of powers do you have?"

"Well, I can't tell you, Its a secret. But I will say that your one of the selected few that could hear a word I say for whatever reason."

"Selected few? So that means I can get Magical Powers and save Aya-Onii-Chan from, Queen Beryl!"

 _"Queen Beryl? Is this kid for real?"_ The Black Cat pawpalmed and was about to come up with a rebuttal but the Bell rang.

"Huh? Is recess over already? I haven't even finished my food... all well, let go Morgana-Sensei!" Tsubasa grabs her lunch box and signed Morgana to hop up to her shoulder.

 _{Play The 3rd Birthday Soundtrack - The Light Of Time}_

"Sensei, huh? Yeah, sure, let's go with that." Morgana rolled his eyes hopped on the girl's right shoulder, "By the way, you better not tell anyone, and I mean anyone, that I'm some sort of talking 'Cat' alright?"

Tsubasa gave a glance to her right to face the cat and nodded sweetly, and give him a salute, "Hai! Heroes need secrets after all." She said headed inside.

"And don't talk about it with your boyfriend anymore."

Tsubasa stumbled as she ran up to the doors, "Boyfriend? W-what boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend," She stammered.

"Exactly, you're too young to have one." Morgana snickered.

"V-very Funny!" she frowned at him and went inside with the cat on her shoulder.

For Morgana its best to keep this to himself about Tsubasa-Chan, until the timing is right, he worries it could potently put Tsubasa in danger. It's a rare to be able to talk to a normal child. He can't remember the last time he spoke to a normal kid before. Even though the girl is bubbly, Tsubasa has been surprisingly headstrong in her desire in saving her Big Sister from whatever dark force, which is amiable.

Which leaves Morgana the burning question; how is it that Tsubasa can talk to him? Perhaps she's special like the Priestess from the old lore or something. There is no dought that she has very strong & unique Persona Egg (AKA Performa) amidst the looming darkness within Tokyo.

The 'Cat' Thieve glace to his right to see that kid Itsuki, with some random redhead kid, ran up to Tsubasa in the hallway. Morgana notes that Akira's kid Cusion face brighten everytime she sees Itsuki kid around.

* * *

Shinjin Academy

The Group of Phantom Thieves head up the library after learning that there demons lurking, according to the student gossip. Ryuji was a little hesitant about tagging along but Ann shushed him. Haru, Yusuke, and Makato had joined them.

 _{Stop The 3rd Birthday Soundtrack - The Light Of Time}_

Akira looked around the library, all of the curtains have been pulling down. He walked up to them and reached to the pull up the curtains.

 **"What the Bloody Heck, who turn on the lights? It's too bright in here! I can't focus if I don't get things done on the web!"**

"That doesn't sound like King-Kun..." Makoto said surprised, "I hope to God that it not another Casper..." She shivered. The Last Mirage they meet was a ghost type and likes to preach that he's is some sort of King. At first, the student body president was scared of the chibi balloon ghost with a Top-Hat, however, she is trying to warm up to him. Which is weird because she saw far scarier things than him but she has a nerving feeling that King-Kun would sneak up on her from behind and scare her.

 _{ _Play Persona 5 OST - Dark net_ }_

Akira followed the direction of the voice and spotted a big large hulking muscular creature from the computer section. It was standing on all fours its head almost resembles an anteater but with small tusk. It had clever purple tattoos all over its face and hoof arms. The creature also wears Headphones, the design had a cute loli mermaid look to it.

Makoto sighed in relief, "Thant god, it's not another Casper."

"What is that thing?" Haru asks aloud.

The Large Mirage shooked his head in disappointment, **"Great, I'm already getting disgusted by Cute Persona wielding Human Girls already... I'm a Mirage, not a monster!"**

"Well, we can see that."

"Hold up! This thing knew how we are!" Ryuji said alerted.

"I wonder how that happens?" Yusuke said sarcastically. The blond shot a glare at the artist.

"Yeah, wouldn't I like to know."

"It was pretty obvious that our little scuffle at the Idolaspear can spread like wildfire in that world." The artist explained.

"Can't say I'm surprised about this... but still kinda scary to think they can know who you are," Ann sighed.

The Mirage stared at the Human Teenagers with amusement, **"No worries mates, some of us aren't bad guys. King told about you lot and decided to crash here."**

"...?! King!?" Makoto's outburst was enough for Ryuji to jumped out of his skin, "That son of a- flouting moronic puffball!"

"Trolly, Trolly, Trolly!" The group jumped at the sound of a young girl's voice.

{ _Switch to_ _Persona 4 OST - Kerorin Magic!_ }

They turned around to see a little pointy-eared school girl with short violet hair in with cream colored wings flew passed them. Ryuji shouting and backpedaling in surprise, felt one of his feet slip, and landed on his butt.

 **"Fae...? How did you get here?"**

The little girl landed and ran up to the Mirage, "Fae knows where to find Ninian-San!" she wore a little brown cloak covered a fawn overall sailor school dress and purplish undershirt, her hair a bright raspberry color. Her boots matched the dress, and she had a little green bag tied at a belt around her waist. Tapered ears poked out from her mass of hair, and she trotted right up to the Mirage with a grin that showed sharp teeth. She also wears a yellow school hat.

 **"Oh lovely... like I - Wait for what?"** Internet Troll was stunned by the news, he moved out of the way for Fae to use the Computer.

The little Dragon Mirage Girl walk up the computer and use the mouse to browse the web, "Fae heard on the Dark Net about Ninian-San being held captive at the Palace of Plaga in Illusionary Yokohama!"

 **"Yokohama. Figures,"** The Monster Mirage huffed, **"So what do we do now?"**

Fae jumped off the seat and pointed to the ceiling in a dramatic pose, "We're going to rescue her of course!"

The Monster sweat-dropped, **"I was hoping that we should let Council know about Oracle's current Location."**

"But Trolly, where's the fun in that? Plus Ninian-San could be in danger!"

 **"I hate to be a buzz kill but I bruised easily, therefore, I am unfit to take on enemies!"**

Fae tilted her head and put a finger on her lip at the friendly monster in cutesy curiosity, "But Fae saw you take on the enemy's on the web."

The Mirage Troll looked down and blushed, **"That was Photoshopped, I didn't what my dad to think I'm a whip all the time. You can just ask Lachesis for help-"**

"Excused me, I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation but can you please tell us what's going on?" Makoto said with cross arms.

Fae blinked in surprised at the group of Human Teen's, "Fae didn't know humans can see or hear us - oh wait!" Fae sprouted her cream feathered wings from her back again and floated around the Teen's, starting with that guy in glasses, she floated up close to his tall height.

Akira stared at the little alien girl awkwardly as she was examining him in circles, like a detective. Then Fae went to Ann to examine her as well, then Ryuji, who was a little frightened at the cute little Alien kid.

After Fae was done examine the rest of the group she moved to face them and took a deep sniff and breathed out, and made a huge grin on her face,

"Oh, my Naga! I know who you guys are you're the Phantom Thieves of Hearts! This is so cool, Fae had heard so much about your adventurers!" the little girl squealed as she landed.

"Um, you have?" Makoto asks surprised.

{ _Switch to Persona 5 OST - Whats Going On_ }

 **"Word on the street that you lot took on a Blob Swarm with Mirage Master Kiria at the Idolaspear. I should properly introduce my self, I'm Internet Troll. King told me about you guys and that the school is a safe place to be."**

"Well thanks for the bit of information," Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot. He must be spilling out secrets about... you know!" Ryuji said irritated.

Internet Troll laughed, **"As far as I know, he only told me! Fae on the other hand just found out by herself!"**

"Oh, well I guess that find then," The blond sighed in relief, "Oh and nice name by the way!"

 **"Um, thank you?"**

"Ryuji, don't be rude! It's clear that they are in need of our help & safety from the Shadows," Haru pouted.

"You mean that 'Ninian' Person that they were talking about?"

"Yup," Fae chirped, "Fae may need some help saving her friend from the bad guys, though!"

"Uh, why is this Alien Kid like to speak in third person? It's starting to bum me out." Ryuji muttered, mostly to himself.

Yusuke pondered in deep thought while the rest were talking to the girl and the Mirage. He observed the little girl with curiosity.

 _"She is a Mirage but something about her seems odd. Hmm, she has the same kind of ears just like the Greenlette Girl in our vision."_ thought Yusuke as he rubbed his chin. _"And who is this Ninian they speak off?"_ He remembered during his time at the 'Idolaspear' he saw a poster of a Young Beautiful Woman with ruby eyes and long Ice-blue hair.

"This Ninian you speak of she wouldn't happen to be a young woman with long Ice-Blue Hair and deep ruby eyes?" Everyone in the room turned to Yusuke.

The raspberry haired little girl blinked, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just a hunched," he shrugged, "and the account that we saw a poster of your friend at the Idolaspear."

"You mean that cute blue haired girl, holy crap!" Ryuji blurted out.

Fae grins at this and dug into her bag, she pulled out a small poster of Ninian and show it to everyone in the room, "Here you go!" Fae chirped and handed the poster to Akira.

Akira examined the young woman in the poster; aside from her attractive looks and her beautiful modern-fantasy white and seafoam blue dress, she seems to be dancing gracefully and singing in the photo shot.

"Aside from her being your companion, any Idea why this chick is so important?" Akira passed the poster to Ann, which she passed to Haru.

Fae huffed, "Well she is Fae's friend but more importantly she is the Oracle of Destiny."

"Oracle? So she's a Priestess." Akira concluded.

Fae nodded in reply, "Ninian is the most Holy of Mirage and Idol in Illusionary Tokyo but the bad guys kidnapped her!"

"What kind of bad guys? Shadows?" Ryuji scratched the back of his head.

The Mirage Troll shook his head, **"It could be Shadows but we don't know for sure. The Council has no idea what to do about the missing Oracle though."**

"I see... so you want us to save the Mirage Oracle?" Yusuke asked. The group looked at him with a stunned look, except for Akira who was having the same thought.

Fae's face brightens at this, "That's a great idea you can help us save Ninian-San~!"

"Yo hold up! I'm all for saving hot Girl's from Shadows but I don't want risk my neck! Also, doesn't Akira have a date with hat another hot girl from Kyoto tonight?"

"Hot girl?" Makoto raised a brow.

"Kamui just texted me that she has business to attend to at Yokohama. So its Tomorrow," Akira shrugged.

"Whats a date?" Fae ask.

Makoto sighed, "A Date means two people getting together for an activity when the possibility of romance between them has been broached but not ruled out. Since the exploration of romance is the purpose of a date, merely asking someone out on a date is sufficient to broach the subject."

"Ehhh," the little Mirage Manakete scratched her head in confusion, "All Fae herd is fun and romance. Hey, Fae know! The entrance to Illusionary Yokohama is located to this world's Yokohama's harbor, Akira-Kun could just drop in and say hello to his date before we go save Ninian!"

"My thoughts exactly~" Haru smiled, "While we go on tonight mission, Akira-Kun could go spy on Kamui-chan before the big date." the Half French smirked.

"Hmmm, that could work," Akira said thinking.

"Wait a minute! We're not really going through this, are we?" Ryuji asks a little frighten.

"Yes, we are," Akria said.

"Well at lest I get to see some cute girls along the way. I just don't want to get my butt kick by an M-"

*BEEP *BEEP

Everyone stopped when they herd Akira's phone ring. Akria checked his message: Its Kamui.

 **[Topic Message]**

 _Hey, Akira-Kun._

 _Just giving you an update about our tomorrow's date. I'm at one of the Hotels in Yokohama for my meeting and I just bought an expensive hot dress for our date tomorrow hope you like it, as soon as I get done with cranking this case._

 _See you around Tiger~ Kamui Soto_

 **[Topic Message End]**

Akira put his phone back in his pocket, "Its Kamui, she wanted to tell me about this hot dress she just bought recently for our date."

Ryuji grinned, forgetting about the possible danger and more the possibility of seeing that sexy blond girl's exposed milky skin & hot-bod "Whoa, then we got to go to Yokohama right away after school! Aw man, hopefully, Futaba-chan can track which Hotel she's currently at so that we could... spy on her!"

"First we gotta pick up Tsubasa-chan from her school and take her back to the Cafe along with Morgana & Futaba-Chan," Ann said slightly annoyed at Ryuji.

"AND Kamui is a young lady, not a macrocell," Makoto scold.

"I knew that! I-I'm mean... we needed transportation and our spotter. Hey, I wonder if Kiria-Chan will be joining us."

{ _Stop to Persona 5 OST - Whats Going On_ }

"Hey, you kids are you okay over there? Any signs of Ghost?" A random Staff called out and walked up to the group. Unlike the Persona Users, the staff couldn't see the two Mirage.

"No Ghost her, sir!" Mokoto said.

"Okay, you're the Student Body President! See all of you kids at Class alright!" He said and walked away.

"We'll do sir, thank you!" She bowed and looked to face the two Mirage, "Well I guess that's settled it then; we'll help you find your friend."

Fae was an absolute joy in hearing this, "Yay Fae is so happy~!" Fae ran up to hug a startled Makoto.

 **"You duds do what you gotta do, I'm going to stay here and not get my butt handed to me,"** Said the Mirage Troll.

Fae let go of Makoto and face the Troll with a pout, "Aw, you're no fun!"

"Well what a shame big guy because you look like you can bulldoze Shadows," Haru said.

The Mirage Troll blushed, **"Y-You really think so? - I mean I suck at fighting but I'll go if you want me too!"**

"Hey, I was just joking. We're not going to send you on the front lines if you not sure about yourself," Haru made an apologetic smile at the Mirage.

Behind the sense there was a white specter hiding shaped like an eel but has a head of a dog, it watches the humans consorting with a troll and that meddling kid.

Fae became alerted to the presence, she insistently spots the ghost dog creature, "Hey, spy!" she shouted, even alarming the Phantom Thieves. Fae went after it, a Dog-Ghost Demon scurried away but Fae was hot on its trail. Akira and the gang were about to pursue but - "Head over to class you guys, I'll pursue." Makoto said.

Akira nodded, understanding that they still need to keep up appearances, unlike Makoto, "Right, be sure to give us an update."

"See you around Trolly~" Haru waved at the Mirage.

 **"Um, sure..."** The Troll blushed at the cute girls as he waved at them, **"and don't worry about me, I'll make sure I won't make a peep."** _'A girl actually waved at me'_ he thought.

"Good you better," Ann teased. And with that, the group left the Library area and back to their class. While Makoto was out in the hallway hoping to track down Fae pursuit, and she was about to contacted Pan about the _Ghost sighting's_ in the school but Pan Contacted her.

{ _Play Persona 5 OST - Tension_ }

Pan had panic via Topic Message to Makoto about broken lights and broken glass and white and pink balls of light clashing & dogfight one another in the gym, in a spectacular fashion. Makoto asks if Pan was safe, which Pan replied yes. The Student Body President was thankful and said to her that she'll check it out and with that she hung up her phone.

"I'm going to assumed that Fae is fighting that Shadow in our gym... If that's the case then I wonder is she needs my help?" Makoto looked both ways and huffed, "Wasting time talking to my self while no ones around hallway..." she said to her self and sprinted over to the gym.

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	11. Chapter 11 Arc: Dancing Oracle (Part 5)

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.****

* * *

 **Shuijin Academy  
Gym Area**

 _{ _Play Persona 5 OST - Last Surprise_ }_

In the middle of their current air battle, the Inugami attacked head on but Mirage Fae was too quick for the Demon. The Little Dragon girl Countered with a homing energy ball attack. The Dog Demon reacted and tried to avoid the attack until one of the fireballs hit him, Inugami was dazed after the attack.

"How do you like Fae's Special fire attack?" Raspberry haired little girl sticks her tong at the Demon Spy. Inugami shooked it off and snarled at the Meddling little Mirage.

 **"That shouldn't have hurt me, how are you doing this!?"**

Fae's brows frowned, "Oh, did I say Special Fire Attack I meant to say Light attack." she said as she scratches the back of her head.

 **"Curse you!"** Inugami shot lightning from his maw but Fae took a deep breath and blew away his attack.

Fae's wind attack was too much for the Demon, he's forced back to the gym wall and was in dazed once more.

Makoto burst through the door she looked both ways. Then her eyes caught the sounds of flattering bird wings, Makoto looked up and found Fae was floating upwards. Fae turned around, she caught the site of the human teenage girl with an adorable smile and landed on her feet, she skipped over to the human.

"Are you okay?"

"Have no fear Super Duper Fae is here!" Fae smiled proudly.

"Great. Have you been seen through? Ugh." The Burnett facepalmed, "Of course it's a stupid question! Why did I say that?" Makoto had a note that lists a number of students who had reported of 'Ghost sittings', at least 12 people including her best friend Pan. She should ask this hyperactive little (Mirage), Girl... Makoto will have to lay down some ground rules for her and her friends before the entire school is overrun by both good and bad Spirits.

Makoto was about to raise her voice to Fae, in an attempted to mimic her Sisters Stern command, but that will have to wait because the Shadow wake up from the wall impact and snared at them.

Fae turned around, with a slightly surprised looked, "Hey your still kicking!" the turquoise eyed girl's brows frowned as she cooked her head, finger on lips.

 **"I'll kill you, right after I have me some of 'That'!"**

"Get behind me!" The Student Body President moved to protect Fae. Blue flames swirled around Makoto until it vanishes to revile her in an iron mask and black and grey metaverse costume.

Fae was awestruck.

 **"...!? A Phantom Thieve!? I knew the meddler was up to something, - wait, this is fantastic, that means the members of the Opera of Chaos will award me if I tell them-"** Inugami wasn't able to finish as Fae, with a flick of her finger, she destroyed the Demon with a powerful Force spell.

 _{ _Stop Persona 5 OST - Last Surprise_ }_

Makoto was taken aback by the little-winged girl's ability. The sad little girl retracted her wings and looked at the human teen girl with an adorable silly pout, "How come you changed into that? People might see you changed into your superhero costume."

"It was a reflex!" Makoto said defensively after. Her costume changed back to her normal school uniform, "I would have assumed that you were having trouble dealing with that Shadow!"

"Well.." Fae twiddled her fingers, "Fae was having so much fun with him Fae was just toying with that monster."

This made Makoto fell bad, she offered a smile, "Its all right, you did a good job taking care of that Shadow though." She doesn't know how or why a Shadow found its why in their school, they usually existed in the Palace, this is not a good sign.

The raspberry haired Girl face brighten, "Really? Thank you!"

Makoto nodded, "So when we head over to Yokohama, you said the harbor right?"

"Yup, Fae did say that!"

"That's great. Now then," Makoto chough in one hand, "I'm going to lay down some ground rules since your in my school." She crossed her arms.

"What? Rules? Why?" Fae said horrified.

The Student Body President made a smirk, "I think you know why... It's my responsibility as President of the Student Council to keep order and to start a panic."

Fae pouted at the older girl, "Aww no fair, your no fun!"

{ _Play Persona 2 Innocent Sin (PSP) OST - Kasugayama High School_ }

As Makoto & Fae chatted to one another a mysteries little Platinum-Blonde girl in blue, appeared to dress like a warden. She watches one of the Phantom Thieve, Makoto Niijima conversing with a rare Mirage. Justine will have to write up her report to her Sister, and possibly her master, about the discovery of this rare Mirage. While Justine was fascinated by its appearance and powers she does not understand why Master Igor could task her on such a weird assignment? Justine was more than willing to spy on Akria-Kun and see what he's up to with her twin sister at her side but this... just rise a few eyebrows.

 _"Tracking down extremely rare creatures like this one? One couldn't help but wonder... She reminds me of the Daughter of The Goddess Naga,"_ The yellow-eyed girl closed her eyes, _"The Master sure is acting awfully strange as of late, and he seems very intent in tracking down Lady Tiki, but for what reason? I know I shouldn't worry about Lady Tiki but... his usual tone regarding his equal is a little off."_

"Booo, your no fun at all!" Fae puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms in a pouted.

Makoto narrowed her eyes at the small girl, "I'm sorry but those are the rules!"

"Booo I say!" The small sharp tooth girl pouted again.

The brunette sighed, "If you could just-"

"Booo!"

"Hey look-"

"Boooo!"

"...This is very impor-"

"BOOOO!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Makoto snapped.

"Are you okay? What happens here, look what happens to my gym? Must be those darn hooligans again!" The coach looked around.

In shocked Makoto turned around, "I'm an okay coach! I'm not sure what happened here, all of the stuff here seems like it's been busted by a blast."

"No kidding," the gym coach examined the burnt rebel and the windows. He looked down and sighed, "My guess, is that there is some knucklehead with TMT found it funny to light up the place! By the way, who are you talking to someone or if just my imagination?"

"It could be your imagination."

"Well whatever, unless you're talking to a ghost," The male Adult male laughed, "Got to go to the principle office and tell that a guy about what happened here. Can you bleve him? Your Secretary had to come to me to for help! You should head to class where it safe."

Makoto nodded to the Coach as he left the ruined gym room, she turns around to face the small girl.

"Okay, okay, Fae will follow the rules," Fae puffed out her cheeks in a pout and looked sideways and kick a piece of metal on the floor.

Makoto sighed, "You know... maybe I would feel a little bit better if... we hang after school?" she offered to the small Child Mirage.

Fae expression turned from bored to excited, "You mean we can be Partners? How about now?!"

Makoto blinked, "Uh-Um hum-"

"Wait a minute you've already evolved your Performa... so that means I can't be your Mirage Partner," Fae said sadly, "At least that's what I think..."

"I wasn't looking for a... Mirage Partner I just want to keep you safe and if it is possible for a Persona user like me to have a Mirage Partner a good friend of mine would have told me about it. How about we be unofficial partners?"

Fae nodded, "Okay sure, we'll be Unofficial Partners~!" she chirped

Justine sighed at the scene with the prisoner and that unique Mirage. The Warden Girl wondered if she has to step in and capture the Mirage? Probably not right now. But she'll have to let her twin sister know about this development and also she is considering on informing her Masters's equal but she let Caroline know about that as well.

{ _Stop Persona 2 Innocent Sin (PSP) OST - Kasugayama High School_ }

* * *

Back at the Uizame Lessons Studio.

Over the course of Futaba's training session with Barry Goodman, he has given her a long-winded lecture about Dancing and how it comes from the heart. Futaba initially had rolled her eyes but paid good attention regardless. Futaba had often repeated on what she missed on several parts and Barry would just remind her. Sometimes it cannot be helped when the orange haired girl made some fun-witty remarks to the thirty-year-old blond man while he wasn't listening.

Futaba went into the girl's restroom with her gym to change into her sweat clothes: A simple light-orange large Shirt that hangs on the shoulder, black shorts and white sneakers.

They first started their training with an exercise Dance Video and lifting weights, this goes on an hour and then they take a break.

After the break was done Barry taunt her how to really dance, which Barry takes good pride at Futaba catching on really well at it. However, when Barry had instructed her on the last dance technique for Futaba it involved a choreographic strike pose at the end.

"Cut cut CUT! That was terrible!" The said blond man shouted, "This is the third time you miss that turn!"

Futaba got back up and rolled her eyes. She was thankful that the gym mat had broken her fall, "I told you I can't do it..." she narrowed her eyes at the man and crossed her arms.

"Bull! Your size, weight and stamina are perfect for this dance routine."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Barry-Sama, but that sheet of yours needs a little tweaking," The orange haired girl shrugged.

The former rock and roller facepalmed and then had a brainstorming idea, "How about I play this track called 'Into The Dark' from the 1980s? That always keeps me focus." Barry suggested.

Futaba put her hands on her hip and raised a brow, "You think so?"

"I know so, I'm an 80s guy," Barry used the remote to play the song, "Alright, let's try that again. Ready, and ACTION!"

"Here it goes again..." Futaba rolled her eyes and took a deep breath for her fourth attempt.

5 minutes later.

"That was perfect Futaba-Chan! The _1980s_ you never let me down!" Barry Goodman pumps his fist up in the air.

Futaba huffed, "So that was the last dance move for today right? I say that because I'm really tired aaannnd I what to do my thing for Maiko-San!"

Barry made a toothy grin, "Yup, we're done here and besides, I need to go contact Rise-chan about those Tickets for the Premier."

"Riiight..." She forgot that Barry wanted to go that Premier and get a signed autograph from an Actress and he hop Mrs. Kujikawa would help him, "Anyway I did have a fun time, and I planned on practicing some more when I get home." Futaba smiled and stretched her arms, "Of course that will be after I Debug that code for _the Utaloid Project_. Parden me~"

Futaba Sakura walked passed Barry and picked up her green jacket, and turned to face her Trainer with a bow, "I'll be right out, I'm just going to change back to my old clothes." She turned on her heel and went into the girl's restroom.

With Futaba in the bathroom changing back to her non-sweat cloths Barry had time to stroked his bearded chin in deep thought, "I wonder how I should explain to Rise-Chan about those Tickets? Metting Aigies-Chan... I wonder if I have to wear a suit or my party outfit?"

"I would prefer you wearing your suit for the occasion..."

A young woman's voice called out from behind him. The blonde man turned around to face the figure, which is none other then Kiria.

"Oh, it's you Kiria. What brings you here?"

The sixteen-year-old female Idol wore a dark off the shoulders dress under her unbutton green street jacket and high heels brown boots. She also wore a neck red collar with star shape design and brown street gloves. Her hair is still in braids thanks to her Mom.

Futaba walked out the restroom properly dress in her Casual Winter Outfit and carrying her bag. She intently spots Kiria, "Oh My Gosh, you looked so amazing~! Did you actually where that for the Photoshoot?"

"Yup, Maiko-San had me where this for the occasion," Sixteen-year-old Kiria shooked her head in amusement.

Futaba laughs, "That's our Mother Goose for ya~" Kiria laughed as well.

"So how about you; I take it you're dance training went well."

Barry butt in, "She had trouble with the 'Star Gazer' style but other than that she did pretty-"

"You know she was talking to _me_ ," The Orange haired girl narrowed her eyes at her Idol trainer and retorted.

"Well, how would I know if you wouldn't try to make up stories in front of Kiria, huh?" Barry gave the short girl the hawk eye.

"Oh, yeah, like I would ever lie to my Idol," Futaba said flatly, "Also that 'Star Gazer' technique, really hard to pull off in three tries, even for my stamina."

"Well, you have been asking for hard curveballs."

Futaba smiley shrugged, "Well sorry I ask Barry-Sama, maybe I'll ask for softballs," she said sarcastically and then eyed Kiria, "So, Kiria-Sempai I bet there some trouble going on with the monsters."

Kiria affirmed with a nod, "Yes and no. Maiko-san got a letter from someone who claimed that they have been captured by the Shadows & Mirage. This person is in the Idolaspear and said to be the servant of Tiki afterward. This person's name is Ninian."

"Ninian? Ha, ha-ha, that's a weird name," Barry commented.

"Tiki has a servant?" Futaba ask surprised, "D-dose Tiki know about this?"

 _{Play The 3rd Birthday Soundtrack - The Light Of Time}_

"Huh-uh, Maiko-San and I have already told her, she wanted us to go along with this request. Only because she wanted to know something about her past." Kiria lazily shrugged and put her hand on her hip, "So this is a special mission for Tiki."

"Ninian..." Barry looked down arms crossed in deep thought once more this time more serious matters.

"What is it Barry-Sama," The Persona user ask anxiously.

He looked up at the ceiling with crossed arms, "Now that I think about it; I've heard that name before back when Druag and I were in the Idolaspear for a mission. For what we heard from a source Ninian is a beautiful woman with a personality of an angel," Barry stroked his beard with is one hand, "She is also Oracle that can sing, dance and was loved by many."

"The Oracle?" Both Kiria and Futaba said.

"But something happens to her, in the moment of her perfection, she kidnapped by evil forces. Some good Mirage I spoke to thought that she died afterward."

Futaba took in the info from her cool but weird Idol instructor, "So the Oracle is Tiki's servant who wants to be rescued?"

"I'm not saying that she could be the same person who wrote that letter-"

"Are you sure? Because the writing style is with perfect handwriting signatures, and Tiki was able the verify it through her 'future visions'." Kiria waved the letter walked up to Barry and shoved the piece of paper to his chest. Shocked he grasped the letter on the floor and quirky skimmed through.

"I didn't know Tiki could see through the future." Futaba mused.

Kiria faces her P.A with a sigh, "I was surprised too. Its kind of a long story but I think it has something to do with that Maloc Gem me and Tharja found a little while ago. At first, we thought nothing of it but the more we thought about it the more we think it could be the key to unlocking Tiki's memory's and whatever power it comes along with it."

"Huh, that's... interesting. So, like if we find us some Meloc Gems Tiki-Chan can get some of her memory's back and/or getting another premonition?" Over the week Futaba & Kiria (and others) have been sharing what they know about the supernatural occurrence in Tokyo, all in the effort to find Tsubasa's Sister and staved off the 'end of the world' from the demons. Meloc Gems have been a hot topic for the Phantom Thieves of Heart, especially with Morgana as he knows that they are the most priceless Gems known to mankind. Morgana believed that in the Idolaspear there is a secret stash of Meloc Gems, he used to have a map that leads to the treasure but he lost it from a competitor.

Kiria crossed her arm, "Its possible however Tiki had just told us that Meloc Gems are made out of Performa."

"Performa?" Futaba then blinked realization and shock, "Oh crap!"

"Exactly."

"Wait, what?" Barry said after finish skimming through the letter, five times.

Futaba pushed up her glasses, "Uhh Barry-Sama, Meloc Gems are another form of Performa... our guess is that without proper care those glitter rocks can transform into Shadows which is really bad for us, that is if we bring them here in real Tokyo."

 _{Stop The 3rd Birthday Soundtrack - The Light Of Time}_

"Oh..." Barry said a little confused, _"I'm not sure if the whole Shadows rumors are real, like in 'Shadow Hunter' though. I mean I never saw a real Shadow..."_ he thought. His eyes then widen, "Crap, crap, crap! I got to find Rise! K-Kira where can I find her?"

Kiria and Futaba face Deaden at the blonde man, "She currently living at the Yokohama Hotel." they both said.

"Right, Perfect! You'll be able to get to your mission while I get to mine!" He exclaimed, "To the Fortuna Van, my witches in training~!" He stormed off leaving the two girls.

Kiria and Futaba enhanced glances until Barry stormed back, "What are you two standing around here? Come on, let's go to Yokohama! Aigis-Chan is waiting for me~"

"We have a Van?" Kiria asked skeptically.

"A tour Van to be exact. I made a good deal on it last week it a real beauty, was going to be a surprise though."

"I bet its like one of those Van's from that Code Geass anime," Futaba mused in excitement.

"Well, it doesn't have a secant floor but it has a lounging area with a flat screen T.V and HD Sound. Money well spent if you ask me!" Barry said with a toothy grin.

The Idol shrugged, "I see. Whelp lead on then." she rolled her eyes. "This is ought to be good..." Futaba snickered, Kiria nodded in agreement as the girls follow Barry to the Fortuna Company Garage.

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	12. Chapter 12 Arc: Dancing Oracle (Part 6)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's**

* * *

 **Club Plega**  
 **Illusionary Yokohama**

Coco the Sheep Man was preparing for the big show and with respect to the 'Opera of Chaos' organization's High Priestess. By sighing in all those papers on his office desk and hopping Ninian doesn't screw him over this time-

The Sheep boss-man literally jumped out of his pants - correction, he doesn't wear any pants - as some young girl with pale skin and wearing a black & white Goth dress barged right in.

The said girl had jet black hair and ruby colored eyes, she looked up at the goat man being stuck on the ceiling, thanks to his horns. Jin waited for him to get down from the ceiling so that she can talk to that foolish mortal, which Coco succeeded and fell on the office desk.

As soon as Coco grumbled as he was rubbing his horns and glared at the newcomer but sheepman's eyes shot open at the site of Jin, servant of Grima. He instantly got up on his office desk.

 **"Countess Jin! I didn't think you've shown up early!"** Coco smiled nervously and rubbing his hands at the same time.

Jin straightening her hair before speaking, "I come to informed you that the High Priestess isn't coming today." the girl said sternly.

Coco's became dumbfounded, **"W-What!?"** he stammered. He stumbled backward on the office desk and tripped on to his chair. Jin giggled at the mortal.

"Just kidding!" the black haired girl smirked, "But our Priestess felt a disturbance in the upcoming Performa Harvest due to the fact that we found out that you fired your DJ and our dear Ninian waltzing around the Club Palace!"

 **"B-But that was last week, I'm pretty sure it not a big deal and Ninian has always acted strangely."**

Jin rolled her eyes, "Oh really? May I remind you that dragon lady isn't supposed to be waltzing around the joint without your permission? it could be a sign of her trying to escape."

Sir Coco swallowed hard, Ninian's past performance for his club allowed him to collect more profits and Performa from the Shadows that attend, **"Oh, I'm pretty sure it's nothing! While Ninian has been-"**

"It better be nothing or something bad might happen to you, get it! Just make sure you and your cohorts tighten up security around here. The High Priestess will be watching so save her a special seat." the Countess sneered.

 **"Um, right away but I'm telling you there nothing to worry about... unless..."**

"Unless what?" Jin crossed her arms, eyes narrowed at the sheepman.

 **"We could have a Phantom Thieve problem."** Coco laughs heartily, trying to sell the humor to the Shadow Countess.

Jin huffed and then shrugged, "Yeah whatever. Unless that meddlesome Fae shows up then us- no YOU have a problem. Not that it's a big deal however she is getting... smarter so much she might have a human partner."

 **"Well, that brat has been rattling my cages by trying to ruin my business..."** Coco has been keeping tabs on any information about that pointy-eared little girl, which apparently is a Special Mirage, like Ninian.

The Countess claps her hand together, "Whelp if you said that you guys can handle it then I'll believe you~!" The girl turned on her heel to the door, "Hopefully my Lady would be more reasonable then I Am." she said and took her leave.

After Jin left, he coughed on one hand and pushed the speaker button.

"Sir," Said the other line.

 **"Find someone to take care of that loose cannon DJ Willie, he should be floating around Tokyo by know,"** Coco said covertly in his chair.

"Actually sir, Willie is here somewhere in Yokohama."

 **"What!?"**

* * *

 **Real World Japan**  
 **Barry Goodman's Luxury RV.**

Kiria and Futaba hitched a ride on Barry's officially license Fortuna RV. The girls talked to one another about girly stuff while Barry was driving, Futaba just about loves to talk to her Idol Kiria about everything. Tharja on occasion would butt in and poke fun at the two human girls which kinda ruining their conversation.

"Can it Tharja, I don't like cute things..." The turquoises haired Idol scold as she was resting on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, and I don't _stalk_ Kiria," Futaba face was red when Kiria's Mirage Partner made that comment.

 _ **"Well sorry I was trying to add something to a 'helpful' conversation,"**_ The Dark Mage Mirage said through their minds.

"Well thank you!" Both girls made a snarky remark to the Mirage.

"So Futaba have you finish with your coding assessment?" Kiria ask.

"Oh yeah! I should get on it, good thing I brought my laptop with me." The orange haired hacker laughed as she digs into her bag for the USB drive after she found it she connected to her Lab top and started typing. "I should get this done by the time we arrive at Yokohama."

Kiria nodded in reply.

"By the way Sampai, I was wondering are you okay if some of my friends can make some arts and crafts in your honor?" Futaba asks while she was typing on her laptop.

Kiria raised a brow, "Arts and crafts?"

"It was Tsubasa-Chan who pitch that idea to me. The rest of my Friends wanted to decorate the whole Cafe of your name."

The Idol shrugged, "Well I don't see why not, as long it's not anything weird." Futaba giggled in response, "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's all S.F.W."

Kiria smiled, "You mean Safe for Work?"

"Yup!"

"Oi, my Witches! Where almost at our destination but I'm going to make a pit stop at a burger joint, do you want something?" Barry said through the speakers.

"Sure I guess, I'll have a pineapple smoothie!" Kiira said out loud.

"I'll just have shrimp noddles and a burger, thanks, Barry-Sama!" Futaba shouted.

"Coming right up!"

* * *

 **3 minutes later at the burger joint.**

Kamui called on her phone to talk to her date Akira. She's middle disappointed that she had to cancel her date with him but she had a mission to solve and that means she has to go to the harbor to meet up with the Fell Dragon Triad Member. But on the flip side, she can date with him tomorrow so all well that ends well.

"Heres your order ma am." The waiter said as he walks up to Kamui with the soda.

"Thanks!" The blonde smiled.

"Oi, I ask for no pickles on my sandwich!" Kamui's attention was now on the big blond man with a red temper.

"I'm sorry sir, we'll fix that right away," the cashier said stammered and rushed to the kitchen.

Barry huffed, "Thank you..."

The young detective rolled her eyes at the stranger, "I hope this is worth it..." she muttered and started texting her partner, Goro. Her thoughts lingered to that man that was shot earlier and it made her cringe to know that police Woman had shot him in the face and acting like it was nothing.

She just reported to her superior officer Sae Niijima about what happens to that poor guy. Hopefully, she can get some answers form this one _other guy._

* * *

 **Daiwa Roynet Hotel**  
 **Yokohama-Koen**

"Where here lady's!" Barry Goodman had finally arrived with the two Idol girls at the back of the RV. Futaba came rushing out of the door to the Daiwa Roynet entrances.

Kiria watch baffled as she saw her P.A leave in a rush, as she walked out of that Car. Then Kiria spotted Barry rush out to the entrance as well, "Awkward..." the Idol commented.

Having clearance to pass through two security men the young Idol walked through the automatic doors, she put her hands on her hips while staring broadly at Barry's frantic conversation with the hotel staff; unsurprisingly he asking about Rise-Chan. After the Staff directed the blond foreigner to Rise's Room Barry thanked the Staffed and took to the stairs.

After Barry's search, she looked both-ways walked up to the staff. The man in question was startled at the site of a cute girl, "Can I help you miss?"

"Did an Orange haired girl with glasses came here?" The sixteen-year-old Idol ask.

"O-oh yeah, that other girl was asking for the bathroom. Do you want me to direct you here, ma am?"

"No, it's fine. I know where to find her," She could ask Tharja to track her friend down however just as she thought this Futaba called out her and ran up to her.

"Sorry I took off like that, I just... had to go to the bathroom," The headset girl said with a blushed.

"Well yoou should have gone before we head out, I was under the impression that you already did."

"Umm..." Futaba twiddled her fingers, "I already went on the trip, and this is my 2nd time."

 _ **"I see, so you get the sea sickness."**_ the girls can here Tharja chucked, Futaba facepalmed in responses.

"It's Car sickness, there's a difference! Not to mention that I'm far away from-" Futaba stops her mid retort and looked to see the staff and some onlookers look at her weirdly, "Don't mind me, just talking to someone on my head phones~" She laughed with a red face. They minded their own business as they believe that girl to be silly.

The Idol sighed, "Keep in mind of first impressions as an Idol, Futaba. Remember the media would want to get a slice of anything that gives them more profits..."

"Right, right," The orange haired girl scratch the back of her head and looked down with a red face.

"It's quite alright, Futaba. Come on, we should catch up with Barry."

* * *

 **Hotel guestroom**

Kujikawa Rise cautiously listen to Barry's story; he had kneels on the floor and in a begging position. Kiria was leaned on the wall as she eyed Rise and Barry.

Futaba, on the other hand, gazed out on the glass window to look out to the city, it was pretty surreal to her to be somewhere other than Tokyo and even the place she lived - Not to mention this Hotel has been out of this world. She then remembered that she had a high score to bet on her laptop and resumed her gameplay session, before finishing up on her debugging assignment.

"Gee, I don't know Barry-Sama," Rise said, thinking out loud, "But! I since I do own you from last time I guess I could help you get to the premier~" She smiled.

The former rock & roller's face brightens, "Perfect exactly as I planned."

"HA! _Exactly as I planned?_ " Futaba playfully mocked Barry while her eyes are on the laptop screen, fingers on keyboards.

"Oi, don't you got some work to do?" Barry said with a frown.

"If by work you mean playing video games then yes I'm almost done! Do you want to see my high score?" Futaba said so innocently. Barry was about to say something but Rise cut him off before saying anything.

"You must be hungry after that long trip. Why don't to get a free restaurant pass from my manager as a celebration? You can talk to my Manager about Aigies-Chan in the restraint area." Rise suggested.

Barry made a toothy grin and forgotten about Futaba's diddling, "Now you're talking! Barry Goodman, out!" he stormed to the door.

The brunette sighed after he was gone, then she faces Kiria with a smile, "It really is a great to see you again Kiria-Chan." She gave Kiria a hug.

"Well, it's great to see you too, Rises." Kiria smiled confidently.

Kiria then briefed Rise about the later and about a rare Mirage, the brunette took in all the info with great interest.

Rise offered to help them out as she was here on a tour. The two other girls were unsure about her possibly tagging along but Kujikawa assisted, plus ever since the incident at Daitamba she long suspected that Futaba was a Persona user like here.

Futaba was shocked to learn that Rise, a powder-puff Idol at that, is a Persona user but tried to play it cool. She then received a call from Makoto, of course, she let them know where she was at. Makoto had done some briefing of her own via phone line to Futaba and Kiria earlier about this new mission. Futaba had already informed her step-Dad about her trip to Yokohama.

Makoto, on the other line, had informed Futaba that her friends are come over to Yokohama to find the entrance to the Idolaspear and wondering if they found the location of that gate.

"Hold on - Hey Kiria-Sempai do you know where the Idoaspear is?" Futaba asks her Idol.

Kiria took the time to think, "They usually appear in public places - the stadium seems like the likely place."

"Thanks, Kiria-Sempai, you rock!" Futaba resumed her phone message to Makoto, "Okay... see you their~" she hung up her phone, "Mako-Chan and the gang are heading over to the stadium so we got some extra back up now."

Kiria nodded, "So all we have to do is wait for them here?"

"Nah, Morgana had that covered and besides if I told them that I was hanging out with Rise, they'll want to crash here."

"That's, um, good to know I guess..." Kiria sweatdrop.

Rises gigged at them, "Say do you gals to watch a movie with me, to past the time."

"It better be a Sentai warrior movie!" Futaba pointed at the Senior Idol.

"Any movie is fine as long there is no cheesy comedy," Kiria said cautiously.

* * *

 **Yokohama harbor**

Kamui made it to the harbor, just as Sticks have said before he was shot. The blond just got a call from her partner Goro about him heading to the closed Opera, apparently, he had just spotted a woman in a dark red cloak and he followed that woman there. However just as he got to the theater she was gone.

Goro-Kun had expressed his concern for Kamui but she assisted that everything fine on her end and that the secrets of why the some Triad members had killed themselves will be uncovered and the missing people.

The girl detective looked around the somewhat deserted harbor.

"So you come, descended of Amber."

Kamui turned around to meet the stranger, "Cut the crap, you know why I'm here for." She wasted not to informality, "You are Erkan aren't you?"

The man in question whore a winter attires and a hat, he has a beard and carried a smoke pipe, "Correct ma am. Now you wondering why we summoned you here?"

"That you're going to tell me what I know?" The young female Detective ask. Erkan nodded.

The man smoked his pipe before speaking, in an emotionless tone "Our members given up their souls for the Fell Dragon's full resurrection."

Kamui Sato's blue eyes widen, "Fell Dragon? So they died for some B.S belief, willingly?"

"Our Triad's beliefs are not fabricated," he smoked some more, "They are nothing more than sacrifices to our Dragon God."

"Sacrifices, of courses and I supposed painting the signals through their blood count that as well!" She paced back and forth, "Since you are like a Wikipedia page right now; how about you tell me about the missing civilians at the Opera?" she frowned.

"That information is not for-"

"I insisted."

Erkan tossed his smoke pipe aside, his eyes became white. Sato Kamui was shocked when the seeds towards her and grab her by the neck, " **The High Priestess ordered us to kill you."**

The blond struggled for breath as she was lifted up, she reached for her secret knife pouch, that's wrapped around her left leg and plunged the dagger to the attacker's knee.

The attacker cried out in pain, as he let go of the girl. She then retaliated with a round kick to the face, knocking the attacker down on the ground.

Kamui pulled out her gun and pointed at him, "Bad news; I'm taking you in for attacking an officer of the law."

The defected man pulled out a remote button from his jacket, he secretly had explosive charges **"Long Live, Grima."**

"Oh crap!" The Detective shouted, and sprinted out to a safe place and ducked and rolled before Erken exploded.

After that Kamui got up and took a moment to look at the flames with a frown, "At least I know who's responsible for this mess." She saw the police and ambulance showed up at the harbor on time.

"Right on time," She said as she approaches her fellow officers and the ambulance.

* * *

 **Yokohama stadium**  
 **5:34 PM at night**

Kiria and Futaba arrived at the stadium while Rise was out on a gig. As for Barry, he stayed at the Hotel so that he can catch up on his Anime, which he argued to be a very productive process.

Sometimes Futaba found her self-questioning Barry-Sama's authority- her mind was interrupted when Morgana finally arrived and ran up to the girls.

"Sup, Morgana. How was Tsubasa-Chan's Show & Tell?" Futaba smiled at the cat.

The Cat mumbled, "Don't ask... How about you gals, have you two have some girl's night out moments."

The hackers face brightening, "Oh yeah, we have lots of fun though that Barry guy is kind of weird with his training."

"Ha, right! You're training to become an Idol, just like Kiria & Rise."

Kiria coughed in one hand, "I'm right here you know..."

"My bad, tuts! Hey, did Tharja-Chan mention about me after the last time we meet?" Morgana asks the Idol.

"How should I know, she rarely tells me anything? Where are the others? Moko-Chan said that they'll be here."

"They probably went to see Rise sing..." Futaba muttered. Just after she said that her Akria, Ryuji (chewing on a hotdog) and Ann had arrived.

"Makoto, Haru, and Yosuke are at the fare," Akria explained simply.

"The Fare? Rise said she was going to perform there." Kiria mused.

"They also found the gate at the fare, thanks to our little friendly guild," The black-haired boy with glasses explained.

"So this guild is a Mirage if I recalled correctly from Makoto's message?" Kiria put her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, a redhead elf loli with bird wings and in a school uniform told us to come here to Yokohama," Ryuji said, finishing eating his hotdog.

"Well, it's not all that bad at least we get to go someplace outside of Tokyo," Ann said.

"Wait, who is keeping an eye on Tsubasa-Chan? Is she with Dad?" Futaba asks worriedly.

"Yup, as long there's no Mirage or Shadow that could kidnap her that is..."

"Oh, okay, good. Crisis averted!"

"Though she might get lonely without Morgana keeping her close company." Ryuji snickered.

The Cat glared at the blond dude, "Be quiet. Like I wanted to be Tsubasa-Chan's version of Luna from that Sailor Moon show."

Kiria raised a brow at the Cat, "What that supposed to mean?"

Morgana stammered, "N-nothing too important, Kiria-Chan. Come on let gets this over with shall we?"

"Wait, there's another gate here?" Ryuji ask.

"Well duh, of course, there is a gate here to the same destination, two to be exact!" Morgana rolled his blue eyes and gone on ahead. Kiria, Futaba, Akira, Ann, and Ryuji followed him.

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	13. Chapter 13 Arc: Dancing Oracle (Part 7)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.**

* * *

 **City Market District**  
 **Illusionary Yokohama**

" **GET OUT AND STAY OUT!"**

*WHAM*

" **YEEAOOWW!"** DJ Willie screeched out with flailing arms after he was kicked out of the music store; the Mirage owner kicked him out like a Soccer Ball, latterly.

The Mirage onlookers moved out of the way as the Casper fell to the ground, face first. He floated up but was dazed after the fall.

He was seeing starts hovering around his balloon shape body. The onlookers laughed at him and moved on with their day.

" **AND DON'T THINK OF CRAWLING BACK HERE AGAIN JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET A DECENT JOB!"**

DJ Willie was seeing stars but quickly regained himself and turn around to retorted at the shop owner, **"Well %$# YOU, I never wanted to come back here anyway, I quit! OW—hey!"** he winces as he was rubbing his forehead.

The Paladin Mirage Shop Owner threw the baseball at the Casper, **"THAT'S FINE BY ME, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"** The door slammed shut.

A couple of Mirage onlookers laughed at the Casper including a Jack Frost and then went about their business after they were done with their laughter.

The blue Chibi ghost stick his tough out, and then frowned **"Okay so I'm not very good at inventory work big whoop."** He said to himself. DJ Willie luck is not in his favor, he applied to every job he could find at Tokyo but they all said no.

First, he worked for a library then they kicked him out. Then he worked at a fast food restaurant then they too had kicked him out! Now his old roommate [the music store owner] didn't want him working at his store, some friend! Sometimes he wished that he was back a doing sound mixing with Ninian-Chan, of course, the thoughts are off limits.

Now with his thoughts on Ninian-Chan why he must be crazy to come back here after all Coco might send his goose to capture him and sent him flying back to Illounary Tokyo again. **"This is jank, why did I come here?"**

" **Hey, look who it is? It's the little Ghost Rapper!"**

DJ Willie turned around to see three red cloaked phantoms laughing at him.

The light blue Ghosts narrowed his eyes, **"So let me guess; you going to strap me into the cannon…?"**

" **Actually no. Sir Coco wants us to kill you now."** One of the phantoms casually said.

" **Hmm well, that was kind of unexpected from him, now allow me to make a statement about- HOLLY COW IS THAT NINIAN? WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE OUTSIDE HER CAGE!?"** The former DJ Casper exclaimed.

The three phantoms turned around in surprise but like the gullible idiots that they are-

" **What, where is she? I don't see her any-"**

" **Hey, look he's getting away!"** The Phantom cried out to his comrades. The three hostile Mirage turned to see the cowering Casper fleeing & flailing in panic.

" **Let's get him!"** The leader Phantom said, his two friends nodded in agreement and peruse the Casper.

* * *

Kiria, Futaba, Akira, Ann, and Ryuji had arrived at the Idolaspear version of Yokohama Stadium, led by Morgana.

The teens, excluding Kiria, hand donned their metaverse costumes before they walk through the Stadium without any Shadow or Mirage encounters… well, actually there are few Mirage Blobs and a wild flaming red Casper and two Tzaphkiel but nothing the teens, & Morgana can't handle.

After they taken care of the creatures they found the exit out of the Stadium. The teens looked at their surroundings, the gate lead them to a labyrinth of floating platforms, well above the Mirage city grounds.

Skyscrapers stretch for miles in the background, they could even see the fairest wheel from a fare, and fireworks light up the night sky and balloons floated upward.

The platforms themselves seem to be designed like a hip-hop club. Ann and Ryuji were amazed at the style of this dungeon while Akira, Kiria, and Futaba were pretty meh about it. Of course, they have been too scary places that are pretty like this one but still a nice architecture.

Morgana rolled his blue eyes, "I sure it's all good and all but can we please get moving?"

" **KEEEAAAAHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**

Morgana and the teens were alarmed at the sound of someone's cry for help.

"What was that? Tharja, any ideas?" Kiria spoke up first. The dark mage Mirage appeared beside her human partner.

"Some Casper's cry for help, like a Banshee," Tharja said, "and it is coming from over there." She pointed to the direction.

"Well we better hurry then," Ann said. The group nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, are we sure about this? I mean they could be tuff." Ryuji scratched the back of his head.

Futaba rolled her eyes and put on her goggles to scan the location "So far only four signals; there not shadows which means there Mirage like Tharja said. Their low leveled so relax."

"Oh, well okay then!"

"Well we better hurry," Morgana said, he turned to Tharja, "We'll follow your lead, Tharja-Chan~" The Shadow Cat thief winked at the female Mirage which she scoffed at him.

* * *

DJ Willie was cornered, **"Aw man! It's a dead end! Which means I'm already a Dead man – wait I'm already dead, I'm going to be Deader!"** he winced.

" **No ware to run hippie,"** the Phantoms laughed.

" **Yo man, I'm not a hippie trash,"** The Casper retorted.

" **Yeah well, who cares you're going to die here anyway and too bad you won't sound mix for Ninian no more since you're going to-"**

" **I get it no need to remain me, you morons."**

" **Did you just call me a Moron!?"**

" _Aw man this is it I'm going to die, and I didn't have a chance to make my sound cover,"_ DJ Willie thought as he shut his eyes in terror.

"Hey, dingbats why don't you pick on someone your own size," Akira said to the three phantoms.

The three Red Phantoms turned around, **"What, you have got to be joking."**

" **No way, what are Phantom Thieves doing here?"**

"Guess our reputation had pressed us well," Morgana snickered.

" **Wait a minute are these the same ones that took out that swarm?"**

" **No way, these guys are phonies!"**

" **Yea, no way these Persona users can take us on, let's send them packing!"**

The three phantoms charged at the group but they moved out of the way. The enemy Mirage scattered around.

One Mirage swoops down to charge at Ann but she countered with a whip attack and took the red phantom out.

Morgana fired his slingshot at the enemy Mirage that about to attack Ryuji and Futaba from behind. The shot had the phantom burst into flames.

"Hey, I could have got him you know!"

"Well, don't be a too slow blondie." Morgana narrowed his eyes.

Futaba shook her head in disapproval at their chatter, suddenly her since spike up. She looked up to see the last phantom was about to charge up its attack with a lightning spell.

"I got it," Kiria said as she ran up beside Futaba. She was about to use her ice spell but the girls caught sight of Akira jumping in midair and dropped kicked at the unexpended phantom Mirage.

The said enemy Mirage struggled back up. Akira landed on his feet, "All right, now your chance, Kiria!" he said as he ran out of the way of the ice spell.

"Got it!" the Mirage Master nodded in agreement and singled Futaba to get behind her. Kira summoned her staff and let out a powerful Ice attack at the enemy which took him out.

"Are you are right?" Kiria ask.

Futaba sighed in relief, "Y-yea I'm fine. Wow, that was a close call I would have been fried for sure, thanks," She laughed heartily.

The Casper open his eyes and found that the phantoms are all disposed of he looked at the group of teens in costumes and a weird looking Cat thing. They looked back at him.

" **Gee guys you really save my tail end."** The Casper sighed, **"You are good guys, right?"**

"Yup! Don't worry we're not here to hurt you," Ann said.

" **Well that good to know, no worries about me I'm not into attacking anybody, except for my former boss that's trying to kill me…"**

"You 'former boss'?" Morgana raised a brow.

" **Yeah, man, I use to work with this wonderful girl name Ninian, I was her sound mixer but that was before I was fired."** The Casper frowned at the memory.

"Ninian huh?"

" **Yeah, anyway the names DJ Willie!"** the blue chibi ghost smiled proudly.

Morgana, Ann, Akira, Ryuji, Kiria, and Futaba had introduced themselves to the new friendly Mirage. Akira had to ask DJ Willie questions ranging from Ninian to Club Plega.

The Casper was more than willing to answer those questions the best he can, however, Willie did point out the security is going to be even tougher with the High Preastius showing up at Ninian's performance.

Kiria inquired to the Casper if he knew who the High Priestess is. DJ Willie replied that he didn't know but assumed the priestess to be very important to his former boss.

" **Yo, out of curiosity about Ninian-Chan – are you here to bust her out?"**

"Who wants to know," Morgana narrowed his eyes at the Mirage.

" **Last time I saw Ninian-Chan she wanted me to send her letter to the post office (that was before I got fired…) I bet you guys are what Ninian-Chan sent, am I right?"** The Casper grinned.

"So you're also like a Maiden's errand boy? Well that's interesting," Morgana rolled his eyes.

" **Hey, Man. She only asks me for this one favor, she wants help and here you guys are."**

"Well, that's what we been trying to tell you…" Morgana shrugged, "Anyway thank you for the info, we're heading over to that club now."

" **Oh okay send my best regards for Ninian-"**

"Hold up Ghosty you're coming with us since you know the place inside and out, you could give us details!" Morgana pointed at the Casper.

DJ Willie stammered, **"Wha- me!? I-I don't know about this-"**

"Yeah that could defiantly help us a lot," Futaba said brightly.

"I don't know this feels shady," Ryuji said.

DJ Willie frowned, **"I'm not shady! I happen to make an honest living in the music industry!"**

"Okay well that's my bad then," Ryuji shrugged.

"Hey, don't mind him Willie. I know this is all sudden for you and you don't want to come back to that place but you should help out a friend in need." Futaba said.

" **Okay, I'll help you guys only because I wanted to help out Ninian-Chan too. Even though I might get into deep crap… DJ Willie at your command!"** The Ghost-type Mirage bowed.

"Thanks were going to need all the help that we get for this mission, and don't worry we'll keep you safe," Ann said.

* * *

The group traveled through the labyrinth they eventually ended up to the city street portion and caught up with the rest of the group: Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, and Fae.

Fae swoops in the meet Kiria and Futaba. The girls, however, were startled at the site of the little sweet raspberry haired little girl with wings.

Kiria and Futaba had introduced themselves to the female child Mirage. Fae introduces herself in return. The pair were baffled when Fae spoke in the third person.

Makoto tried to explain to Kiria and Futaba about Fae likes speaking in the third person. But that didn't help at all if anything it could get a little annoying to them but its something that they have to get used to, at least for this mission.

Yusuke notices the Mirage newcomer. The Casper looked back at him with a nervous look. Futaba introduces the DJ Willie to Yusuke.

Yusuke was indifferent to the ghost type Mirage, Willie took it as an offense and shot a glare at the artist.

Fae and Haru cooed at the adorable ghost type Mirage DJ while Makoto was… iffy at the site at seeing another ghost.

The Casper was embarrassed but tried to play it cool but failed miserably when Fae pinched and stretch out his blue cheeks, Haru joined in, disputed the cute Mirage's protest.

Kiria, Futaba, and Morgana shook their head in disapproval while the rest of the group, that's in into this new friendly Mirage had mix feelings at this whole scenes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile later in Real World Japan**  
 **Yokohama Harbor**

Detective Kamui sat inside the hospital car while the doctors treated her scratches on her right leg.

"There you go miss," The doctor said while he finishes wrapping her wound on her leg, and her right hand (It's just a scratch).

"Thanks," the sixteen-year-old detective stood up and walk outside the ambulance car. The blond looked at the area which is being occupied by her fellow policemen. She starts to ponder about Erken's last words 'Long live Grima' this is the third time she heard that phrase. She starting to think that the Fell Triad is not what it used to be anymore but a crazy cult group that kills themselves for the sake of their god.

While she was pondering about other things she saw a group of reporters walk up to her.

"Miss, Miss! What are your comments on the kamikaze bomber, is this a work of terrorist?"

Kamui rolled her eyes, "I have no comment." She said coldly and turned on her heels away from the reporters but they persisted by following her and asking more questions like the Fell Triad, the Phantom thieves, and the mass disappearance. The blond turned around and was about to snap but girl sighed in relief at the site of Lieutenant Kim of the Police Force walked up to the reporters.

"No questions! This is a crime scene, get lost," He said.

There was an uproar of disappointment.

Lieutenant Kim signaled the officers to escort the group of reporters out of the scene. After they were gone Kamui thank the officer.

"You're a real lifesaver, sir."

"No problem I just hate reporters as much as you do." He smiled.

She laughed, "Agreed. Hey, now that you're here I believe I have Chef Sae got my report?"

"She did, so does Goro. She wants you two to come to HQ for a briefing in light of what just happen and not to mention that suicide bomber…"

"Oh good, another round of nagging from my boss," She smiled.

Kim laughed, "Well we are getting close to the truth about the Triad, and your report might've interested her."

Kamui nodded in excitement, finally something to brag about to tomorrow's date, speaking of date…

"Hey, sir. Have you notified Sticks family yet?" her brows frowned.

"Yea, we did. Shame on him, he was a just Erkens roommate, if I recall," He said simply.

Kamui looked down in sadness but then remembered that woman who allowed it to happen. Whoever that woman is, she doesn't think she officially joined the force considering the police database…

"Thinking about that woman?" The Lieutenant asks the girl.

She blinked at the lieutenant with a somewhat surprised look, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

"Oh, of course," She thought, suspiciously.

"Anyway his family had arranged a funeral. I suspected that you want to attend?"

"Nah, I hate funerals." The blond girl stretched her arms, "But you can tell me if you can tell me the time and place." She yawned.

"First you have to go to our boss." He narrowed his eyes.

Kamui shrugged, "Whatever, hopefully, the boss's briefing it isn't about who I think it is. By the way –before I forget- have you heard anything about a woman in a creepy red hooded cloak?"

"Who?" the lieutenant asked the teen.

The female teen detective rolled her eyes, "My partner in crime just informed me earlier about women in a hooded red cloak that was snooping around the closed opera - you know that place that-"

"I get what you're saying but we have not heard of anyone in that description." The lieutenant brushed off her claimed.

It was her turn to narrowed her eyes at the adult man, "But Goro-Kun told me about it on… the," She trailed off for a moment "Forgive me, sir, it must have been my imagination. I'll be at Tokyo right away to meet with my supervisor."

The lieutenant nodded, "Well get to it then," his tone was somehow different from before.

"Aye, aye, sir," she saluted the officer and left the scene.

* * *

 **Club Plega, Fancy Dressing room.  
** **Illusionary Yokohama.**

Ninian took a deep breath as she looked at the mirror's reflection. Today's the day, her last performance before the grand escaped. The Mirage Dragon Maiden hopped that her friend sent the message to Tharja and her Human Partner's Group as it was her divine duty to leave this horrible place and consort with Lady TIki and watch over the child. It seems like a sounded plan, hopefully, nothing bad will happen – Ninian shook off those thoughts.

"They'll come for me I'm sure of it…" Ninian whispered as she was just finish coming to her light blue hair, "I know they will."

Ninian flinched when she heard a banging on the door. "Enter!"

Coco came through the door, **"are you done grooming your hair yet?"** the sheepman ask harshly.

Ninian got up and turned to face him, "I am master."

 **"Well, I can see that but it's not the time for your big performance, yet. It starts after the hour."** The sheepman narrowed.

Ninian slowly nodded, "I see. Then why are you here?"

Coco smiled, **"Nothing, just to wish you best of luck. Hopefully, you make me lots of profits~!"**

"Um," Ninian blinked in surprised, "Okay..?"

 **"I got some other news for you but I think I should wait after your performance just make sure the crowd goes wild, okay?"**

"I'll do my best, sir." She bowed. Ninian doesn't like the sound of this, what if Coco did something horrible, she will never forgive him, if that's the case.

 **"Don't screw me over,"** Sheep boss man turned around and walked out the dresser room.

Ninian glared at the Sheep as he left, _"What is he up too?"_ She thought to herself. Guess she'll only get answers shortly after her dance on stage.

* * *

 **The BackStage**

Morgana grumbled to himself as he waited for his time on stage… _"Why did I had to be the one to wear the clown costume? I get it's for the mission but, come on! It should have been someone else other than me-"_

"Um, hello, are you new around here?" A soft woman's voice called out.

"No, I'm the hired funny guy," the short toon-like Cat thief in a clown costume turned around to meet the source of the voice. His mood changed from bitter to - _holy cow who the heck is this hot chick?-_ Morgana soon realized that it's the same young Mirage woman in the press photo, from that little redhead girl gave them.

The ruby-eyed young woman has white fair skin, long wasted length light blue hair. Her clothing is themed after ice, with see-through silk streamers with sparkles. She has golden bangles and an ice-blue and white dress. Her Dress has lots of hexagonal patterns.

Clown Morgana latterly froze in a place like he was encased in a block of ice.

Ninian moved a strain of her light blue hair from her face. After a few minutes, she was about to say something to the creature until the said creature jumped out of his frozen humorous trance.

"O-ho um, pardon me, madam," Morgana quickly bowed. _"Holy-eff she's even amazing in person."_

Ninian observed at the strange creature, in confusion, "Oh! Um, please forgive me – I didn't mean to startle you."

"Me? Startled? That's rich! How can I be started by an exotic Maiden?" Morgana laughed out loud.

"Exotic… Maiden?" Ninian mirrored the words in puzzlement. _What does that even mean?_

"Okay, that didn't come out right…" Morgana slapped his forehead.

"And now ladies and gents I bring you to tonight Circus Comedy Gold, Clown Frown!"

"Oh goodie, that's my queue! Excused me miss," Morgana bowed and in a sound of a bullet he took off to the stage before Ninian asked even more questions to the creature.

"Clown Frown? I'm pretty sure I never heard of him prior," Ninian said, thinking out loud, "He somehow bears a resemblance to a cat doll. What a strange little creature…"

Ninian peeked out to watch.

* * *

Morgana made his grand debuted, by juggling fruit while riding a unicycle. The Shadow crowed had mixed reactions. Which he rolled his eyes, _"I know I say it ten times already but this is stupid! All well, at least I spotted that Ninian chick."_

Jin was at a table on the second floor as she watches that _clown-cat-thing_ or whatever perform. The Shadow Countess had a bored expression and waving her fan watching that thing do his stuff.

A woman in a dark red hooded cloak sat on her large thrown. A shadow poured wine on a glass for the cloaked lady to drink.

" **Ah, there you are Countess,"** Coco said as he approaches the dinner table.

The Countess glace broadly at the sheepman, "I trust Ninian is going to show up after this dumb Cat Clown?"

" **That's right madam! I know the High Prestiste is going to be really impressed by her ability."** Coco grinned.

Jin glace at her boss which the woman stared back at her, "I'm betting that she will." She whispered.

" **She could be really useful-"**

"That depends on whatever this night will go well for **YOU!** " the black-haired child snarled.

Coco coughed on one hoofed hand, **"No worries, Countess! I have everything under control."**

The girl raised a brow, "Oh really? What about that former DJ of yours?"

" **Oh, right, him… He's nowhere to be found here, in fact, he must have flown back to Tokyo,"** Coco laughed.

Jin watched as the cat clown was making a fool of himself doing those fire-ring stunts, on a unicycle "Oh cool! So every hunky-dory then."

Coco hesitated a little before answering, **"We'll not entirely…"**

"What?" Jin deepens.

" **My cohorts just went into Ninian room and found a magic crystal ball in her room…"**

The woman in a darkly hooded cloak glanced at Jin and Coco's conversation, and it didn't go on notice on Jin's accord.

The Countess sneered at the Sheep bossman, "Well that's not a good sign now is it?"

Coco looked down and shivered, "Her crystal ball told us that she's plotting her escape at this very night."

"Did it give you details of her escape plan?" The Shadow Countess ask and glared dangerously at Coco.

" **N-No. B-but I do have a plan."**

"A plan?" Jin grunted in irritation, "It better be good!"

* * *

The group has just successfully snuck around the nightclub to the stage, Fae stayed behind while DJ Willie was told to find a safe place while the human teens do their stuff [The Casper helped the group by guiding them the right direction, Fae helped out as well, sort of]. They had to deal with three Shadows Knights. The group was able to deal with them before the shadows could alert their friends.

The group had also met a harmless yet unique Golden Phantom Mirage who seem to be less motivated in stopping the teens but instead ask them to do a quest for him. They accepted the quest from the golden Mirage [which involved tracking down a Shadow that stole his credit card].

After finding the Shadow and returning the Credit card to its owner the Golden Phantom gave them the key to the backstage, as a token of his gratitude and ranted to them how his boss isn't paying him enough for this job and hope that the group enjoyed the show up close and took off.

The group meets up with Morgana at the backstage.

Futaba ran up to Morgana, "So how's your debut."

"Swell, I did have some good laughs! I'm being sarcastic by the way…" Morgana deadpans.

The orange haired girl made an apologetic smile, "Gee, um, well at least we got our money's worth. You did got paid right?"

Morgana's face brighten, "Oh yeah, I did get to meet beautiful young women and I also bet Tharja-Chan and Kiria-Chan were impressed by my performance!"

"We just got here…" Kiria crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the Cute Cat Thief.

"As for me I wouldn't have wanted to watch that trainwreck of a show anyway but that was the best means of distraction." Mirage Tharja appeared beside her human partner.

Morgana paused for two secs before replying to his waifu, "Really? So glad that we get to know each other and agreed on something Tharja-Chan," Morgana laughed heartily with Tharja, "It was the 'best' distraction dressing up as a clown and such. Thanks, Fae, if you are here…" He rolled his eyes.

"Your welcome Mr. Cat~!" Fae happily chirped as she magically appeared beside Makoto Niijima.

"I'm not a Cat!"

"Hey, keep your voice down okay? Its vital that we be quiet for this mission!" Makoto hissed at Fae and Morgana.

"Right, Don't want to blow our cover..." Morgana said a little nervous.

"Sorry, Onee-Sama!" Fae bowed. Makoto sighed at the Mirage child's apologetic response.

Futaba looked at Makoto & Fae with some sort of suspicion, this is the thrid time Fae had called Makoto 'Onee-Sama' "Hey, Mako-Chan. You and the Fae girl happen to be Partners now?"

"No, I don't think it's possible for a Persona User like me. In fact, you can say our partnership is unofficial."

The crowd from outside the stage cheered louder.

"Guys were a little pressed for time," Yusuke said. Kiria, Akira and the rest nodded in agreement. Akira, Ann, Ryuji, Haru, Makoto, and Yusuke climbed up the platforms with the lights while Morgana, Fae, Kiria, and Futaba hide in Ninian's dresser room.

* * *

The Stage lights turned on, showing lilac and blue, smoke began to emerge. The shadows cheered louder when the music began to start ( **AN: The music is based on Ninian's theme from Fire Emblem 7** ). A chore of cheers from the shadows when Ninian, the Oracle of Destiny, walked up on stage and began her mystic dance, following in the rhythm. Bubbles flowed upwards out of the stage floor and the stage lights turned pink with a shade of red all the while she dance while the song had reached its apex.

The Phantom Thieves were amazed at what they just saw from the dance while they were up to the platform. Ann, Haru, and Ryuji commented how this dance is out-of-this-world and how awesome the blue-haired dancer looked – of course, it's been said already. Yusuke was in a state of mind as he too watches the Mirage Maiden's dance.

Ninian flouted 14 inches off the stage floor as the wall of bubbles circled around her, as she twirled around in midair, she closed her eyes. In her mind, she felt like she was dancing with her lover & husband Eilwood and as if they were waltzing on the clouds together back from her homeworld.

As the song began to end, she opens her eyes and the bubbles scattered all over the place. She descended down, landing on her feet. Another song begins inspired by the 80s/90s; the song staidly started with the majestic synthesizers, four notes apart and in five times until the vocals lyrics began.

Ninian started to sing and the shadow crowd goes wild which she was unfazed as she was singing.

The Phantom Thieves were quiet as they listen to Ninian's song.

Meanwhile, Jin and Coco watch at the dinner table; jin had this bored expression and it makes the Sheep boss man nerves about it. Though Jin had to admit Ninian's performance was outstanding and The Countess scenes high levels of Performa giving off form the Shadows more then was she had expected which is good because it's enough for the Fell Dragon ritual to be complete in a matter of weeks, if not days.

After the song had ended the crowd cheered, Ninian smiled and bowed and turned around and left the stage.

"WOW, I know this all hocus-pocus stuff but dang man, I never saw anyone dance like that. Defiantly blew Morgana's Clowning Around Act out of the water, huh?" Ryuji said excitedly.

"I wonder if she can teach me few pointers, that is once we get her get out of this place," Ann said.

"I can see why she is so famous in this world, too bad Futaba-Chan and Kiria-Chan isn't here to see this," Haru grind.

"I'll admit her song was pretty good," Akira mused.

"Don't forget why we are here guys…" Makoto deapen, she glances at Yusuke who was keeping an eye on Ninian. "Are you still with us Yusuke-Kun?"

The painter snapped out of his thoughts, "Yea I'm fine, just fascinated by this young dancer's performance, that's all."

"Really? Hmm, I couldn't help but notice that you talked about her a lot," Ryuji snickered.

"Only because she is just a fascinating as the green haired Child Goddess in our vision. Ninian is probably related to her." Yusuke explained. He had done a drawing description of the child in question he remembered her face and appearance.

"You think so? Hard to tell since I barely remember what that kid looked like."

"Well, I did make a drawing of her for that reason." He snapped.

"Hey, don't get bent out of shape man."

"Cool it you two," Makoto hissed, "She's on the move, we better follow her closely."

Ninian sat on a chair with perfect posture while Coco and two men in mask wearing a suit and carrying what it appeared to be wind glass bottles.

" **I got to say Ninian you surprised me today."**

"Thank you, sir, may I returned to my room now?"

" **And plot your escape I don't think so!"**

Ninian's ruby eyes widen in disbelief, "I'm not sure what you are talking about—"

" **Listen to sweat doll I didn't want to tell you this but while you were busy with that singing voice of yours at the rehearsal yesterday my men went into you're room and looked at the crystal ball I gave you. It told us that you plan on jumping out of your window and fly away."**

Ninian stood up and glared at the demon that was once a man, "Well you can't keep me here forever."

" **Yes, I can Ninian because you're going to help us get more Performa from these Shadows so that we can revive The Fell Dragon. I spoke to the Countess she said you are making fantastic progress."**

Ninian clamps her hand together and covered her mouth with horror and shock, "T-the Fell Dragon…?"

" **That right, the almighty Dragon God, ready to strike down his enemy's. Don't you know how much money I can make!?"**

"I refused to be used like this!" she shouted.

" **I hope you don't mean that or you'll otherwise... a third strike is coming your way."**

Ninian was about to retort, not even caring on what would happen to her at this point if she would rather die than serving that vile Grima until she heard whispers and a smell of a human, she glances up at the lights but then looked down, and nodded to the Sheep Demon.

Coco was baffled that he was expecting her to retort – he and the shadow men look up at the spot that she's looking at.

" **I'm one to you Ninian! You are this close, THIS close!"** Coco turned around to leave her to her thoughts. The Shadow guards followed their boss.

After the Demons had left her Ninian turned around and ran to her dressing room to weep. Akira's group followed the Maiden swiftly – Well, the masked Yusuke took the lead in following her.

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	14. Chapter 14 Final Arc: Dancing Oracle

**Disclamer: I don't own anything excluding OC's**

* * *

Ninian sat on a chair with perfect posture while Coco and two men in mask wearing a suit and carrying what it appeared to be wind glass bottles.

 **"I got to say Ninian you surprised me today."**

"Thank you, sir, may I returned to my room now?"

 **"And plot your escape I don't think so!"**

Ninian's ruby eyes widen in disbelief, "I'm not sure what you are talking about—"

 **"Listen to sweat doll I didn't want to tell you this but while you were busy with that singing voice of yours at the rehearsal yesterday my men went into you're room and looked at the crystal ball I gave you. It told us that you plan on jumping out of your window and fly away."**

Ninian stood up and glared at the demon that was once a man, "Well you can't keep me here forever."

 **"Yes, I can Ninian because you're going to help us get more Performa from these Shadows so that we can revive The Fell Dragon. I spoke to the Countess she said you are making fantastic progress."**

Ninian clamps her hand together and covered her mouth with horror and shock, "T-the Fell Dragon…?"

 **"That right, the almighty Dragon god, ready to strike down his enemy's. Don't you know how much money I can make!?"**

"I refused to be used like this!" she shouted.

" **I hope you don't mean that or you'll otherwise... a third strike is coming your way."**

Ninian was about to retort, not even caring on what would happen to her at this point if she would rather die than serving that vile Grima until she heard whispers and a smell of a human, she glances up at the lights but then looked down, and nodded to the Sheep Demon.

Coco was baffled that he was expecting her to retort – he and the shadow men look up at the spot that she's looking at.

 **"I'm one to you Ninian! You are this close, THIS close!"** Coco turned around to leave her to her thoughts. The Shadow guards followed their boss.

After the Demons had left her Ninian turned around and ran to her dressing room to weep. Akira's group followed the Maiden swiftly – Well, the masked Yusuke took the lead in following her.

…

Ninian stops at the front of her dresser room to dry her tears with a handkerchief and maintained her composter. Before entering the Oracle was startled when she heard loud voices coming from inside her dresser room— she approaches the door and listens to the conversation.

"Aww, Fae wanted to see Ninian dance!"

"This may not be the best hiding spot but at least we're safe here… for—wait a minute this was your idea to hid us in this room now we're in deep crap if it's a Mirage! …All well, it's a good thing Kiria-Chan and Tharja-Chan is here keep me safe—I mean our company."

"Gee Mona-San, thanks for the vote of confidence!"

"Well- you can't fight a Mirage."

"Heh, coming from someone who got blessed by some kid goddess." The girl's voice pouted.

Ninian knocked on the door having heard enough of what she just heard, "Hello, is anyone in there?" she called out.

Fae open the door, Ninian eyes widen in surprise, "Fae! Is that you?"

"Ninian-San!" the female raspberry haired child flew to the light blue haired women's embraces. Kiria, Futaba, and Morgana watch the reunion in puzzlement and in relief.

"Are you alright Ninian-San? Do those mean Shadow's hurt you?" Fae ask frantically as she and Ninian let go of their embrace.

The Mirage Dragon Oracle smiled warmly, "I'm fine Fae, now that you're here. But it's not safe here you should know that by now." She said worriedly.

"Fae just wanted to be stronger in order to protect Fae's friends from that heartless Queen Veronica!" Fae was teary and returned to Ninian's embrace.

"I understand, it's great to see you again," She hugged the little girl close.

"OH!" the young girl's face brightens and from the blue-haired young woman's embrace, and gestured to her new friends/allies, "This is Kiria, Futaba, and Mr. Morgana!"

The cat thief coughed on one paw, "Hey, kid. Aren't you forgetting someone?" Morgana pointed to the two humanlike Mirages.

Ninian and Fae blinked confused and turned around to see the rest of the group of human teens. Fae turned to her friend Ninian with a sheepish grin on her face, "Oops, Fae almost forgot; this is Ann, Ryuji, Akira, Haru, Yusuke and Fae's human bestie Makoto! Their all here to help Fae save you from the bad guys!"

"Oh, umm…" Ninian looked around before bowing, "Hello everyone, it is nice to meet you." She said a little awkwardly.

"Wow, she's even cuter up close." Ryuji muttered to himself, "Hi, um, nice to meet you too!" He waves awkwardly to the light blue haired young woman.

Ann and Makoto shook their head in disapproval at Ryuji. Yusuke was interrupted before he could greet Ninian.

"Hey, you were so good out there, and I'm like… already your biggest fan, you know~? You're first human fan~" Haru chirped at the blue-haired Oracle.

"Yea, the performance sure had its moments," Akira said.

"Um, thanks to watching! To be honest I didn't think I—wait a minute I'm going off track…" Ninian turned to Fae, "I need to get going and meet up with a friend!"

"A friend?" Fae tilted her head.

"She must of mean Tiki," Kiria spoked up.

"Tiki? Who's Tiki?" the raspberry haired girl ask the young Idol.

"We could explain once we get out of here. Can we go- like right now? Before we get caught?" Futaba said as she was scanning with her goggles. The Hacker was listening to this interesting conversation with this rare Mirage but it's starting to be a drag for the mission.

"But who's TIki?" Fae whined.

"Fae," Makoto said sternly to the child, "We need to get moving."

"Alright," Fae sighed, "But Fae is going with Ninian meet up with this TIki person."

Makoto sighed and nodded to Fae. She faced Kiria, "What do you think Kiria, is it alright with you and Futaba?"

The young Idol shrugged, "Well I don't see why not and plus Futaba was going to—"

 **"Hey, you!"**

The Human Teens, pulse Morgana and the two Humanlike Mirage females were alerted when they were spotted by three hostile Mirage Phantoms and two Shadows Guards.

 **"What? These guys?"** One hostile Mirage was baffled, recognizing the Phantom kids or whatever they called themselves.

"Great… they found us," Yusuke rolled his eyes and put on his mask, he turned to Ninian, "Miss you outa stand back."

Ninian slowly nodded and took a couple steps back with Fae and Futaba, shortly after being singled by her Idol Kiria, to stand back with the two Mirage.

The teens (and Morgana) began their battle with the hostile. Akria attacked first with a rifle while Futaba scanned the targets. The Phantom then attacked back but the joker dogged.

Kiria used an ice spell at a Shadow who was charging towards Akira, which he thanked her afterward. Kiria accepted the gesture but remained him to stay focus.

Futaba instructed the teens of the enemy's weakness but soon after- a Phantom sweeps towards Futaba, Fae, and Ninian. Mirage Fae frantically called out an attack name and used a force-blast - which looks like an energy wave from a magical girl's anime - at the Phantom before it could reach them.

Yusuke and Morgana used their Personas to finish off the two remanding Mirage, however, it didn't do enough to take them out. A Shadow then tried to attack Yusuke but a narrowly dogged and used his sword to strike back at the Shadow but he dogged as well- he then notice the two reminding hostile Mirage flying over him and going after Ninian. The artist cursed under his breath while he pulled out his gun and shoot it in the head.

Fae sprouts out her cream-colored wings and flew up to counter the Mirage attackers. Futaba watch with interests as she watches the humanlike child doing martial arts moves at the two Phantoms.

The group watched with mix reactions (Mostly baffled) when Fae was going ham with her physical karate attack moves. After Fae was done she grabbed to two Mirages and tossed them flying back to the combat area.

The Mirage Red Phantoms became staggered after Fae's fury. The rest of the group took this moment of opportunity for an all-out attack. Their attacks easily took out the two Mirage.

After they took the moment of their victory, they took off in a rush, with Ninian following closely.

"Wow, Fae you really did well." Haru cooed.

"Thanks! Fae just picks up some form Kun-fu class," Fae flew beside the half-French girl and smiled.

"Of course you did," Makoto muttered, not like she'd cared about how Fae learned to fight like that but Makoto is grateful that Fae truly knows how to defend herself.

…

Coco walked up to his office. He opens the door to see Jin sitting on top of his office desk in the dark room. The raven-haired gothic child waving her fan. Her expression showed indifference but at the same time, malice as her ruby-colored eyes stared deep into the sheep man's soul.

"Well?" The Shadow Countess spoke in the dark.

"E-Every things are under control," Coco sneezed.

"Ninian isn't planning on getting away now would she?"

"Y-yes she is," Coco showed the crystal to Jin.

"This is the crystal ball?" her expression hasn't changed in fact to she showed sighed of annoyance.

"This is defiantly where she is getting her ideas from," He explained.

"Humph, how can she get her Ideas from that? To me, that thing is nothing more than a piece of junk, however, Ninian was and will always be a Manakete and for what I just learned- she can pull all kinds of weird crap but not on the same level as a dragon god. She is an oracle for a reason, you know."

"I, um, you're right."

Jin then started to expect her fingernails, "I've also learned from my Lady that Ninian was originally one of Veronica's little pets until she turned rouge which explained Ninian's still humanlike form."

The sheep boss man eyes widen in shock, "Really?"

Jin rolled her eyes, "Yes she was one of Queen V's rooks. As for her pretty looks like I'm just guessing about at this point, I don't know why she was able to retain her humanlike appearances despite her being a Mirage! Fun fact: She was never originally a full-blooded dragon but a half-breed—Oh wait I know why" she smirked in the dark.

"Wh-what is it?" Coco grimed.

"It's because of Naga that Ninian lady is still humanlike. Obviously still following into Naga's plan—"

"Um, sir."

The sheepman and the shadow countess attention turned towards the Mirage Phantom.

"You're in the worst time to be barging in here," Coco spat while Jin took this with amassment.

"Sir its Ninian, she's escaping with a group of human twerps, with Fae and that cat thing."

This gave Coco a heart attack, now he's really going to get unless he steals her back.

"No kidding?" Coco jumped when he heard the countess say that as if she can read his mind.

"Actually I can read minds, at least to the corrupted adults like you. Yes, I can do that anytime I want," the raven-haired child giggled evilly, "So you better get going then~"

Coco took off in a rush followed by the Phantom.

Jin frowned and tossed the crystal ball aside.

…

The group escaped out of the club but was meet with more Mirage enemies, this time a pair of Skeletons and one Knight.

"Wha- did they just- how can that do that? We just got out!" Ryuji was baffled.

"Well, they tend to do that, wasn't always easy getting past a Mirage," Morgana sweatdropped.

"You must have a lot of history with them," Kiria mused. Morgana's face brightens at the young Idol and replied proudly.

"Why of course and maybe I can tell you of my greatest exploits in the Idolaspear after we beat these guys."

Kiria simply shrugged while her PA was beaming with excitement, "Oh sweet Mona is going to tell me and Kiria-Sempai a story," Futaba grinned which was unnatural to both the Idol and Morgana.

"Uh, yeah, haven't forgotten about you,"Morgana's face deapen at the hacker, he then faces the two humanlike Mirage gals, "Anyway, you two lady's better sit this one out while Kiria—I mean, WE take care this."

Ninian and Fae (who was pouting) nodded and did what they were told. They stayed out of sidelines while the rest of the group began their battle.

"So Fae?" Ninian asks while the battle was going on in the background.

"Yup?"

"How did you really learn out to fight like that back there, you usually spam your dragon from in case of a battle?"

Fae pondered a bit before speaking, "Oh! It was Master Hinoka taught Fae, she's a Pegasus Knight and a good fighter! It's been quite a long time that Fae has kind forgotten about Hinoka-Sensei!"

"Hinoka…" Ninian pounder the name, "Is she one of the Hoshiden Royals."

Fae happily nodded, "She really cool! Fae wants to be a Pegasus Knight just like her."

"I see… well, I'm glad you alright, just try to stick to your magic in case of attack for me okay?"

Fae puffed out her cheeks, "Okay…" the child's eyes widen as she just remembered something, "Oh! Hey, Ninian, Fae was wondering; who is Tiki?"

 _"I figured you would say that…"_ Ninian thought, "Tiki is basically the daughter of the Goddess Naga."

"What-!? Naga has a Daughter?!" Fae's eyes widen in shock.

"I was told by Naga to watch over her and that then is what I desired to escape from this awful place because the Goddess has a plan for us."

"Watch over her? Is she like Fae's age?"

"A little more, I believe…"

"Wow, that's great then! If you're going to see Tike then Fae coming with you~!" Fae chirped.

Back to the Battle; it was starting to get fears the group may have taken care of the Skeletons but the Mirage Knight was giving them trouble. The Phantom thieves despite them being bless by Tiki couldn't be enough to deal some damage with their guns and weapons.

Kiria hadn't fared well with the Knight as well (facing off with a Knight hasn't been her strong point).

Futaba tried her best to scan the hostile Mirage but compared to Shadows scanning a Mirages prove to be difficult. Thankfully Mirage Tharja finally stepped in and gave Futaba and Kiria a proper analyze of Knight.

Thanks to Tharja the two girls informed their comrades that the Knight is weak to thunder. Morgana summoned Zoro (his persona) to attack the Knight.

Zoro held up his rapier up to the heavens with lightning striking down on it. Then he charged and slashed the Knight, causing it to be paralyzed when it cross swords.

Akira took this moment to summon Black Frost to do an epic lightning spell attack at the hostile Mirage.

Kiria followed with a Fire-Meteor spell attack at the Knight followed by a string of attacks from her other comrades and after that, the Knight was vanquished.

Before they can take a moment of their victory—

 **"I WORN YOU NINIAN!"** *VROOM* *VROOM*

 ** _{Play Persona 5 OST – Blooming villain}_**

Ninian gasp in fright when she turned around to saw a vicious looking white long car with gold trimmings.

Coco steps on the gas so that he can run her over, **"STRIKE NUMBER THREE: CROSS WITH ME AND YOU'LL BECOME LIZZARD ROAD KILL!"**

Before she and Fae could react, Ninian turned to her right only to see Yusuke tacked Ninian and Fae out of the way of the hawkish Evil Car.

The rest of the group moved out of the way of the raging Car, it turned around to where Yusuke, Ninian, and Fae is; Yusuke helps the two humanlike girls up.

 **"A Phantom Thief-? Wait… the gangs all here!"** Coco laughed while in the drivers' seat, **"Ha! This is too good** ; **once I take care of these three I'll kill two birds and one stone!"**

 ** _{Switch to Persona 5 Main Boss OST}_**

Makoto summoned her Persona bike to ram into the Car casing it to flip to the side and crashed to the ground.

Coco's car then transformed into a Shadow mecha, which is a cross between a horror film and a move about talking mecha's from outer space.

The mech launched a rocket out of its back but before it could do some damage Kiria jumped and kicked missile back to the mech. It did some damage to the robot but not enough.

"I take that one's a Shadow Boss?" Ann said with a smirk. Kiria landed on the ground, beside her blond friend, "Bests me, never fought a Shadow before."

Ryuji walked up to the girls, "Well, ladies watch and learn from a pro," Said confidently.

"Be my guess, Ryuji," Ann rolled her eyes and smiled.

Coco scoffed at them from the cockpit, **"You cocky twerps aren't even worth my time but then again; it would be easy money if I kill the famous Phantom Dorks!"**

"Wow, we're really are famous here," Morgana mused.

Ryuji was about to summon his Persona until two Savage Phantom showed up and launched fireballs attacks at Ryuji. He flinched at the upcoming attack and narrowed jumped out of the way.

Ann rolled her eyes, "Nice one!"

"Hey! Those blue things showed up out of nowhere, what are they?"

"Their called Savage Phantoms, they're stronger than the normal types so be careful!" Morgana said.

"Great. Well, I'm going to try to run a scan on these guys!" Futaba said. Oh, who is she fooling, she couldn't even proper readings on those previous Mirage enemies ecpaculay the Knight, what can she do against two Mirage Savage? The robot that she can deal with though, maybe she should focus on that.

While her friends are busy fighting she was able to instruct them on the car robot's weaknesses. She had help from Fae with scanning the two Savage enemies which she was grateful because she was starting to get a little annoyed at the fact that she can't scan Mirage properly. On the upside: Futaba and Fae were able to analyze the Shadow Car Mech much quicker then what Futaba can normally do against a Shadow on her own.

"The Mecha is valuable to Ice and Lightning guys!" The young hacker shouted.

"Also those two Savage thingies are allergic to fireworks!" Fae exclaimed.

Akira nodded and called out Samael to deal a powerful lightning attack at the Shadow Boss. The Mech became paralyzed after the attack.

Haru followed it up by throwing a grenade at the machine, then Kiria with her Ice spell attack, Ann with her whip attack, Ryuji shot the big robot with his elephant gun, Morgana with his slingshot and Yusuke with his sword attack.

Makoto was busy distracting the two Savage; she summoned her Persona Bike too, hoping to finish off the two Mirage hostiles. Makoto step on the metal as one Savage Mirage was charging towards her, the Savage cast out a laser blast but the biker countered with a shield spell around her bike. The Savage Phantom backtracked and tried to get away but it was too late as she was too fast for him and got burned and ran over.

Makoto steered her bike around only to see the last Savage Phantom. She glared at the enemy Mirage.

*VROOM* *VROOM*

She storms toward to the enemy. The Mirage reacted with a powerful ice attack, sharp pillars of ice pop up from the ground while she race towards the Phantom, avoiding every optical it tried to throw at her but it's not enough and just like its comrade it tried to run away but it was too late: It got burned and squashed, like road kill.

Makoto took a deep sigh of relief and rejoined the battle.

Coco is not having a good day right now, those kids are starting to piss him off. His car is as close to getting totally reeked. He's not going to allow these kids to make the best of him any longer, he'll have to use energy blast.

 **"I will not go to allow you kids make a fool out of me anymore. Fest your eyes with my ultimate weapon: Vortex Beam!"**

The Sheep Man pushed the button, with a skull on it, but it didn't respond, **"What the—"** The engines stopped for 1 minutes until it starts again.

 **"Alright for real this time: Vortex Beam!"**

The Car Mech crouched down to fire its laser cannon from its back. The group moved out of the way to avoid the attack. Coco did not accept to where he aims his laser cannon until it was too late. Thanks to his ultimate weapon, his Club just got reeked.

 **"Oh crap… she's not going to like this…"** Coco had just metal imaged Jin's scowling face. **"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! What the…?"** Coco looked up to see a green flying saucer hovering above him.

…

Futaba is in the control room, she targeted the Car Mecha via the holographic screen, and she smirked.

…

Sparks of pure energy fly off the domed underbelly until it glowed bright, the UFO charged up a powerful plasma beam attack.

 **"What, this can't be real-"** Coco said.

*BOOM*

And just like that, the beam blew up the Mech with Coco inside.

 ** _{Stop Persona 5 OST – Boss Theme}_**

The group took the moment of their ultimate victory. Futaba landed and with the saucer she was piloting vanishing.

Fae ran up to the orange haired older girl, "Wow that was so cool! What was that?"

Futaba cautiously answered the Child, "My Persona…?"

Fae eyes sparkled in amazement, "Really that's your Persona? That looks so amazing and huge! You took out Coco with one hit with that!"

"Well it's not a big deal or anything," Futaba coolly smiled. The rest of the group walked up to the two girls, Fae turns her attention to Ninian and bragging to her friend about that flying saucer.

Fae then smiled at Yusuke, "By the way thanks for saving Fae and Ninian-San, Yusuke-Kun."

"You really saved us from being killed and for that I thank you," Ninian smiled and bowed.

The painter didn't know how to respond to that, "Don't mention it." He nodded and said simply.

"Man, what a workout, those Mirage aren't fooling," Haru said.

"If you call putting our lives in the line qualify a workout," Ryuji muttered.

"At least saving a pretty girl with special powers is worth it," Morgana glared at Blondie.

"Ture! Though I wonder how she would help us save the world."

"We can ponder about it once we get out of here WITH Ninian and Fae. I don't want to be here once more enemies magically show up!" Kiria said.

"Yea, I had about enough excitement in one night," Tharja said.

Futaba and the others agreed with Kiria and head on out of the Idolaspear. Ninian accompanied by Fae looked back at the burning reminds of the club.

"Ninian-San what's wrong?" Fae ask.

"It's just that it's been far too long that I've been a trap there at least now that I'm free. Gosh, I haven't even talked to Tharja yet, I wonder if she reconaozie me?"

"Hey," Akira walk up to the two Mirage Manakete, "We better keep moving, we can't leave without you two."

"Um, right," The light blue hired young women blushed a little, "Let's go Fae," Fae nodded happily, relieved that she had finally rescued her best friend.

…

Countess Jin watches the humans leave with the two Mirage Manakete females above a tall building.

"Coco you poor idiot, of course, you're not very dependable," The raven haired little girl muttered to herself, she held the crystal ball in her hands before dropping it, "Too bad that your dead now because otherwise, I would of skin you alive!" The girl smashed the crystal ball with her feet in a fit of rage.

Suddenly her blood ran cold when she felt a familiar dark presence from behind.

The hooded cloaked lady spoked to the girl. It was the same person that killed the Golden Mirage Phantom and the same one that summoned the swarm after the human teens and the leader of the Opera of Chaos.

 **"Report to me at my thrown, at once."** The woman spoke.

"As you command High Priestess," Jin said, afraid to back. After a minute the girl turned around only to see her vanishes without a trace.

Jin sighed, "I got some real explaining to do…"

…

 **Real World Japan  
Daiwa Roynet Hotel  
Yokohama-Koen**

 **Hotel Guestroom**

 **9:55 PM**

{Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions OST – Down Town}

Kiria and Futaba saw Barry Goodman snoring away on the bed as the got back from the Idolaspear.

"And some people said that I'm a slob?" Futaba said.

"Well, we have been gone for hours…" Kiria said with cross arms.

The hacker waived her right hand like a fan, "We could have just ditched him while we have a chance, now we're stuck with him." The hacker deepen.

"Ture. But we can't just leave him behind." The young Idol sighed.

"Yeah," Futaba rolled her eyes, "He'll turn out to be a handful after we ditched him but I'm sure Barry-Sama would be found. It's not like he'll end up in the dog pound."

 ** _"What a shame, one of the mightiest of warriors reduce to this."_** Tharja mocked. Futaba snickered in response.

"Kiria, hi~" Rise Kujikawa walked in the room. Kiria gave her friend a slight smile.

"So how was the mission?" Rise smiley asked.

"How long Barry was out, did he drink?"

"He just got knocked out after watching his Anime collection." Rise rolled her eyes.

"Figures," Futaba laughed.

Kiria coughed in one hand to derail the subject matter, "Futaba and I completed our mission, and we rescued the rare Mirage. She's safe with us."

Rises face brightens, "That's great, kinda wish I was there with you guys."

"Trust me, you don't want to go there, the club has been run by the same guy who made a death threat against you a while ago," Futaba said.

The senior Idol blinked in surprise, "Really? Is it Coco?"

"Yeah, the derange fat guy form your concert form last time, he was corrupted," the young Idol said, "But we took care of him."

"Hardly worth it, since he's a complete bum if you ask me," Futaba said coolly.

"Well, um, that's good to know, thanks," Rise sweat-dropped.

Kiria smiled, "It was no problem, and we just wanted to keep you safe."

Futaba sneaky walked up to Barry's side of the bed with an evil grin on her face while her Idol and Rise were talking.

She took a deep breath, "ALIEN ATTACK! ALIEN ATTACK!" 15-year-old girl shouted.

"HOLY SNAP!" The former rock & roller eye's shoot open jumped out of his bed to the left side and fell, face first, to the floor.

Barry quickly got up, and looked around the room, "Aliens!? Where the aliens!?"

"Oh, good to see your awake Barry," Kiria said simply. Rises suppressed her laughter.

He blinked confused and rubbed his eyes, "Wait a minute…!" he shoots a glare at Futaba, who she was giving him a cutesy innocent look.

"There are no Alien Invasion, you did that on purpose!"

"Gee Willie I'm totally sorry Barry-Sama, you did tell me to wake you up when we get back and I didn't lie about the Aliens~," she said sweetly.

Barry took a moment to process on what she just said, before speaking, "No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. You looked at me in the eye and told me to wake you up when we got back." Futaba laughed.

"Wha-! Okay very funny, laugh it up. Ha Ha Ha!" Barry said while rubbing his left ear. He keeps forgetting that Futaba Sakura has social issues due to being indoors all the time, according to Maiko. He's starting wonder how he can covet this glasses girl into a true Idol? But at least she knows how to put up a cute expression and good tasted in female casual clothing.

"Also, what's the last time you took a shower before we got here?" Futaba asks with crossed arms.

Barry Goodman blinked, he raised his right arm to smell his pits, "Great! Just great! Do you really have to remind me, now I'm probably late for that hot tube?"

He went to the bathroom to grab his towel and leave the room in a rush but return to the door, "By the way; I now got a VIP to meet with Aegis-Chan during the 'Shadow Hunter' Primer, which starts tomorrow!"

"Well, that's good to know," Kiria said, shrugging.

"Why thank you—"

"Barry-Sama! Aren't you forgetting something?" Futaba inquired raised a brow.

"AW, snap! I forgot about my Swimsuit!" he went back to the bathroom to grab his blue swimsuit and a toy rubber ducky.

And this time for real; he went out to the door to check out the hot tube.

"So Kiria, what does this Rare Mirage look like, is it true she looked like an actual person?" Rise ask.

 _{Switch to The 3rd Birthday Soundtrack - The Light of Time}_

Kiria and Futaba explained to Rise in details about Ninian and Fae. The two Mirage Manakete are with the three human girls but of course, like Tharja, they can't see them in the real world. Speaking of which Kiria and Futaba told Rise about this Mirage named DJ Willie who happens to be Ninian's sound mixer.

Ninian had expressed conserved over her friend the DJ but both Kiria and Futaba assured that he was okay and in fact, he helps them with their mission. Ninian felted relieved when hearing the good news, Fae climbed in by bragging how cute the Casper was with his hat and Headphones. Tharja, however, didn't say much about the mission but was dropping hints that she had enjoyed her self during that time.

The three girls laughed with one another while enjoying room service, until then Rise remembered something, "Hey, have you heard on the news about a bomber at the Yokohama?"

"Um, no, what happens?" Kiria was surprised by the news. Rise's brows frown.

"Apparently that person is a terrorist that tried to kill a young police officer, by blowing himself up."

"Oh great, another zombie dude on the news. I was wonder about all that commotion from outside…" Futaba said.

"When did this happen?" The young Idol ask.

"It happens when we were watching Fire Ouga earlier. At least nobody got hurt," The senior Idol said.

"That's good to know…" Futaba muttered.

"Hey, do you know anything about what's been happening with these guys," Rise ask concern.

"I'm not so sure of this myself, last time they tried to attack me in public. Recently I heard from the police, and Makoto, that they're working for a cult called the Fell Dragon Triad."

"The Fell Dragon Triad? That is so weird, I haven't heard the news media mention them." Rise said.

"I bet it's a cover-up," Futaba said with suspicion.

"But for what?" Kiria agreed.

"Maybe their working for the Triad."

Rise ponder for a moment, ' _why would the government cover something like this? Somethings up'_.

"I'm sure we'll figure this out. How about you guys stay here with me until I know Barry staying but… I wanted to make sure you have the extra security here. I can arrange for a different room for both of you!" The Burnette offered.

"A clean room, with Idol Kiria and without smelly Barry?" Futaba eyes widen, "SIGN ME UP!"

"U-um…" Kiria can hear Rise, Tharja, and Ninian giggle at her, "I'll… take your offer. Thanks, Rise."

"Don't mention it!" The senior Idol chirped.

…

 **Unknown lounging area**

The living room was big with a glass window that showed the glittering city of Tokyo long couches a table, wide screen TV and a kitchen.

Currently, there are only two people who are occupying the living room; young red-haired women in a gold and black catholic looking outfit and a middle age brown-haired man in a dress outfit with a vast and a tie.

The red-haired young woman was reading a book about Law & Chaos while her mustached companion was pacing back and forth.

The living room was really nice but the only thing stood out was the large stone double doors which it had just open up to reveal a disgruntled little raven-haired girl.

Jin walked out that door before slamming hard, she had a red face.

"I take it the High Priestess didn't take it well." The Man spoke up.

The Goth girl took a deep breath before answering with a sigh, "No, she didn't."

"That's too bad, those Phantom Thieves are quite something," The Man is known as Milo said.

Jin scoffed at the CEO, "Their clearly handicapped when they fought our Mirages."

"True but even so… The Phantom Thieves could be a problem for us in the future."

"Whatever," the girl waved him off, "Pretty funny that Caroline and Justine haven't stepped in yet. You would think that Lord Yaldabaoth was pulling their strings…"

"I'm sure Lord Yaldabaoth have a reason for allowing the Phantom Thieves to take the Dragon Oracle with them." Milo mused.

"Humph! You think Yaldabaoth will allow it to happen? He should already know how dangerous Tiki can really be and with Ninian of all people! Clearly, Caroline and Justine had gone rogue on us or otherwise, they would have closed down the gates by now!"

Milo had to admit that Jin was right. Lord Yaldabaoth, by far, has been a great asset for the Opera of Chaos. The god even had posed himself as 'Igor' in order to fool the twins into thinking that he was real. However, if they found out if the 'Igor' was a fake then they would most likely switch to Tiki's side in an effort to help their real Master.

"I supposed the High Priestess has a plan for that?" The young woman with blue eyes called out, while she was reading.

Jin shooked her head, "Nothing changing' she said, even though the twins might turn on us."

"Hardly surprising," The young woman said, "We have slightly above schedule in Performa collecting despite the interference of the—"

"Yeah but were back to the slow drawing board and without Ninian!" the girl interrupted.

"Now, Ladies, if the High Priestess said nothing changes then nothing changes. As for us we just do what we normally do: Entertain the masses."

Jim huffed, "Alright, whatever." She said as she went upstairs to her room.

The woman closed her book, and stood up "We're just going to let the Phantoms Thieves walk?"

"I wouldn't think too much about them, after all; they may just be Users but they are still just children and besides we still have a slight police problem, if I recall correctly," Milo said.

"You mean those two detectives?"

Milo nodded, and put on his jacket "I'll have to personally notify certain people, I'll be right back dear." He said and exited the room.

The woman looked at the stone door with the Grima symbol with an evil smirk. Poor fools. This is exactly why Grima had the members of her Fell Triad Origination kill themselves one by one. If they can't have Performa then Grima can just their souls, thanks to her spirit ritual, Grima will be revived in no time and the whole world will see him in all of his glory with or without Performa.

The only thing that stopping her for her ritual to work is Sae, Kamui & Goro's interference.

* * *

 **A/N: Whelp! that's the end o the ARC finally! Its was lots of fun! Now for the next chapter Futaba Sakura will finally meet Tiki in person, as well as an Manakete Idol trio!**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	15. Chapter 15: Calm Before The Storm

****Disclamer: I don't own anything excluding OC's****

* * *

 **Daiwa Roynet Hotel**  
 **Yokohama-Koen**

 **Kiria and Futaba's Guestroom**

 **10:55 PM**

 _{Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions OST – Down Town}_

Sakura Futaba sat on her bed while she was typing on her laptop. Her nightwear outfit consisted of a black shirt with "JLMK!" (Presumably "just let me know") over a white-and-black striped long sleeve shirt and the black short shorts. It's a good thing that she had packed her extra clothes and extra things (Including her laptop) in her bag before heading off to Uzume Lessons Studio.

The headsets girl took a sip of her drink while she was just about finished with cleaning up the Utaloid Software.

"Almost got it… Done! Finally!" Futaba said aloud.

The Orange haired girl shrugged, "Well to me, it felt like a long time." She laid down on her bed, leg's spread out, in relaxation and stared at the ceiling as she reaches for her cell-phone and started texting "Yoooo Tharja~! If you can hear me?"

 ** _"I can hear you just fine…"_**

"I've thought of something, the moment when I met you and Kiria-Sempai: How can you talk to others besides my Idol?"

 ** _"I could talk to anyone I please when that girl was around somebody."_**

"Oh cool, I always wondered about that. You know I was under the impression that you have to be a Persona User to talk to a Person's Mirage Partner," she smiled while texting.

 ** _"You dork. You didn't get the joke: I can't talk to any normal human, expected you kids… and, of course, the talking Cat-Doll, Barry, you're Mother figure Maiko and Tiki."_**

"I see…" Futaba taped on her phone's touchscreen to post a creative meme online. One of the things she's good at is posting memes on social media.

"So in retrospect, you could ditch her when she needs you to do Carnage Form? If I'm getting it wrong." The headsets girl narrowed her eyes while staring at the ceiling. Tharja chucked.

 ** _"Maybe. But for a faint nostalgic reason ever since Kiria and I link to become Partners, I never really consider it, plus Tiki would throw a fit at me."_**

"Nostalgic…? Interesting! So to sum it up: you're helping us, and Kiria, in hopes to uncover your lost memories?" Futaba looked at her replies to that meme she posted as well as favs and shares.

 ** _"Pretty much."_**

Futaba smiled, "Thank you for helping us."

Tharja responds with, **_"Whatever."_**

Futaba cheeked her watch and got up from her bed, and stretch. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

The headsets girl was surprised when her Idol got out of the bathroom after a ten-minute shower, her right hand held on to the white towel that wrapped around her smooth fair skinned body.

Futaba snapped out of her fantasy "Oh Kiria-San, did you just get done in there?"

"Yup. Did you need to use the bathroom?" Kiria ask.

"Me pfff… Nah. I just wanted to check up on you and possibly give you a back rub."

The sixteen-year-old raised her eyebrow, "A back rub?"

Futaba's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Yeah! So how about it?"

"I'll think about it." Kiria passed Futaba while she heads to her own bed.

Futaba's gazed followed her Idol with a pouting face, "Aww come on, I practice a lot on Mona-San and he thought I was pretty good at it. I won't be doing anything weird I promise."

Kiria sat down on her separate bed, and grab her mobile Phone to cheek her messages, "You did back rubs for Morgana?" The fifteen-year-old excitedly rushed up close, which startled the young Idol

"Yup! But I mostly learned massage-therapy from videos online."

Kiria's face was a little red as she put down her phone, "Wait! Is it even on the Maiko's list? I mean—have you finish with debugging that software?"

Futaba nodded excitement, she leaps to her bed to grab her laptop, and then she hops back down to Kiria's bed next to Kiria herself. Futaba turned on the screen and explained to her Idol about details regarding Project Utaloid software, including the tools she had to work with and add that she optimized the software and ironed out the additional bugs.

Kiria watched as her PA run a test via laptop screen with great interest.

"That's… pretty good. This would defiantly impress Maiko-San." Kiria smiled.

"I know," Futaba closed her laptop, "So about that back rub…?" her eyes sparkled once more as she clamps her hand together in a pleading look.

The young Idol frowned huffed, "Alright, I supposed it's only natural since we both work hard—but only a shoulder rub!" she warns, "A back rubs just rub me the wrong way; if you catch my drift?"

"Fair enough!" The headsets girl chirped.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

Suddenly Futaba's world had crashed down when Kiria's phone ring, casing the hacker groan in annoyance.

Kiria stood up, pick up her phone and answered, "Hello? Oh—hey Maiko-San!" Futaba laid herself backward on Kiria's bed at irritation.

"Yea, Futaba is here with me," Kiria said on her phone while pacing back and forth. "No, I'm not!" Futaba called out.

The sixteen-year-old Idol rolled her eyes, at her friend's comment, she resumed to her phone call "Speaker mode? Okay, hold on… alright, you're on!"

"Oh, goodie! Anyway, how are you gals are faring? I hope I didn't come at a bad time." The woman CEO laughed.

"Actually, your timing is excellent," Futaba said sarcastically actually stared bitterly at the ceiling while she laid down on her back.

Kiria faces deapen at her PA before she continued, "We've completed the mission from Tiki. And I just got out of the shower after Futaba."

Futaba pointed to the ceiling, "I should proudly add that I was going to give her a touch therapy after she was done."

The young Idol stopped and turn around to face her PA, "Don't mean a _shoulder rub_?" Kiria narrowed her eyes at her.

"Oops, my bad! I meant _back rub_ ," Futaba giggled at her Idol while she turned over to her prone gypsy-like posed on the bed. Kiria looked weird out at her PA's cute expression that says 'take me I'm yours'.

"I'm _pretty_ sure that's not what I meant." Kiria tiredly corrected.

"Well in my mind you said _back rub_ ," The hacker licked her lips, "I don't see the big deal where both girls anyway, and you probably hang out with a lot of girls back then. Would you rather have some guy, who's probably a pervert, do it for you? And let's not forget about the current climate." Futaba smiled.

Kiria rolled her eyes, not really comfortable in talking about her time at elementary school, at a young age, with her personal assistant. As for the current social climate; almost being killed by those 'zombie' men a while ago, made her a little bit cautious with her surroundings however those guys are just following Coco's orders and he is gone now. Still, Futaba and friends are probably the only ones that she can trust right now, "Well you made a fair point—"

Maiko giggled as well through the phone line, which Kiria facepalmed at remembering that she & Futaba are still on the line "Well it's good to know that you gals are having a fun time."

"Yea, we did have fun though, I did have to see Rise," Kiria said.

Kiria & Futaba had talked to Maiko via Phone speaker, they had informed their boss that they have completed the rescue mission and meet a new Mirage. When hearing about the new Mirage Maiko intently thought it would be Futaba, which Futaba herself denied. Kiria described the Mirage Ninian and Fae to be females and their appearances are humanlike, like Tiki.

Maiko took the information with great intrigue and congratulated on a job well done. Futaba took this opportunity, before she forgets, that she had completed her work with the Utaliod Software and explained her boss the details. Maiko was thrilled after hearing the news and said that 'once you get back to Fortuna I'm going to give one big hug' which to Futaba, grossly translated different meanings, bosom smothering.

"I'm glad you gals are doing well for yourselves as I got some news. As you gals know 'Shadow Whisper' has been a huge hit in the entertainment world and for Fortuna."

"That's good to know, so what about it?" Kiria asked.

"I got word from our new sponsors that you're going to performed live on stage, next week~!"

Both girls were surprised at the news, while Kiria kept her cool Futaba jumped out of the bed, star struck. They both knew it was only a matter of time but they did not think it would be so soon next week. Lucky Kiria had been preparing for this shortly after her song debuted.

"M-Maiko-San since I'm her Personal Assistant, can I tag along!?"

"Well, it's not up to me sweaty, but you can ask Kiria."

"OH, um, I'm pretty okay with her tagging along actually," Kiria said.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! She's actually singing in front of a live audience, and I'll be one of the first to watch her sing! This is totally VLOG worthy!" Futaba was in 100% fangirl mode.

Both girls confused to talk to their boss on the phone speaker, about other stuff they been in Yokohama with Barry and made mention about the new Mirage allies and their comrades that went with them at the Idolaspear. Futaba lamely asked that Barry had plans in visiting the Premier of Movie starring a short blond haired actress, Maiko replied, "It sure sounds like Barry…"

"Yeah, he's currently in the hot tub," Futaba rolled her eyes and smiled, "But who cares KIRIA Live, for the world!"

"Well, I couldn't agree more. Which reminds me; how was your dance training with Barry?"

"Hmm, let see," Futaba counted a number of things she done in her first training session with her fingers, "It was okay but to me, it was pretty passive, he had me mimic the things on the dance video, Barry taught me how the strike an Anime pose and um… that about it! Oh, there's this Star Gazer techniques, that Barry wanted me to learn, I initially had trouble with but I nailed it!"

"Wonderful news~ my dear Futaba-Chan growing up to be a star like Kiria."

"Well..."

"Aww still not sure about becoming an Idol I see~"

Futaba's face flushed red, "I-I'll do anything for Kiria-Sempai and maybe this whole Idol thing wouldn't be all that embarrassing for me." She twiddled her fingers.

"Something I can relate to…" Kiria muttered, she had hope that she doesn't have to wear a cutesy costume for the job but so far Maiko hasn't done anything to make her uncomfortable.

Maiko laughed, "No worries, dear! When the time comes I wouldn't make you do anything embarrassing, you're my special little girl after all! But I'll have to make some arrangements that I believe would suit your appearance and Persona, no pun intended! BUT it you not so sure about things then you can always ask me for input, dearly."

"Well that's some great news," Futaba laughed heartily, "I-It's not like I don't want to become an Idol of fashion and dancing I… just," her face was red like a tomato, "can't sing."

"Oh, dear. Is that all?"

"Yeeeaaa other than that I'm modernly okay on what you want me to wear for the media both, excluding a mascot dog costume…"

"Well that's all fine and dandy then~ you're truly growing up really fast! If there's any problem you can always ask me and I'll see what I can do, just wanted to make you feel happy."

Futaba had no way of responding to that, "Um, thank you Maiko-San."

Kiria and Futaba had finished up their chat with their boss before saying goodbyes. Kiria took a big sigh after talking to their boss.

"Alright, now I'm going to put on my clothes for the night," Kiria said.

 ** _"I believe that your friend wanted to do massage on your back first?"_**

The young Idol's eyes widen, "T-Tharja!"

"That's right, there's no backing out on it now!" Futaba grin, "You're going to need all the support you get before your big show!"

 ** _"Whelp you heard her, hop to it,"_** Tharja chuckled.

"I'm not going near the end of it aren't I?" Kiria asked tiredly,

 ** _"Don't worry though I'll be sure to walk her through it,"_** Her Mirage Partner chucked once more.

"Alright fine, back rub it is." She said sitting back down on her bed.

"Coming right up!" In truth, Futaba wanted to find a good enough excused to touch her Idol's fair glowing skin and bragged about it in her Secret Diary. A desire that is to consider to be too taboo for a normal teenaged school girl but then again she does not have a standard personality nor go to school.

The sixteen-year-old Kiria would have to admit after their rescue mission Futaba must have been taking notes of her aching muscles when they chatting with Rise, and the two Humanlike Mirage Fae and Ninian. Perhaps she's pushing herself a little too hard during that demon battle and Futaba just wanted to make sure that she's well-taking care of.

The girl's thoughts were interrupted when Futaba's phone ring.

 _"AAHH! You got to be kidding me!?"_ The hacker thought, she rushed to her phone, which she laid it on her own bed, to see Makoto calling her.

"That she-devil! I got to take this I'm so sorry!"

"No problem take your time," Kiria smiled as she turned on the T.V with a remote. Futaba spent two minutes of chatting with her friend on the phone about how's her and Kiria have been fairing.

"Okay it was Makoto that called me; she just wants to check up on us, and that she's going to call us again during the morning, of course…"

"Well what are we going to do?" the young Idol smiled, "Well I'm ready when you are."

The hacker blinked, "Oh right, the therapy! First I want to come to your hair first, I forgot to mention that!"

"Well, you did say to Mako-Chan that you were going to do that anyway," Kiria laughed.

"Yeah," Futaba laughed as well, as she dug into her bag for her come brush, "Your hair is pretty damped so I rather want to brush it and after that, I'll start massaging your shoulders."

Kiria nodded to her PA as she was fumbling for her hairbrush.

…

 _ **{Switch to F-Zero GX OST – Sand Ocean}**_

 **Meanwhile somewhere in the Metaverse  
Unkown Dance-party Battle Arena**

"Don't let them escape!" The two Mirage Paladin charge at the two humans.

Yashiro and Mirai avoided the charge attack from the Paladin Horse Mirage, both of them are in their Carnage Form uniform.

Mirai, the former Japanese Military officer, rushed towards the Hostile Mirage. The said Hotile did the same but it wasn't quick enough to attack the human adult female as she leaped into the air. Miriai raised her sword/katana in the air then she slashed her weapon sidewise, creating an energy wave that targeted the Mirage and neutralized the hostile in a matter of secants.

Yashiro was busy dealing with this other Mirage Paladin, avoiding the Mirage Paladin mad bull charge until it got annoyed and tried to use a fireball attack. Yashiro blocked the attack with is a sword and bounce it back to the Paladin.

The fourteen-year-old boy scoffed at their inability to put up a decent fight, it seems like every time he and Navarre had fought these things they become weaker.

 _ **{Switch to**_ _ ** _The 3rd Birthday OST - Insanity of the Enrage_ }**_

"Not bad. But can you survive the onslaught of Ayaha's Defile Golems!?" the male voice shouted through the mic.

The two Mirage Masters looked up to see two Large Mirage Golems descended from the air, from a dark portal. Miria and Yashiro took note of their Grima insignia on their purple metallic chest; the Golems seem to be a dark variant of the standard Mirage Golem, their round helmets have bull-like horns, skull-like shoulder guards on their right side, wielding a long large clever.

The eyes in their helmets flashed red as they attacked the pair but Yashiro and Mirai dogged their sword swing attacks without breaking a sweat, for now.

* * *

A man wearing a street puck outfit with a rock & Roll rainbow mullet and sunglasses watch the fight above his lookout with a hint of uncertainty.

"God dang it, man! How are they doing this, I shouldn't be surprised but come on, those are Ayaha's strongest grunts! What a bunch of slowpokes." Otto said nervously.

"Why hello there, did you miss me~?"

Otto's blood turned cold, he turned around to see that women Moza, the leader of the Mirage Mercenaries foot collided with his face. He spun over, like a top, until he fell on the control panel, and his sunglasses fell on the floor.

The vixen Moza watch with glee in her eyes and bloodlust as she watched him struggle to get up, she still wore that pink strapless nightdress. The tan hired woman moved in closed to grab Otto by the neck and lifted him up with one hand, "I got to hand it to you," she spoke with a hint of venom in her tone, "You were clever in springing up that trap did on us too bad you failed."

"W-wait, you don't have to do this, I can be useful!" the man struggled. Moza cute yet dark demeanor tilted her head slightly.

"I have to go all this trouble by visiting my old friend in order to know the location of your whereabouts and she's sweet-natured apart from my own. You being a former Idol photographer. Now then… who's set you up for this?"

"I-I can't tell you, or he'll kill me!" Moza tightens her grip.

"What makes you think I want?" She said.

"ACK! Okay, okay, I'll tell you, it's the Opera of Chaos!" Moza rolled her eyes at this.

"Well it's no secret that you've have been a member but I want to know—"Moza trailed off when she saw the man's eye's turned white.

* * *

Mirage Master Mirai and Yashiro finished off the one remaining Grima Golem with one sword strike. The said Golem fell to its knees and collapsed on the group, the monster then burned into nothing.

 _ **{Stop to**_ _ ** _The 3rd Birthday OST - Insanity of the Enrage_ }**_

Yashiro sighed in relief after the battle as his battle uniform changed back to his black suit and tie, "Well… that was fun."

The black-haired woman's uniform change back to her casual wears: a white tank-top, military pants, and boots. She had her jacket wrap around her waist.

"I fought better demons then them," Mirai dismissed, she then hared a sound of broken glass for above and looked up to see a body of a man plummeting to the ground.

Yashiro saw the broken form of a stranger with a stunned look.

Lyn appeared beside her human partner Mirai with a stunned look: Mirage appeared to be humanoid female with waist length dark green hair tied to a ponytail, her eyes are covered in a pale white metal visior plating with light green trimmings, and she wore a blue Asian inspired dress that reveals her legs, forearm armor matches the color of her white pale skin. Lyn's figure seems to have a figure that rivals Camilla.

Moza descended down to meet with her group, she coughed in one hand to get their full attention.

"Wh-what happen?" Mirage Lyn spoke up.

Moza gave an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry, but I had to. He was turning into one of Grima's little puppets."

Yashiro raised a brow, "Who's Grima?" he inquired

Moza shrugged, "Beats me, he was chanting 'Long Live, Grima' must have been some God I keep hearing about."

"Grima…" Lyn said thinking out loud, "That name sounded familiar, I don't know why that is?" Mirai looked at her Mirage Partner with interest.

"You okay Lyn?" Mirai asked. Lyn looked at her partner and nodded, "I'm fine, just a little bit nostalgic."

Mirai looked back at Moza, "So all and all, it was some 'God' that set us up?" Moza nodded.

"Yes and this Ayaha, whoever she is..."

"Ayaha," Yashiro spoke as he pondered this caught both Mirai and Moza's attention, "Humph! You know about this person, kid?" Mirai inquired.

"My Father was with a young actress that goes by that name but it could just be anyone."

"True, true," Moza agreed to her former master. Her nanny position for Yashiro had been expired due to her being an alcoholic by the federal. It disappoints her but it lest she can still be with Yashiro and her comrades. Moza had also planned to open up a successful dinner restaurants at Tokyo, that way earn lots of cash and maybe Maiko and her two adorable young ladies could swing for a visit.

"Hmmm~ We can all stay and ponder but unfortunately we can't afford to stay here any longer, this is a trap house after all," Moza said.

"Yea let's get out of here," Mirai looked at the dead man and slightly shivered, "I've been in the war before and I don't want to be any wear near dead corps!" She and Lyn walked away followed by Yashiro and Moza.

After the trio was gone, the Shadows moved in on the dead man corps.

* * *

 **A/N: I've mention in the last chapter about what goes up in this chapter however unfortunately I decided to end the chapter here (But Futaba will meet Tiki in person!), this I think will serve as a prologue to the next ARC called 'The Blood Hurricane'. The sence with Kiria and Futaba in their Hotel room is meant to add some humor and to PROBABLY add some Kiria x Futaba fluff.  
**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	16. Chapter 16: Arc: Blood Storm (Prologue)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's**

* * *

 **The Palace of Defile  
above the Morning Clouds**

From the Broadly Greco-Roman style platform, the High Priestess took in the beautiful scenery of the rising sun and the clouds above.

A gust of wind blew in the left direction of the red cloak-hooded female figure. Beneath the shadows of her hood, crimson eyes looked up to the blue sky, her expression devoid of emotion, her hand slowly reach out for the havens, hand outstretch covering the moon from her view. Memories of her family seem to flow back to her when she was a child and her little sister was just a couple months old she laid on the grass back then she likes to cover her view of the moon with her hand and playing with her Mother, Father, her little sister Tsubasa and other members of her family. In her fame as a respected Idol, she had watch Tsubasa grow up to be a cute little girl and Tsubasa has been making friends at her school.

Ayaha Oribe balled her hand into a fist and lowered her hand. She cringed at the memories, this ritual, her mission, should have been over with already. She just wanted to be back with her little sister and family but… if her followers keep having these setbacks she'll have no chose but to step in and deal with the _lab rat_ problem herself.

" **High Priestess… I bring news…"** Whispered the female voice.

Ayaha glace to her right as the Savage Phantom approach its mistress, "Report," Ayaha's expression is stern yet still devoid of emotion as she turned her gazed back to the morning sky.

" **I have verified Jin's report like you requested milady… The Countess is 90% correct on her report, I say ninety because she failed to mention that the Wayfinder Council caught wind about the Dragon Oracle's location…"** Said the Savage Phantom.

Ayaha clenched her fist, sparks of electric started to fly out of her hand. As far as the former Idol understood the Wayfinder Collation is an organization, run by Four leaders of lesser Mirages groups, their capital is Illusionary Tokyo and formerly served as the home of Ninian (their Idol and head of Sovereignty). It doesn't surprise her that the Council had developed a backbone for some time now, after all, they worry about the safety of the Oracle and considering their bragging rights as the rule of law in the Idolaspear they'll also try to disrupt her plan for the ritual.

"How can it be?"

" **A Ghost Type Mirage, by the name of DJ Wille, had leaked bits of information prior to the fall of Club Plega. He had also aided the same perpetrators to Ninian."**

"I see… So we have another traitor in our mince…" Ayaha's face turned into a scowl, she charged up her spell attack, and turned on her heel to face the Savage Phantom "Which means that you failed to get rid of-!"

" **Milady wait! Theirs more…!"** The Phantom flinched.

"Out with it!" She spat.

" **It's about the Mirage Master Mercenaries… our people from the human world wasn't successful in getting rid of them. However, the good news is; Otto was the one that failed but now we are putting him into great use thanks to our Shadow platoon."**

Ayaha listened but she was not buying it nor care about his excuses. She was an inch away from nuking it's entire existence with a flicker of her palm.

" **And also Yashiro, the son of Chikaomi Tsurugi, is part of the Mirage Mercenary group,"** It stammered.

Ayaha hold off her attack as her expression soften, "Tsurugi?" She turned back to the beautiful sky, "Tsubasa... the last time I saw her when she was watching me performed with Chikaomi and now…" she looked at her palm, "Now I wonder if I can ever see her again…? Humph. Not like this," she laughed bitterly, "She'll think I looked scary and my Dad would think I looked like a slut with this outfit," she smiled warmly and closed her eyes, at the memories as she raised both hands up in the havens, "Soon things will be back to way things where before… and no one will stand in my way."

The Savage Phantom looked on confused but then it felt the wind starting to pick up and really started to pick up at this rate the wind would make the blue Phantom fly out the Palace.

A dark cloud of blood red began to cover the sky and slowly consumed they entire sky Palace. Inside the clouds roaring lightning started to erupt all around Ayaha's flouting Palace, winds growing stronger by the sec but Ayaha, the High Priestess, remained unfazed as she stood in place.

…

 **Real World Japan  
Daiwa Roynet Hotel  
Yokohama-Koen**

" _ **Per… Form… Ma."**_

"…!"

Futaba Sakura woke up gasping from her bed. She took the moment to take a look at her surroundings she then looked at Kiria, whom she is sleeping in her own bed, she places her hand on her chest to feel her heart beating faster. For a moment she had thought that she was back home but no she is still at the hotel and with Kiria.

She sighed, it was just a terrible dream but… was it? The fifteen-year-old whipped the cold sweat with her sleeve and put on her glasses. Slowly, she got out from her bed and walk up to the glass windows to view the city early in the morning.

"Yup. Back to reality," Futaba whispered to herself and glace at her sleeping Idol Kiria.

Sometimes she couldn't help but gush at her Idol; the way Kiria sleeps is sexy and cute as a cat. It made Futaba feel disappointed that she froze at the opportunity to touch her Idol's smooth skin from last time but at least Futaba did Kiria hair. Still, she sometimes wonders about her own awkward social tendencies that keeping doing the things she desired to do.

Her thoughts are now back to her dream… what was it, exactly? _Per… Form… Ma? Performa?_ She had no idea but maybe Kiria and Tharja would explain to her or the Goddess Tiki for that matter. What the heck is going on?

"Wait a minute… this happens to me before, at the bathroom at Daitamba" she whispered aloud. Futaba also recalled Kiria telling her story of how she meets Tharja and was able to link up with the dark mage but what does that have to do with Futaba? It not like her-

*~Ring Tone~*

Futaba's thinking was interrupted by the sound of her phone's ringtone, she rushed to her bed to grab the phone, and she looked at the clock.

6:25 AM

The fifteen-year-old cursed under her breath as she stopped the alarm clock from her phone, she turned her attention to her sleeping Idol and sighed. She went into her bag to grab her toothpaste and toothbrush

'Maybe I should have set my clock to 5:25…? Nah, I need my notebook… I didn't think I need to use it at a time like this.'

Futaba stretch while she was heading to the bathroom, she turned on the water to first wash her face form the sink.

'Gota wake up Barry-Sama get him to buy us breakfast from the lounge,' the orange haired girl grab a white towel from the counter to dry up her face and after that, she looked at the mirror to see her reflection—she then screamed and jumped at the site of… the smiling Fae from her reflection? She instantly turned around and saw nothing, she then turned back to her reflection to see Mirage Fae still there.

Futaba huffed in annoyance while blowing a sting of her hair from her face, "Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry! We dragons don't sleep, Fae don't sleep," Fae chirped.

Futaba scoffed, "You hardly look anything like a Dragon."

The Dragon Child puffed out her cheeks "Well that's because Fae is not in dragon form," Fae pouted.

Futaba rolled her eyes," Whatever you say. Where that blue-haired lady, um, Ninian? Is she still with Rise?"

Fae face brighten, "Yup Fae just cheeked! The reason why Fae is here is that Tharja is resting, she wants Fae to hold the fort!" Fae smiled sheepishly.

The human girl rise a brow, "Really? Hold the fort for what?—wait, you know what scratch that. Forget I said it."

Fae giggled, "You're funny!" Futaba rolled her eyes again in response, she grabs her toothbrush, "Are you going just gonna… 'flout' behind me?" she said rather awkwardly.

Fae tilted her head in confusion, "But don't you want Fae's company?"

"I using this bathroom to, you know, groom myself? You know what's grooming is?"

Fae was puzzled until a light-bulb shined above her head, "It was you want to be left alone forever and ever, right?"

Futaba was baffled at the 'dragon' kid answer and face-palmed, "NO. This is where I do my morning rituals," She hissed.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?" Fae said as her face was red and twiddled her fingers shyly.

"Well pardon my below average social interaction… what made you reach that conclusion in the first place?" The human teen girl inquired.

"It was Tharja who explained the concept of grooming to Fae. When Fae, Ninian, and Tharja, were talking to each other Tharja said—"

"You don't have to explain it to me, I get it… Thanks, Tharja, you're a real influence for little pikes everywhere," She said sarcastically as she was prepared to bush her teeth, "Hey, sorry if I'm harsh on you, I just woke up from the wrong side of the bed. You can watch me brush my teeth and come to my hair if you like?"

Fae's eyes sparkled, "That's okay. Fae love's to hang out with Fae's new human friends."

She laughed, "Heh, so we're friends now?"

"Yup! Your Fae's Friend!"

"Well, I appreciated that," She said before she bushed her teeth. Not that she complained the little angle school elf girl still looked adorable but just don't know how to convey the feeling in public, like how Haru does it around Akira-Kun's kid Cousin and the friendly ghost type Mirage. Granted she's not afraid to reveal her self as a Cat's person and as a Hardcore _KIRIA_ Fanatic.

…

60 minutes later

Kiria Kurono got up for her bed the sun rays hit her eyelids as she was rubbing them. The sixteen-year-old Idol wore a T-Shirt with flaming skulls on them and black colored panties.

"Morning Kiria! I brought you breakfast!"

Kiria instantly knew where that voice belongs to, she opens her eyes only to see a silver tray of bacon, eggs, Pancakes and orange juice on her lap. She glace to her right to see the grinning Futaba, all dress up in her casual winter outfit then at the rays, she uses her right hand to cover her eyes with the sunlight.

Futaba walks up to the window to closed the blinds.

"Good morning," The young Idol mumbled in reply and yawned, "Did you get breakfast?"

She nodded, "Yup! I got Eggs and Beacon at the lounge, you can thank Barry-Sama for that."

"I will," She joked, as she was eating her pancakes.

"Oh! You want to watch T.V? I can turn on for you." Futaba asked. Kiria nodded, "Sure you can turn to any channel you like."

"Okay, thanks!" Futaba chirped as she turned on the T.V and tune in to her favorite channel, which airs a show about mechs in space. Kiria watches the anime with Futaba while finishing her breakfast, Futaba like to make comments throughout the show about certain Characters and plots. Kiria made comments of her own about the show as well.

"So anyway, did you get some midnights rest?" Kiria ask.

Her brows frown, "Well…, I did had a dream that I was being hunted by a Mirage Phantom."

Kiria's eyes widen, "Really?" Futaba nodded, "But I'm sure it's just a dream." She laughed meekly.

"A dream… even so, Tiki hasn't' bless you with her magic, like the others," Kirai said with concern in her eyes.

Futaba blushed, "Yeah," and laughed heartily, "That's what Barry said to me this morning at the lounge. He was also giving me the pep talk about my next training lesson…"

Kiria scanned the room for anything, "Well, I don't sense any Mirage in this room for 24 hours so… maybe…" Kiria sighed, "Where's Tharja?"

" _ **I'm right here,"**_ The Dark Mage Mirage said, in the girl's minds.

"Did you know anything that happens, in the past 24 hours or so?" Kiria inquired.

" _ **I was tired so I had that Fae girl hold the fort,"**_ Tharja answered lamely.

"What?" Kiria deepen.

" _ **I thought you two feel safe for the night so I had the 'Dragon' Child Girl take my place after I was well rested.**_ "

"How reliable do you think Fae actually is?" Kiria felt her fury starting to rise, which made Futaba took a couple of steps backward. Futaba now thinking about how to defuse the situation with Kiria and her Mirage Partner.

" _ **She's dedicated to her role to become a superhero. I mean she did help us a lot in that mission."**_

"Well then I guess I'll have to go to Fae for answers," the Idol said bitterly.

" _ **You called, Kiria-San~?"**_ Fae asked. Which surprised the young Idol and Futaba.

"Did anything happen last night?" Kiria asked calmly.

" _ **Hmmm~ nope! Nothing happen last night. Futaba-San told Fae about her bad dream while in the bathroom!"**_

Kiria sighed, "So… nothing evil that had just occurred recently?"

" _ **Hmm… Fae wouldn't say that exactly…"**_ Fae confest, _**"as Fae and Ninian had felt great disturbance from far, far away in this world."**_

Kiria and Futaba eyes widen.

" _ **Are you talking about that big massive red storm that's happened in the middle of the Pacific Ocean? It's been all over the news"**_ Tharja asked.

" _ **Yeah, Fae thinks you're right."**_

" _ **Guess that means I'm off the hook, right Kiria?"**_ Tharja sarcastically.

"W-Wait what are you guys talking about?" Futaba stammered as she turns to the weather news channel. Both Kiria and Futaba listen to the news.

" _Weather analyst across the globe were baffled today when red clouds appeared out of nowhere in the Pacific Ocean."_

The weather report showed a computer map of the Ocean, showing what it appeared to be a hurricane colored blood red. It was in the middle of the Ocean map.

" _The clouds are forming into a massive storm, and it's almost the size of a hurricane. Experts believe that this Hurricane is slowly heading towards Japan. So far there are no weather conditions other than thunder, lightning and strong winds, our weather analyst reported."_

Futaba blinked at the news report, "Well… this is some sort of Ghost Busters level crap."

"You got me at 'Ghost Busters'. I wonder if it had anything to do with our last mission."

"I wouldn't be too shocked if that's the case that would explain a lot. Maybe I should talk to Ninian about this."

Kiria tilted her head with a puzzled look, "Is she still with Rise?"

"Oh yeah, she's still around, I can still sense her presence in this hotel."

Kiria sighed, "Well we can't just let her wonder about, and we still need to escort her to Tiki—"the young Idol almost got up but her PA zipped her.

"It alright Kiria-Sempai, me and Fae will track her down, you still need to be well taken care of before the big show Friday!"

Kiria blinked at her PA, "Um, okay, then…? I'll just stay here with Tharja, just be careful alright?" Futaba playfully scoffed at her Idol, "No prob's the only thing I'm afraid of is Zombies." She joked, "Fae and I be back in a jiffy."

Kiria sighed after Futaba had run out the door, "I don't like this one bit."

" _ **The nerd girl or the storm? You kids should know what you're getting yourselves into once you decided to play superhero."**_

"Don't you think I don't know that? I'm mostly in it to just find Ayaha and to keep my friends safe." She admitted.

" _ **By 'friends' you mean only Futaba Sakura, those other kids aren't exactly people you should hang out with on a daily basis, giving their media Status."**_

Kiria yawned as she was finishing her breakfast meal, "But their heroes not villains. What else why Tiki likes them so give it a rest, we been through this discussion before anyway Tharja. And besides the only people I can hang out with in public without media scorn, other than Maiko and Barry, is Makoto and Yusuke."

Tharja chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

" _ **You forgot to mention Ayaha's cousin."**_

Kiria laughs, "I'm intrigued by Akria being her cousin but according to Futaba and Morgana he apparently has an interest in older women such as his teacher."

" _ **Really? That's something you don't expect from someone family tree."**_

"It's not that bad, at least he has interest. He's just not the kind of person I like to date."

" _ **Speaking of dates—"**_

"Can it Tharja," The sixteen-year-old Idol said as she swiftly changed the channel to more action movie oriented. Then she herds the door open, Futaba stepped inside with a smile.

"Fae and I just found Ninian, she's still with Rise in her room. So we're all cool."

Kiria nodded to Futaba and smiled, "That's good to hear. What did she say about the red storm?"

Futaba's bows frown, as she stood beside Kiria and picked up the tray of empty dishes, "She said something about Performa 'entering and gathering' in the middle of the ocean. Talk about cryptic."

"I see…" Kiria nodded.

"Yeeeaaa, she also kind of blamed herself since she believes that she contribute to harvesting Performa from the otherworld. Granted it's not really her fault but she was forced into it, back then when she was captured."

"True, at least she's safe with us. All we have to do is take Ninian and Fae to joined up with Tiki and see what they can do about it."

Futaba nodded in agreement, "Not sure how we can get back during this time since Barry-Sama still wants to meet some Actress though…"

"Oh, right… I kind of forgot about that…" Kiria said as she got out of bed from the left side and stretch her arms, "What time douse the premier?"

"It starts at Five PM," Futaba said with blushed and looked away at Kiria wearing a t-shirt and panties, "But Barry did say he'll take us back to Tokyo before then. So, he's ready then we are."

Kiria turned to face her, "Well, that's good then. Time for me to get dress then." She smiled.

…

 **Chief Sae's Office**

Kamui Sato wasn't' really sure what to expect when her chief called her back to Tokyo after the incident at Yokohama harbor. Kamui had suspected that she might lose this case after the attempted at her life or something. But when Sae had told her and Goro that the Federal Government was considering on closing down this case, for the sake of just tracking down the Phantom Thieves of Hearts she was speechless while Goro was busy yapping to her boss. Until Kamui Sato made a case to Chief Sae that she and Goro can crack the case about the mass disappearance.

Though Sae herself had made it clear to them that nothing is final and that the case is still ongoing however the police chief had pointed out to her detectives that 'time is on the essence' and warn them on possible dangers along the way.

After Kamui Sato and Goro was dismissed, "Kamui may I have a moment with you?" The blond detective stopped in her tracks when she heard her chief's voice from behind her and walked back to the office.

"Is something matter Chief?" The Detective said as she sat back down, she felt a little nervous when her Chief stood up from her desk and was giving her a stern expression with cross arms.

"I've just learned that your dating someone today, It wouldn't happen to be Akira Kurusu?" the gray-haired older woman narrowed her eyes at her Detective.

For a split moment the young blond shifted her blue eyes, "Y-yes ma am. How did you know?" wait, that's a stupid question, Sae is her Chief and mentors for goodness sake!

"I tend to know things," She said simply, "Also, you can thank my sister for she had mentioned your name when I was at home."

Kamui reacted in comedic horror then turned to fury. _Is he dating other girls? He better not! First his probation now this!?_

Sae can easily read the young lady's reaction and raised her hand, "Relax, Akira is well acquainted with my younger sister: they're not dating and if he's dating my sister he'll be dead by now."

"Oh!" the blond instantly calmed down and regain her composter, "So… what about my date? Well okay, it not really a date but a mined probing game."

"Knowing you I find that hard to believe."

"Alright," The blond detective sighed, "It is a Date."

"Where and when did you meant him?" the Chief asked.

"At the mall, last Wednesday."

"I see. And your date starts today, we can put that to good uses," The gray-haired woman smirked.

Kamui laughed heartily, "I was afraid you might say that Chief…" Kamui just wants to get to know him, she knows of his record sure but there's something about Akria that makes him interesting. He's not like any other guy she meets before and she believes that Akira was wrongly convicted last time but that's just her opinion.

"Well I'm sorry Kamui but the facts remain, he's convicted on the same night the Mass Disappearance debacle last month."

"So you think he has something to do with it?"

Sae shook her head, "Nothing is confirmed but I believe what happens to him and the Mass Disappearance isn't just a mere coincidence." The Chief turned around back turned with her arms cross, she closed her eyes.

"I want to make sure if everything is okay with my sister and Mrs. Oribe so if you go on this date you have to tell me what you know about him." Sae turned around to look at her Detective in the eye.

The blond detective slowly nodded, "Yes, Ma am," she knows about Tsubasa and how she was one of the survivors of the Opera incident. The little girl is currently living at the same place as Akira, who is also her older Cousin, while her parents are at a business trip for two weeks and the Chief's younger Sister has been keeping the little girl safe from harm.

…

Kiria Kurono got all dressed up and ready to go; she still wore a dark off the shoulders dress under her unbutton green street jacket and high heels brown boots. She also wore a neck red collar with star shape design and brown street gloves. Her hair is still in braids. She didn't have to worry about Futaba since she's all ready to go.

The girls said their goodbyes to Rise, since the senior Idol couldn't go with them back to Tokyo yet as she has to go to the premier with Barry. Speaking of Barry the former Rock & Roll was all dressed up in his suit. He asks the girls how he looked, Kiria and Futaba made a witty comment which Barry just forced out a laughter in response he wanted to take them back to Tokyo with his RV and be done with it and rush back to Yokohama for the Movie premiere of 'Shadow Hunter'. The girls simply shrugged, Kiria gave Rise one last hug while Futaba just waved at the senior Idol.

"Pfff… Don't think I'm going away for awhile we're still going to see each other more often, you know," Rise winked.

"Oh, right we're still collaborating, thanks to Maiko," Kiria sweatdrops.

Futaba was a little 'meh' about Rise Kujikawa joining Fortuna, of course, the news hasn't been official or otherwise, Ryuji, Ann, and Haru would get on her case—I mean, a famous Pop Idol joining a small independent Entertainment Agency seems vary unheard of… at the lest to her knowledge about Idols.

…

The trip back to Tokyo took about four Hours and Barry didn't have time for a pit stop.

…

 **Fortuna Office**

"Welcome Back Kiria~!" The black haired woman brightly smiled in open arms and embrace the young Idol.

"Well good day to you Maiko-San, you seem happier than usual," Kiria said cautiously as Maiko let go and patted and dusted her shoulders.

"I'm just excited for this Concert, not gonna lie, it was difficult!" The CEO then face Futaba, who was shifting her gaze elsewhere.

Futaba Sakura adjusted her glasses with proper posture, "I, um, completed the assignment you hired me for," she pulled out the USB Drive from her green coat pocket, "Here," She handed the USB to her Boss.

"Wonderful news, Futaba-chan~ now let's see if you really solve that little problem!" Maiko grinned. Futaba let out a snort.

The girls followed their boss to her desk. Maiko sat down in her comfy chair and connected the USB to her desktop. Futaba remained composed as she can possibly be as her boss watches the program in action on the computer screen.

Maiko gave a loud 'hum' to which Futaba was spooked, If this is how programmers feel in their workplace then Futaba doesn't know what is.

Maiko turned off her computer screen and stood up with a serious look, "Futaba-chan, can you come here for a moment." That promoted made Futaba hung her head like a zombie, she walked up close to her boss.

"Futaba-chan," Maiko spoke in a voice that reminded how Futaba's mom spoke, "You are…" the woman face curled into a smile, "A genus~!"

The orange haired girl lifted her head up in complete shock, "Wha—" her boss embrace the short girl, "Mmm…! M-Maiko—mmm!" she muffled.

"Had you fooling didn't I~? But seriously you did a bang up job the Utaliod Program. I mean holy cow!" Maiko was overjoyed.

"S-speaking of Cow's— you're—I can't breath!" Futaba muffled, her face was as red as a tomato (Futaba's face was smothered in Maiko's large bosom).

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" Maiko let go of Futaba, which the girl regained her dignified composure but her face was still red.

"I quit alright Maiko—Hey what are you-!" Futaba was caught off guard when Maiko hugged her again but this time she lowered herself to rub her cheeks against Futaba's cheeks.

"You're also my brilliant super star~" Maiko cooed.

"Maiko-san this is embarrassing, I'm your employee, not your kid!" Futaba pouted in protest.

Kiria shooked her head in disapproval at the entire sense, "I think she's drunk, again.

After a minute of Maiko and Futaba silliness, Maiko congratulated Futaba and Kiria on a job well done and that Utaloid program will be ready for Tuesday's releases on the web and abroad.

"That's wonderful news Maiko," Kiria smiled. Futaba smoothed out her hair, "So that's means we're all set."

Maiko grin, "Yup! Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry for my reaction Futaba-chan, just on the little drunk at the moment."

Futaba adjusted her glasses, "It's, um, quite an alright Maiko-san! Just caught me off guard! Also, thank you very much, it really means a lot!" She laughed heartily.

"No pros~! Maybe I'll give you another hug?" Makio asks with a toothy grin.

"No thanks, I'm good!"

Kiria suppressed her laughter at her friend and boss silly interaction, "Anyway, I think me and Futaba are going to see Tiki now."

"Oh, right, go on ahead, you two! Tiki's expecting two new roommates!"

"Yup. That's what we're here for, to drop them off," Futaba said as she looked around the office and spotted the back door, "Oh, is this it?"

"Bingo! Kiria will show you the way," Maiko nodded to the young Idol Kiria which she nodded back.

"Follow me," Kiria smiled, and Futaba happily nodded to her Idol.

…

"Yo, Akria wake up!"

The black haired youth groggily got up from his bed, he looked to see his cat sat up with his tail swinging.

"Do you know what time it is?" Morgana pointed at the clock.

Akira rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses and looked at the time from his clock, his eyes widen in shock.

"Almost time for your date," Morgana snickered.

He got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Morgana couldn't be bothered to wake him up sooner? Now he has to get dress.

The Cat yawned and went back to sleep, unaware of Young Tsubasa walking upstairs to Akira's room. She wore a white off-the-collarbone sweater with a blue tank top underneath, red skirt with wool purple and black checkered pants and brown boots. The little raven-haired girl spotted Morgana all curled up and sleeping she smiled to herself as she walked up to Morgana.

"Pssst…!"

Morgana mumbled and turn over to the other side, not facing the girl and hoping that the girl doesn't disturb his sleep.

"Pssst…! Mona-Sensei!" Tsubasa whispered.

Again, Morgana did not respond to her.

"Okay, I'm going to jump on this bed!"

Morgana's blue eyes shot open, he got up and turned around, "Hey, kid! Not too loud," He hissed.

"Oh, good I got your attention," Tsubasa smiled.

"Yea well… what do you want?"

"I'm going to the Mall with Haru-san and Mako-san do you want to come?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hmm… the mall, let me think about that: No." the cat was back to his sleeping position, "Besides, shouldn't you be asking Akira for permission?"

As if on cue the black haired teen shows up looking for some proper close to ware before taking a shower, he then notices Tsubasa.

"Um, hey Akira, I was wondering if I can barrow Mona-Sensei to the Mall?"

"Yeah, sure. Just keep him hidden in your bag," He said while he looking at his closet and picked out his pants and shirt, "Makoto and Haru are going with you right?"

Tsubasa nodded, "Hai!" she picked up her Jack Frost bookbag on the floor.

"Okay, good!" he said as he places his clean pants and a clean shirt on his bed and then nodded to himself, "By the way, I'm going out on a date for today, got to shower up first."

"A Date?" Tsubasa narrowed her eyes, "Didn't I heard somewhere that your dating your teacher?"

Akira flinched, "Where did you hear that?"

"From Mako-san and Futaba-san," Tsubasa said stoically, "Buuut I'm sure their just rumors."

"Well, how could I date anyone who is a lot older than me?"

The little girl simply shrugged, "I dunno maybe you tell me." She smiled.

Akira thought about it for an awkward moment, "Okay I'm not dating my teacher… though I am interested in her."

"I knew it, those girls magazines you left last time says it all," The raven-haired child committed, "if it's not that lady then who are you dating?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm dating this girl in my peers. Speaking of which I'll see you and Morgana later, gotta head toward the showers." He said as he went back to the bathroom with his clothes, leaving Tsubasa and Morgana.

Tsubasa hopped on Akria bed to meet the startled cat's gaze. Morgana stared back awkwardly, until looking down in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I'll go with you!" Morgana said, "But one thing I want to know is this… will I see more cute girls?"

Tsubasa's brows frown "I dunno, I haven't been to a mall for a month."

"Oh right because of your sister…" Morgana keeps forgetting about that. Fortunately, his group remembers this certain Demon by the name of Aversa that knows what happens to Oribe Ayaha. Now that he thought about it, he wonders if Tsubasa is planning on finder her sister? Maybe he should just tell her? Nah, maybe later, once his group steals back the hearts from the Shadows and make the future a better tomorrow.

"Yea, but I know we'll find her," Tsubasa said.

"Maybe…" Morgana changed the subject, "So Haru and Makoto are taking us to the mall… at least that counts for something."

"Tsubasa!" The little girl and the cat turn their attention to see Makoto walk up the stairs and approached her.

The older girl checks to see Tsubasa's clothes and frowned, she reached down to pick off the strain of hair from Tsubasa's sleeve and gently dusted off with her hand.

"I think you should put on your coat we're going to be at the mall for the whole day, it's going to rain today," Makoto said softly.

"O-oh I thought there wasn't going to be any rain," Tsubasa said surprised.

"Yeah, crazy weather huh?" Makoto smiled.

"Well, its okay I can use my umbrella," The little girl offered.

"But you never know if you might lose it in this time of year and besides the rain might sain your clothes."

Tsubasa huffed, "Fine, I'll put on my coat," she walked up to the railing and grab her pink coat. Makoto gave the little girl an apologetic smile.

"Oh, and by the way Tsubasa, after the mall we're going to pick up Futaba at her workplace."

"Okay," Tsubasa shrugged.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll end the chapter right here, since I been getting pretty busy with life as of right now. And trying to keep this fic at a steady pace. I also change a the title from the last chapter becese it didn't feel like an true prologue of a new Arc story line. Also been thinking about a lot of things for this story-line and characters (the possibility of getting a art Commission done is really close but well see).  
**

 **Anyway thanks for sticking around, next chapter will see Tiki, Fae and Ninian's interaction with one another for sure. lol**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	17. Chapter 17 Arc: Blood Storm (Part 1)

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's****

* * *

 **The Bloom Palace**

A bright white light flashed before Futaba's eyes, shortly after she and Kiria entered through the back door. The Headsets girl winces at the bright light and covered the brightness from her vision with the arm sleeve of her green coat. Her sense started to flare up but not for what she had expected, she heard the chirping of birds and the sound of wind blowing at the trees. Futaba slowly lowered her arm from her eyes. As her eyes adjusted and blinked she was stunned at where she is at right now.

Futaba appeared to be in some sort of huge celestial medieval ruins but mostly lacking in ceiling structure. Futaba looked around as her senses were drawn to the gentle sun rays, the plants, grass, the birds and the trees. It shocked her to feel the positive vibes from all over this place, but mostly the plant life from the grass and to the water, this is unlike anything she can feel thanks to her Persona. In short, this place is beautiful and the life from this place gave off an energy that feels gentle, not like anything she felt when she was traveling the Metaverse with her comrades.

To Futaba, this place screams villa of the gods from her favorite MMO RPG and she was on a verge of erupting in nerdgasm.

"So guys, what do you think?" Kiria asks with a smile. Futaba snapped back from her thoughts when she heard her Idols voice, she was about to say something fangirlish but was cut off by Ninian and Fae.

"Astounding… this place is beautiful… and very nostalgic," the light blue haired Ninian was amazed as she was admiring this peaceful Place.

"Fae feel's right at home~!" Fae said with amazement as well.

"We're in a god's territory now… Heh, heh." Futaba laughed meekly.

"Are you okay?" Kiria asks her PA.

"My excitement levels are way too high at the moment. You don't want to be around me for that."

"Excitement levels… right." The idol simply shrugged, "I'll keep that in mind—"

"Hey is that a frog!?" Futaba kneeled down to look at the frog on the lily pad on the water. Kiria blinked at her weird minded friend.

"Ooo~ Fae love gold colored frogs," Fae cooed and sat down next to Futaba, "Fae heard if you kiss a gold frog they turned into a handsome prince."

"That's just a story."

"Oh yeah? How about you kiss one!"

"Uhh, ew, no," Futaba said with a deadpan look.

"It's okay Fae will get the frog!" The said frog hopped back into the water, "Awe nuts it ran away!"

"Heh, all well, better luck next time~" Futaba smirked.

"No matter Fae will catch the gold frog!" Fae said with playful determination. Ninian giggled at the two, "I'm sure it will pop up somewhere, maybe you can ask the owner of the bloom palace."

"Oh, yeah, speaking of the owner where this Tiki person?" Fae stood back up and looked around, Futaba got back up as well and stretched.

"Yeah, I want to meet this _lady green heart_." Futaba joked.

"At the altar," Mirage Tharja said as she magically appeared beside Kiria.

Tiki sate on the stone altar, hands on her knees, kicking her legs back and forth. The green haired child dragon goddess looked up to see the new company and smiled brightly.

"Kiria-San your back and you brought company!" Tiki exclaimed as she got up and magically vanish in colorful flower petals of Sakura.

Futaba Sakura was stunned, she was about to say something but Tiki appeared before the group of females. Now Futaba was star struck, she finally meets the child live and in person. Tiki's appearance sure match up Yusuke-Kun's illustration and the supplementary artwork from the Fortuna Office.

" _Tiki-chan is so adorable~ and she truly looks like a goddess, well, she looks straight out of a fantasy RPG but who cares~! I can sense the pure positive energy all around this place and Tiki-Chan as the source, she must have been giving life to her Palace somehow. She definitely has the power to turn those frowns upside down. Sure am glad I worked my butt off for that Utaloid program! OMG, I just can't believe I'm in a presence of a goddess in person!"_ Futaba thought happily to herself.

"It's good to see you too, Tiki," Kiria smiled and gestured to her PA, "I believe you know of Futaba?"

"I sure do!" Tiki smiled brightly at the orange haired teen girl which the said teen girl stumbled over her words.

"I-its, um, h-h-hi, um, hello, um," Futaba raised her right hand to slapped her left cheek, "It's a pleasure to meet you in person Lady Tiki!" She bowed.

Tiki giggled, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, me? Pfffft… I'm fine, a little bit star struck but I'm fine heh. Heh. Heh…" Futaba face was a little red.

Tiki happily nodded, "Well it's a huge honor to meet with the member of the Phantom Thieves, and I'm like your huge fan!"

"Yeah, well—it's an honor to meet with a God of this realm," Futaba smiled as she blushed at the child's cuteness and rubbed the back of her head. Futaba had witnessed the scary horrors and demons that lurk in the Metaverse while going on missions. So to meet in a place so radiant and beautiful like the bloom palace was so refreshing. Futaba wondered if TIki is the shining light against the darkness, like in any plot of a typical RPG Futaba played in her room back home—okay it's kind of shallow to compare real life to an RPG but still. Futaba felt sad that Tiki-Chan is stuck in the bloom palace then again Lady Tiki manage to help Akira-Kun and others fight off the Hostile Mirage back at the Idolaspear.

With much to add Futaba ask Tiki random questing regarding anime, Tiki happily answered some good questions and while Kiria made some inquiries of her own. Tiki turned her attention towards the newcomers: Ninian, whom she stood all formal and such while Fae had her back turned, looking up at the shield mounted on the wall until Ninian signaled her to turn around.

"Sorry, Fae got distracted! By the way, my name is Fae!" the raspberry haired child smiled and curtsy bowed.

"My name is Ninian also known as the Oracle of Destiny," The light blue young women curtsy bowed as well, "We have been sent here by lady Naga to protect and serve you."

Tiki face brighten, "Well it's great to meet you too and Fae," the pony green haired child bowed, "I've seen you guys helping me in my vision! This is so cool!"

"You mean that you can see through the future as well?" Ninian asks astonished.

"Only through Meloc Gems, now that I think about," Tiki said sheepishly.

"O-oh right, my apologies milady," Ninian blushed a little.

"Hey, it's not a big deal! I'm just glad that you're okay, I ask Maiko-San and Kiria-San if they can rescue you from those mean monsters and it seems like you escape on out of the club unharmed."

Ninian smiled warmly at her new little mistress, "And I am forever grateful to you milady. And of course Fae as well."

Fae nodded proudly, "Fae was really worried when Fae found out that Ninian went missing but now Fae is happy that we're together again!"

Tiki and Fae bounded after they interacted for seven minutes, Ninian and Futaba joined on the conversation later on while Kiria and Tharja merely watched.

"Thank you Fae-Chan, you're always welcome here at the Bloom Palace! Maybe even stick around for a while?" Tiki suggested.

"Okay!" Fae chirped, "We Dragons need to stick together after all." The child's brows frown and twiddled her fingers, "Plus I don't think I remembered having a real home, my memories are still little fuzzy. This place, however, seems very familiar to Fae… so I think Fae will stay here with Ninian-San and Lady Tiki!" Fae's face brightens.

Tiki nodded happily, "So anyway how about I show you guys around?" Tiki asks excitedly and turned to the alter which Futaba, Ninian and Fae followed her. The young Idol Kiria giggled.

"What are you so giddy about?" Inquired Tharja then her lips turned into a creepy smile, "did something tickle you're fancy?"

Kiria's amusement then turned into a scoff, "Shut up. It's just that I haven't seen Tiki so excited before."

"Well, she is finally amongst her kin now. But that not what I'm referring to."

Kiria places her hand on her hip, "Admittedly… I'm also glad she is able to meet Futaba. Tiki kneed someone to talk to other than me or Maiko."

Tharja shrugged, "I wonder if the nerd girl would spam Tiki's Topic Inbox like that Barry guy?"

"Well, it depends on Futaba's social media habits. It lest she's shown to be tamer then Barry when she was following me on Twitter and Instagram."

"And in other cases, she had post memes of your songs," pointed out Tharja.

Kiria made a deep sigh, their no denying that her PA had been posting meme content on her social media pages which Kiria guessed she could tolerate but it also gets a bit tiresome.

…

 **Real World Japan  
Futakotamagawa Rise  
Setagaya, Tokyo**

{ _Play Persona 2 Innocent Sin (PSP) OST - Kasugayama High School_ }

The Mall complex comprises an upscale retail shopping series, high-rise apartment towers, and cultural space near the Futako-Tamagawa Station/transportation hub, which has the river running next to it, the same river that has fantastic fireworks show during the Summer. Inside the complex comprised of many walks of life from businessmen to youngsters with their parents/guardians and random teenagers, male and females. The mall is full of all kinds of things, even a fancy movie theater that has IMAX.

Makoto Niijima with young Tsubasa Oribe following the older girl closely finally meet up with a cheerful Haru Okumura at Futakotamagawa Rise main hall. Makoto and Haru greeted each other while Tsubasa looked around, the black cat Morgana perked his head up from Tsubasa's Jack-Frost bookbag and shifted his blue eyes. Tsubasa glace her right to give the cat a reassuring grin to which Morgana stared at the little girl with a deadpan expression.

Makoto helped Tsubasa with her jacket and folded neatly in her arms.

"Tsubasa-Chan! I see you're wearing your new clothes, you look so elegant," Haru cooed as she moved to embrace the young girl like a sibling would. Makoto slightly stammered at this.

"U-um, thank you? I…" Tsubasa said embraced as the older girl Haru let go of her hug.

"Haru, this is a public place. No hugging outside the café, this could get embarrassing for Tsubasa," Makoto hissed at her friend.

Haru's delicate brows frowned as she continued to smile, "Forgive Mako-San I couldn't help it, she just so adorable in that outfit."

"What? No really, I'm fine." the little girl tried to put up a really convincing laughed but to the older girls it wasn't too convincing.

"That's stealing them," Morgana said, "Just say that you want to meet with Itsuki at the mall and be done with it, kid." He yawned.

Tsubasa flustered at Morgana's comment, she wanted to retort 'Can't a girl get an outing without you bring up Itsuki-kun? He's not my boyfriend anyway!' but Haru-San and Makoto-San couldn't hear Morgana, at least that's what Tsubasa thinks. Plus saying it loudly would make her look crazy in front of the older girl's. Granted she dosen't mine being a cat whisper but Morgana is special, he is her New Sensei after all. Plus Morgana wanted Tsubasa to keep it a secret about her communicating with him from Akria and his friends.

Haru giggled, "I see you got Morgana with you," She said as she moves to pet the cat.

"Oh, yea, he's kinda in a bad mood today since he preferred to sleep all day," Tsubasa deadpan.

"I can tell. Hey, I bet he wants to see Futakotamagwa's biggest yarn ball at the mall!"

The raven-haired little girl face brightens, "Futakotamagwa's biggest yarn ball?! Let's go!"

"Hold on, Tsubasa," Makoto blocked her path and place her hands on the little girl's shoulders, "Don't rush off like that, we still need to get your hair done, plus… you might trip again and possibly expose Morgana."

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," Tsubasa back up and bowed.

"It's okay just be careful next time," Makoto said softly. She notices that she dropped Tsubasa's jacket on the floor and picked and fold it neatly again.

"So how about we get our hair done then we'll see the yarn ball and get a bite to eat?"

"Okay!" Both Haru and Tsubasa said.

Makoto wanted to make sure that Oribe Tsubasa doesn't get into another accident like her falling down the steps back at the café. She felt a duty as an honor student and as a student body president to teach the youngling the importance of balance and school. She also cares really deeply about Oribe, her older Sister was taken by the Mirage and Makoto and friends wanted to do everything they can to find her. The clear path for answers would be the Memento Palace, being a world comprised of the conciseness of humanity, they should be able to find anything about Oribe Ayaha before rushing off to find the demon that took her, according to Morgana and Akria.

Somewhere in the mall, Kamui Sato was texting her partner Goro on her phone while waiting for Akria-Kun at the theater section. She wore a velvet sundress with a scarf around her neck and a snazzy Vicuna-colored unwrap coat.

 **[Topic Message]**

 _Kamui Sato: Sheesh… Goro-Kun, don't you ever take a break? 0_o_

 _Goro: Not after that incident at the Yokohama harbor yesterday. Also, I'm currently on an assignment from my Father._

 _Kamui Sato: Oh right, your good for nothing Father. XD_

 _Goro: Well, it's not like I want to be his servant he's a monster after all which is why I want to nail him in a meaningful fashion but before then I got to keep up appearances. He also expresses his disdain for you and me being partners, not sure why._

 _Kamui Sato: Because he knows I'm known to steep on toes I'll bet!_

 _Goro: Ture, you have been a pretty good detective which is probably why he wants to get rid of you._

 _Kamui Sato: Well duh! Because I'm smart and cute and hot as an Idol detective. He doesn't scare me._

 _Goro: …_

 _Kamui Sato: ANYWAY I'll talk to you later my date should be where I'm at by now. Sae-San wants me to report on anything new about Akria-Kun~!_

 _Goro: Right. You can trust Akira he is a good person even though he finds the Phantom Thieves to be just._

 _Kamui Soto: Lol well you can't expect anyone to agree with your point of view about the Phantom's, don't forget how popular they are right now~_

 _Goro: Good point. -_-; Well anyway I'm heading towers the 'Palace' for investigating proposes. I'll give you an update, about the Fell Dragon Triad and the meaning of the name 'Grima' after I'm done._

 _Kamui Soto: Okay, stay safe!('-')b_

 _Goro: No worries, I will! :)  
_

 **[Topic discussion ended]**

The blond haired young female detective sighed and put her phone back in her purse. She still can't believe that she'll have to go through with this probing assignment, which was originally meant to be a normal date nothing more, Kamui is expected to give Sae a call after her date with Akria-kun.

Speaking of Akria-Kun, she spotted him nearby hand gave him a wave.

Akria ran up to the blond girl, "Am I late?"

"Actually you're in a nick of time~!" She smiled rudely at him. She put her hands on her hips.

The black-haired young man sighed, "So I am late… Sorry about that. You look really nice though."

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself, Tiger." Kamui and Akria exchanged laughs.

"Well anyway, I got the tickets for 'Shadow Hunter' but first let's get some popcorn before it starts!" Kamui said happily.

"Right, I'll pay for the popcorn so you don't have to spend more on anything," Akria said.

"Really, how much do you have?" Kamui asked.

"Enough for a pizza," He said jokingly, he almost said 'enough to buy a gun' which would have been bad to say in public.

Kumui laughed, "Guess I don't have to worry about Saturday spending then~ well let gets this show on the road then."

Ann and Ryuji sneakily kept watch as their friend, Akira, followed his date to the popcorn stand.

"So this is Akira's date, huh?" Ann asked.

"Yup and dang, she hot."

"You say that to all the pretty girls you seen before," Ann scoffed at him.

"Well… sometimes I wish I could date her— I mean cheek her out-"

"Why are you talking to me about it?" The pigtailed blond rolled her eyes, "It's not like Kaumi has better assets then mine nor Haru's and Kamui is just about the same height as Haru-San" Ann covered her mouth at what she just said now Ryuji is going to make his stupid remarks.

"Hmmm…" Ryuji gave a hard look at the mysterious Kamui and Akira as the pair head to the movie theater with their popcorn, "Yup she has slightly better assets and slender than you and possibly Haru—Ow! What the heck?" he winces after Ann pinch his right arm.

"Keep your pervert comments to yourself," She hissed.

Ryuji started to rub his arm, "Well you started the conversation," He retorted.

"Yeah, I felt regret that I had to pinch you to shut you up. Come on let's go seems like he has everything under control, doesn't look like Kamui's a spy or anything."

Ryuji's face brightens as he has a brainstorming idea, "I'll wait here for my homie to get done with his movie!" exclaimed.

"So you can meet with her?" Ann narrowed her eyes at Ryuji.

The blond boy shrugged, "What? No I just want to back up my homie in case someone tries to mug him and his date." He said as he was posing as a strong man.

Ann burst out laughing, "Hope you don't try too hard! I'll see you, Akira and Mrs. Sato at this spot after an hour okay?"

"Yeah, yeah no problem I got you covered!" Ryuji said as Ann took her leave to get her hair done.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 17 is done! I haven't got around finalizing the last notes for this Arc. But I think this Arc with have something interesting like Barry and Futaba's interaction and new Mirage Stuff.  
**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	18. Chapter 18 Arc: Blood Storm (Part 2)

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's******

 ** ** **A/N: Chapter 18 is up! I've took a lot time then I initially planed but here it is!******

* * *

 **The Bloom Palace**

Tiki had performed Carnage Unity for Kiria and Tharja while Ninian, Futaba, and Fae watched. Kiria held her mic staff has been updated to a new design themed after Halloween.

"And that's how it works!" Tiki said cheerfully. Ninian and Fae clapped.

Kurono's staff vanished to form Mirage Tharja, "Since when is this show and tell?" Kiria and TIki gave her a deadpan expression.

"I think it's really amazing lady Tiki!" Ninian trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, Carnage Unity looks so cool," Fae said naturally, "I wonder if you can teach me that?"

Tiki happily nodded, "We are like a trio of sisters, aren't we? Oh! I think you might need a wooden staff for it!"

"Oh, that's all? No problem Fae can get one! Fea will just e-mail Trolly to send Fae a wooden Staff!" Fae beamed with excitement.

"Actually…" Ninian said thinking, she raised her hand forward and closed her eyes. The light from her palm, in a flash of light Ninian, conjured her crystal staff wich surprised Kiria, Fae, and Futaba.

"Wow! How you do that?" Tiki chirped.

"It didn't occur to me up until now when I was meditating earlier today, milady," Ninian said.

"Well, it does make sense we are the same class type. Maybe you can take my shift once I deiced to take a nap," Tiki smiled. Ninian laughed softly.

Fae then tried to mimic what Ninian did but it didn't work, "Aww, Fae want a conjured a magic staff too," Fae pouted with puffed cheeks

"Well, you can always e-mail your friend to get you one," Tharja smiled.

"But Fae can't wait that long—hey wait a minute, that's not funny!" Fae sticks out her tongue at Tharja.

"You know Fae, to conjure your staff you have to feel it out. For what you're trying way too hard," Kiria said.

Futaba nodded in agreement, "Yeah that always seems to work. So how about it?"

Fae blinked and tilted her head, "Feel it out…? Okay!" Fae closed her eyes and extend her hand forward again. The pink light formed from her hand, in a flash of pink light Fae held a staff themed after a pink bird.

Fae made a huge grin after she saw her staff for the first time, "Yay, I did it! Thank you Kiria-San, Futaba-San, Fae's Staff looks super-duper cool!"

"Um, don't mention it," Kiria said as she awkwardly looked away.

"Look likes toy staff," Tharja pointed out.

"Well, I think it looks lovely," Ninian said sweetly.

Tharja gave Ninian the look, "Why do I get this feeling that you're going to say that?"

Ninian giggled, "It could be that we meet before?"

"But I don't know you."

Tiki giggled, "Well anyway I'm glad that Fae got her magic staff now. So I guess me, Ninian and Fae are all set!"

The young idol had a flash of thought as she turned to Tiki, "Speaking of which I've been meaning to ask you." Kiria said.

"You mean about that Storm Cloud that Maiko-San told me about?" Tiki ask.

"Yea, do you mind telling us what's going on?" Kiria inquired, "It just sort of appeared the night after we rescued Ninian."

Futaba raised her hand to get the child goddess attention, "I also like to know about this Mirage that's been stalking me, if you don't mind me asking Tiki-Chan."

Tiki's smile faded, "Hmmm, let's see…" place her right finger on the right side of her head, to think. Kiria, Futaba, Fae, and Ninian waited patiently.

"I think that Mirage that was following you must be special."

"Special? What do you mean by that Lady Tiki?" Futaba asked.

Tiki looked down, "I'm… not sure but one of my future vision was about you and your friends encountering this Mirage that was following you."

Futaba and Kiria blinked in surprise, "When will that happen and what place?" Kiria ask concerned.

"It's hard to pinpoint exactly but I can defiantly say that the Mirage is waiting for Futaba-Onee-Chan in the Metaverse."

"Metaverse? What destination—I mean where do you think that Mirage is hiding in that place?"

Tiki crossed her arms to think, "I remember in my vision of a purple door with six eyes on it and a scary place behind that door… That where its currently hiding… yeah, I'm sure of it."

Futaba laughed heartily, "Well that's good to know, Mako-Chan had plans for us to go back to that world as soon as possible. And I want to face this thing head on as well."

Tiki nodded in agreement, "Anyway as for the other thing, I'm not really sure but I think the bad guys are up to no good. Ninian-Onee-Chan what do you think about those red Clouds?"

"I believe the clouds are made out of Performa, milady… Whoever is collecting them is the same one that is gathering them in the same spot." Ninian said.

Tiki nodded, "Correct but those Clouds has been tainted by the demonic, and they are not ordinary Clouds." She said as she cross her arms.

"S-so you mean—"Futaba began to stammer.

"Sadly yeah…" Tiki's brows frown, "They are Pure Performa turning into Shadows in the form of red Thunder Clouds."

Kiria and Futaba eyes where wide as Fae spoked up.

"Oh! So their Shadow Clouds?" Fae concluded, trying to act smart but not working.

Ninian brows frown, "The storm has been forming into something like a hurricane in the past few hours…" the light blue haired Oracle felt a revelation, there's no harm in talking about it, "The Shadows could form into something monstrous."

"If that's the case than were are in big trouble," Futaba said to Ninian, "But it lest they don't have you to harvest Performa anymore."

"Ture… however, they are ways for the Opera of Chaos to collect Performa without me… I think."

"Opera of Chaos?" Kiria asked.

"They are the ones that are gathering the Performa…" Ninian's ruby eyes felt shame, "I don't even remember how long I was held captive all I know is that they were using me back then. But that all in the past now."

"It's not your fault Ninian-Onee-Chan, so don't feel bad about it," Tiki said trying to cheer her up, "You, me and Fae will find a way to stop them."

"There's an organization that can pull weird stuff like that?!" Futaba said baffled.

Ninian brows frown, "The Opera of Chaos are mostly run by powerful Mirages, they also have command over of a large number of Shadows big and small. They are a cult of Fell Dragon worshipers and they have some sort of ties with the Metaverse."

"O-of course!" Futaba laughed heartily, "I kind of suspected some sort of crazy cult behind the scenes, but it's still surprising!" Futaba sighed, "Now I gotta text Mako-San about this new info, she'll probably flip." The 15-year-old female hacker pulled out her phone from her green coat and started texting.

"Sounds like this 'Opera of Chaos' is linked to the Fell Dragon Triad," Kiria crossed her arms.

Ninian made an apologetic smile, "Regarding the Triad I honestly I know very little about them since I know very little about your world but I believe your probably right."

"That's okay, it just means that we'll have to figure out this mystery on our own," Kiria said with determination.

"OKAY! I just sent a message to Makoto-San on what are we up against!" Futaba exclaimed as put her phone back to her coat pocket, "Knowing her she may want us, namely me, to find more info about the Fell Dragon Triad via the internet or the Mementos."

Kiria smiled, "Funny that you mention the Mementos since me and Tharja never been to that world yet but I understand few reasons."

Futaba laughed, "Well the Mementos IS the Metaverse and also you're still like Royalty Kiria-Senpai so better safe than sorry."

"Royalty? I didn't know Kiria-San a Princess," Fae's sparkled in astonishment to Futaba.

"Nope! She's the Ice Queen of POP and I'm her royal retainer!" Futaba Sakura said as she proudly bowed to Kiria Kurono.

"OOOOHH! Fae gets what you're saying now~!" Fae exclaimed.

 _Me, a Queen?_ Kiria thought to herself as her sweatdropped.

Futaba then hared her phone vibrated and pulled out her phone from her coat pocket, "Its Mako-San she replied back good!"

"Hey, before Fae forgets, can you tell Makoto-Onee-Sama that Fae said 'Hi'?"

Futaba nodded while she was texting back.

…

 **Real World Japan  
Futakotamagawa Rise  
Setagaya, Tokyo**

Makoto, Haru and a Young Tsubasa, with Morgana, tucked away in her backpack, are sitting at a table at the food court. They had finished getting their hair done (Ann meet up with them and tag along as well), went to see the larges Yarn ball in the mall and now they just got done eating.

Makoto was busy on her phone while Ann, Haru, and Tsubasa were talking to each other. After the Burnette was done she asked Ann and Haru about an important discussion, both of her friends nodded.

Tsubasa inquiring on what the older girls are talking about. Haru said to her that it happens to do with School and ask her to stay here at this table while they move to a different location to talk about it. Tsubasa felt a little nervous but nodded.

Makoto and Ann reassured the little girl that they will are right back as soon as possible. The pigtailed blond gave Young Tsubasa a head pat and added that 'Mona-San will keep you company' before catching up with her peers.

Morgana crawled out of Oribe's backpack, Tsubasa picked up the cat and place him on her lap, "I wonder what that all about?" the raven-haired girl spoke up while stroking Morgana's fur.

"School work by the looks of it, Mako-Chan takes her work very seriously," _and I should know,_ Morgana thought.

"You think so? Must have been urgent like her whole school just caught on fire," Tsubasa joked with a smile.

"Oh I bet you want your school to be caught on fire as well," the blue-eyed cat snickered.

Tsubasa giggled, "If that happens then I don't have to worry about me being a slacker. But that would mean that Akria-Kun and Mako-San would want to tutor me."

"Akria is a slacker too you know which would leave Makoto and Haru as the gals that would tutor you." Morgana pointed out.

"Wouldn't be great if Kiria tutors me? That would be sooo awesome!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Kiria?" Morgana looked up, "The Idol Kiria? Keep dreaming," as far he knows Kiria-Chan has been making rounds in the media thanks to her hit song.

Tsubasa giggled, "But if I could ask Futaba-San maybe I can meet Kiria."

"That won't happen either," The blue-eyed cat face pawed.

"Why not?"

"Futaba-Chan is busy becoming an Idol and working as an assistant programmer. The Idea of letting you meet Kiria-Chan would not cross her mine… unless she's on her break maybe you can ask- wait, what made you think you have to go to Futaba to meet Kiria?"

Tsubasa puffed out her cheeks, in a cute pout before speaking, "You know Touma-Kun at school?"

"The redhead doofus? Yea."

"He happens to follow Kiria on twitter, she retweeted Futaba-San's tweet 'saying I'm working for Kiria's as her Personal Assistant and among other things at Fortuna' with a grinning emoji and after that, she updated her profile!"

"Oh really…" Morgana sweatdropped, "and when did this happen?"

"Last Thursday, duh."

"Of course, the day when you purposed you're the idea of a Kiria theme café to Futaba-Chan… still, the only chances of you getting Kiria-Chan's autograph is if she's throwing a concert, however Futaba won't let anyone outside her workplace see Kiria unless they got lucky in sweepstakes." He remarked.

Suddenly Morgana's senses alerted him.

Somehow Tsubasa was unaware as she contained, "Mona-Sensei that a great Idea! I can give Futaba-San something like a notebook or a CD for Kiria's signature!"

The cat didn't bother replying as he was busy darting his blue eyes around for the source of the disturbance, until he spotted, looking up at the blue ball Spector zipping around above their heads.

King has been searching for Joker-Sama shortly after he heard reports from Rachel, the head of the Wayfinder Council, of the Oracle of Destiny being freed by the Phantom Thieves. He was to inform Joker-Sama about information on what comes next since it was clear that the Council's plan to wage an all-out war against the Opera of Chaos now that it was confirmed that Lady Ninian was once a prisoner.

And the Oprea of Chaos has been making their move.

It seems rather degrading for the Lord of all Mirage to be reduced to be a delivery servant but on the other hand, he wanted to stop the evildoers from seceding their dastardly plan and they need all the help they can get until King gets his strength back at least.

 **"Where could Joker-Sama be right now? *sniff *sniff Oh, there he is,"** The Top-Hat Casper exclaimed and took off in a rush.

 _Oh great, it's King… Seems like Tsubasa-Chan hasn't noticed a Mirage,_ Morgana has no idea what he's here for but its sound like King was searching for Akira.

"Mona-Sensei what's wrong, you seem to be a little spacy." The raven-haired little girl then gasped, "Is it Aya-Onee-Chan!?"

The cat looked at her and shook his head, "No, it's nothing, could have been my imagination."

"Oh," Tsubasa said dissapointly.

"Hey, kid enough of that, you're a strong girl, not a whimpering child," Morgana yawned as he rested on Tsubasa's lap.

Tsubasa shook if off, "Sensei your right, I got to be strong for my sister!" she said with determination as she stroked the cat's fur.

 _I would scoff at her acting tough, if not for her being Akira's kid Cousin,_ Morgana thought as he rolled his eyes, _I wonder what the King of the chibi ghost club is up to? All well, as long he's not causing trouble on these parts._

"By the way Tsubasa-Chan I was looking a fly when I was initially thought it to be a bee," Morgana stated.

Tsubasa giggled, "A fly? Well, I better eat my lunch fast. Hey, do you want some of my fries?"

"I'm on a diet but I'll have that piece of that sliced apple." he perked up.

"Okay!" Tsubasa chirped.

…

Akira and Kamui Soto were watching Cyborg Shadow Hunter at the movie theater. The movie was really interesting to his surprise; a blond chick who is also a Cyborg fighting demons on a tower, the tower itself reminded him of the locations in the Metaverse but of course, it's just a mere coincidence.

Soto had been making small commentary about the characters in the movie, Akira had made some comments on his own to her. Kamui Soto on occasion would ask Akira about his time at the Café and what you usually do in his free time.

Akira had to be careful with the answers and what he says. He learns that Kaumi goes to a High-Class boarding school, hoping she gets a job as a social worker after she granulate.

 **"Pttss…! Joker-Sama…!"**

Akria nearly jumped when he heard to voice in his head, it sounded familiar.

 **"It is I the Lord of all Mirage. I seek an audience with you at the men's bathroom in this theatre on an important matter. Finish your movie and meet me there!"**

 _Oh, great… it's him_ , he thought. Akira decided to brush off and stay with Kamui Sato after the movie, if he leaves now then she's going to wonder why thus putting his secret identity at risk. Plus getting the chance to date with a beautiful girl doesn't come around often.

Thirty-five minutes later the Movie, starting Aigies, had ended in a beautiful note and the credits started to roll, everyone in the theater room clapped. Kamui Soto and Akira had walked out the room.

"I'll be right back Tiger, gotta use the girl's Bathroom," The blond girl smiled. Akira nodded, he watches her head to the bathroom.

"Yo!" Ryuji approaches him. Akira turned around to face, he wasn't expecting him to show up this.

"So how did it go?" Ryuji asks with a grin.

"Pretty well as a matter of fact," Akira stated, "But enough about that- have you seen anything strange around here?"

"Um, yea… I just saw a Casper fly into the men's bathroom over there, it wore a Top-hat."

Akira crossed his arms as he looked down to think, before facing his friend, "Then it's probably King. He just contacted me during the movie."

"What? King?" Ryuji sighed, "What did he want?"

"To meet us at the Men Bathroom he wants us to discuss something."

"Oh great, hopefully, it's not a Trap…" Ryuji said tiredly, "Hey, do you think King is going to go after Kamui-Chan?"

"He said it's urgent plus he and his friends haven't attacked anyone yet. I think he still has a thing for Mrs. Kawakami." He said as he walks to the men's bathroom along with Ryuji. The then the blond stopped at what he just herd.

"Wait, what!?" Ryuji asks stunned before quickly following his buddy.

…

 **The Men's Bathroom**

 **"Joker-Sama, what took you so long?"** The Top-Hat Casper glared daggers at the black haired teen, **"I had to scare away a couple of hobos out just to talk to you privately."**

"Hey, don't forget about me…," Ryuji face deadpan. But the Casper impatiently ignored him.

"Well you did say that I can wait until the movie was over," Akira pointed out.

 **"The lord of all Mirages cant afforded to wait for you… I was only testing you that's all!"** King said proudly.

"Sure…"

 **"NOW I know you're wondering why I summoned you here."**

"Let me guess; you want us to find more garbage and help you write love letters to Mrs. Kawakami."

 **"Ho Ho Ho yes… I mean no. I'm just here to congratulate on a job well done on that rescue mission. Lady Ninian is now safe and sound at Lady Tiki's Bloom Palace."**

Akira blinked in surprised, "Thanks but how did you know about our last mission?"

 **"News of the Phantom Thieves heroics has spread far and wide in the Idolaspear. The Wayfinders Council is looking is considering on sponsoring you as a reward for rescuing Lady Ninian… Plus, Internet-Troll & Lady Fae had informed me via Dark Net."**

"Of course… Wait, what the heck is a Wayfinders Council?" Ryuji asked as he was scratching his head.

"You're probably not paying attention. Fae and Morgana had already clued us in about the Mirage leadership after the mission last night," Akira said.

"Oh, right! They run the Idoalspear and Ninian-Chan is their queen or something," Ryuji exclaimed.

 **"We are a government that runs Illusionary Tokyo and Ninian is our head of Sovereignty to be more precise! I, the lord of all Mirage is a member of the Wayfinders Council by the way."**

Akira almost laughed, "Yea, can't say that I'm surprised, the Top-Hat was a dead giveaway."

"I always thought that you were just a rich guy, that just paying us money to do stupid stuff," Ryuji said surprise.

 **"What? How dare you! The task I've given you have been very important to me, such as pleasing the ever so elegant Lady Kawakami!"** King snapped.

"Woa, chill out, I didn't mean it that way," The blond stammered. King narrowed his eyes before continuing.

 **"Moving right along; I've been sent here by the Wayfinders Etoile to give you this letter,"** King handed the Letter to Akira.

The black haired teen examined the letter, it had the name that starts with an 'R', "whose Raichel?"

 **"Rachel is the Etoile that I was talking about. Basically, this letter contains information about the foes you might face and what the recommended course of action."**

"This must have been very serious if you are coming all the way here to this mall," Ryuji said.

 **"Dead serious,"** The Top-Hat Casper looked down and stammered, **"If you have heard already about the Blood Storm, then that means that our enemies are making their—"**

"Hey, Akira-Kun are you done in theirs? You've been in that bathroom for some time now!" Kamui's voice called out.

"Aw snap!" Ryuji jumped in surprised.

"He is someone in there with you?" Akira cursed under his breath, as he put the letter in his pocket.

King shifted around before stammering, " **I see that my business is done at least for now. I'll see you back at the Academy, Joker-Sama and don't expect me to deliver more mail since I'm the lord of all Mirage,"** The chibi Spector remarked and took off through the walls.

Akira and Ryuji walked out of the Bathroom to meet the glaring gaze of Akira's Date, foot tapping.

"You know I kept those strangers from entering the bathroom while you were goofing off in there with your friend it seems." She smirked.

"Oh, hey, you recognized me from last week!" Ryuji exclaimed. Akira coughed in one hand, "Sorry about that…"

The blond girl giggled, "It's cool! I was under the impression that you were selling crack or something."

Ryuji forced out a laugh, "Yeah, that rich!"

"It just a joke," She grin, she faces Akira, "Well Akira-Kun turns out I got the whole day with you so what other places you want to go?"

Akira was about to say something but—"Perfect! You can hang with us, I and my bud were going to meet up with the girls!" Ryuji putting his arms around Akira's shoulders.

"That's sound great and maybe there's a chance I might get to know you guys during the day," Kamui exclaimed.

…

 **Fortuna Office**

Kiria and Futaba said their goodbyes to TIki, Ninian, and Fae at the Bloom Places and returned to the Fortuna Office where Maiko greeted them.

"Welcome back. So is Tiki getting along?" Kiria nodded.

"More than that, Tiki is ecstatic to meet Ninian and Fae just as much as they were."

"Like a trio of long lost sisters finally reunited over a long period," Futaba mused.

"Terrific! You know I'm not sure how this will to turn out but they'll defiantly make a strong bunch, on a support level, in case of more Mirage attacks happen!"

"That's what Tiki said. Though she and Ninian had concerns about the Blood Storm in the Pacific Ocean," Kiria said worriedly as she explains more on the details to their boss.

"Hmmm… true. However, the Storm is tide to the hearts of mankind so if there any positivity I think it possible the red clouds would dissipate."

"And how would that work Maiko-San?" Futaba asked with a raised eyebrow and adjusted her glasses.

"We'll fight it with Positivity of course," Maiko smiled.

"Ah, the power of Kiria-Sempai and Tiki-Chan's songs," the orange hacker exclaimed.

Maiko was giddy at Futaba's conclusion "Precisely, Futaba-Chan, as well as others, to boot!" she gave Futaba a wink.

Sakura Futaba's happy fangirl expression turned horrified, "Y-you don't mean that I have to sing t-too, r-right?"

"Oh don't worry," Maiko cooed, "You're my favorite little Idol Programmer~"

"I'm not little," Futaba's faces Deadpan at her boss, "I'm at least 7 inches taller than a twelve-year-old girl." She protested but the older woman giggled.

Kiria coughed in one hand, "So what kind of Idol assignment do you have in mind for her, Maiko-San?"

"For Futaba-Chan I've already arranged for a photo shoot starting on Wednesday."

"A photo shoot…? Do I have to wear anything silly, like a magical girl's costume?" Futaba asked. Wait, why did she say that out loud? Now it's giving her boss some funny ides!

"Just your casual wares will do since it is a part of your introductory in the Idol industry. In the Meantime, Barry will continue to train you in the art of dancing."

Whelp Futaba stand corrected, "Oh cool. Guess I got nothing to worry about, dressing up cool and cute is what I do anyway. Alright back on topic; do you think Tiki-chan will discuss with Ninian about her past? I mean that was the other point to why you tasked us in saving her."

"Hmmm… probably, I'll have to see what Tiki had to say. Ninian and Fae may be of the same type and abilities for what I can senses when they arrived here… the first thing TIki would ask her if they are related and what was her life was like before being held, prisoner." The CEO remarked.

Futaba tapped on her lower lip, "I see... well I'm looking forward to what comes next, hopefully, it in our favor in our battle against demons."

Maiko nodded in agreement.

*BEEEEP* this caught Maiko, Kiria and Futaba attention. Maiko sighed, "Great more paperwork I bet…" approached he offices dest and pressed the phone speaker button.

"You know I'm on my Saturday break even though I'm at my office talking to my girls," Maiko exclaimed through the speakers.

 _"Mrs. Maiko Chief Sae Niijima of law enforcement has just arrived at our doorstep, she said she demands your presence admittedly."_

Kiria and Futaba eyes widened in surprised while their boss's expression remained unhinged.

"Interesting, what does she wants?" The CEO inquired. She wasn't expecting her old friend to arrive here.

 _"I-I'm afraid she won't say however she did add that it has nothing to do with Mrs. Kiria nor Mrs. Futaba."_

The two young idols took a beef sigh of relief. Maiko glace at them with a reassuring smile before talking back to the speaker.

"Well, in that case, send her to my office."

 _"Yes, Mrs. Maiko."_

Maiko, Kiria, and Futaba didn't say a word wail the waited for the Chief of Police to arrive. What is it on what the Chief wants is anyone's guess at this point.

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	19. Chapter 19 Arc: Blood Storm (Part 3)

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.******

* * *

 **The Fortuna Office**

{ _Play Persona 4 OST - Reasoning}_

Sae Niijima walked through those doors, she bore a stern expression befitting of her status as a Chief of police. Sae has long gray hair asymmetrically parted on her right side and brown eyes, sometimes depicted with a hint of mauve red.

She wears a black business suit with a black turtleneck. Her blazer's cuffs and the lower part have clamshell-like designs. Accessory-wise, she wears a necklace of a section sign (§) which references her judicial occupation (it also appears in the top right of Shujin Academy's emblem), earrings, and a few dark hair clips can be seen above her right ear. She has violet fingernails and wears black or dark grey high heels. She is sometimes seen with a smartphone and a black bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, Sae long time no see!" Maiko verbalized in a cheery voice. Kiria and Futaba remain silent and well composed in the presence of the Chief of Police.

The gray-haired woman rolled her eyes as she walked forward. The Prosecutor took a glace at seven bottles of Sake on the floor, next to Maiko's desk, she then back to the CEO and nodded, "Spare me the formalities you know I'm here for business."

"I guess I'm in trouble huh? With all that Sake I was drinking." Maiko scratch the back of her head.

"No," Sae crossed her arms and shoot the CEO a glare, "But I recommend that you hold your licker on a consistent level."

"But my drinking habits has got me this far," Maiko pouted like a child.

"You mean that 'fairy' that told you to start a company?" the Chief scoffed.

Maiko's face brighten, "Well, yeah!"

Sae grunted and closed her eyes as she shook her head, "Why do I even bother? We're going off track, and not to mention we've talked about this on the phone before anyway!"

"Yea, that was days ago if I recall!" Maiko laughed, "We should defiantly catch up later sometimes!"

"I'll think about it," Sae pinches the bridge of her nose, "But enough of that! About the Tokyo Dome, I came here to let you know that I'll be in charge of security for the concert on Friday."

Well, this surprised Maiko, Kiria, and Futaba. Sae, on the other hand, made a mental note of Maiko's two employees stunned reaction to the news while Maiko herself remained cool about it.

"Really? When was this decided?"

"Federal Government take this matter very seriously and especially what happen last time," Sae rises her right hand, "There is also a matter of discussion regarding what happen yesterday at Yokohama and about your two other workers, Rise Kujikawa and Barry Goodman if I recall."

Maiko, Kiria and Futaba gasped in horror. Sae caught on quick and rises her right hand before they could say anything, "Don't worry their fine as well as the people that attend to the premier but hear me out first."

* * *

 **Idolaspear**  
 **Illusionary Tokyo**

{ _Switch to The Shadows of Valhalla - Final Fantasy XII-2 OST_ }

Lesser Mirage life on the streets of Illusionary Tokyo has never been busier in the time of War between the Wayfinder Union and The Opera of Chaos. Ninian's posters spread as word got out about her rescue thanks, to the Divine Dragon Fellow Fae and Morgana's Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

A human girl, presumably at the age of eight, she wore a black eye patch with the letter "V" over her left eye and a blue prison guard outfit. The girl had platinum-blonde hair and yellow eyes. The little girl's hair is stylized in buns and a hat with the letters 'X-M-R-N.' The letters appeared to spell 'OXYMORON.'

Caroline looked out to the steal glass window the bristling city, as she is standing. The Warden was at a tall government building as she stared down at the city life Caroline saw few Mirage Wyverns flying pass in a squad-based formation, which she assumed to be the elite air guard.

"Hey, sis. Thanks for waiting," Caroline turned her attention to the cheery voice, which belong to her twin sister.

"How did it go?" Caroline inquired strait to the point.

"Not good I'm afraid," Justine's face fell, as she held on her favorite clipboard, "I couldn't talk them out of their warpath."

"I was hoping for some good news, a Mirage War is pretty bad for business," Caroline nodded to her sister before she turned back to the window. Justine tilted her head curiously, "Are you worried about Lady Tiki?"

"I am," She snaps, "Tiki had put herself at risk by using her magic to protect Akira and his friends."

"It is kinda surprising that she even step in when the Mirage Blobs would surely kill them..."

"Akira broke the rules, we told him not to go back to the Idolaspear after that and look what happens," Caroline tightens her grip on her baton.

"At least the Shadows and Mirage won't be able to get to Lady Tiki, the Bloom Palace is impossible to fine nor reach," Justine said, "Good thing the master understands his reasoning behind this."

And this is what Caroline doesn't get, their Master seem to shrug it off like it was nothing. What could it possibly be? A Persona User wouldn't last five minutes in the Idolaspear with all those hungry Mirage looking to devour Performa. Does he tend for them to gather Rare Mirage in a one spot such as the Bloom Palace so that he could capture them? If not for Mirage Master Kiria, Sakura Futaba, and Lady Tiki they would have perished.

"It's going to work out I'm sure," Justine smiled.

Caroline couldn't help but smirk, "You sure can read me like a book."

Justine giggled, "Well of course! We sisters after all~"

Caroline giggled to her sister, "Yeah, and besides we have a task to serve Lady Tiki, as well."

"Speaking of Lady Tiki- have you heard that she's going to be singing for Real Tokyo pretty soon?"

"Um, no," Caroline said bluntly to her twin sister, "But it's not like I don't care, I'm... sorta okay what she is doing on her free time."

"Yea," Justine mused, "Maybe we should consort with Lady Tiki, she's is also our mistress after all."

"I..." Caroline face fell when she was fixated on the floor, then face her with a stern expression, "Think it would be wise for us not to visit her ladyship for now until we ourselves have clearance on the current situation."

Justine slowly nodded and swallowed, it really wasn't the answer she was hoping for, at a time like this, but ultimately they understood multiple factors; for one Tiki has the company of her two of her close kin she recalled during the meeting with the Lesser Mirage Council of their names, Ninian and Fae. Second, they have to keep up appearances for their master since they were ordered to keep an eye on Akira and help him with fusion.

Caroline and Justine are booked.

Meanwhile in the Council Chamber...

{ _Switch to Serah's Theme ~Memory~ - Final Fantasy XII-2 OST_ } _(A/N: For Ninian's Main theme for this story)_

 **"I don't trust that idiot Morgana to do anything right,"** said a Mirage Samantha wearing a fathered top hat.

 **"Yet he DID manage to rescue our Sovereign,"** A Mirage Troll with a gladiator helmet pointed out. The Samantha shoot a glare at the Troll.

 **"You're kidding me, right? YOU'RE the lest person I expect to hear from you in defense of that Shadow Shifting flee bag!"**

 **"In time's of War, we must take what we can get, in order to destroy our enemy for good!"**

Rachel is the head sister of the Zhu Yin Sister Clan and elected Etoile of the Wayfinder's Council. She watches the bicker between two district leaders unfold once more. She like the rest of her sisters, is a young humanoid female figure, with golden shoulder length hair with waist length ponytail, fair skin and wearing a white visor that covered her eyes. She wore what it appeared to be a white beautiful wedding dress with a white gold trimmings, that hugs all of her well develop curvy areas. Her height is 158 cm (5'2").

For centuries the Mirage have been living in unity and prosperity but it had changed when Veronica & Gharnef had betrayed them and lifted the door open for hostile Mirage to invade the human world. Igor's assistants had worked hard to closed the main gates that connect to their world and the humans shortly afterward in a bid to stop them from kidnapping more humans.

They had success in foiling Veronica's plans but at a cost, Grima's rumored revival and their Dragon Oracle addiction but that's in the past. Right now the good news is that Ninian is rescued, thanks to Fae and Morgana, and is safe & hiding with the Goddess Tiki along with Fae but the bad news is the Opera of Chaos may be close to reviving Grima even without Ninian it seems. However, Rachel has a firm belief that her Dragon Oracle and the Daughter of Naga will guild the Mirage Masters & Morgana's Phantom Thieves to a path that would save not only their world but the human world as well.

 **"Artemis is right,"** Rachel cut through the conversation between the two district leaders with a firm voice, abruptly ending their squabble, **"Morgana and his group had proven themselves countless times. If it's not atonement for what he had done in the past then I don't know what is? At last, we can do is give them our full support as a token of our gratitude."**

 **"But Etoile-Sama, he'll just try to seal my- I mean our gems again!"** Bama pointed out.

 **"Not to mention the property damage to my Carnival several months ago..."** A Nicklewise by the name of Mr. Pickles muttered.

 **"I agree... By the way, how is the Carnival, Mr. Pickles?"** Rachel asked in a casual tone.

 **"Repairs has already been done for weeks and we are busy prepping for our grand re-opening. It's going to be better than ever,"** Mr. Pickles exclaimed.

 **"Is this seriously part of our discussion right now?"** spoke up a Dark Shaman.

 **"Yes,"** Rachel shot a pouting glare at the Director. The Dark Shaman simply shrugged, **"Whatever, you're the boss."**

Rachel then turn her attention back to the rest as she rose from her seat, "An just debate regarding the Phantom Thieves of Hearts but ultimately I have to agree with Artemis. In a time of war, we must gain as much of allies in order to destroy evil." Rachel paused for a moment for effect, "Every five years a new Messiah has risen but to combat the darkness that threatened their world. Each battle the Messiah is victories and now a new threat has risen from our world and the Metaverse and now it time once again for the Messiah to combat it."

Rachel sat back down on her throne chair, **"We award those who served the Oracle well and as such my call for Morgana to be pardon is final,"** She scanned the room. She turned to her left to give Bama a stern look, **"However if Morgana and his crew broke our laws, like what happened to Mr. Pickles Carnival, they will be judged but for now..."** the Etoile glance to her right to stair at Artemis in the eye, **"They are our friends and we must follow Lady Ninian's example. With that, this meeting is adorned."**

After the meeting has concluded Rachel was the first the exit out the Chamber accompanied by her Guard; a Mirage Julian. As the Etoile was heading towards the War Room pink haired Sister took a glace at Caroline and Justine, who they don't seem to pay much attention to her when they were chatting. Thinking about the possible free time she might have she decided to approach the two human twins to have a chat with them as well.

{ _Stop to Serah's Theme ~Memory~ - Final Fantasy XII-2 OST_ }

 **"Etoile-Sama!"** The Mistress of the Zhu Yin Sister Clan stopped in her tracks, she glace to the direction of the voice. Rachel was slightly relieved to see King, the lord of all Mirage, showed up.

 **"Majesty, your late, you looked tired,"** Rachel's lips cured into a smile as she teased the Casper with the Top-hat.

King approached the Etoile, with a drowsy expression, **"I was floating around the track at the** **Shujin Academy, getting my exercise done for I, the lord of all Mirage, need to collect my strength before battle."**

Rachel giggled in response, **"Well don't work yourself too hard. Oh and by the way have you delivered my letter to Morgana's group?"**

 **"OH HO HO, why of course my fair lady!"** King bowed, **"It wasn't easy though I had to track down Joker-Sama."**

 **"Thanks, I really owe you one for this,"** Rachel exclaimed.

 **"Your very welcome Etoile-Sama!"**

 **"So is there anything else you want to talk to me about?"** Rachel asked.

 **"As a matter of fact yes! I was wondering if I and the rest of my comrades should stay at the school and keep watch of any possible danger."**

 **"Have you discussed this with Mrs. Takemi? She is your summoner after all."**

 **"Well yea,"** King huffed, ' _I know Takemi means well but do Rachel-Chan really reminded me of that?_ '.

 **"Then you and you're comrades are permitted to use the school as a based of operations then,"** Rachel playfully announce.

 **"A base of operation? I always thought about it as a fun fitness hideout"**

Rachel made an apologetic smile, **"** **Our strategic plans call for your hideout to be our base of operation for the human world and the Users, it's in my letter after all."**

 **"Good point, though I feel this could get in the way of Lady Kawakami... then again that means I could protect her!"** the Tophat Casper exclaimed, **"Etoile-Sama you are a genius!"** his eyes sparkled.

 **"You would have thought about it even if I've didn't tell you,"** Rachel giggled.

 **"OH HO HO, you know me too well!"**

 **The Mirage Julian who is with the Etoile's side whispered, "Pttss...! Milady, I believe its time to head to the war room for a briefing."**

 **"Oh right, silly me~ Majesty, if it's not much trouble but could you accompanied me to the war room?"** The leader of the Zhu Yin Sister Clan clamps her gloved hands together in front of her chest.

King nodded, **"It would be my honor, milady but,"** the Tophat Casper took a glance at the two human's clad in blue, they don't seem to be paying much attention to their conversation, **"What about those two?"** he asked as he pointed at them.

The Mirage Julian flinched, **"I don't believe it wouldn't be wise to bring them to the war room."** he whispered.

King narrowed his eyes, at the two human girls. _Something very odd about those two, in term of their Performa_ , King thought, **"I supposed its for the best don't you agree on Etoile-Sama?"**

Rachel sighed dramatically, **"Well it is getting late,"** she gestured to her two comrades as the preseeded through the main hall to the war room.

After King and Rachel are gone Justine remarked, "Sounds like they really want to work closely with Akria-Kun."

Caroline nodded in agreement, "They have to since he's the 'chosen one'," while Caroline doesn't show it she felt anxious, "They want to destroy Grima for good."

Justine frowned, "Then we must do our part, anyway we can stop-"

"We can't do anything about it! However, we could safeguard Lady Tiki & Lady Ninian but other than that we must maintain our watch and provide them with fusion."

Justine sighed as she looked out the window with her sister at her side. Evil threats from other world are something the Master would not take lightly. Grima is worse than the Shadow Dragon, his power holds unthinkable destructive results such as rising an undead army of warriors, destroy city's, ripping through time and space and so forth.

"But in our leisure, we could investigate in the Idolasear for Lady Tiki's sake," Caroline mutters. Justine looked at her sister with gleefully.

* * *

 **Real Word Tokyo**  
 **Outside of Fortuna HQ**

 _{Play Uptown - Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST}_

Maiko, Kiria, and Futaba accompanied Sae outside the entrance. Sae had informed them about a fire that just occurred at the premiere in which Rise Kujikawa and Barry Goodman took part in, thankfully no one got hurt and Maiko just got a text from Rise & Barry informing her that they're okay. The Police chief had said that she'll look into what caused the fire.

Sae and Maiko talked to each other but it was mostly about business, they don't seem to be speaking in casual terms even though they had been in school together.

"Just to be clear, Maiko, I'm not here to take you in but If anything goes wrong during the concert I'll be personally holding you responsible," Sae said firmly and clearly so that she doesn't have to repeat herself.

"You mean nothing that would slip past you while you and you're men investigate," Maiko pointed out.

"Nothing will ever slip passed me now that I'm around, YOU just need to do you a job." the Gray Haired Woman retorted.

Kiria and Futaba exchanged glances while the two older women talked.

"Yea, yea I keeping up appearances and act as a CEO," Maiko waved off her friend with her right hand, "As long as you keep my Idol's are safe."

"As long you don't put them in any danger again and not goof off," the Chief shot back. Maiko blinked and huffed, "Noted." and decided to end the conversation from there. Sae had briefed the trio about Iffy being in a police department safe room which apparently she had no relocation on what happens to her at daitamba.

"I'll see you first thing Monday morning at the Tokyo Dome to talk about how we're going to handle security there. Do not screw this up for yourself," Sae warn as she took a glance at Kiria and Futaba before turning on her heel and walked away.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing!" Maiko called out but fell on death ears to Sae.

Maiko rolled her eyes after the state official was out of earshot, "So much for us getting drinks." she mutters.

"Maiko-San, you don't think she's going to ruined the concert?" Futaba asked, "Because I get that felling that she might."

"I'm not worried, Sae and I go way back even though she's grumpy all the time we do share the same motive. So everything is going to be alright for the event with Sae directing the security."

"That's good to know," Kiria remarked, "But any chance for Mirage to show up at the event"

"Hmmm... good question I'll have to talk to Tiki's other sisters about this, see what they can do," Maiko as she stretches her arms and give her two beloved Idols a smile, "You two should take an easy but if I where you I would start training before the show."

Kiria nodded, "Okay Maiko-San we'll see you Monday."

"Okay, have fun you two~! Stay Fresh and train hard~" Maiko made a toothy grin at her two girls and waved as she went back to her building.

Futaba blinked, "Stay Fresh...?" she glace at her Idol.

"It's a cool slang," Kiria made a small giggle. Futaba's eyes were wide and shifty before replying, "I didn't know about the slang," she giggled as well, "Now that I'm out."

"No surprised there," The young Idol teased. She and her friend note someone approaching them they were alerted at first but then when the figure was close it was none other than...

"Yusuke-Kun, what a pleasant surprise what brings you here," Futaba waved at him, "Hope you're not socking us."

The Raven haired Painter carrying his bag over his shoulder shook his head, "No Makoto well supposed to escort you two but she's busy taking care of Tsubasa and Akria at the mall, apparently."

"So you volunteered," Futaba smiled, "We do need like a bodyguard anyway."

"Bodyguard?" He raised a brow.

Kiria Kurono gave Yusuke a hard look, "Judging by your expression I get the feeling that you're not here to see us but to see Ninian." she crossed her arms.

"And Fae," He added, "I just want to see if they are okay?"

"Well no need to worry them, we've found them a new home with Tiki!" Futaba exclaimed.

"The Bloom Palace if I recall?" Yusuke asked, "Yup! That's the one~ but I bet you still want to see Ninian anyway," Futaba teased.

"As long as things," He scratched the back of his head as he trailed off, "Okay I'll admit on the other thing; I do tend to draw a painting for Tiki, Ninian & Fae, granted I may have to seek permission from your boss, of course. Last week I applied for a Freelance artist position for Maiko's company."

"Figures," Kiria smiled.

"I'm very curious about their heritage, since they are related to creatures that are referred to as gods." He mused as he crossed his arms and raised his hand to rub his chin.

"Dragons?" Kiria concluded. Yusuke nodded.

"Funny that you mention that - early in the morning Fae had mentioned to me that she could transform into a Dragon." Futaba said, "I wonder if that means Tiki, Fae, and Ninian are Dragon Goddesses? Technically speaking."

"I supposed It's possible," Kiria said thinking out loud, "Anyway we should start training now since Barry said he'll meet us at the Lesson Studio."

Futaba puffed out her cheeks in a playful pout, "I really don't want to wait for him... but whatever- wait I got it!" She jumped, "How about you teach me to strike a pose while you train? Yusuke can tag along if he likes."

"Well...," Kiria place her hand on her hip, "I usually train at home, however, I will help you with some of your lessons."

"Awesome sauce~" Futaba jumped in joy.

Yusuke took a glace at the Fortuna entrance he saw the woman Maiko peek out those doors. "Futaba-Chan, you forgot your bag at my office!" Maiko called out with Futaba's bag in hand.

"Doh!" Futaba slapped her forehead, she ran up to and took her bag, "T-thanks Maiko-San!"

"Your welcome!" The Woman CEO chirped, she then notices someone else, "Hey I know you! Yusuke Kitagawa just in time, I was looking for an Artis I can trust!"

Yusuke sweet dropped then cleared his throat, "Its a pleasure to meet you again Mrs. Maiko. I'm here based on Sakura's recommendation I'm here for this Freelance artist position for your company." He bowed

"Of course! I was told that you risked your life to-" Maiko stopped when thunder and lightning start to roar and all of the sudden Rain start to pour out hard. Kiria and Yusuke open up their umbrellas, having heard about the stormy rain prior while Futaba covered herself with her hood.

"Oh dear, this is unexpected," Maiko sighed dramatically, "How about you kids come back inside," She offered. Without hesitation, Futaba rushed inside with Kiria while Yusuke just casually followed them.

* * *

 **Six minutes later**

 **Futakotamagawa Rise  
Setagaya, Tokyo**

 **[Topic Message]**

 _Makoto: How long do you think the rain will stop?_

 _Futaba: I dunno, two hours I think... at least that was reported on the weather channel._

 _Ryuji: Two hours huh?_

 _Futaba: Yup! Pretty interesting this time of year!_

 _Ryuji: You say that since you haven't been out much. :p_

 _Futaba: Oh shut up. I never see this rain pour that much. :V (Okay not true; I actually saw rain pour a lot when I was 8 but that's beside the point)_

 _Akria: Guess we won't be investigating the Metaverse for today. The Shadows tend to get stronger during a rainy day._

 _Ryuji: Yeah, good call man!_

 _Ann: Weird that we were going to that place and then the rain just happen... o_0_

 _Haru: I wager it has something to do with that "blood storm" that was reported...?_

 _Kiria: If that's the case then..._

 _Yusuke: I don't see how it's stopping us from going there, we can still go anytime we want._

 _Ryuji: Are you kidding me, man? Have you not been listening?_

 _Yusuke: Of course I've been listening but what if the rain won't stop?_

 _Ryuji: Then theirs a likely chance that we won't go back to the Palace not with them being stronger at least!_

 _Ann: Well at least the rain will end in two hours._

 _Makoto: No, Akira has a point, we'll have to call it a day. We'll decide tomorrow. P.S I have to help Tsubasa with her studies during the day._

 _Ryuji: Ah, another good call._

 _Ann: Sounds like you don't what to go on another mission at all._

 _Ryuji: Of course I want to kick some butt! But after that last trip, I just want to wind down for a bit, that's all!_

 _Ann: Sure... So anyway Kiria congratulations on that concert on Friday! :)_

 _Kiria: Huh? How did you know about the concert?_

 _Ann: We heard about it via Entertainment weekly dot com and the peeps at the mall were gossiping about._

 _Haru: News sure spread around pretty fast. :3_

 _Ryuji: :0 Yo any chance that you're boss could give us free tickets Kiria-Chan, Futaba-chan?_

 _Futaba: NOPE, you gotta buy just like everyone else._

 _Ryuji: Yeah but we did help save that hot blue haired girl._

 _Futaba: forget it..._

 _Kiria: We'll see what we can do. But Chief Sae will be up on our case if we give you guy's free tickets for my concert._

 _Makoto: Sis?_

 _Ryuji: What, you mean Mako-Chan's sis?_

 _Kiria: Yes. She insisted on being our head of security during this time unfortunately, I assumed it would be a problem for you guys. u_u;_

 _Ryuji: Aw crap man! :(_

 _Haru: Well It's no big deal, I can just buy the tickets for each of us, depending on the price._

 _Makoto: Plus I'll be sure to let my Sis know about us going to the concert (I agree with Kiria that freebies are out of the question)._

 _Ruyji: Well I guess that's good news._

 _Ann: Thanks Haru, Mako-Chan!_

 _Haru: No problem~! We do need to be there in case if Mirage start to attack and we should support Kiria and Futaba. ^_^_

 _Makoto: Very true, also I'm considering allowing Tsubasa-Chan tag along with us after our trip to the Opera._

 _Kiria: The Opera?_

 _Makoto: It's a different Opera (from the one that Tsubasa's Sis disappeared from) Haru and myself are taking her to Bunkamura, Orchard Hall on Monday._

 _Haru: We're also be wearing fancy dresses! X3_

 _Makoto: Oh, thanks for letting that slip. :\_

 _Futaba: LOL, is it okay with Tsubasa, I'm sure she might still be traumatized._

 _Haru: She's surprisingly determined, I think it because she wants Morgana with her._

 _Futaba: I won't blame her if that's the case. Can we talk about more of this at the Cafe? My batteries are getting low._

 _Akira: I suppose it's for the best, there's also something we need to talk about in person regarding the letter that King gave sent us. So could you guys meet us at the Cafe?_

 _Futaba: Okay, but Kiria-Sempai will have to train for the Concert at the Tokyo Dome._

 _Makoto: Understood, see you there!_

 _Kiria: I hope to see you at the concert guys! :)_

 **[Topic Message Ended]**

Tsubasa was waiting at the entrance. After Akira's group got done texting to, Kiria, Futaba, and Yusuke, Makoto called to Tsubasa. The raven-haired little girl walked up to the teens with her book-bag. Akria-Kun's date abruptly had to leave for an assignment at her job, which is a shame because she seems to really nice. The good news is Makoto and Haru had picked out a dress for Tsubasa for her Bunkamura trip and other stuff like getting Tsubasa's hair done. Overall she had fun.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting," Ann smiled.

"You guys sure like to text a lot," Tsubasa remarked. She nearly jumped when a pair of hands landed on her shoulders, which those hands belong to Haru Okumura.

"That's what we teens do~," The half-French girl said as she wraps her arms around the younger girl, "Hey Mako-Chan! Is it possible that you, me and Tsubasa-Chan have a sleepover at my place?"

"Um, gee I don't know," Makoto gave her friend a deadpan expression, "I was going to have her stay at my place so that way I can help her with her studies," She trailed off, "On recent thought I don't think it would be a good idea, my sister just might scare her," She huffed.

"Well, it's settled then~ How about it Tsubasa-Chan?" Haru cooed.

Tsubasa stammered a bit before nodding.

"Great! We'll head back to the Cafe so that you can collect your stuff. Then we'll head over to my place~" Haru said.

Tsubasa face brighten, for a moment she had thought she was going to leave her stuff at her cousin's room, "Okay!" she smiled.

Akria and Ryuji watch the girls chatter, "Seems like we got our work cut out for us..." Ryuji said as he was scratch the back of his head.

To the black haired youth more than anything he wants to find his other cousin and to do that he and his group will have to venture through the Metaverse. However, this storm presents problems for them and what was reported from overseas.

"I wondered if that Demon, the one that nabbed Ayaha, have something to do with this rain?" Akria said aloud.

The blond haired boy shrugged, "I dunno man, I've never heard of a monster that can change the weather. Then again we did had a weird day, with King showing up... Good thing we got extra help!"

Akira examined the letter, it had the name that starts with an 'R'. He wonders if he should open it. No, he'll have to present it to every one of his comrades at the Cafe.

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Tae Takemi**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	20. Chapter 20 Arc: Blood Storm (Part 4)

********Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.********

* * *

 **Cafe Seiren**

{ _Play Persona 2 Innocent Sin (PSP) OST - Kasugayama High School_ }

The Young Blond Detective stood outside the cafe at Shibuya as she had called phone, so that she could provide an 'update' to Chief Sae about her last assignment. Kamui Sato was surprised to learn that Sae is propping up the security for this Idol concert at the Tokyo Dome on Friday but on the other hand, this is something Sae would probably do in a time of public safety.

Sae, from the other line, had ordered Kamui to file her verified report right away. While Kamui reaffirmed her duty she had a thought and inquired to her boss if she had heard anything back from Officer Kim and what of Sargent Toff.

Sae brushed off her worries and stated that he is still working on his assignment but noted that he has been usually quite about his work, so far. As for Toff, Sae had assured that she will have a chat with the Sargent. However, Kamui feels that taking an officer to court in regard to the killing of an unarmed man (AKA Sticks) requires more evidence before the judge and jury.

The blond girl felt a little letdown. But that clearly meant that she alone will have to... wait a minute!

"Um, Chief. What about others who were there at the time of that happening?"

"They basically calmed that they saw nothing."

The blond snorted, "That's a load of nonsense."

Sae made a soft chuckle from the other line, "Indeed. Fortunately, its nothing you nor I can handle, I can take her to court. But enough of that, I'm going to make perpetration for the Tokyo Dome Security."

"Any chance if can joined you?"

"You just continue on your primary assignment and I'll think about it."

Kamui Sato rolled her eyes, "Will do, Chief."

"Good to hear but I still want that written report when you get back to HQ."

"Yes, Ma am!" Kamui and Sae said their formal sighing off and hung up the phone. The blond girl then huffed annoyed, "Don't call me and leave me hanging dad," she cursed under her breath.

"Oh, speak of the devil," She glanced to her right to see a man in his 40's wearing a suit and a hat with short brown hair and wearing sunglasses.

"Sorry, I'm late sweat heart, thanks for waiting!" The man exclaimed.

"It better be good, dad," Kamui Sato said firmly.

"I think I know what's been happing relating to the mass disappearance!" The browned haired man claps his hands together, "This may come to a shock as it is related to the supernatural."

"OH REALLY," The blond girl raised a brow as she crossed her arms, "Maybe we can talk about this inside." Her dad nodded in agreement.

...

Kamui and her dad found a set at an empty table, it was rather crowded today. A maid gave them their order which they polity thank.

"You know dad," Kamui Sato drink her smoothie, "Considering the weird things you do I'm surprised that you're not in the loony-bin." She giggled.

"But I made great stride with my research," her Father exclaimed. The young female detective raised a brow she then sighed, "Listen, dad, I have an important and dangerous job to do so If you have something useful then please spit it out."

Her dad nodded and place a small box for her to reach it. Kamui rolled her eyes as she opens the box: The box contained a neckless with a purple ruby it had a symbol inside of it. Looked at him with a deadpan expression, "It's a little too early for Christmas, dad?" she joked as she examined the item in her hands.

The man grinned, proud that he is at least helpful to his daughter, "One of our patients has been possessed and he asked us to follow him to a name and place, that I can't talk about yet, but he grabs a shovel and dug up the artifact that was buried."

"What happens to your patient, is he still alive?"

"I most certainly hope so!" He laughed.

"Well... thanks dad, I'll... look into this," She asked as she put the neckless in her coat pocket, "After I get done with my report I'm going to have a little 'chat' with your patient."

Her dad flinched, "What for?"

"You know what I mean, if you're not going to tell me where you find it then I'm going to have to find someone more willing," The blond girl detective crosses her arms as she leans on the seat, "Your Patient is a probable suspect."

"Woh wait a minute honey I'm not so sure about this maybe I should go with you - that previous maniac that blew himself up just to-"

"Well he's dead now," Sato Kamui said firmly, she closed her eyes, "So, you think this guy is 'possessed' like the others I've encountered before right?"

"Yes, I'm am sure," Her dad nodded.

"And he's still at the Isshiki research facility that you work at?"

He laughed hearty with his daughter, "Yes. His name is Koba."

"Well then there's not much to worry about on my end," Kamui rose up, "I'm going back to the Police station and looking into this matter and don't worry, I'll find." she rolled her eyes.

Daisuke, her dad, laughed again, "I should have more confidence for my own kid but you know me - Oh, by the way where you're new partner? Un, Goro is it?"

"He's busy," She said simply as she places her tip on the table, "Gotta go, see ya dad!"

* * *

 **The Next day**

 **Yongen-Jaya**  
 **Sakura Residence**  
 **Futaba's Bedroom**

{Switch to Persona 5 OST: The Sunset Bridge}

Futaba heard a loud beeping sound while open her eyes she quickly realized that it was her annoying alarm clock. She quickly reaches from her nice warm blanket and slammed it with her fist, she winces as it was too forceful. She removed the covers, groggy pushed herself up in a sitting position before getting up to stretch her limps.

She took a glance at her window to see if the rain had finally stop and Deity behold: it sunny outside. Sighing in relief she walked over to her computer desk to grab her phone and texted her friend, including Tsubasa-Chan. The rain had gone on for whole yesterday then what was forecast so she, her idol and Yusuke had to wait out at the Fortuna Office till Maiko was done with her paperwork. During that time Kiria and Futaba had visited Tiki and the others at the bloom palace again to hang out & to inform them on whats been going on, Yusuke stayed with their boss 'So that he can be interviewed'.

Maiko led the girls to her condo for the rest of the day after she was done with the paperwork and her interview with her new freelance artist. Yusuke returned to his own residence, having been partly completed his own task. Futaba remembered teasing Yusuke about him just wanting to see Ninian again, which he swiftly denied of course but Futaba could tell that he was lying.

Maiko's Condo wasn't that half bad, even though her place looked so expensive that she might accidentally break her china, Futaba wouldn't mind sleeping in her Condo just like that hotel.

Futaba's phone vibrated, she checked to see Haru and Tsubasa texting her back, Oribe for whatever reason just like to put emoji's on her text box and Haru likes to brag that she's having a fun sleepover time with Tsubasa & Makoto. Tsubasa texted again and but her typing is a little hard to make out, as usual, the texts once more but with a flustered emoji icon.

Futaba texted back to her friends with a laughing emoji icon. After she was done, she went to the bathroom to groom herself and got a dress so that she can go to the store to check out some games before eating a cup of noodles.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

 _{Stitch to_ _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - downtown_ }

Futaba had arrived at the store, hands on hips as she put on a serious face as if she was the inspector. She spotted & walked over to the newly released section and found what she was looking for: Download codes for DLC, with a grin on her face she went to the redhead shop clerk and made her monyes worth.

"Thank you, come again!" the female shop clerk song as she bowed.

"Hey, Miss. Do know when the next shipment of that new Tenko's multi-controller," Futaba asked.

The redhead female shop clerk made an apologetic smile, "Sorry but the next won't be in a while, they weren't expecting to sell that many after all."

"Really?" Futaba huffed annoyed, "Whatever- thanks anyway!"

The shop clerk put her finger on her chin, "Hey it's not all that bad, I can always notify you on the next shipment," She smiled. Futaba simply shrugged, "Through phone? Sure why not."

...

"Thank you again miss!" the shop clerk waved. Futaba just smiled and before she was about to leave-

"Hey, you!" A man approached her from behind. The girl hesitantly turned around, at first she had no idea who it was then surprised to recognize one of Maiko Shimazaki's contact, which she meant yesterday. When Futaba was hired to be an Idol for Fortuna Entertainment Maiko had shown her the ropes of the business and the people that she and Kiria will need to work with.

"Um," Futaba raised her right finger to her right cheek, "Your Nobu Horinozawa right?" the man nodded.

Nobu is a young man with black short hair with part of his side with gray streaks. He has a scar across his left side. He wears a white collar shirt with a loose red striped tie, and blue blazer, light tan pant take to reach to his ankle, and white shoes. He is always seen carrying a brown pack.

"Didn't think I would find you here," Nobu, the photographer, said with a source tone, "Maybe this is what you do while not on active duty," he crossed his arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about-" Futaba narrowed her eyes at the Photographer, "Your joshing with me aren't you?"

Nobu did not even crake a smile, "Well it depends. You know I was going to e-mail you but then you showed up, which I guess saves me the trouble."

"Well, I sometimes surprise even myself, being out here in the wild just to buy video games. So what's the sitch?"

"It's with regards to your photo ops on Wednesday - were having it in two sessions instead of one."

"Two sessions?" She did not like the way it's going.

Nobu stretched his arms, "Turns out I'm booked for a couple of months and I wanted to get it done as soon as possible, so we're doing the shoot in the single day... I expect you to do you're very best with your photo's, Sakura."

Futaba begins to stammer but tried her best not to show it in public.

"I'm sure that it won't be any problem?" He crossed his arms. Futaba shook it off and put up a really convincing smile, "Nope, no problem!"

"Good," He nodded, "I'm with a friend of mine, who is also a journalist who might consider publishing you're photo shoots," Nobu glance from behind while Futaba peeked to get a look at the person who was waving at them.

The said Journalist appeared to be a Male Student from Shuijin Academy (based on the uniform) wearing a feathered hat, a backpack and holding a camera.

"Aside from working, he's the kind of guy that likes to travel a lot, and take pitchers of places he's been," Nobu said.

"Interesting... So what's he's here for?" Futaba probably already knew the answer.

"Kiria once visited this store if his sources recalled correctly before some criminals tried to mug her."

 _I knew it!_ "Oh, right that could explain a number of customers coming here and you of all people!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, basically that and the big sale," Nobu shrugged.

Futaba snickered, "Anyway I should go, gotta play some video games. See ya on Wednesday."

"Hm, I should get back to my own business as well, hopefully, Wednesday is worth it." He said.

Futaba said her goodbyes to the Photographer before heading back to her home. Not before muttering the word 'Stalker' it was then when she felt her powers alerting her of a presence. She paused for a moment, she glace left and right then turned around: Nothing. The orange haired hacker girl blinked confused, "Okay... that was weird." with a turn of her heel she shrugged off as she continued back to the path to her home.

* * *

 _Per... Form.. Ma._

Two minutes later

 **Yongen-Jaya**  
 **Sakura Residence**  
 **Futaba's Bedroom**

Futaba made it back to her room and with her thoughts, concerning the photo shoot and assisting her Idol Kiria, she hopes she does not screw this up the photo op for Kiria and Maiko and mostly for herself. She is sort of okay getting her pitcher taken but this is the first time that her photo would get published in a magazine, therefore, she needs to 'act cute like a cat for the birdie' according to Barry.

She would rather be herself, however, Barry did say that she has the natural talent to act cute but like a cat? Now that's a different story.

 _"Wait- Cute as a Cat...? Duh, of course!"_ She thought, humming to herself, "I'll have to bug Mona-San about it right away. If anyone knows how to act like a cat its Morgana!"

 _Performa..._

{ _Play Persona 4 - OST Who's There?_ }

The bedroom suddenly started to get even darker as the dark smog covered the walls and the door, whats more the floor started to expand.

 _Your power... its mine... give it..._

Futaba froze at the sound of the feminine whisper. Her Persona abilities alerted her, she slowly looked around to the source only to see a Red Phantom from behind. Her room suddenly started to get dark (Okay, even darker).

"What the- stay back, go away!" She back peddled.

 _Give it to me!_

"...?!" " _Okay, this is defiantly the same one I saw from the very beginning when I was... Wait for what? That doesn't make any sense I only saw this freak at Daitamba and just recently in my dreams! I don't remember seeing this thing before, somethings not right!"_ Futaba thought.

It was translucent which made sense as it was in the real world, but a chain of small purple triangles wrapped around its shoulders and torso was completely viable. It had a face but its eyes were covered in the shadow of its cloak.

"I-I got to contacted the guys!" Futaba stammered. Her back peddling as she reaches for her phone in her coat pocket but fell backward and landed on her butt by a strong invisible force.

The Phantom did not say a word instead it slowly approached the human girl, it hand reached out for her. Swarm of small tangles and smoke formed out of the Mirage's palm and swarmed around a frighten human girl and levitating her up.

She closed her eye shunted as she clutched her head, she felt the Mirage trying to invade her mind and trying to tack control of her body.

 _Your power... is mine-_

"Shut up," Futaba gritted her teeth, eyes closed shut. She slightly lowering her head, and hands balling to a trembling fist.

{ _Switch to Persona 3 - OST Unavoidable Battle_ }

Futaba shot daggers at the Mirage as her now golden yellow eyes snapped open, "GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD! **LEAVE US ALONE ALREADY!** "

The Mirage wince at the Orb of light (a sized of a based ball) that appeared in-front of Futaba's chest. It then ignited into a blue flame that would eventually consume the small purple swam of triangles.

The Mirage was taken aback as it witnesses the human girl still floating in mid-air, the flames traveled upwards and behind the Persona User and transformed into a white shimmering translucent silhouette of a giant flying saucer.

Futaba stared her yellow eyes at the Mirage with intense fury, she raised both her arms up, strings of neon green lights emerged from the floor. As the glowing strips reached twenty inches above the Persona User's head. It then formed into a large black circle with green trimmings that had small symbols on the outer edges.

The Mirage mimic the human's moves summoned two red halo-like rings with dark wings at both its side. A strong bolt of lightning shoots out from the center of the ring. Futaba gritted her teeth as she mentally countered, by firing lightning of her own from her Persona.

Two lightning beams collided with one another. This goes on for a few minutes until the emerald beam plowed through the Mirage's attack.

The Mirage Phantom cried out in pain from being staggered by the lighting, hitting straight to the chest.

The chain of small dark triangles magically flew to Futaba's Persona. The cloak started to slowly burn away, by each passing moment until its gone and showed what's completely underneath it. The cloak vanishes it reveals a young humanoid feminine figure just as the same height as Futaba.

She wore what it appeared to be a dark purple robe-like trench coat outfit with gold trimmings and a hood. Levanter eye symbols on both sleeves. Gray shoulder guards and white and brown colored high heel boots. The young female fell to her knees, she then lifted her right black-gloved hand to clutch her head as she winces. Her skin is grayish purple, like Tharja's, her raven hair like a mop. The brown yellow Visor mask looked similar to a bird's beak that shadowed her eyes and nose.

"Wha- What am I doing? Grr, this is so lame, I'm such an idiot," The female spoke.

Futaba Sakura was stunned. The color of her eyes has changed back to normal and her Persona vanishes as she floated back down and landed on her feet. The hacker took a moment to observe the new Mirage before hesitantly making her approach. But she starts to notice a change in her and the young strangers surroundings.

Dark Monoliths with flame torches on top (more like buildings) started to appear in the background. The Sky was dark and cloudy, water droplets flouted everywhere... Before Futaba could react to her new surroundings she felt dizzy.

 _"Did I used too much of my energy? How did I..."_ and with that Futaba too fell on her knees... and collapses on the floor, which turned out to be a floating platform.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

 _{Play The 3rd Birthday OST - Girl in Dream}_

 _"Well, this is an interesting dream."_

 _Futaba winces at the bright sunlight as she was walking through the beautiful hedge maze garden. She shields her eyes from the sun rays all the wail scanning._

 _"This is getting a little annoying, I hope to god that I wake up back to my room - Agh! Where's Kiria-Sempai & Akira-Kun when I need them? It's not like..." She trailed off as her eyes looked down at what she was wearing: the dress of Cleopatra._

 _"Okay, other me, why am I wearing your clothes?" The Bespectacled girl muttered, she stared up at the sky._

 _No answer._

 _Futaba pouted, "Fine, don't tell me," the girl simply shrugged._

 _She continued walking along a straight path in the Hedge Maze, almost at the end she spotted a mysterious figure running through another pathway like a shadow. Futaba's eyes winded in shock as if she saw this person on the slow motion she recognized this figure to be an adult female._

 _"M-Mom?" Futaba stuttered in shock, heart racing she gave chased, "Wait!"_

 _..._

 _"Mom!" Futaba stopped near a large white European house like structure at the end of the Maze._

 _Wakaba Isshiki turned around, to meet her daughter's gaze, "I'm glad that you can make it." She smiled._

 _"Is it really you Mom?" Futaba asks anxiously. She took three steps forward to her mother._

 _Isshiki's brows frown, "Yes it's me sweetie but only as a spirit."_

 _"A-a spirit?" Isshiki nodded._

 _"I was able to reach you through this place," Futaba's mother explained. Futaba wanted to throw herself into her mother's arms really badly but was unsure if she can touch her, or fall into a bear trap. Now that she thought about those possibilities, she felt deeply disappointed._

 _"Where in the Metaverse at someone else Palace."_

 _"But how did I get here?"_

 _"You're mind traveled here after your struggle with the Mirage." She closed her eyes, "I'm am so relieved and very proud of you, I never thought you could mastered a rare type of Mirage."_

 _Futaba's eyes widen in shock as her mother continued. Isshiki explained to her daughter about the Mirage War that will take place, in the Metaverse and the Idolaspear. Futaba was aware that a Mirage War is happening as they speak and she doesn't know if it would have any supernatural implication in the real world. Futaba recalled the letter saying that Wayfinder organization are determined to retaliated agents their enemy for kidnapping their Sovereign leader Ninian, never mind the fact that they rescued her and is free from the enemy._

 _Her mother added that the Wayfinders are trying to stop a Demon named Grima from the resurrection, Ninian was crucial to gathering a huge amount of Performa in every gig she performed for the Shadows. She also warned her daughter that Tiki divine protection won't be able to shield Akira and the others from the hostile Mirage, which served under the Opera of Chaos, as Tiki's magic is waning._

 _"A-are you sure about this Mom?" Futaba stammered._

 _"I'm afraid so but then again Tiki is still young and recovering so it was a giving that her spell won't last." her Mom said._

 _"Then I got to warn the guys-! Hang on Mom you know Tiki?"_

 _Isshiki's spirit happily nodded, "Yes, however the circumstances on how I knew her must remain with me I'm afraid. As you know Tiki has lost her memory of her past..." she trailed off for a moment, "Make sure you look after your friends, and Tiki... and about this new Mirage."_

 _"...?"_

 _"Try to play nice with your new Mirage partner."_

 _Before Futaba could admittedly bombard her Mother with questions a great flash of light engulfed her vision, she shields her eye from the light. Along with a tremor._

 _"I have to go now before they find me and you have to go back... I'll see you again I promise... remember you will always be my sunshine... please take care of yourself..."_

 _"Wait, Mom!" Futaba cried out._

* * *

 **Illusionary Shibuya**

 _{Switch to_ _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Illusionary Shibuya_ }

"Hey miss!" said the female young voice, "Hellooo, earth to misses! Wake up, I know you not that hurt silly."

"Ugh," Futaba opens her eyelids, having woken up from a wired dream, she was lying on her back apparently. Someone must have filliped her over, like a waffle, "Where am-" Her eyes widen when her vision was blurry, she touched her face to make sure- "O-okay where's m-my glasses?"

"Oh, here you go! I took care of them," The female spoke again. Handed the glasses to the human.

"Thanks!" Futaba sated up, just as the mysterious female dropped Futaba's glasses on her palm.

She put on her glasses to get a clear vision on what she is looking at right now at first she was shocked but then it quickly dissipated: a Bubbly raven-haired girl with a mask, okay she could of passably be mistaken for a normal person if not for that mask and her purple gray skin. Without that raggy looking cloak the Mirage looked pretty snazzy kind-of like a Persona or a Phantom Thief. It made her feel a little jealous since this Mirage girl looked prettier too.

The Humanoid Mirage female sat up on her knees and smiled, "Okay before you say anything, yes my mask like an eagle's beak, since I'm a rider, slash, spell caster slash, Tactician! And I know it looked stupid!"

"What..?"

"Hi, I'm Morgan, it's nice to meet you!" Morgan stood up and extended her hand to help the human girl up. Futaba's face was a little red as she got back up and hesitantly shack the other girl's hand.

"Futaba Sakura but I assumed you already know my name." The headset girl stated.

"Nope, not quite!" Morgan chirped.

"Oh... by the way, you wouldn't happen to be my new Mirage Partner?" Futaba asked.

Morgan tilted her head and place the tip of her gloved finger on her lower lip, "Well you did save me from being cursed all the time so I guess we are!"

"You were cursed?" Futaba asked surprised.

"Well, yeah," Morgan then frowned, "I'm so sorry for trying to hunt you like a ghost and trying to take over your body... I don't even remember why I acted like that."

Futaba felt a twinge of guilt, this is the same situation as when Kiria and Barry told her how they meet their Mirage. They don't even remember who they were before being cursed.

"It's okay, I understand," The hacker smiled. Though deep down she wonders if it was common to have a Persona and a Mirage at the same time. Maybe such abilities are reserved for Idols. But then again a lot of strange stuff has happened to her in the past so it's not entirely out of the ordinary.

Morgan smiled in return, "So anyway, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I usually play..." Futaba triad off as she looked around her and Morgan's surroundings, "W-Wait a minute! Where are we? "She frantically turned around and flailing which surprised Morgan at first but then concluded, "I think this is the Idolaspear."

Futaba stopped her flailing then stared panicky at Morgan, "Well duuuh! But how did I get transported from my room to this place, which may I add vaguely looked like Shibuya!"

Morgan laughs, "It must happen when I was cursed!"

"Oh great, now how am I supposed to get back home?" Futaba's face deadpan.

Morgan places her finger on her chin, "Hmmm... that's a good question. I got nothing."

"What? That's not really reassuring! Great, might as well be in Wonderland..."

"Hey relax I'm just messing with ya," Morgan laugh again, "All we have to to is find the exit and bam, we're back at real-world Shibuya!"

"But couldn't you just... you know, transport me back to my room?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, I don't even remember doing that." Morgan made an apologetic smile.

Futaba made a deep sigh, "It's alright, it's not a big deal, I'll just do my scans and see if there's an easy rout." she conjured her high-tech goggles to Morgan's amazement.

The Navi looked around scanning data with her goggles until she stops to remark, "Whelp your right there is an exit here. I think I found the best route that could lead us back to real Shibuya." she bit her lower lip.

"Hmmm, it wouldn't happen to be level one to level two rout twenty-three?" Morgan asks rather curiosity.

"Um, yeah," Futaba said rather awkwardly, "Hopefully we don't run into a couple of other Mirage."

"Hey, no worries I can deal with the baddies, though my magic and wit!" Morgan beamed with assurance, "That is if we do run into them."

Futaba nodded, "Hopefully we can get extra back up in addition."

"Oh, you mean their others?" Morgan asked.

"Yup, but lest talk about while we head back, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Futaba and Morgan navigated through the rout of the floating labyrinth in Illusionary Shibuya. They encountered a Mirage Troll & pigtails blond Zhu Yin Sister with a white dress which they at first thought of them to be hostile but it turned out that these two Mirage are arguing over something silly. The girls shrugged and decided to move on.

They made it to the doorway only to find out that it's locked. Morgan suggested to Futaba that maybe they can go talk to that other two Mirage that they saw earlier, Futaba agreed to the plan and went back to that spot.

Futaba Sakura ran up to the Troll after noticing the Zhu Sister is gone. She inquired to the Troll in which he explained that he lost a bet and took off with his money. Futaba was taken aback, she was under the impression that the slut Mirage had dumped him. The Troll remarked, that they were working on a story and that his boss fond a juicy for the publication.

Morgan and Futaba were intrigued to know that they are a journalist. Futaba then inquired if he happens to 'have a key to this door?' but sadly that not the case with this Troll. The Troll, however, did say that ' **Catherine'** (the name of this Zhu Yin Sister & Partner to the Troll) may have the key to that door. Morgan resounded with a happy glee of graduated which promoted the Troll with a blush.

...

 **"Hmmm, let's see..."** Catherine was writing in her notebook, **"Ah Ha!"** she exclaimed soon after she was done writing. **"I can see the headlines: Local warmonger playing hooky with bimbos, more on 9:00 AM!"**

"Um Hey excused me," a voice from behind interrupted her thoughts.

 **"What, what do you want?"** Catherine turned around to see some random human girl and her Mirage showed up from behind her.

"Sheesh doesn't get all hissy, we just wanted to ask a question," Morgan said. Futaba rolled her eyes at her.

 **"Well spit it out then!"**

Futaba coughed in one hand, "Hi, I was wondering if you happen to have a key to a certain door? Where are trying to get out of here and back to the real world."

 **"You don't say?"** Catherine acted all surprised by the fact, but then she made a fake smile, **"Sure Hun I'll give you a key but you have to trade me something."**

Futaba raised a brow, "Like what."

 **"A life stone."**

"Uh, I don't have one of those" Futaba deadpan. Catherine made a mocking laugh, **"Well that too bad then, I guess you stuck her with us."**

"Oh come on! Theirs has to be something else we can be able to trade," Futaba bellowed.

 **"Hmmm... what else do you have?"** Catherine asked.

Futaba then regretted that question already, "I have 12 bucks."

 **"What?"** Catherine frowned, **"I don't what you're human money!"**

"But that's all I got other than that DLC card that I just bought!"

 **"DLC card you say?"** Catherine smiled, **"You mean this DLC card?"** The Zhu Sister held up a card in front of the human girls face.

The Orange haired hacker gasped and checked her pockets, then shot a glare at the Mirage, "HEY, how did you-! You give that back, I've played good money for that!" Futaba tried to grab it from the Zhu Sisters hands but was too quick.

"I got a life stone!" Morgan exclaimed as she raised her hand. Futaba turned to face her Mirage Partner with a surprised expression.

 **"Oh, do you?"** Catherine questioned.

"Yup!" She held out the stone, for the Zhu Sister to see, "How about a trade?" Morgan offered.

Catherine paused for the moment, before gladly accepting the trade, **"Okay!"** She chirped and hand the card back to the bespectacled girl.

"Thanks," Futaba said flatly.

 **"Don't mention it, NERD,"** Catherine casually sneered. Futaba's face was red as she scowled at the rude Mirage. Morgan, with a shrug, gave the stone to Catherine, "Here you go, not sure why you want the living stone."

 **"None of your business,"** The Zhu sister gave the key to Morgan in return, **"Good luck you two. Your gonna need it."**

"What do you mean by that?" Futaba raised her brow.

Catherine turned on her heels and walked away from the Duo, **"Oh nothing~"** and vanished out of site.

Both Futaba & Morgan stared dumbfounded at what they just witness until one of them remarked, "I get the feeling that she's a baddie." Morgan muttered.

"What do you mean?" Futaba looked at her supposed Mirage Partner.

"I dunno, just a feeling I guess," Morgan shrugged.

"You're probably right," Futaba nodded, "She did ask for a life stone, not sure why. Come on let's go I drought well be seeing her again."

* * *

Futaba unlocked the red door with the wired markings. As soon as she reached to doorknob she felt something dark and much more sinister. Futaba was wondering if it's okay to go through that door.

"Hey, um, Morgan, we should be ready. I sense a Mirage behind that door," Futaba warned.

"Yeah I sense it too, I can tell that it's probably a Risen."

"A what?" the human girl looked at her Partner.

"You'll find out, I think," Morgan grimed.

Futaba swallowed hard as she twisted the nob before rushing through the door but suddenly tripped and tumbled on her face. For a moment she regained herself and picked up her glasses and put them back on again, got back up and dusted off her pants, coat, and shirt. Futaba gave a looked around the area; it was a wider silver gray platform surrounded by floating holographic screens of all the locations in Tokyo.

It would have been super cool if this place isn't so dangerous. To her relief, she spotted a door a couple at the end. Futaba was about to take a couple of steps until she realized that she forgot to cheek her phone to see if there are any useful messages so she reached into her coat pocket to grab her phone only to see a new Topic Message from Tiki.

Tiki's message was basically warning her about a Mirage hiding in Futaba's room. The time of the message was three hours ago which means that was before Futaba encounter the Mirage...

After she was done texting her senses flare up again which alerted her and Morgan.

Three Shadow Men appeared out of nowhere. Did they wear black suits with a face masked that has weird markings of six fish, or rather six eyes? Futaba identified those markings from when she and her friends are at the Shadow club which made sense all this considered.

 _{Play The 3rd Birthday OST - Uncontrol}_

Morgan tends to her human partner's side.

The Shadows recognized her admittedly as the first one spoke, **"Morgan... you have failed us."**

 **"This extraordinary vessel and her Performa should have been ours... yet,"** the second one spoke.

 **"She resisted, and now you turned,"** the third finished.

Three of the Shadows spoke in unity, **"THIS SHALL NOT STAND!"**

 **"You are now a traitor to our cause."**

 **"Both of you must be destroyed in the name of Grima."**

 **"Long Live Grima!"**

"Morgan do you know these guys?" Futaba whispered to her partner.

"When I was cursed yeah," Morgan said and put up a fighting stance as well as her human friend, "All right, here I go!"

 _{Switch to The 3rd Birthday OST - Cloud of Aureolin}_

"Hey, I wasn't even ready!" Futaba frantically said as blue flames swirled around Futaba's form until it quickly vanishes to reveal her in a different costume. Her Metaverse costume consists of a skintight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green glowing strips and matching black boots with neon green soles. Her mask is a pair of big black goggles with orange lenses.

Morgan made the first move before the Phantoms could react, she rushed up with a combo then finished with a light spell attack.

Which left two more left. Then suddenly Shadows Men's bodies suddenly violently warped as they transformed into Demons: Girimehkala & Pendragon.

Morgan gritted her teeth, she was hoping that she could get all three of them in a heartbeat.

"Keep em busy, Morgan! Necronomicon and I are going to scan the targets!" Called out Futaba in a safe distance. Morgan gave her a thumbs up before she notices the Pendragon rushed to bite her.

Morgan was able to dodge with a backflip but was unable to avoid its tail whip. Morgan shield herself, the force of the tail knocked her to the floor which she got up in a nick of time because the Pendragon blew fire at her. Morgan jumped out of the way.

"Wh-What I c-can't move!" Morgan was frozen in place.

Grimimehkala cast Paralyzing cures at the Young Dark Mirage Mage-Filer then raised his sword and charged along with Pendragon.

Morgan struggled, trying to break free from the Paralyzed spell - then suddenly she was free!

Grimimehakala swung his sword but it was too late, Morgan had vanished in a flash. Both Demons looked around for Morgan until...

"Over here!"

Pendragon and Grimimehakala turned around and looked up to see the Mage Flier standing on top of what it appeared to be a UFO, hovering way above their heads.

Morgan proudly stood on top of the Necronomicon as she raised a finger to the sky, the other hand on her hip, "Not bad Felles, now it's our turn!" Morgan cast out a powerful blizzard spell which completely froze both the flinching Pendragon & Grimimehakala.

Futaba, on the cockpit of Necronomicon, used the controls to lock on both targets and pushed the virtual holographic button. Necronomicon fired homing energy of spheres at the two demons. She took a deep breath before her expression changed into determination, "S _eems weird without Kiria or Akira-Kun around"._

She fired her Fuse Lasers at the two frozen demons but Grimimehakala managed to break free from the ice and jumped backward before the beam could hit him.

Futaba cursed under her breath, "Crap! Morgan, I hope you have more tricks up your sleeves." she muttered, speaking to Morgan through the speaker.

Morgan mad a proud cutie laughed, "No worries, I've got plenty!"

"Well, you better hurry up because I'm detecting flying Mirages heading towards us in the distances! I'm not waiting around to find out even if they are friend or foe and to mention I've used a hefty amount of my 'SP' energy for that attack, I can only keep us in the air."

Morgan flinched as she too felt more Mirages heading towards them, "No kidding, I think you and I should go Carnage."

"Carnage?" Futaba bit her lower lip, "Here's the thing about-" the Navi stop mid-sentence as she was alerted when Grimimehakala cast three large fireballs at her ship which thankfully she dogged all three, though Morgan struggled to maintain her footing on top of the saucer.

Morgan frowned as she glared down at the elephant demon, "Talk about rude! Hey, Futaba what was it that you said?"

Futaba rolled her eyes, "Let talk about this some other time, we got to take care of this creep!"

"Then let's go Carnage then." Morgan chirped.

"NO, it would be impossible for me- for us," Futaba snapped through the coms, "You and I may have linked but I'm a Persona User, not a Mirage Master, there's got to be a repercussion to this."

"Well we wound't know if we try," Morgan suggested as she cast lighting at the demon down below. Grimimehakala then tosses his sword like a boomerang at the UFO but missed again.

"Easier said than done," Futaba grimed, "I just don't want to risk anything right now. I'm certainly not some fictional protag that could do anything, I mean I just passed out after I uncured you."

Grimimehakala shook off the attack from the Special Mirage and snared.

"Let's just head back to the real world and talk to somebody that I know everything-" Futaba eyes then widen in shock when she was staring at the Elephant demon floating midair, like Peter Pan, on her holographic screen.

"Screw it, let's get it over with," Futaba said, "Better to test our newfound powers anyway."

"Right, now you're talking!" Morgan chirped.

The demon was ready to charge at the 'spaceship' until suddenly it was engulfed by a blinding white light.

 _{Stop The 3rd Birthday OST - Cloud of Aureolin}_

 **Carnage... Fusion!**

A stream of blue light particles circled Necronomicon. Its color-scheme has been altered into gold and blue, two white laser cannons with advance markings appeared at both sides of the ship.

{ _Play Persona 5 OST - Will Power}_

Futaba blinked in surprise as she looked at what she is just wearing, her Metaverse attire has been slightly altered to give out a sleek cute look. Her skintight bodysuit's color has changed into white with fluorescent neon dark-blue glowing strips, gray shoulder & arm guards and matching white boots with neon blue soles. Her mask's color scream has been altered as well.

"Cool, looks like I'm going to be your co-pilot!" Futaba jumped startled, she glances back to see Morgan sitting in the opposite direction from behind her.

"M-Morgan, what you're doing here?"

Morgan typed on the holographic keyboard with a huge grin on her face, "Isn't it obvious we're partners so I'm the co-pilot!" She said again.

"Right, of course... as long as you're not facing my behind, like some backseat driver," Futaba muttered as she locked on to her target again.

"Don't worry I'll be watching the back!" Futaba didn't bother to say a word as she was more focus on targeting the Demon.

Necronomicon charged up the laser cannons, "Target at the lock, all right here we go! Fire!" it fired its double laser at the blue Grimimehakala before he could react. The demon tried to shield itself but it was too late as it was destroyed by the beam blast in an instant.

Futaba eyes widen in surprise, while Morgan abruptly cheered but it was short lived when the Duo spot seven Mirage Wyvern. Both of them alerted they engaged the seven hostile Mirage that's heading towards them.

* * *

 **Somewhere on top of a tall building**

"Hmmm... interesting..." Moza Yuzu mused as she watches the flying golden saucer do its work against a Hostile Mirage Wyvern pack in the air. Yesterday the tan haired women & her comrade had finally managed to escape from one of the **_'Fell Dragon's'_** Dominion from the Metaverse; it was a tough egg to crack, but they manage to get out, unfortunately, it took them all day to finally make it out and not to mention their lead is dead. Mirai and Yashiro had been taking it easy while Moza and Krogan had decided to check up on the Idolaspear to see what's up.

Then Camilla had informed of a heating battle, Moza just happen to be at a good vantage point to see what's going on and lord and behold there is an air battle going on, and an impressive one at that. The 'UFO' fired lasers like you see in an arcade, and it moved so fast while the Wyverns tried to fire back with their spells.

From the distance Moza could sense the Performa coming from the Saucer; it's a Persona fused with the power of the Rare Mirage and not just any Rare Case.

Moza closed her eyes and found herself chuckling, "Geez Maiko, you never told me more about your girls. Futaba-chan sure got the moves."

 _"This must be the work of the 'Calling',"_ Moza thought as she opens her bright blue eyes and flips her hair, "Its show time, Camilla. Let's show the rooks how it's done around here~"

* * *

Gold Nercomincon had defeated the last of the Mirage Wyverns with one energy blast.

 _{Stop Persona 5 OST - Will Power}_

Futaba made a deep sigh of relief as she wipes the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. She was in her element but felt like resting but is interrupted by Morgan's-.

"That was sooo awesome!"

"Thanks," Futaba said flatly, "Are you okay back there?"

"Yup, not a scratch!" Morgan chirped.

"Good, then let's get out of here-" Suddenly they felt a shock, warning signs started to pop up on the holo-screens, "Wha-whats going on!?"

Morgna stammered and grimed, "He's here..."

Before Futaba could inquire they were hit again, "Oh crap, we're going down! Hang on!"

Nercomincon is aflame as it descended down and crashed onto the Platform, shot down by an unknown entity from the sky. The entity from the sky is a neon red patter of six eyes.

A loud unknown roar of a monster was heard throughout Illusionary Shibuya.

...

{ _Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Corruption_ }

Futaba struggles to get up, as she stood she notes that her 'Carnage Form' attire has changed back to her Metaverse Costume. She also noted that she had blood on her forehead. Her senses suddenly flared up again, she reacted when six Mirage Phantoms appeared and surround Futaba.

 **"That's far enough,"** Commented an unknown male voice from behind her.

Futaba turned around to see a visor masked redhead adult humanoid male in a dark suit wearing a black cloak around his shoulders, his leggings, boots, and gloves have been encased with dark armor. The Navi frantically spun around for Morgan, she spotted her, several feet away, on her knees arms chain up, guarded by two more Phantoms.

"Morgan!" Futaba shouted.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" Morgan tried to put up a brave face but deep down she was frightened. Futaba was frightened out of her wits, she was now hoping that Kiria would come to their rescue but was also angry at the person who did it.

Futaba turned back to that masked guy with a scowl, "Who do you think you are?!"

 **"You should mind you tough child as I, am Michalis, Commander and Chief of Grima's army."** He said nonchalantly.

"Oh pardon me, I didn't know I was in the presence of a high official," She said sarcastically as she did a crusty bow, "If you don't mind- could you let us go? We don't want any trouble," she said ever so politely.

 **"Do you mock me, child? You'll be next after I deal with the traitor!"** Michalis turned his attention to Morgan.

The Yong Dark Mage Filer looked the other way in defiance.

 **"So it true, you've really have turned."**

"What was your first clue?" Morgan spat, "Maybe because I don't wear a cloak anymore?"

 **"Admittedly..."** Michalis said, **"However being un-cursed docent diminished you of your true calling; to serve Grima."**

"Well you should forget it I don't want to be part of it anymore!"

 **"Fine,"** Michalis conjured his Axe Weapon, **"Then you will perish along with the others who openly defile us."**

"Well, well, well look do we have here?" said a mysterious female voice. Futaba, Morgan, and Michalis looked around while the Phantoms stood motionless.

{ _Stop Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Corruption_ }

 _Duck!_

Futaba reacted to the commanding women voice in her head and ducked. A mysterious Axe spun, like a boomerang, cut & slaughtered through the circle of red Phantoms that was surrounding Futaba.

Moza Yuzu landed on her feet as the purple Axe Weapon flew back to her hand. She turned her attention towards the two remaining Phantoms, Moza created a Neon orange circle with her hand and written her signature. The two Mirage charged at her but it was too late, they were impaled in ice and burst into flames.

As Futaba stood back up was flabbergasted, before adjusting her glasses, when she saw Moza, Maiko's best friend, showing up and saving her, and still wearing that pink dress it seems. Moza gave the fifteen-year-old a wink while flipped her Tan hair as she walked up to Morgan.

 **"Who are you?"** Michalis demanded.

"I'm just one of those 'Callings'," Moza brushed off as she unchains Morgan.

Michalis then pondered before remarking, **"Then you must be the Leader of the Mercenary's."**

"Ding~ Ding~ you hit the jackpot~" Moza chimed as she helps Morgan up.

 **"Then I should be the one to kill you, however, giving the situation it wouldn't be a fair fight for me to dispose of all of you,"** Michalis turned his heel, back turned, **"I'll be seeing you and the Traitor on the battlefield, I need to tend to a strategy that will destroy the Wayfinders, for her Ladyship,"** With a snap of his fingers two Defile Golems appeared in front of Michalis.

The two Mirage Golems kneels before their superior as Michalis remarked, **"Destroy them,"** he commanded and vanish into the smoke. The Golems stood up and pounded their armored chest plates.

Moza rolled her eyes, "Oh good, more fun!" she said playfully, as she conjured her Axe again and swing it into a fighting stance. Futaba and Morgan ran up beside Moza, her eyes focus on the monsters.

"You girls take a breather while I take care of these Naughty Boys," Moza said with a wink. Futaba nodded, anything with even more Mirage while Morgan pouted a little as she might not get a chance to whale on the bad guys.

 **-(Mirage) Encounter: Defile Golems-**

 _{Play The 3rd Birthday OST - Insanity of the Enrage}_

One Golem charged at Moza, lifting it's huge clever up and down at the female Mirage Master but she effortlessly blocked it. Defile Golem tumbled backward, Moza sprinted towards the hostile Mirage and swang her Axe sideways then she used a powerful wined spell which sends it flying several feet away. The Golem tumbled for a short moment, which almost fall off the edge of the platform until it regained its footing.

Moza glace to her right to see Golem number two attacked with lightning but unfortunately for the Hostile she zipped in a purple light speed to avoid it. Moza leaped up, raising her axe up. The Golem raised his Clever to block but when both weapons clash the Axe was victorious - Moza's Axe broke the Golem's steel Clever. As the haft of the blade fell on the floor the Hostile discard the blade and tried to throw a punch at the Mirage Master but was stunned when Moza manages to block the punch with her free hand. She then sprinted up close and performed a jump kickflip which the Hostile fell on its back.

Golem number one charged but Moza caught the wind, "Oh you still want to play huh, big boy?" she taunted as she tossed her Axe like a Frisbee at the Golem. For a brief moment, it was like a flaming disk hurling as it slices the steel Golem, like butter.

"One down, one to go~" As Moza took a moment of her accomplishment the last Golem got up and clamps its hand together to conjure a black electric bolt ball of energy.

Futaba and Morgan were about to warn her until a giant brown boulder hit the Defile Golem, knocking it down again. Moza turned around surprised but then smiled as she knows it was.

"Krogan, where were you?" Moza said brightly as her comrade walked up to the battlefield, bathed in golden armor and wearing a mask.

"Having trouble milady?" Krogan remarked.

"Nope just playing around!"

"I see..." Krogan then glace at the two children then back at his superior, "Shall I assisted, Moza?"

"Sure, knock yourself out!"

Futaba noted with interest that the newcomer is wearing his Carnage Form costume while Moza is still wearing a 'Jessica Rabbit' style dress which she suspects that-

*poke* *poke* *poke*

Futaba's eyes darted at Morgan, poking on her shoulder, "What?" she said irritably.

"Oh! Thought you were in a trance or something," Morgan whispered while the battle was going on.

"Well I find thank you," She dismissed, then sighed, "Sorry just a little over the edge with all that new stuff that's happening. Like who are these guys really?"

"Who knows," Morgan shrugged, "At least they are on our side so just play along, for now."

"Good idea, and maybe they can take me back home so I can go on the web and look up Moza Yuzu," Futaba Sakura blushed a little that she hadn't even done research on Maiko's friend sooner but she'll digress.

Meanwhile in the battle with Krogan's help, had frozen the Golem with their spells. With the Hostile frozen stiff Moza's final meteor strike. It hit and burst into blue flames.

 _{Stop The 3rd Birthday OST - Insanity of the Enrage}_

Moza flipped her hair, "Too easy, I've barely broken a sweat."

The former Mobster nodded to his boss, "Agreed," His costume changed back to his suit and red tie, "Though our new adversary had got away."

"I wouldn't call that guy an adversary unless he got in the way of our missions."

"Assuming saving two individuals is part of our mission."

"Well it's a personal mission for me and it's free," Moza smirked.

Krogan shrugged and straighten his tie, he turned his attention towards to two young individuals they just protected, "Hey, miss. What are you doing here?"

Futaba and Morgan were caught up with their conversation they jumped a little at the question.

"That's Futaba Sakura, love," Moza pointed out. "Futaba Sakura?" Krogan had a flashed of thought, "You mean that's Wakaba Isshiki _  
_child?"

"The resemblance is uncanny," Moza giggled, she looked above of the sky as she heard loud booms, like firecrackers, and colorful six red neon eyes. Moza hummed to herself, "How about we have a little discussion after we escort the little misses, and her partner, out of this gloomy place."

"Agreed."

"Hey wait a minute! Timeout - what's going on? How do you know about me and my-" Futaba flailed her arms.

"We can chat about it some other time sweetie~" Moza cooed and brushed off Futaba's potential twenty questions as she heads towards the exit with Krogan following close behind.

"Hey!" Futaba Sakura exclaimed in indignation as she, along with Morgan, rushed after the two adults.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Somewhere at the Idolaspear.**  
 **Illusionary Tokyo Tower**

An Armada of flying Viking Ships made their surprised assault at the city. Cannons blazing, laser beams firing down at the buildings. The Wayfinders had already issued an evacuation before long before the Opera of Chaos had made their move.

However, the Wayfinder Legion fought back. Mirage Wyverns & Mirage Sky Fliers, thanks to their magic, had managed to repel the Viking Ships. The Opera of Chaos, during that air battle, had Mirage Wyverns & Night Fliers of their own.

...

 **Idolaspear**  
 **Illusionary Tokyo**

 **"We're making a significant progress with the invaders as you can see,"** A white Paladin said while pointed towards the holographic mapping of the city and the ongoing battle on the roundtable.

Rachel watches the holographic image of the battle along with Artemis, who was standing, as the Paladin commander continued. A day ago they had declared war on the Grima Followers than the next thing they made a surprise attack on Tokyo Tower. Rachel had approved the plan that calls for attacking one of their secret weapons but did not expect them to launch an attack on Tokyo Tower and so soon.

 **"Have you figured out how they managed to invade Tokyo Tower?"** Etoile Rachel spoke up as she looked carefully at the holograph image to her greater interest.

 **"We're not 100% sure ma am. However, we are getting reports of one of their flying weapons taking flight as we speak."**

 **"Does it looked like a giant fruit cut in half?"** Rachel inquired, her finger pointing towards the map. Paladin blinked in shocked and looked at the holo map as well and gasped, **"T-That can't be, it impossible... how could they...!"**

Artemis observed the strange floating orange object slowly approaching the city and sure enough, it looked like a cut fruit, thought the top looked like a blue moon crater. He remarked, "I assumed this to be the flying weapon?"

The White Paladin stammered.

 **"Could you tell us what is that thing?"** Rachel asked.

 **"F-Forgive me Etoile-Sama - I never thought they have the resources to resurrect the Triangulum."**

 **"The Triangulum..?"** Rachel & Artemis said simultaneously then exchanged glances. Both leaders heard of the name 'Triangulum' from legend but never thought of them to be real... as a matter of fact they were supposed to be extinct now that they thought about it.

Rachel felt sheepish, she might of underestimated the Opera of Chaos's abilities. Artemis took notice and felt fury at the Paladin, **"Okay so we may not be fully aware what we are up against but why we have not been notified about the Triangulum, in the time of war?"**

 **"It's alright Artemis, while this development is unexpected we should be great full that we've evacuated our people out of the city,"** Rachel said as she roses from the seat, **"I'll have to informed the others, they need to know about this. Plus I'll have to make a public statement,"** The Zhu Yin Sister formally announces.

The Troll leader Mirage nodded to the Etoile. Shortly after she left the war room Artemis glare at the White Paladin, **"You better do something about this monstrosity you idiot,"** He hissed.

 **"Yes, sir! Right away sir!"**

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Tae Takemi**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **F!Morgan**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	21. Chapter 21 Arc: Blood Storm (Part 5)

**********Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.**********

* * *

 **The Streets of Shibuya**

Akria Kurusu with Morgana tucked away inside his bag walked the busy streets of Shibuya to meet up with Futaba Sakura at Cafe Seiren. Earlier when he had nothing to do during the day so he train then he got a texts message from Futaba. On her message: she was explaining her situation to him with regards to a Mirage that she befriended and warned not to tell Kiria about it, yet.

He was sort of surprised to learn this from Futaba but felt nothing out of the ordinary revolving his friend... still it was interesting that she's currently at Shibuya when she made it clear with her schedule.

Morgana tagged along, only because he was also interested in her story as well.

The raven haired teen walked in the Cafe, he was greet by a cute lilac haired maid, with pigtails that reach the front of her shoulders, at the entrance.

"Hello can I get you something?" the Maid ask politely.

"Um, yeah I'll have a strawberry smoothie." Akira handed the maid the balance amount, "Keep the change."

"Thank you! Coming right up~" she bowed and walked away to the kitchen.

Akira spot Futaba lounging about at a empty table, she was easy to spot, thanks her green coat, long orange hair and headsets it made her sticks out like a sore thumb compared to a crowd of other students and few adults.

Futaba rested her head on the table waiting for Akira to show up and was about to shut her eyes-

"Hey."

Futaba jumped at Akira voice, she shot him a look, " _HEY?_ That's all you have to say to me? You do realized that I almost got my butt kicked a few hours ago."

"Good to know that your the real deal and not an imposter, Sojiro was just wondering about you after I read your text so I had to make up a story."

Futaba gave him a deadpan expression, "Well... I supposed its understandable considering I just got transported to the Idoalaspear in my own room."

The black haired youth shrugged, "Not first time your room became a portal."

"Oh be quiet you Stalker." Futaba curled her lips to a smile and sticked her tough at him.

"You got me there..." He said trying to humor her as he sat down the chair opposite Futasba. He place his dark bag next to an empty chair, Morgana peeked out a little before retreating back as they spotted the lilac haired young maid walked up to the pair with their beverage. Futaba ordered 'Rainbow-UFO' slushie.

They thanked the maid and watched her leaved to the kitchen. Akira then remarked, "I supposed we should be talking about what has happen with you at the Idolaspear earlier."

"I supposed... but not here. I think we should go over to my bosses Condo, she needs to know about what I've been through." She said before sipping her cup.

Akira rised a brow, "What about Kiria?"

"I don't want to worry Kiria by dropping a bombshell of a news, besides she's busy rehearsing at a studio for the concert on Friday," She then sighed, "This has more to do with me anyway and going over to visit & informed Mother Goose will make things a lot smother... or I can tell my foreign dancing instructor, he can take any news I throw at him."

Akira thought about for a moment, Morgana peeked up from the bag again-

"Oh, wait!" Futaba exclaimed, "I never asked for Barry-Sama address! All well, never mind then. He hates Cats apparently, even though he's such an Magical Girls Fanatic and to mention he's kind of a hot head."

"Okay... then I guess we have to go visit your boss then."

"Yup and besides I texts Sojiro that I was going over to visit Mother Goose anyway. He replied back and told me it okay as long as if your with me, by the way you better let him know too."

"Sure, sure..." the Black haired young man rolled his eyes, and started texting on his phone.

 _"Was hopping I get to see Tharja-chan and Ninian-chan at this unseen realm but I supposed paying a visit to this hot rich lady counts,"_ Morgana thought as he hided himself inside Akria's bage.

* * *

{ _Play Persona 2 Eternal Punishment OST - Time Castle_ }

 **Keio Plaza Hotel Tokyo**  
 **Master Bedroom**

Krogan stood up arms crossed as he waited in the bedroom for Moza to get done in the shower. His thoughts are on the girl & her Mirage he had the opratunity to meet with her; he can tell that she is the spitting image of her mother. Moza believed that by encountering the child at the Idolaspear that there's a meaing to it and seeing Isshiki daughter there was no accident.

He knows that Moza tends to believe in some higher force that lead them to their potential in the first place because of Isshiki. He bleives her of course, its not every day that they get to meet Wakaba Isshiki's only offspring, but for his experience wielding two entity's isn't new however its a rare thing these days. _  
_

To Moza's credit though; they had worked with Isshiki on supernatural research before she died. Her daughter must of inharet some special power from her-

*Knock *KNOCK

"Hey it me!" said the woman voice at the door. Krogan admittedly knew who the voice belong to, "Enter!"

The black haired young woman barged through the door, her attire is a black sweater with military pants and black boots, "I need to speak to Moza! This is important!" Mirai looked around while she stormed to the living room.

"She's taking a shower," Just as the Bodyguard said it Moza came out of the bathroom wearing her white robe with a sash tied around her wast.

Mirai and Krogan saw Moza was humming to herself as she waltz up to her bed, eyes closed and not in a care of the world. Mirai was about to open her mouth to say something but she could tell that she's ignoring her and Krogan.

Moza Yuzu happily hopped on the bed, like any perky former cheerleader girl from high-school would, and garbed her hair brush to com her hair. With a glace she finnly notice Mirai.

"Oh hello Mirai! When did you get back?"

Mirai Takahashi slapped her forehead and snapped, "Are you kidding me? You know I've just came in and please don't call me Darling again!"

"Then should I call you sugar muffin?"

Mirai frowned at her boss, "Don't make me kill you."

"Now don't be that way," Moza smiled wagging her finger in-front of her comrade, "Just give me one more minutes and I will get back to you~"

"Sure groom away why don't you? Its not like something bad would happen," Mirai retorted.

"I assumed this has something to do with little Mrs. Sakura," Krogan cranked a smile.

"What?" Miria shot daggers at Krogan, "No- It's about this Mirage War that's going on right now!"

"A War?" His amusement expression fell, "You mean in the Idolaspear?"

"That what I've been trying to say," Mirai said hissed, "Private Puffin had informed me and Lyn about it."

"A war between what?" Moza ask casually as she sprayed two puffs of perfume on her neck and continued to bushed her hair.

Mirai sighed in relief, knowing that she has now got her leader's attention even though she could still tell that Moza doesn't give a crap, "Between The Collation of Wayfinders & The Opera of Chaos." She said calmly.

"Really? Hmm, that could explain a large number of Mirage actually recently... A clash between two super powers is never a good time." Moza said, "I assume Yashiro-kun informed about the news?"

"Of course," the former military official rolled her eyes, even though Yashiro had now left the group to fully pursue his father's legacy Moza sitll wanted to give Yashiro the heads up now and then,"But that not all- the Opera of Chaos has over run Illosionary Tokyo Tower!"

Those words 'over run Illosionary Tokyo Tower' made Moza blinked in surprise.

"Tokyo Tower you say?"

"Yes," Mirai answered flatly.

Moza's expression hardens, her gaze where on the floor as she stood up and pasted back & forth to ponder while she cross her arms on her chest. Mirai and Krogan eyed their bosses movements.

Moza stops and exclaimed, "I remembered Cursed Otto mention to me about this group going to war with the Wayfinderds but I didn't take it to seriously at the time. They apparently have super weapons that looked like organic space ships or the moon; I think their called-"

"The Triangulum," Krogan finished. Mirai looked at Moza's Russian bodyguard with surprise, Moza on the other hand just nodded to him.

"Good guess, hun~ Mind telling me how you had that figured?" the attractive slender Moza raised a brow as she cross her arms over her large chest.

Krogan reach in his suit pocket to pull out a letter, "It was in my mail box last morning, it had your name in it but with my address. I've been meaning to tell you this madam but I got caught up with our mission to informed you." He handed the letter to his boss, "It was a good call on whoever part to mail it to me because at the time you were busy with your photo ops to notice."

The energetic fair skin women examined the already open letter until she spotted the name 'from Igor', "Hmmm~ well, well, well."

"Who's is it from?" Mirai asked just for the sake of asking.

"Letter form the old long nose geezer," Moza sneered as she open the letter and skimmed through it.

*Knock *KNOCK

"Room Service!"

"Oh good, foods here! Krogan honey could you get that?" Moza asked after she was done reading and handed it to her stoic friend, Mirai.

"Yes ma am," The bodyguard nodded went to the door to let the serviceman in with the table roller with a tray of dozen cup cakes, a dozen of cookies, tea pot and two medium rare steaks.

"Thanks hun, I'm starving- Krogan dear, could you give this man a tip for me please?"

He nodded and handed the serviceman his tip. The said serviceman thanked him and returned back to the kitchen down stairs.

Moza grabed the tray that has a plate of steaks, with a fork and a knife and happily sated back down on her bed.

"Wait so apparently, if I'm reading this correctly, there's another Duel User somewhere out there?" Mirai was done reading and tossed the letter to the side and glared at her boss.

"Oh! Yes Igor knew about it in advance," The Tan haired woman said simply as she enjoys her stakes.

"Did you think I didn't know that - its on the fine print - but why didn't we knew about him 'knowing in advance'? A Duel User of all things...!"

"Well at lest the Duel User is the offspring of Isshiki-Sama," Moza took a bite out of her meal and giggled while chewing with her mouth close.

"What?" Mirai said flatly as her expression deadpans. The former Japaneses Military officer remembered working for security at Isshiki's research facility before Isshiki died. All she remembered most was that guard duty was a boring job and she never thought much of the head researcher but noted her to be a bookworm of the supernatural. To Isshiki's credit most of her theories are on point, which is the main reason why she was giving a facility by the government.

Moza made a soft laugh to which Mirai snapped out of her thoughts.

"What the heck is so funny?" Mirai Takahashi raised a brow.

"Remember the time we use to work for Isshiki-Sama?" Moza Yuzu asked.

The black haired woman rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry but what dose that have to do with the current situation? Isshiki is dead remember?"

"But not her legacy," Krogan chimed in, "Miss Futaba may have inherit some kind of potential from her late mother."

"I supposed it makes some sort of sense," Mirai closed her eyes while crossing her arms, "But the three of us are Duel User's too so..."

Krogan nodded, "It would appear that since we are aquatinted with Isshiki-Sama that we could under go the trials to become a Duel User... like how Igor stated."

Mirai open her eyes, "You know, I'm going by this with littler information, especially with Isshiki! I want to know what you guys been up to and I want to know now."

"What's the magic word~?" Moza ask.

Mirai huffed, "Please?"

"Why certainly dear!" Moza chirped, "Now wasn't that so hard?"

"You have no idea..." Mirai rolled her eyes.

Krogan watch Moza explained the details, and her own spin. He then pondered about the other stuff such as the Mirage War, he wondered if this could hider their quota for the hunt.

* * *

 **Maiko's Condo  
Living Room**

 _{Play Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne OST - Large Map Real Universe}_

President Maiko of Fortuna Entertainment huffed as she was halfway done with all the paperwork on her desk, plus additional calls from the Chief of Police to vitrify all legal & Security background.

Maiko wore a white dress shirt, unbutton, over her nightdress, that hugged her curvy areas, and her black hair neatly tied to a ponytail. The CEO lend back on her chair and looked up at the ceiling she began to tap the pen on her lower lip before resuming back to her paperwork.

~Ring Tone~

Maiko picked up her cell phone her face brighten when she got another call from her young Assistant Programmer.

"Futaba-chan, hi! How are you, are you okay? …Good, I got your Topic Message I'm sorry that I haven't got back to you sooner!" Maiko was chatting to her Assistant/Idol employee on the phone while she pending the documents.

"Oh, so you're close by and with two of your friends… Okay, just be careful alright, I'll meet you at the door- Hm? Your friends not coming over…? But he's escorting you, right? ...Okay, that's good, wonderful~!" Maiko giggled, "I looked forward to another visit Futaba-Chan, bye~"

80 minutes later

Maiko walked over to the door, she open to see a blue-eyed black cat rushed inside first and Futaba who just casually walked in the Condo as well.

Futaba turned her heel to face her boss and raised her hands in defense, "Okay before you say anything we had to make a slight detour to my place to let Sojiro know that I'm okay and— "

The orange haired 15-year-old girl was taken aback when her attractive supervisor rushed to enveloping her in a squishy hug, "Futaba-chan, it's good to see you again! I was thinking it might be an imposter on the phone!" Futaba's face was red as a tomato as the black haired taller woman's cleavage enveloped her; she could only imagine what Morgan & Morgana is thinking right now—wait, Morgan & Morgana...? A Female Mirage with a boy's name and a Male Shadow with a girl's name and with the same name accentually. No wonder Mona-san snickered when she told him and Akira-kun about the name of the Mirage and she never thought about it up until now.

Oh crap! While Futaba was pondering she almost forgot to say- "Maiko-san, your massive boobs on my face again," She muffled as her face was red once more.

Maiko blinked in surprise, "Oh. What was that dear?"

"Oxygen is becoming an issue."

Maiko made a sly smile, "Are you sure? Because I can feel you breathing well."

"Please let me go!"

Giggling Maiko let go of her embrace. Futaba took the moment to regain her composure and adjusting her glasses.

"In all seriousness, you had me worried," Maiko crosses her arms, "Are you sure you okay? That Mirage that had attacked you would have devoured you."

Futaba was about to remark 'Yes Maiko-san, I'm alright,' but her boss has every right to be concerned about her wellbeing. She instead nodded.

Maiko sighed, "Tiki & Fae had e-mailed me about what you been through they seem to be worried about you as well."

"I was afraid of that…" Futaba looked down, although she had replied back to Tiki & Fae on her Topic Message thoughts she doubt that it wasn't enough to calm their worries.

"Well, we can't head over to my head office right now since the portal to our world and the Bloom Palace is closed off; it will only be open when during official work hours, starting tomorrow morning." Maiko made an apologetic smile.

"I believe you've already told me and Kiria about it when we first came over," Futaba scratched the back of her head—though if the Persona User was honest she was hoping that she would find a place for Morgan to stay at.

"Oh, so you want to spend some time with me?" Maiko exclaimed in delight, she jumped up and down like a school girl.

Futaba's gaze was drawn to Maiko-san's enormous bouncing rack. The lens of Futaba's glasses started to fog up thanks to her burning red face— she averted her eyes from looking away from Maiko's tits and cough in one hand, "I guessed you can say that but I'm here to talk to you about —you know! Monsters?"

"Sure, sure! I'll whip you up some grub for you and your Cat! The usual?"

"Again not a Cat…" Morgana muttered as he was watching Television on Maiko's Flat screen plasma TV on the Couch. He's not even sure if the hot lady could hear him but he's not even in a mood to think about it.

Futaba thought about it before nodding as she cleans the lens of her glasses with a cloth, "Well I am famished so, um, yes please!"

"Great! I'll be at the Kitchen~" Maiko gleefully head to the kitchen.

 _{Stop Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne OST - Large Map Real Universe}_

* * *

 **Opera House  
Claymore Opera Theater**

Kamui Sato walked up stage of the empty deserted Theater she looked both ways with her hands on her tan coat pockets she wore a simple dark blue dress underneath her trench coat. She's been given clearance from Lieutenant Kim to investigate the crime scene. Normally Kamui would have sought permission from Sae Niijama, however, the Chief of Police's attention is needed elsewhere.

But on the positive side; the young detective finally got the permit to go to the very place that started it all. Sato Kamui pulled out a neckless from her coat pocket, held up to her face for her sharp eye to notice something about the red diamond—it had the same six eye markings inside the small rock.

How many artifacts that she and Goro have right now…? Two. The golden piece is in a safe at HQ, she'll have to place the neckless along with its cousin after she can go back to HQ.

The fairly attractive blond girl's senses finally told her that she is not alone in the Theater.

"Humph. You're finally back Goro-kun," She spoke up as she put back the neckless into her coat pocket and turned her attention to the empty seats.

"You knew I was here this whole time?" Goro walked up to the front row seats.

"Yeah well, you could have called me about your returned from your assignment," she pouted.

"Right, my apologies," Goro made an apologetic smile as he scratches the back of his head, "I was really busy working from my Father!"

Kamui laughed, "Speaking of your evil dad- have you heard any news yet?"

"Yes, I have," Goro said cheerfully.

Kamui was surprised by his answer, she was half expecting her partner to not get anywhere for their case, during his mission from his ever so rich father, but somehow he did.

"You?" Kamui said with wide eyes.

"It wasn't easy but I did manage to find something in regards to 'Grima' & the Fell Triad's motives," Goro pulled out a notebook from his gray suit pocket, "I've already written out a summery when I was at the Palace."

"Okay let's heard then!" She exclaimed as she claps her hands together.

"Right… now, where do I start…? Oh! Remember last time when I told you that I spotted a short-haired woman in a red cloak at this very theater?" Goro asked.

"Hmmm, I've to recall you mentioning it to me about her, yeah."

"I've learned that the Fell Triad are deeply linked to her and to make matters worse she had corrupted all the senior leaders."

The blond gasped, "All of them?" she blurted out.

"Yeah," Goro frowned, "Sadly the minor members could ascend to madness and they become puppets if they are not careful."

Kamui took a moment to ponder what she had just learned—this remembering the young detective of her confrontation with Erken and what he said to her before he blew himself up just an attempt to kill her.

"This woman happens to be the High Priestess?"

Goro blinked in surprise, "Yeah, um, how did you know?"

"Erken mention to me about this person before I was going to tell you and the Chief but… you know the federal government threating to close down our case." She shrugged.

Goro chuckled, "Well we wouldn't want that."

"I don't think its funny Goro-kun, lives are at stake here! The Government thought its best to cancel the work we had done—oh no, they don't want to waste any more Taxpayers money! Great, now I'm ranting like my boss…"

"It could be the reason why Sae-san hired you," Goro said.

"Oh shut up," Kamui retorted, her amused expression ever so present and begin to pace back and forth, "Alright back on topic; I have a hunch that this High Priestess will be our suspect for this case. Is behind all this distortion we are getting recently."

"Do you think the High Priestess has something to do with the Mass disappearance?" Goro inquired, even though the answer could be overused.

"Without question… I think," The Blond didn't stop pacing as she thinks, "I'm not sure yet but the pieces are coming together—"

"KEYYAAA!"

 _{Play Persona 5 OST - Will Power}_

Kamui snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up to the source of the voice—a half-naked skinny wild man, wearing a green toga and a ragged old bag for a mask as he descended down on the stage. The detective noted the assailant wielding a large steel axe as he held it vertically, well intent to chop Kamui in half.

Rather than pay attention to her partners cries she acted on instinct and side jumped to her right, avoiding the assailant's attack.

She pulled out her gun from her coat pocket and aimed it at the man, "Freeze!" Goro ran up on stage and pointed his weapon at the assailant as well.

The half-naked wild man's lifted up his axe, it left a hole on the stage floor, and slowly turned his head at the girl in question. The mask design matches the six eyes symbols, that Kamui and Goro had seen before during missions.

"Drop your weapon!"

Kam's words fall on deft ears as the assailant scream towards her. She fired her bullet to the left shoulder but it did nothing to lose is grip—she doge rolled to her right avoiding the attacker's axe swing and sprinted for a moment then turned her heel to the attacker. Kam was about to point her gun but the attacker quickly knocked out her gun off her hands.

For a split secant, Kam's gaze followed her gun landing on the front row of the seats. She cursed under her breath as she ducked from the swinging axe and swipe-kick his feet thus tripping him and dropped his axe.

The opponent backflips away from the girl, forgetting about his axe, but failed to notice Goro whacking him with his pistol from behind. The opponent stumbled forward—Kam sprinted and leap toward the assailant. Time seems to slow down as Kam spun to do a powerful round kick to the head, knocking him sideways and falling down to the floor.

Kamui Sato and Goro watch as the masked assailant struggled to get up before falling back.

 _{Stop Persona 5 OST - Will Power}_

"Goro?"

The Burnett detective snapped out of his thoughts, "Y-Yes?"

"Who is that?"

"I'd don't know," Goro coughed in one hand, "I'll check him out."

Kamui shrugged, she glances to her right, "I'm going to take a look of that axe over there."

Goro nodded to her before walking up to the seemly unconscious man. He kneed down to examine the bullet wound in the shoulder— he presses his gloved finger through the clean hole once it's done he rubbed the black ashes with his fingers.

 _"There's no blood but black ash? This person is-!"_

He took off the mask from the assailant's head and took a snapshot from the phone for ID.

"Just as I thought; a dead husk of a follower converted into a shadow…" He muttered with a blank expression and stood up.

"HEY, Goro-kun cheek me out, I'm an axe wielder!" Kamui exclaimed, holding it like a staff in a role play.

Goro sweat drop as he put on a cheery smile, "Um, you almost got killed today."

"Well, yeah. But look at though is taller than me, and I think we found ourselves clue!" The axe itself looked something strait out of a medieval century, it was chrome steel in color with a European dragon design.

Kam's cheerful expression turned to shock when she saw the half-naked individual's body warp up like a rag-doll, behind Goro. Eyes are the plan as white, hands darken into long purple claws and rose them to slash down on her partner.

"Goro, look out!" She shouted. Goro turned on his heel only for him to catch the attacker's both hands.

Kam watch them struggled before remembering, "Hang on, I'll get my gun!" she dropped the tall heavy steel axe and jumped and landed down from the stage.

"Take your time!" Goro gritted his teeth while holding on to the claws. The male's face burned into a mask, which confirmed him to be a Shadow. He finally force the Shadow off of him and pointed his gun.

 ***Bang! *Bang! *Bang!**

The Shadow charged at Goro but was put down by his bullets and fell backwards but this time the Shadow had evaporated in black vaper. As it floated up the vaper turned into what it appeared to be a dark cloud in a shape of a horned monster with six glowing eyes.

Goro looked up at it with interest—his Partner walked up to him, with her gun in hand, as she looked up as well. They both heard a roar before the black cloud vanishes into nothing.

"What heck was that we just saw?" Kamui looked at her partner.

"I believe I've seen a sculpture of it before while I was working for my father," Goro said.

"Sculptures. Interesting," Kamui took a deep breath, "Anyway who ever that tried to attack us is no human. I'll have to notify Kim since Sae-Sama is busy right now- On secant thought, I'll just find a way to Sae-Sama."

Goro raised his brow, "Something the matter with the Lieutenant?"

"I don't trust Kim," Kamui said bluntly, "So far I've been getting nothing but bad vibes about him!"

"I see…" Goro said and pondered before speaking, "Well we do need to bring weapon to HQ and see what sort of reaction the Lieutenant would make."

"OR we should call for back up since you never know if someone else is lurking in the shadows of this opera," Kamui smiled, "Besides carrying an axe in public would seem a little awkward don't you think?" she tossed her communicator to him

Goro caught it, "Right, good point." He said as he was radioing for the police from outside the opera.

* * *

 **Maiko's Condo  
Living Room**

{ _Play Bayonetta OST - Enzo and Drive_ }

Maiko and Futaba dined at the dinner table enjoying their cup of noodles while Morgana looked to the glass window.

The blue eyed black Cat was admiring the view of Tokyo Tower from miles away, from the expensive couch. It makes him kinda jelesu that Futaba-chan has a boss is rich enough to live in a Condo.

 _"I wonder how much Mola Maiko-Chan will give Futaba-chan? I woundn't mind living in a place like this,"_ Morgana thought as he steached out his cat limbs and hop down from the couch to joined up with the two women.

During that time Futaba had informed Maiko on what she had told Akira & Morgana before but added that she had encountered two new Mirage Masters, including Moza Yuzu.

"Moza?" Maiko tilted her head, "are you sure?"

Futaba finished up her cup and nodded to the older woman, "Yup. Funny enough I didn't expect her to be a Master, she and her Merc buddy even helped us out."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised, pretty exciting actually. My Best friend a Mirage Master!" Maiko made a toothy-grinned.

Futaba couldn't help but snort, "Keeping secrets are we? I thought you might be disappointed to know that your best friend is a Mirage Master & a Merc."

Maiko laughed, "I suspected something about her the moment I heard she came back to Japan from. I didn't know that she is a Mirage Master until you told me."

"Oh! Of course, happy to be of service ma am~" Futaba smiled and saluted to her boss, "But we don't know if she's good or bad."

"I'll ask Sae, see if she knows anything, it's the least I can do." Maiko offered.

Futaba slightly was taken aback by the offer as she felt cold sweet, "Thank you Maiko-san but… um, are you sure Mrs. Chief of Police is hundred percent on board with you? She'll suspect something about an Inquiry about a Mercenary like Moza-San."

Maiko laughed, "I've talked to her this morning regarding our upcoming meeting at the Tokyo Dome tomorrow—actually I think it's a good time and place to add Moza to the Topic!" She exclaimed.

"A Meeting?" Futaba stammered for a moment before taking a breath, "Sorry I'm just paranoid about the police, considering—well you know!"

Maiko made an apologetic smile, "Of course sweetie, I understand. I won't tell Sae about— our secret."

"Thanks but, t-that's not what I meant," Futaba's face was red, "Yesterday Akira-Kun was dating this girl at some Mall," The orange haired girl grab her phone on the table and scroll down the photo app until she found what she was looking for and slides her phone to her boss. The photo of Ann, Ryuji, Akria and the new blond girl to her boss.

"I've bumped into her, back when I was at the Daitama event for that interview, I think it's the same girl."

Puzzled, Maiko picked up Futaba's phone to look at the photo in question, on the screen and sure enough, Futaba's friends are at the Mall yesterday and with—

"Hmm," Maiko hummed, "That's Kamui… Detective Kamui."

Both Morgana and Futaba made a comedic shock expression.

"What, how did you know?" The blue-eyed cat blurted out he was listing to the conversation between Futaba-chan and Maiko-chan.

Maiko handed the phone back to Futaba, "I first meet her at Daitama office; we shake hands, informed me of her role as Detective and asked me a question before thanking me for the time spent. Apparently, she was commission by Sae to solve the mystery of the Mass Disappearance," Maiko said. The Female CEO wasn't all that surprised that she can hear the Cat talk to her since Kiria & Futaba had informed her about it. Plus when she first meet Futaba-Chan's friends she could hear Morgana's funny remarks during the time.

"The Mass Disappearance…?" Futaba began to laugh heartily, "You know it's funny I was going to say 'I KNEW IT' but then I remembered that incident last week—oops, I mean last month!"

Morgana shook his head at disapproval, "Really Futaba-Chan? Really?" He then snickered.

"Hey, shut up," Futaba pouted, "I tend to forget about those things."

"Sure…"

"Plus I think Operas are boring!"

"Uh huh, the old 'video games beats going on an outing' mentality?" The blue-eyed black cat raised a brow.

"Now your acting like Fae-Chan…" Futaba rolled her eyes, "At least I like to spend my time with you."

"Well, I wish I can spend time with Ninian-Chan & Tharja-Chan right now," Muttered Morgana.

Maiko giggled, at the conversation between her employee and her Cat, she coughed in one hand "ANYWAY, if you're still not okay with me mentioning Moza about Sae…" with a sly smile.

Futaba blinked, "Its okay, Maiko-san you can tell her," she proudly bowed, "Besides I can always 'find some dirt' about Moza Yuzu in a matter of hours or a day," She smirked.

Maiko adjusted her glasses, "Of course, I wouldn't mind some of her secret myself," Maiko smirked as well.

"Sure, I'll even e-mail you after I'm done!" Futaba laughed.

~Ring Tone~

"Hm?" Futaba looked at her phone screen, "Oh great I got a Topic Message from the guys, unsurprisingly."

Maiko stretched her arms, "Well, if you need me I'll be at my office desk, almost done with the paperwork anyway." The Director smiled.

The young assistant Idol nodded to her boss.

 **[Topic Message]**

 _Ann Takamiki: I've heard what happen! Are you okay?_

 _Futaba Sakura: Other than somehow being partnered to a Mirage, yeah I'm fine._

 _Ann Takamiki: Well… I'm still glad you have a sense of humor. ^^;_

 _Futaba Sakura: Seriously, I'm fine. __

 _Ann Takamiki: Of course I knew that I'm just glad that you're okay haha! Anyway, you and Mona-Chan staying at Mrs. Maiko's place right?_

 _Futaba Sakura: I haven't asked her yet and don't you think just because I got pulled from my room to the Idolaspear doesn't mean I don't want to go back home. Besides I still haven't played that Day One Smashers DLC yet._

 _Ann Takamiki: You mean Mrs. Maiko doesn't have video games at her Condo?_

 _Futaba Sakura: No… but Maiko-sans' place is so lit though… Like I stepped into the future of household technology. I don't think I want to leave ether after this weekends. DX_

 _Ann Takamiki: I remembered you saying that before at the Café yesterday._

 _Futaba Sakura: And It still holds true. You know what I think I'll bug my dancing instructor 'The great Barry Goodman' if I can borrow his system, Akira said he was going to pick up my games and my bag place anyway(I haven't unpacked since my Yokohama trip)._

 _Ann Takamiki: Oh so you're all set then?_

 _Futaba Sakura: Yep, even Sojiro was okay with it but I think he wants responsible Adult that he can trust to keep a sharp eye on me._

 _Ann Takamiki: Really?_

 _Futaba Sakura: According to him during the early days Maiko Shimazaki use to be one of his best customers' apparently._

 _Ann Takamiki: Wasn't she a Fashion Model during the Golden Playhouse era? 0_o_

 _Futaba Sakura: Yeah but he said it's a long story or whatever._

 _Ann Takamiki: Well this put's Ryuji's theory about Maiko into question right now._

 _Futaba Sakura: LOL Indeed._

 _Ann Takamiki: Well I'm not going to hold you up but I'm glad that things are A-Okay with you._

 _Futaba Sakura: Thanks for checking up, I'm sure Tsubasa-chan is okay._

 _Ann Takamiki: Yup! I'm over at Haru's place right now. Haru, Mako, and Tsubasa are watching a movie, I'm in the kitchen. Tsubasa-Chan told me to tell you to say 'Hi to Kiria for her'!_

 _Futaba Sakura: I will thanks, Ann!_

 **[Topic Message End]**

Futaba took a deep breath after she was done with her phone messaging.

 ** _"Are we there yet?"_**

The oranges haired girl jumped at Morgan's sudden voice in her head then sighed, "NO," She said bluntly.

For some weird reason, Futaba & Morgana can see Morgan in a thought cloud bubble.

 ** _"Hmmm I thought you going to take me to this 'Bloom Palace',"_** Morgan yawned.

"The gates closed for today, Morgan."

 ** _"Oh… In that case, I'll go back to sleep then, Nighty Night."_**

"It's the afternoon," Futaba narrowed her eyes.

 ** _"Yup! And all that fighting makes me sleepy— a cool place you have there did you move or something?"_**

"No this is not my Condo but I am staying here for a week. It's for business reasons in case you're wondering."

 ** _"Oh right, you're an Idol! It's for that Stage Show right?"_**

Futaba sighed, "Yeah… you know Morgan you shouldn't use too many spells at each fight we encountered."

 ** _"I'll keep that in mind, it's just that it has been a while since I was free from that cursed I feel like celebrating with magic and what a perfect way to do it in a demon battle. You know?"_** Morgan yawned again.

"Um. I understand but with Tiki-Chan I'm sure she'll make you stronger."

 ** _"And you."_**

"Right, me as in both of us," Futaba laughed heartily.

"Wow you were not kidding about this Mirage chick of yours," Morgana committed.

 ** _"Hey isn't that a Shadow? It looks like a—"_**

"I prefer you not call me a Cat ma am."

Morgan burst out laughing, **_"Duly noted! Whats your name anyway?"_**

"That's Morgana," Futaba gestured to the cat.

Morgan giggled, **_"Hey that's my name but only girly for a dud! Hello Morgana, I'm Morgan!"_**

"I'm well aware of the irony, it's actually really hilarious. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Morgan-Chan."

 ** _"Likewise *Yawns* I'm really am tired I'll think I'll save the introductions for tomorrow when we show up at the Bloom Palace."_**

"Get well-rested then!" Futaba said.

 ** _"I will, Nighty Night!"_**

With that Morgana & Futaba's thought bubble disappeared.

"SOOO, I couldn't help but overhear that you are wanting to stay here for a week!"

The fifteen-year-old girl jumped, "H-how did you—wait," she slapped her forehead and grunted.

"Don't you think I couldn't overhear you talking over there~" Maiko laugh from her desk.

Futaba's brows frowned as she looked down to her knees, "This is an important week after all, for Kiria. I… don't want her or anyone disappearing like what happen in that Opera, worst case scenario; Kiria might disappear."

Maiko's expression begins to harden, she rested her elbows on her desk and lance her fingers together, "Let's hope it never happens," She nodded to her.

Futaba twiddled her fingers while she gave her boss a pleading expression, "Plus your pad is really cool place to hang out better to save the day in style right? Right? Pretty please? It's only for a week and besides, I've talked to Soijro about it before coming here! He's on board with it as long as if you approve of it."

Morgana looked at the eyed sparkling bespectacled girl with a Deadpan look in his face.

"No."

"What?"

"Just kidding! Of course, you're always welcome here~" Maiko said cheerfully.

"Really, Maiko-San, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Futaba exclaimed, "But thank you, you won't regret this!" she stood up and bowed.

"No problem, I do need an extra set of hands close by for the week!" Maiko chirped.

The fifteen-year-old girl nodded eagerly. The past few days have been overwhelming for her, relating to the Idolaspear she needs to be with someone who at least understands that world & its Demons better then she could so that they could be prepared for anything. The Tokyo Dome is also the biggest break for Kiria but also posed the greatest security risk, it might not just be a hot spot for Mirage attacks as it might involve jerks with a gun or worse a terrorist attack. If Sae Niijima of the Police force is in charge of Tokyo Dome security then that means that Futaba has to be at her very best and play her role as Kiria's personal assistant.

Futaba wants to protect everyone she cares about, including Kiria, Maiko and even Barry.

{ _Stop Bayonetta OST - Enzo and Drive_ }

* * *

 **Opera House  
** **Claymore Opera Theater**

Hours had passed since the Swat team, the inspectors & Photographers had arrived at the area.

"So this is the weapon?" One of the inspectors held up the axe while the other was taking a photo of the weapon.

"Yeah, but the attacker is gone," Kaumi Sato said with Goro Akechi at her side.

"It must have been one of those Fell Triad guys," The Inspector said, "Anyway I'm glad you kids are okay, these guys are out of control…"

"Tell me about it," The blond girl laughed.

"What do you think it should be done with the organization?" Goro inquired to the adult.

"Perhaps a full-scale assault? I dunno, it's up to the Chief of Police," The adult shrugged.

Goro sighed, "Assuming that we know where their bases is located."

"Right," The man laughed, "Oh! Hey, Kim!"

Kamui and Goro turned around to see Lieutenant Kim walk up behind them, he bore a somewhat blank expression at the site of the two young detectives.

"Lieutenant, you're here!" Goro exclaimed.

"Um," Kim slightly stammered, "I was told of an emergency and rushed as soon as I can. I thought you two were hurt, glad that I was wrong," He smiled.

"Yeah we're okay sir, thanks," Kamui said with a sly smile on her face, "Hey! We found," she gestured to the inspectors examining the axe.

Kim stared at the weapon, his eyes were intense by just looking at it, and he gritted his teeth.

"You okay sir?" Goro asked.

Kim snapped out of his thoughts, and cough in one hand, "I'm fine," he made a smile at the kids again, "Do you know who wields it?"

"A half-naked gray guy, screaming like a maniac," Kamui said bluntly.

"I see… do you know where he is?" Kim loosens his tie.

"He got away," Goro said.

"Right…" Kim scratched the back of his head, "Well keep up the good work you kids, I got somewhere else to be."

"And where's that, if you don't mind me asking sir?" Kamui inquired.

"I'm not in liberties to discuss it," Kim said and quickly turned away, "You two should take a break for now, I'll take it from here."

"What about our case?" Kamui crossed her arms over her cheats.

"D-Don't worry I'll let you know when something comes up."

"Looking forward to it, sir" She rolled her eyes when he's not looking as he left the area.

"He's defiantly hiding something," Goro commented.

"You think? He did not even reassure my suspicion," Kamui grunted annoyed.

"Something is wrong with him…" Goro grimed.

Kamui looked at him, "What do mean?" she raised her brow.

"He could be under the influence of something else."

"Hmm." Kamui hummed as she put her hands on her hips, "Well I can tell you right now that I'm going to be keeping my eye on him."

Goro crosses his arms as he looked down on the carpet floor as he closes his eyes to ponder, before he opens them to face his partner, "Are you sure it's wise, Kamui? You almost got yourself hurt twice."

Kamui raised her brow at her partner which Goro began to stammer, he knows that look she's giving him.

He coughs in one hand, "It's not that I dought your skills it just that we clearly are dealing with forces beyond our control."

"By 'we' you meet only me, you seem to have an idea what we're facing here."

"You can thank my past experience, really," Goro Laughed heartily, "If I tell you the nature of it you probably think I'm crazy."

"I've seen crazier stuff then you have with your dad," Kamui scoffed.

The brown haired detective sweatdropped. He wasn't sure if his partner should dig too much into this matter with Lieutenant Kim, he had seen what is becoming of Kim's heart and the cause does not seems not to be an affiliate with the Shadows but from an unknown foreign entity.

Heaven forbid if Kamui end up getting caught by Kim if he's truly is dangerous now.

*Ring *Ring *Ring

"Ugh, what is it now…?" Kamui huffed and grab her phone, from her purse, "It's my dad, he's texting me a message."

Goro blinked in surprise, "What did it say?"

"So far He's telling me to 'be careful', and the usual blah, blah, blah," Kamui scrolled down the message, "Oh apparently Iffy wants to talk to us at fun house center."

"The Fun House Center?"

"You know, the place where my dad works. Come on let go."

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Tae Takemi**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **F!Morgan**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	22. Chapter 22 Final Arc: Blood Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.**

 **A/N: This is the last chapter for this arc. It been a while that it has been updated but now things are moving forward and the new arc for the overall story will be called 'Rising Stars'. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Mental Hospital (Aka the Fun House Center in Tokyo)**  
 **Main Hall**

As soon as Kamui Sato and Goro Akechi entered the building they were greeted by the head doctor who is a middle age male with black sideburns.

"It's good to see you, Detectives," The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Um, likewise," The blond girl said cheerfully, "Okay let's cut the chatter; I got a tip from, my dad, that Iffy wanted to see me."

"Oh, yes," The Doctor adjusted his glasses, "Your father said that your are coming to see Iffy. The young lady is over to the second floor," the adult signed the young pair to follow him as well as the guards that have been escorting him.

With exchange glances Kam & Goro followed them, they went down the hall to the right and went inside the elevator. Goro took one quick glance at a patient escorted by a nurse and the other screaming about 'Demons' and 'the end' before joining his partner and the head doctor.

"So do you have any idea what Iffy wanted to discuss about," Goro asked. The Doctor pushed in the codes, "Sadly she did not say however it could point towards some kind of confession."

As the doors closed shut and the elevator moved up. It was Kamui turned to speak up, "And what kind of confession?" Okay, that would have been a much better question.

"A crime related one possibly, that might include a murder case."

 _"You don't say,"_ She thought, "I see... Funny, last I check Iffy didn't kill anyone."

"Yes, however she did try to kill Miss Kujikawa Rise," The Doctor said as he straightens his tie," It's like she somehow adopted a whole different personality when thinking about Miss Rise if I recall."

"You mean she still hasn't been acting strange ever since she got here," Goro somewhat surprised by this. The Doctor shook his head, "She's currently in good behavior, which I didn't think it was possible but you can take it from me," the Doctor cracked a smile.

"Hmmm," Kamui closed her eyes as she crossed her arms and tapping her foot - it seems very strange, about a week ago 'Queen Iffy' tried to hurt Rise on Stage now she acting totality different.

 ** _"What a shame,"_** _Possessed Iffy looked down at Rise Kujikawa, **"Look at you you've stolen my one true title for being such a pretty face and yet they have not of known your true colors!" She** sneers._

 _Seven Law enforcers where eventfully overpowered by the Phantoms and fell down one by one. Iffy smirked in satisfaction she turned back to the unconscious Rise, **"Well guess there's no one else to stop me from taking your Performa, Rise!"**_

~Ding~

Kamui Soto snapped back to reality as those elevator doors open. She and Goro let the Doctor and his guards pass so that they can lead onward.

* * *

 ** _{Play Persona 5 OST: The Sunset Bridge}_**

 **SafeRoom**

The light was unpleasant by design. A single, flickering fluorescent bar ran across the ceiling and seemed to suck in life in exchange for its feeble illumination. The room was solid grey. Behind a steel door is an empty steal table and a chair where a former Idol sat on.

She wore a white prisoner's uniform with the sleeves bound together, she could not even sit up without effort so the guards had to help her out so that she can sit. Her shoulder-length white hair with pink highlights ever so vibrant as she looked down and in the poor lighting, she resembled a woman a character in a crime movie.

"..."

Iffy heard voices from outside and looked up to the door as it open to reveal the doctor and two newcomers. She relaxed as she saw Goro Akechi and Kamui Sato.

"Hello, Iffy," The Doctor smiled, "as you requested," Iffy gave a meek sheepish smiled at them in return, "Thank you, sir..."

"Why is she wearing that," Kamui narrowed her eyes at the doctor.

"I-its standard safety precautions imposed by the Government," the man pushed up his glasses.

"Since when?" Kamui looked back at Iffy, the Doctor was unsure if he can answer that question. Goro then decided to speak, "Well I think we can take it from here doctor, thank you."

The Doctor nodded and walked out the room with the door is shut, "Thank you for coming," Iffy said, "I hope you're not in a middle of something," her eyes are on the Idol Detective.

Sato looked at Goro, signaling him to be the one to talk to her.

Akechi Goro became a little nervous but nodded. He sat on the opposite chair, he cleared his throat, "So, I guess we should get started right?"

Iffy eagerly nodded, "Of course! Also, I just wanted to let you that I'm your biggest fan - I mean, I've always been your avid supporter even though you got certain things wrong," Goro sweat dropped as he straightens his tie "I see..."

Sato suppressed her laughter as she looked the other way. She leans on the door with her hands on her trench coat pockets as she watches her partner talking to the former Idol.

...

The former Idol had shed some light on how she was corrupted and who is responsible. Unfortunately, it had nothing to do with the Mass Disappearance but she had revealed that she was in contact with Monsters from another world. Something Goro was not surprised about as he assumed to be the Shadows at work.

Iffy had described the one who had brainwashed her to be a centaur-like Pegasus woman named Pheros.

Goro was not surprised about as he assumed to be the Shadows at work, however, he wasn't sure if he had heard anything like that lurking in the Metaverse.

To Kamui she heard rumors of supernatural stuff before - its hard to say whether or not if she is a believer of those stories, on the other hand, she was almost got strangled to death by a deranged person at a harbor which she was forced to defend herself - and not to mention the crazy happenings of the Fell Triad.

* * *

 **Maiko's Condo  
Living Room**

 **{Play Street Fighter EX3 - Precious Heart (Sakura Theme)}**

Futaba Sakura sat on the couch, littered with a dozen candy wraps next to her lap, as she was typing on her laptop. Mostly in a chat room talking with Kiria and Barry, she, of course, had to explain her situation to them. Morgana chose to stay one night in Maiko's Condo with Futaba only because he wants to follow her to Tharja and Ninian's place.

 **[Topic Chat]**

 _Kiria Kurono: This is very strange but I'm glad you're okay._

 _Futaba Sakura: I'm glad too... otherwise I wouldn't go to see your super cool concert!_

 _Kiria Kurono: ^^;_

 _Futaba Sakura: I know I should be a little professional about this but I can't help it. XD_

 _Kiria Kurono: Anyway! About this new Mirage, you partnered with how is she?_

 _Futaba Sakura: Morgan is a bit of an airhead but she did help me out. I'm not sure why I have a Mirage and a Persona at the same time._

 _Kiria Kurono: It could be because of two worlds that are connected to ours. Barry had mentioned that two gateways lead to two possibilities._

 _Futaba Sakura: I'm surprised Barry-Sama thinks that but then again he had the experience!_

 _Kiria Kurono: It was just one of his theory actually. I'm sure in the past that Idolasear and Metaverse don't open at the same time._

 _Futaba Sakura: And now the doors are both open which means you might get a Persona as well Kiria-sempai!_

 _Kiria Kurono: I'm not sure though but you... could be right but in the end, we'll have to talk to Tiki by tomorrow morning._

 _Futaba Sakura: But don't you have to rehearse?_

 _Kiria Kurono: Then I'll have to e-mail her at some point._

 _Futaba Sakura: Hmmm, I think Barry-Sama is right on the money on the two world's part but don't worry about emailing Tiki-chan - Mona and I will go ask her tomorrow morning._

 _Kiria Kurono: Okay then, I'm sure Tiki would want to talk to about it. So I'll see you at the studio afterward, right?_

 _Futaba Sakura: Yup! I'll see you there, hopefully, I can endure Barry-Sama's training till then._

 _Barry Goodman: you know I'm still watching..._

 _Futaba Sakura: Oh, your still here._

 _Barry Goodman: Yeah well - Don't forget that you still need to complete your 'strike a pose' training BEFORE Wednesday!_

 _Futaba Sakura: Yes sir, Barry sir!_

 _Barry Goodman: And don't get sassy!_

 _Futaba Sakura: Okay... :(_

 _Barry Goodman: Alright then! I going to resume watching my anime. See ya, my witches!_

 _Futaba Sakura: Okay, lates! Hey, Kiria is there something else that you want to talk about?_

 _Kiria Kurono: Huh? Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you about... my mentor Ayaha._

 _Futaba Sakura: Tsubasa-chan's big sis? I haven't heard any news from the guys about her yet. Mokoto said that we should go to the mementos to find her though Morgana has a different plan in mind. Oh! By the way, I have you heard about the news of what went down at the Claymore Opera Theater?_

 _Kiria Kurono: Yeah, the studio co-workers told me what happen so I wanted to reach you after I was done with my first rehearsal._

 _Futaba Sakura: Lol, nice to know that you aren't worried about me earlier, Kiria-chan~ :p_

 _Kiria Kurono: Very funny. :rolledeyes:_

 _Futaba Sakura: Lol, I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Anyway, now that you're up to speed - Morgana had told us in light of this 'unknown prowler' that tried to attack Detective Goro & Kamui Sato at the Theater he had "recommended" that we should head over to the Claymore Opera._

 _Kiria Kurono: Is there a reason to go there?_

 _Futaba Sakura: To find a getaway version of the Metervers according to Morgana. If we go to the Mementos to find Tsubasa's Sister well probably find nothing as usual, save for some Shadow slaying and Items. Morgana thinks that if a 'Prowler' is guarding the gate then it must mean that there is a New Palace for us to explore, hopefully, it belongs to Ayaha._

 _Kiria Kurono: According to Chief Sae, the Theater is still off limits and not to mention the Federal Government is going all out keep people out for 'public safety' reasons._

 _Futaba Sakura: Huh? o_0_

 _Kiria Kurono: It's been going on for a while after the incident but for them to go out of their way to make a public statement like that again is strange to me. Plus they avoided comment on whether or not those two Defectives could resume their case. Maybe what Morgana is saying may actually lead to Ayaha._

 _Futaba Sakura: That's a bit fishy now that you told me so I wouldn't be to surprises._

 _Kiria Kurono: Yea... me either. Hey, I got some homework to do plus more practicing so again I'll see you at the Studio okay?_

 _Futaba Sakura: Okay! Be safe out there Kiria-Sempai~! (^o^)/_

 _Kiria Kurono: I will see you tomorrow! ^_^_

 **[Topic Chat ended]**

Futaba slowly closed her laptop and took a deep breath.

"I take it she took it pretty well?" Inquired the Black blue-eyed cat as he stretches from the couch.

"For the most part," the Orange haired girl admitted, "She didn't freak out when I told her about Morgan so that's good."

Morgana rolled his eyes, "You know what? I'm not even sure why I even bother asking. It's such a stupid thing to worry about regardless," Futaba scoffed at him, "Whatever, Kiria still loves me!" She sticks out her tough.

The Cat tilted his head in curiosity, "'Love's you'? Don't you mean as friends?"

"Wha-" Futaba started to flush, "That's what I meant of course!"

"Whatever floats your boat sweetheart," Morgana looked at the flat screen TV and yawned, "Hey can you change the channel? This show is starting to bore me to tears."

"Aye, aye captain," Futaba pick up the remote, to change the channel. Her boss Maiko is in the bathroom taking a bubble bath and Futaba is in the living room with Morgana.

When she got to the weather channel she stops - she was surprised to see reporter aboard a helicopter filming at the background what it appeared to be red smog or clouds?

 **{Switch to Persona 4 - OST Who's There?}**

 _Wait minute- are they?_ Futaba thought as she watches the news weather channel.

 _"As you can see here these massive storm clouds appear not to cause high winds. However there are some light thunderstorms," Said a Male Reporter._

 _"Is there any explanation about this strange occurrence in the Pacific?"_

 _"So far there is no explanation as to why. The researchers aboard another helicopter - wait, we're getting a little bit of turbulence but I think it is gone now."_

"Whelp their good as dead," Morgana commented as he was watching the broadcast with Futaba.

"What? Somebody should tell them to get out of there." she looked at a disapproving Morgana.

"What can we do? Unless you could hack the news broadcast-"

 _"What the... WHAT IS THAT THING!?"_

Morgana and Futaba heard the reporter scream. Their attention was back to the T.V only to see a 'Please Stand by' on Screen. It then switches back to the news station.

 _"I'm sorry but it seems that we lost contact with our reporter and well... have more information as it develops. Next in our news-"_

"That was fast!" Morgana said mildly surprise, "Guess Fae-Chan's theory about 'Red Clouds turning into a monster' turn out to be true after all."

"We could have done something..." Futaba said sadly.

"Riiight... But at least those idiots were able to take a hint next time!" The orange haired teen ignored the blue-eyed black cat's remark.

"I.. got to tell Maiko-san about this," Futaba roses from her seat and rushed to her Boss's bead room. _Maiko is in her bedroom after she got done showering_ , the idol in training thought as she knocked on the door.

"Maiko-San. Hey Maiko-san?" The door was slightly open so Futaba slides the door open with her eyes closed shut, "Are you at least not naked? Sorry for barging in."

"Ugh," Maiko Shimazaki has the most gosh darn headaches ever. She covered herself in sheets as she was laying on her bed, "Hm?" Maiko's eyes light up as she lifted her upper body up from her bed, "Oh, Futaba-chan? What are you doing here?" the black haired woman blinked in surprise.

"Huh?" Futaba opens her eyes but then squeaked and quickly covered her eyes again.

"A-are you okay?" Maiko asked concern. "No! You're not wearing anything!" Futaba blushed. The older woman CEO looked down to her bosom and meekly giggled, place her finger on her lower chin, "Oops, pardon me while I dress up!"

"Take your time," Futaba Sakura refused to unsheild her vision with her hands until her boss got dress.

...

Maiko Shimazaki now wore an unbuttoned dress shirt, underneath is her black bra and panties, "Okay, I'm decent now!" the cheerful woman chirp. Futaba Sakura unsheild her hands from her vision to review her boss's choice of clothing.

"I can still see your undergarments," The fifteen-year-old girl pushed up her glasses, she feels embarrassed right now and she doesn't know why.

"Oh relax we're both women! So, what are you doing here?"

 _"Seriously?"_ Futaba was about to open her mouth- "Wait, now I remember!" Maiko exclaimed, "Your staying over for the week, I remember talking to Sojiro about it. Man, its been like ages since I've spoken to my old barkeep."

"Yeah that is true," the Young Navi rolled her eyes, "Are you okay Maiko-San? You seem like your sick."

"Oh, I'm fine! I just drank too much that's all," Maiko brows frowned as she smiled.

"Really?" Futaba huffed, "I was under the impression that you might have a fever or something. Sojiro said that you drank back then but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Did he?" Maiko laughed, "No worries, It's one of those days when I slightly hangover!"

"No kidding, you almost had me worried Maiko-san. I really thought you had a fever," Okay that wasn't the words the Navi expected to come out which promoted her to sigh, "Do you have medicine for that?"

"I was going to take some but I thought I rest a little but then I totally forgot you're here!" Maiko sat on the side of the bed and reach for her drawers underneath and grab her medicine and a bottle of water.

"So with that's out of the way I thought I should talk to you about what happens one the weather news," Futaba said.

Maiko drank her water after taking her meds, "What happen?"

Futaba Sakura explained to her boss on everything that happens, regarding the blood storm and something that attack the helicopter crew.

Maiko's eyes widened in shock, though it shouldn't surprise the CEO but still, "Is it a Mirage or a Shadow?"

"I-I don't know," Futaba looked down, "Morgana thinks its a Shadow lurking. This is really bad," Maiko stood up, she's still wozzie from the booze since the meds didn't kick in yet but manage to shrug it off. The CEO assess her young Idol expression before sighing, "I wonder if this is tied to Tiki and Ninian's theory about the 'blood storm'."

The Assistant Idol Hacker looked up to her boss, she thought about what she and Kiria had discussed with Tiki, Fae, and Ninian but the words did not come out.

"They believed that the storm could evolve into a monster - what surprises me is that it's happening too soon and It must of gain a will of its own," the older black haired woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course," Futaba stammered, she then gasped in shocked, "How are they are doing this? I assumed without Ninian in their capture their plans have been slowed."

"They?" Maiko inquired.

"The 'Opera of Chaos' if I recall from Ninian," Futaba sighed, "This could be bad for the upcoming concert."

"An incursion from the other world during or after Kiria performance is possible but we'll do our best to make sure that does not happen. In fact Tiki and Fae had perfected a spell to prevent them from even trying." The older woman crossed her arms on her chest.

Futaba's face brighten, "Tiki-Chan? That's great, um, I mean - well, how exactly?"

Maiko Shimazaki looked both ways before she gestured to Futaba to come closer to which the fifteenth-year-old girl hesitantly did as she was told. Maiko happily whispered into Futaba's ear explaining to her about Tiki, Fae and Ninian's plan in detail.

Futaba blinked in surprised after Maiko was done explaining, "That sounded like a solid plan but why are you whispering to me about it?"

"Simple its a secret~" Maiko smiled and winked, "Besides those things about Tiki are very delicate, I am technically her guardian after all." she place her finger on her lips.

"Right...," Futaba said sheepishly, "Some crazy organization could be lurking outside, listening to our conversation."

The busty woman CEO giggled, "I was just kidding around!" Futaba rolled her eyes, she felt her tummy grumbling "Yea well whatever. I pretty much prefer we whisper top-secret details anyway, giving how much I played a role in winning a gang war last time for my friends."

"Sure, whatever makes you feel comfortable," Maiko grinned patted the girl's shoulder, "Hey, I'm hungry! How about we order something? Pizza sounds great right about now."

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving!" Futaba beamed in excitement, "Oh wait I had myself some Ice cream cookies in the fridge and I made a mess while I was talking to Kiria-Sempai online on the couch," She said sheepishly.

"Oh, you did, couldn't help yourself of some my snakes huh?" Maiko said slyly.

"I only had three!" Futaba raised her hand in defense. The older woman laughed, "Sure about that?"

"Positive!"

"Okay good, as long as you didn't get a stomach ache~!"

"Hey, at least I've been cutting back!"

The Fortuna Director laughed, "Sure, sure. Let's hope that Barry doesn't find out."

"Copy that," Futaba then twiddle her fingers, "C-can we still have Pizza though?"

"Well that was the plan anyway, just make sure you clean up after yourself and burn those calories during your training tomorrow, kay~?" Maiko smiled.

"Will do," Futaba saluted.

* * *

 **The Streets of Shibuya  
Cafe Seiren**

 **{Switch to Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Downtown}**

Kamui and Goro were just go done talking to Iffy from the Hospital, they stood talking next to the entrance of Cafe Seiren as people walked past them. Goro had been recapping what they had learned while his Partner had a different version.

"A centaur-like pegasus woman," The blond girl detective mused.

"It is quite interesting actually for a line of work I've done I've never heard of this pegasus woman."

Sato shook her head, "For Iffy's part this is getting weird and to be honest, I'm a little hesitant in telling Sae-Sama about it. At least the Doctors had said that she'll be out of that hospital in no time."

"Yea, I'm happy for her. We can thank the Mercenary group for their role."

"Sure," Sato Kamui rolled her eyes, "Anyway I suppose you want to track down this 'Pegasus lady' at a place you usually do your business, right?"

"Well actually-"

~Ring~ ~Ring~

"Of course," Goro muttered, "Sorry but I got to take this," He gave his partner an apologetic smile.

"Sure, take your time," the blond girl shrugged.

Goro had checked on who is calling on his phone; another party on the line asking him on a new important assignment which also required him to go see Shido at his office. He complied to the request and hung up the phone and put it back to his pocket.

"Mr. Shido I assume?" Sato Kamui tilted her head as she put her hands on her hips.

"Unfortunately." he nodded.

"Hey no sweat it, you do your thing with your evil dad," Kamui said cheerfully, "Thanks to you and Iffy's I think I'm ready to take some stuff on my own!"

"I'm always happy to help."

"Guess I'll see later or tomorrow then," The blond detective chirped.

"It's going to be a long day but I'll defiantly report to you on anything tomorrow. Just remember to stay safe," Goro smiled and waved at his partner before taking off to meet his new assignment after he disappeared among the busy crowd she heard her phone call.

She picks it up from her dress coat jacket, "Huh? I wonder who that-" she stops when she saw the name of the caller is from Kim, "Great..." she huffed and answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Kamui, it's me the Lieutenant."

"What's up?" she sneered.

"I got a lead! Could you meet me at the warehouse? I'll give you the coordinates."

"Sure, no problem!"

Orichi Kim had to give Kamui the coordinates. She was mildly surprised that he called her early, something must be up. Something juicy with info.

"Got it, on my way as soon as I can," Kamui said and hang up her phone and put it back into her coat pocket, "This guy is predictable..." She muttered to herself as she crosses her arms on her chest, "I really shouldn't go but... Nah, I smell a bear trap and not a really good one in fact besides I got work to do at home." and with that, she left the cafe to return to her apartment.

* * *

 **Tokyo Apartment**

Kamui knocked on the door, "Dad are you here?" No response. she uses her key to unlock the door and slowly open the door. She peeks inside only to see all the lights are turned off "Weird," she walked inside and closed the door.

"My, my I who that could be?" followed by a woman creepy seductive laugh.

 **{ _Switch to Persona 4 - OST Who's There?_ }**

The young Detective instantly turned on her heel and brought up her gun, "Who's there?" she shouted and slowly made her way to the dark living room as she scans the area with her gun in hand. She spotted a shadowy silhouette figure sitting on their couch, Kamui could tell its some lady thanks to the moonlight in the dark.

"Such an adorable creature," the attractive woman's lips curled into a smile while crossing her legs, "Child of Amber I presume?"

Sato Kamui narrowed her eyes and lowered her gun, "For a moment there I thought your one of dads 'friends' but then you called me by that name. Who are you and what's with the getup?"

The stranger laughed, "I go by many names but I have been known by two of my peers as the trickster goddess."

"Trickster Goddess, huh? And yet you look like a Catholic broad from a boarding school. I supposed that you're with the Fell Dragon Triad," Kamui put her free hand on her hip.

The Violet Haired woman, "Your half correct but there are nothing more than slaves to the will of Grima's Vessel and I am no slave," she laughed.

"Alright then," The blond girl rolled her eyes, "Next question: How the heck did you get into my house?" she demanded, readying her gun.

"Do you really want to know?" The Trickster Goddess rose from her seat and began her approach, "You kept me waiting... but I now know its worth it," she licked her lips, eyes racking all over the teen girl's body.

Kamui felt her left eye twitched when she is approached up close by the stranger, at this point she has no trouble gunning down this whore. Her eyes widen when the Trickster Goddess conjured photo and handed it to the girl. The Detective examined the photo - she gasped.

"No-!" Kamui's sweat on her forehead ran cold, took a couple of steps back and pointed her gun at the woman, "Okay, now my curiosity peeks who sent you?!"

"Oh, aren't you a tough little one!" The woman cooed.

"You should know, lady, that I'm a Detective! Now tell me or your dead meat!"

"Shido's men have your Father; one of them happens to be your lieutenant," The woman smiled, "Maybe you should go and look for him."

"Orichi Kim...!" Kamui space, suddenly she realizes her entire body suddenly froze, "Wh-what? I-I can't-!"

"Rushing off to save your father, darling?" with a flicker of the woman's fingers Kamui's grip on her gun loosens and dropped on the floor, "Oh, that's right! The lieutenant did ask for you didn't he?"

Kamui cursed under her breath, she fought hard to control her moment as her arms lowered. The Trickster Goddess approach her once more only to place her hand on the younger female's cheeks.

"Perhaps you should get going."

"Then let me... go!" The blond stared angrily at the stranger. "Of course but next time try showing some manners," the Trickster Goddess purred close to the girl's ear before stepping away.

Kamui regains control of her body and collapse on her knees, she looked up at the Trickster Goddess, "Thanks for the info now get out!"

"As you wish the Child of Amber," The Violet haired woman shrugged. Kamui stood back up, "Stop calling me that, I am a Detective, not some prophet figurehead!"

"Believe what you want to believe darling~" The stranger walked back to the couch, "But lets not assumed that your role is not important."

"What do you mean?" Kamui asked as she picks up her gun on the floor.

The woman laughed mockingly, "You want to save the people from the Opera and there are others who want to reform themselves. You have a hidden potential that I would personally want for myself... However..."

A taller shadowy figure emerged from the floor, this person wears a mask and a black suit.

"You don't belong into this world," The stranger smirked.

The Shadow sprinted towards the young blond and pined her, before she could react, to the wall by pressing its right arm to her neck. Kamui squinted her eyes and gritting her teeth as she began to struggle off of him.

"By the way, my real name is Loki," The Violet haired woman laughed as she rose from her seat, "I am a friend of Shido-san and he requested that I should deal with you but I thought I let you know what happens to your Father. Chao~"

"Wait...!" Kamui was gasping from breath she was about to lose grip of her gun - wait! her gun. She aims her pistol at its foot, pulled the trigger and fired. The Shadow stumbled backward, apparently freeing its captive. Kamui open fired on the Shadow but it did little to hurt it which she was shocked but snapped out of it when the dark assailant tried to throw a punch at her way. Fortunate for her she managed to block, kicked him in the knee, grab his shirt and toss to the side.

The Detective reloaded her gun while the Shadow got back up - suddenly something glowed into her coat pocket, but she didn't have the time for that as the Shadows form twisted towards to her direction and lunged at her. Without much of an option she had fired her gun but this time it was effective as the Shadow fell backward and like before the Shadow had evaporated in black vaper.

"That again..." Kamui muttered before catching her breath. She pulled out a neckless from her coat pocket, held up to see the ruby is glowing, "I gotta call Goro-Kun but first," She put the trinket back to her pocket, "I'm late with my date with Orichi," she clenched her fist.

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Tae Takemi**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **F!Morgan**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Loki**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


	23. Chapter 23 Arc: Rising Stars (Prologue)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC's.**

* * *

 **The Next Day. 10:56 am**

 **Uzume Lessons Studio**

The second day of Futaba's dance training was... tough as expected, Barry did warn her prior that he was going give her the Boot Camp treatment. Thankfully Futaba had taken a couple of notes of before next training... well almost - he had her do 100 sit-ups in ten minutes then after a short break Barry had instructed her how to perform a couple of '90's Dance Hit Throwbacks. Barry made sure Futaba followed the direction that he had written on his notebook while observing her performance.

Barry asked her to repeat the dance moves again, calming that she missed a couple of steps. Futaba huffed at him but opted not to argue with him since he is her teacher.

Morgana had chosen to remain quiet, he was not sure if the big blond guy could hear him like that totally hot CEO Lady but he didn't care and found himself yawning during the whole training session. Though Morgana had to admit Futaba had gained some pretty good dance moves from that song ' _ **Dying Inside to Hold You'**_ that was playing in the background.

 _"I'm sure Akira was having a good time without having me around to 'pester' him, hopefully, he hadn't done anything stupid,"_ The blue-eyed black cat rested himself on an empty seat as he watches Futaba finished her dance routine & pull off a striking pose. It didn't really matter to him as long as he gets to see Kiria, Tharja, & Ninina again - also that mysterious green haired little princess who provided divine intervention for him & his crew when they needed it the most.

"Hmmm," Barry Goodman said thinking as he was stroking his bearded chin, "Not bad..."

 **{** _ **Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE OST - Dia Witch Iroha**_ **}**

Futaba Sakura was painting, "Thanks I guess. If this I was for a martial arts..."

"Nobody said this dance training business is going to be that easy," Barry crossed his arms, "Besides you got to be at the—"

"Top of my game, yeah I get it," Futaba rolled her eyes.

Barry nodded, "Right. Also by Wednesday, you will be taking on you're first EVER—"

"Photo ops for the magazine. The media would want to see the new super cute tech idol behind the up and coming Utaloid Software, that's releasing this Friday."

"Good! Now that you understand it's time for—wait for it… your next phase in your training, which I got a plan in my notebook!"

The Orange haired five-teen year old huffed and fell backward on a gym mat, arms spread out. "First I need fluids, Barry-Sama could you get a soda?"

"Sure, bottle water or lukewarm water with lemon. What am I your servant?"

"Speaking of a servant - can I play video games at your place? I got a DLC code for this really cool game," She said tiredly.

"What? Don't you have video games at your place?"

Futaba had a bored expression as she reaches up with one arm and pointed a finger at the ceiling, "I already told you on the chat last night: My room has been cursed by demons, so my friends are cleaning up my house of any, if not all, evil spirits till then I'm hanging out with Maiko-San's Condo for a week."

"Really? Funny that you mention it… last night I have my own a demon problem in my own apartment; It was the dark Princess Yuka Melia from Season three of Dia Witch Iroha." he mused

"Yuka Melia?" She huffed, as she sat back up and crossed her legs while giving the older man the look, "Sheesh Barry-Sama, you could have just said no if you don't want anyone in your house." Futaba rolled her eyes, it seems that her 'ever so wise' instructor didn't believe her when she said to Barry that she's staying over Maiko's and now he's talking about anime characters?

His eyes widen, "W-what? But you're a wiz at-" Barry stammered, "Okay hold up- it's true I did see Yuka Melia last night."

"But she's an Anime character from Dia Witch" Futaba face deadpan at her dancing instructor, it's hard to believe that Barry used to be a rock and roller at California.

"Are you drink? I didn't think you're the kind that drinks."

"Come on, that's is the exact same thing that Kiria told me and I don't drink, anymore!"

"Then it could be your Persona or maybe…" Futaba snickered, "your Shadow."

"Okay, now you're just making fun of me. How about on Thursday I let you and Kiria over to my humble abode and see for yourself, huh?"

"Yea right, your house probably smells like body odor. Hey, I got a better idea; why don't you go call Rise? I'm sure she might be interested in your story, being that she's my senior and all that," The orange haired hacker suggested.

Barry was about to retort but then it got him thinking, not sure if he can find a perfect excuse, plus Kujikawa has experience and already a member of Fortuna, "Fine," He huffed, "But by tomorrow you'll see that I'm not crazy and my house does not smell like _body odor_!"

"Good!" Futaba suppressed her laughter, "Take good pitchers~"

Morgana couldn't help but snicker at the big crazy blond guy's antics.

Barry grumbled then he takes a look at his booklet, "Now then… We're doing a... 'ZUMBA Fitness Cardio Workout Video' - wait you're done... all well, let's get to it this will be your final one for the day!"

"Another dance video? Booo," Futaba pouted.

"Hey, I told you not to get sassy!" Barry gave her an accusing finger, "Your Boot Camp has been on easy mode but I might crank it up to hard mode!"

"Soorry Barry-Sama~," Futaba giggled, got back up and stretched her limps, "Let's get to it, Kiria-Sempai is training at that Studio Place I gotta fulfill my role for her after all."

"Right after you finish with your ZUMBA lesson!" Barry crosses his arms.

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Futaba spent the next 24 min on that ZUMBA video and after the ended she went to girl's bathroom to change back to her winter attire and boots. Futaba got out all packed and ready to head out with Morgana, she said her goodbyes to her instructor and head out to Shibuya. She looked at the map directions on her mobile phone.

"Hey wait!" Barry called out rushing out of his Lesson Studio. Futaba Sakura turned around surprised, "Oh, hey what's up?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'what's up' Maiko told me that I should escort you to that studio," his face deadpan.

"She did?" Futaba then blinked, "Oh, right - she did… buuuut I feel pretty safe with my Cat around though," she laughed.

"Humph! Maybe you should be settled with a highly trained dog," Barry narrowed his eyes at the Idol trainee and the cat that peeked out of her bag.

"Morgana is not like any other cat," Futaba scoffed, "The only reason why you want to tag along with us is that your Kiria-Sempai's guitarist and you probably forgot about the rehearsal."

"I put my obligations as Kiria's guitarist in the backburner so I can train you first," He crossed his arms, "So that way you be on your way to master the Performa arts and of course to be a true Idol."

"How long should it take for that?" she asked.

"You've mastered it already."

"Huh?" Futaba said surprised.

"Do I have to explain it? Tiki-chan and Maiko had told me, plus I was in the chat room with you and Kiria last night," after a moment he rubbed his chin, he remembered Futaba-Chan mentioning that she is staying over at Maiko's last night, "Truth be told I want to test your endurance to see if you are what you say you are."

"And uh, what's that?" Futaba asks.

"A witch in training!" Barry exclaimed pumping his fist in the air. Then Futaba was taken aback by his explanation, "I never said that I was a witch."

"Oh, so you're saying that a witch in training can't sense evil spirits from the other world?"

Futaba face deadpans, "Oh I get it; you're just comparing me to those magical girls from 'Dia Witch' right?"

"Jackpot!" He grinned.

"Not sure what you're getting at but fine whatever, thanks, I guess..." Futaba rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too grumble about it, the title is an honor for those who fight for justice, like Iroha-chan! And you really do have powers."

"Except I'm part of this thing that is basically straight out of a manga," Futaba remarked.

"Same thing, different story and those have magical girls."

"Well not all of them, cameos maybe," Futaba corrected then shifted her eyes before continuing, "Okay you can lead the way but could you not say 'witch in training' in public? That could hurt my street creds."

Barry Goodman nodded.

* * *

 **{Switch to Devil May Cry 1 OST - Ancient Castle Stage}**

 **Mementos**  
 **Jail Cell**

"..."

Kamui Sato was chained up to the brick wall, her face bruised, parts of her trench coat kinda dirty and her casual blue strapless dress had seen better days but not ruined. The Young female Detective had suspected to be a trap all along but she had no chose Kim Orichi a ratted out her father now he is being held by Shido's goons. She had hoped she could get the answer out of Orichi. Kamui remembered when she follows him into the warehouse but when the door slammed shut she was ambushed by five of those masked creeps, Kim shot a tranquilizer behind her back thus losing consciousness. She was in chains when she woke up and realized that she was put in a cell plus two masked creeps came in and threw fists at her cheeks left and right, as well as several punches to her stomach.

The young woman sighed at the memory as she opens her eyes and felted muscle strain in her neck when lifted her head when she heard someone coming, the person who walks up to her cell is a shadowy figure - she couldn't tell who it is, the red early glowing fog that gives off a red like moonlight through the steel bars.

"You're going to pay for this..." Sato hissed. Recognizing it was Kim.

Kim frowned, "While ago you declined to take Shido-san offer to joined the Conspiracy, things could have been a lot better for you but no you decided you're too cool for that and what's worse you been snooping around like a rat."

"Just like my dad?" Kam questioned.

Kim scoffed, "Your Dad is linked to the Isshki Research center."

"Talk about a load of crap," Kamui grunted, "Is Shido involved with the Mass Disappearance counts?"

"Maybe but you're not going to be around to find out when Goro gets here both of you are finished."

"I thought he works for you guys."

"Yeah but he's been stealing my thunder so now I want to deal with him too."

"I have no idea what goes on in that little mind of yours..." The sixteen-year-old girl spat. Orichi Kim bust out laughing, "I'm not the crazy one he the one dressing up like a Phantom Thief doing all sorts of things here."

"Yeah whatever you say," Kamui scoffed.

"Don't believe me? Fine, it's not going to matter you Phantoms are going to get it soon!" Orichi laughed manically as he vanishes.

"Ha ha ha ha," The young blond detective said mockingly, she notes that the color of his eyes is different this time; like golden yellow.

...

 **11 minutes later**

 _Kamui..._

Kamui's eyes snapped open and lifted her head once more and jerked around the cell, "Who's there?" to her surprise there was a red glow in her trench coat chest pocket - the bonds on her wrist unlocks and the chains started to loosen. She broke free without much effort she rubbed her wrist and smooth out her blue dress and coat.

"Okay..." The blond muttered as she was rubbing the back of her neck with one hand and whip off the blood from her lower lip with her sleeve, "That was weird I could have sworn I heard voices... All well, at least I'm out of those chains. I wonder if I could open those bars."

Kamui held the pendant in front of the bars, the ruby pendant started to glow, she became puzzled when the bars started to open more widely. "Yup," the Detective sighed in relief, "Now I need my gun then I'm all set - oh right he took it." She stretches her arms, "At least I know how to do hand to hand combat."

 _"No point in standing around here, I got to track down Orichi."_ She thought when she steps outside the cell and into the red shadow fog with a clenched fist.

...

So far this world has nothing but fog and sometimes it smells like blood. Sure she is hobbling on what it appeared to be a floating red carpet leading forward however this whole thing is very unsettling and the fact that she could hear whispers didn't help at all. Sato wasn't sure how long she been here but it didn't matter to her as long-

"Wha-" A Painting of a... what it appeared to be inside of a cathedral, it just appeared out of thin air, "Okay," she slowly walked up to the painting, she slightly hesitated before placing her fingertips on the painting-

"...!" Before she knows it she was sucked into the painting.

...

Kamui found herself laying on the floor, "What just..." she got back up on her feet and scanned her surroundings, "Did I just went inside the painting or something? This place is bigger than I thought." she stood in a middle of a circle floor design that span 100 yards, out of that rang rows of wooden seats, which are placed on each side of the circle design in a square position. The walls had red cracks that remember her of spider webs and outside the windows are still had that sun red.

Her eyes widen when she realized that the design itself had a symbol that resembles six eyes, "Fell Triad?" the teen took a couple of steps back.

Three Shadow Men had emerged from the shadows to Kamui Sato's displeasure, "If only if I had my gun right now," she said as she cracked her knuckles and pulled out a pouch knife from her coat pocket, "But at least I can still kick your butt," she began to sprint at them.

* * *

 **Mementos  
Palace**

Goro Akeichi went back to the Mementos, he was walking through the long dark palace hallway after his detective partner disappeared last night. Earlier when he was at Police HQ Sato Kamui, he asked around but no one in the force knew where she was so but was fortunate to find into Orichi Kim at the department so he asked him if he has seen Kamui Sato anywhere. Kim had calmed that he hadn't seen her as well.

Oh, course Goro wasn't sure if the Lieutenant was telling the truth and he wouldn't be surprised if he found Sato Kamui here. He didn't want to admit it but certain areas in this world are under the direct influence of something else and he is sure that this connected to this 'High Priestess'. He recalled a woman in a red cloak was cited in the Claymore Opera Theater and vanished about a week ago, he couldn't ID her since she was wearing a hood at the time but he strongly suspects her to be the same leader.

The mysterious lady might be influencing the Shadows here since he discovered those 'Grima' artifacts and found all of them, he may not know what they are used for but he does know that they do not belong in the Mementos. Now that he thinks about; Sato Kamui had one of them from her father, the researcher, he might be in trouble since Shido may be looking for it as well and that puts his Partner in danger.

He stops at the sounds of loud buzzing noes from his right - it's coming from that door - he approached and slowly open the door. Inside there are three Shadow guards looking on with their rifles to a poor soul who is tied up to a wooden log on a conveyor belt, with a buzz saw in the end-

Wait- isn't that Iffy tied up?

The Shadows turned around and notice him, Goro went on the offensive and struck.

* * *

Kamui let the pendant dropped on the floor as she collapsed on her knees, head down while painting after she had taken care of those three masked assailants. She had taken a few hits to the ribs, and the fresh bruise from her cheeks, it was a brawl but she was the victor though she felt pain all over. The young Detective knows they're not even human but despite their tall size she felt pretty confident that she can take them all on with her knife but only from the last minute when the pendant started to glow again that she could do some killing.

"Wait?" the sixteen-year-old picked up the pendant as she sat up, "Why am I even doing here, how did I get here?" she hissed, clenching the object, "Why my dad had to be this stupid? He got himself into a pickle because of this, I shouldn't even try to help him in the first place!" Wait what is she saying?

 _Child of Amber._

Her eyes are wide with blazing fury. _That name!_

She threw the neckless as far as she can throw, then she kept hearing voices again and clutched her head but it's like she's hearing them in her brain.

 _Child of Amber._

"Cut it out!" she squinted her eyes.

 _Child of Amber. It is time to awaken your true potential._

"NO!"

 _Accepted who you are... only then..._

She opens her eyes only to notice that a gray half face masquerade mask, that is themed after a wolf, appeared out of thin air and hid the top half of the blonde's girl's face.

 _You can become stronger._

The blond haired girl grabbed on to the mask and attempted to remove it from her face but somehow it is like glue. While her attention is in removing that mask more Shadows emerge from the floor this time they sported armor with spears and they are slowly closing in on the unsuspecting sixteen-year-old girl.

 _"Why won't it come off?"_ Sato Kamui shrieked in her mind - small blue flames started to circle her - the voices! It's making her go crazy!

The Shadows then sprinted towards the human girl and closing in on her.

A shocked Sato Kamui's eyes flashed yellow when she had finally ripped out the mask from the top half of her face, with bright red liquid or rather blood spilled out. Blue flames erupted around her, covering her frame in a pillar of flames with sparks flying out.

The steel Shadow Knights were taken aback by the fantastical display. Kamui Sato's silhouette was viable with her now demonic yellow eyes glowed through the fire as she stood motionless, before raising her right hand up to the havens. Then the Shadows was forced back due to a powerful blast, smoked cleared and with it, revealed Sato in a new attire.

Paws that belong to a grey wolf donning steel armor descended down the inadvisable steeps, sparks of flames dance around the Wolf while it walks up to its young female master's side. The wolf also wears a half face masquerade mask.

Sato now wore a black leather sleeved unbutton jacket, over a red tube top that showed her well-toned stomach. A small black belt, with a gun holster, held her red skirt and a brown pantyhose for her legs. She has black gloves with steel forehand guards and high heel red boots. The Metaverse costume amplified Kamui's fair skin & complexion, clearing any bruises & cuts she had sustain previously. The young female detective's expression was blank as she draws out the newly acquired Saber and pointed forward.

The gray wolf vanishes in an instant, then reappear from behind the unsuspecting Shadow rolled down like a disk until the wolf landed with the Shadow splinted in half.

Other Shadows close in on Kam on all sides but she jumped higher than normal over the enemies and landed. The wolf turned into a white orb and shoot forward and crashed through Shadows like a cannonball.

Kamui turned around only to dodge the lance attack from a Knight, she dances around to avoid more spear attacks until she finally blocks with her saber however she stumbled her footing giving the Knight the opportunity to punch her in the right cheek. Kamui fell backward but then back-flip back up - her eyes widen when the Knight shot a fireball at her - she manages to dodge. The detective was ready to retaliate but the wolf bet her to it by casting a blizzard spell that froze the Knight, giving her the moment to charge in and slash the Knight's torso with her Saber.

 **{Switch to Devil May Cry 1 OST - Ancient Castle Stage}**

The Knight fell in half on the floor and inveterate in darkness. After that Sato took the moment of her victory while she sheathed her saber, she turned around to meet the gaze of the wolf that helped her.

The wolf spoke in her head, _"I was awakened thanks to the power of the Fell Pendant and like the others, I am here to serve, Master…"_

Sato blinked in surprise as if she was out of some trance and her eyes are back to normal, "What others? Wait..." She looked at her new clothes, "When did I start wearing these all of the sudden?"

 _"..."_

Kamui narrowed her eyes, "Aren't you going to say something?" The young Detective gasp when the armored wolf vanished into the blue flames.

"Hey, wait—awe come on, I didn't mean it that way! Huh?" an orange treasure box appeared out of thin air than a small object hit at the back of the blond girls head, "Ouch! Wha-" She looked down to see it drop, at the side of her foot, "You…" she crouches down to pick up the Pendant.

"This is got to be a dream, why that neckless always saving my skin?" As she said this the ruby in the pendant started to glow brightly. Kamui wince until it stops glowing—she blinked in surprise, she was back to her casual blue dress and trench coat just like that.

"And it's all clean.

Kamui muttered but if the cuts & bruises she sustained and healed was any indicator is not. She looked around a few minutes of dead silence in the cathedral before hesitantly approached the box and slowly lifted up the top. To her shock, there was a handgun and an ammo pack—the detective quickly garbs handgun and loaded it up.

* * *

"…" Iffy open her eyes, "Wha—what happens?" she found herself laying on the floor and sate up.

"Are you okay miss?" Goro asks.

The White-haired former Idol looked up to her left to see a white-clad figure with a red bird mask, "Wh-who is how did I get here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," Goro said.

Iffy's eyes widen, "Hey I know that voice," she struggled a little to get up, Goro helped her.

"You're Goro!" Iffy exclaimed, she stepped back and pointed her finger at him, "I never forget a voice!"

Goro flinched, "You must have mistaken me for someone else!"

"Oh, my mistake then," The Ice queen smiled, "Then I guess must be my imagination."

Goro sighed, Iffy was a victim of a creature that took over her body only to be saved by a group calling themselves the 'Mirage Mecanearys'. Iffy is also a valued witness even more so, due to her almost getting 'thrashed by the Shadows but how did she end up here in the Mementos?

"No your right," Goro took off his mask, "But how did you really know it was me?"

Iffy expression hardens and looked down, "Some guy name Kim told me everything about you."

He was afraid of this but that means that Orichi Kim has gone rogue with the Conspiracy. Goro was not surprised, giving that Kim was an investigator before his father replaces him. Still, though it was disappointing that Orichi would resort to this… that means Kamui's life could very much be in danger… but why? All Kamui wanted was to save people's lives, it was her job. Shido may not care about her but that does not mean that he wanted her dead.

"The Head Doctor and that guy brought me here," She continued, "I initially thought I was going home but… I guess I really knew something that I really shouldn't."

"Don't worry about it," Goro put on his mask, "I'm surprised that Doctor Tomo is involved as well."

"Yea", Iffy then looked around, "But how do I get out of here anyway? You have probably been around here many times so maybe you know the way?"

"Yes there is a way but after that, you'll have to go straight to the police department and…" Goro felt awkward, "Could you keep this a secret, there's a lot more things I like to go over but you're not in trouble."

"Your secret is safe with me," The white pink haired girl twiddled her fingers, "Also thank you… I don't have anywhere else to go after the incident."

Goro nodded as Iffy took off to the exit.

* * *

Black and Red that's all there is in this ruined city of the 'dream' world, she been walking in the streets for hours. Kamui got out of the cathedral through the painting and now she ended up in a city, devoid of any life. The red sky looked like it was caught in a spider web but only with chains, it reminded her of one of Yusuke Kitagawa's paintings…

She thought back about Kurusu Akria, her date from last Saturday, aside of being in this mess he wondered if he could say hello to him—wait is she really starting to like him? She always thought he was interesting even though he was on probation. Chief Sae has mid-suspicion of him—but it might be because he hangs out with her sister. Kamui can't image someone like him to be up to something… bad?

The young detective huffed, "This is so dumb; think about saving your dad and yourself first then think about personal life later!"

Not like she had a life other than police work.

" **Kamu!? How did you—"**

She paused at the booming voice radios in the sidewalks.

" **It doesn't matter I'm not going to let you get away!"**

"Kim," The teen hissed and bolted forward.

Kamui fought through the streets and to the destination: The Radio Tower. She could fight the Shadow humanoids in hand to hand combat but on the other hand she rather not waste any time with them so she shot them like they were practice runs in the shooting gallery. Only one monster remains and it had a gun and was about to fire from behind her but Kamui turns on her heel and shot it right in the face. The Shadow collapsed and evaporated into black smoke.

She presided to the Radio Tower and found Orichi Kim standing at the entrance.

"You didn't think you get rid of me that easily?" Kamui said coldly reloaded her gun.

The man frowned, "I don't get it how did you escape in the first place?" yellow eyes stared intently at the girl in front of him.

"I had help," she stated and pointed her gun.

"Goro got in the way again didn't he?" Kim snarled.

The blond girl rolled her eyes, "I guess you could say that."

"Great. Because of you two I—"

"Don't care! Tell me where my Dad is?"

Kim scoffed, "You got to be kidding me he's already dead meat! Shido knows that your Pops, Daisuke, have been trying to help you—"

Kamui fired her first shot on the ground. Kim flinched when the bullet bounces next to his foot.

"You know," The young detective spoke in an unnatural casual tone, "I already got the impression that Shido would try to hurt me but I didn't think you guys would go after my Dad. What did he do to deserve this? Exorcism? Give me a break…"

Kim was stammering before laughing heartily and loosen his tie, "I wouldn't know really," he said honestly, "Daisuke used to work for us but he quit when he married your scatterbrain mother. He rejoined five years later and also work for some paranormal researcher broad."

"What?"

"Long story short Shido-san thinks your dad is weak, so as your mom. Plus he stole something very important- a neckless."

"A neckless?"

Goro peered on top of the building listing to the conversation he recalled learning about hearing about the neckless being a value from his father. It's unsurprising to see Orichi would go as far as to round up some Shadows and kidnapped his partner. Clearly, Orichi's jealousy made him corrupted and had suspected Goro's true attention. Goro was good in covering his tracks and he did not consider his father's former lackey to be a threat at the time. Goro should have dealt with him sooner before it got to that point.

"Really?" Kamui narrowed her eyes, "No trinket is worth that much but thanks for the info I'm sure it will be helpful in the future. Okay turned around, hands behind your head. I'm taking you in."

Orichi Kim did what he was told with a smirk. Sato Kamui walked up to the suspect, holding her gun.

"You forgot your handcuffs," Kim stated.

"I can improvise."

"Well see about that…" He turned around and slap the gun before if fired to the side.

Kamui narrowly avoided the punch that came her way and twisted his arm, flipped him over to the ground and kicked him in the rubs. He cried out in pain.

"Your masked goons are a lot tougher than you by the way," Kamui coldly. Suddenly Kim jerked and froze. A purple ring on the ground appeared around Kim's body and turned him into a pitch black figure with nothing but yellow lights for eyes.

Kamui backed away, mildly-shocked, _"Okay… what just happen?"_ She thought.

 **-Encounter: Fell Shadow Puppet-**

 **{Switch to Devil May Cry 1 OST - Psycho Siren [Middle Boss Battle]}**

Shadow Kim lung at Kamui Sato but she evaded by dogged rolling to her right then sprinted forward, and cartwheeled close to her gun.

When Sato was about to aim Shadow Kim stomped his foot to the ground causing a quake. With the ground shaking Kamui fell on her bottom. Kamui grunted in pain as she rubbed her butt she then opens her eyes as she looked up only to see Shadow Kim leaping in midair. Kamui grabs her gun and fired at the Shadow but he managed to shrug it off somehow. The Detective quickly rolled to her left, before his foot could stomp her, and jumped back up.

Kamui took some distance from Shadow Kim then fired her gun she then reloaded after the ammo was gone. Shadow Kim's arms started to stretch out in the length of his own height, hands turn into bird-like talons and don a purple mask with probe lights for eyes. Sato Kamui gritted her teeth when he sprinted at her then suddenly vanished.

"You got to be kidding me!" She held her gun up as she frantically looked around her surroundings. Sato gasped when her six senses suddenly alerted her of something from behind and turned around only to see the shadow swing its bird talon claws at the girl. She managed to evade the Shadow's slash attacks – it was when the monster vanished again afterword.

The Shadow then reappeared and cast wind attack at her. Kamui Sato shields herself with her arms but she found herself flying backward and landed on the hard concrete on her back.

Kamui slowly turned over and struggled to push herself up.

The Shadow walked up and jeered at her from the side, **"You know I just realize something."**

"What!?" She spat.

" **You're too pretty to kill."**

"You're not my type!" She saw the Shadow disappeared then reappeared close to her.

" **That too bad because—"** The Crow quickly sneak up from behind Shadow Kim and grabbed him, getting him on a headlock, **"G-Goro you-!"**

"Nothing personal just that's it is rude to lay your hands on a lady," The white clade brown haired masked boy spoke coldly.

" **$%# & you $#% ! You stole my spot from me—wait,"** Goro reached for the Shadow's masked, **"Don't! I'll do everything you want!"**

Goro made a smile that seems unnatural, "That's what they all say," he ripped out Kim's Shadow's masked off without much effort.

A shocked Kamui was on her feet as she and Goro scrambled away as the Shadow's head looked up as a stream of red & black ink jetted upwards from the hole that meant to be its face.

"That smell…" The blond girl shivered when she watches the black body fell forward and melted like black tar.

Part of her was really hoping to be just a nightmare.

 **{Stop Devil May Cry 1 OST - Psycho Siren [Middle Boss Battle]}**

"Well that was fun," The Crow laughed as he walks forward to check up on his partner walking over to the puddle.

She looked down, her blond hair covering her eyes, fist clenching, "Goro…"

He paused as his blood ran cold—he saw that her frown is visible as she stood there. It was enough for him to know that he is the Crow. Although he shouldn't be surprised, given how he knew her since weapons and combat training, none the less it's still shocked him to his core.

* * *

 **Real World Tokyo  
Frosty-Hoo-Lesions Studio**

The 'Jack Frost' themed structure is twice as big then Barry's Lesson Studio; about 800 sq. ft of open space with wood floors, large waiting room, 2 bathrooms (men's bathroom with 2 stalls, and women's bathroom with 3 stalls), 2 changing rooms, kitchen, mirrors, air conditioners, sound system, 3 tables for food serving and Couch, and chairs that seat around 50 people.

Futaba Sakura waited in the waiting room with Barry Goodman while they chatted about Dia Witch Iroha Season three. The Hacker Girl was still not convinced about her Trainer's actual encounter with 'Yuka Melia' from that anime but she does like to give him is two cents about certain characters through her opinions reflect that she was not that invested in it.

Barry Goodman frowned and retorted that Season three was the high point of the series. Futaba simply shrugged off his proclaim.

"Meh, that battle in the season finale seems very weak to me," The orange haired headset girl said.

"Humph! I get the feeling that you're just not a fan of magical girls," Barry Goodman narrowed his eyes.

Futaba Sakura yawned, "I don't hate magical girls shows I just don't think Dia Witch Iroha is better than sailor moon."

"Wrong! It's a million times better than—"

"Oh, hey Barry~"

 **{Play Persona 4 Dancing All Night OST – "Your Affection" (Daisuke Asakura Remix)}**

Barry and Futaba turned their attention to the newcomer; a teenage girl that Barry was the first recognized. She has long natural dark brown hair tied in pigtails, which are laid front with a red clip with cherry blossom design. She wears rectangular glasses and wears a white t-shirt with black kanji, dark green sweatpants with her jacket tied to her waist, and yellow crocs footwear.

"Kanami-chan! Great timing who do you think it's the best Magical anime Dia Witch Iroha or Sailor Moon?"

Futaba snorted at Barry's question to the new stranger.

Kanami blinked at her old trainer's sudden question then she started to think as she looked up as she places her finger on the lower lip, "Hmm that's a tricky question… I like both!" the dark Burnette beamed.

"Wha—yea but if you have to pick one of them to watch with a friend…"

"Well then I'll have to go with Sailor Moon, it's the show that I grew up with anyway!" The Senior Idol chirped.

"Really, are you kidding?" Barry facepalmed.

"Dia Witch Iroha is still a great show, probably the best of the current generation in my opinion," Kanami smiled apologetically, "It just that I'm more into the 90's retro stuff."

Well, this suddenly caught Futaba's interest, if it involves video games.

"Darn right Dia Witch is the best," Barry made a toothy grin, "Anyway long time no see Kanami-chan."

"Its been awhile Barry! I've heard that you acted as Rise's bodyguard for a day."

"Yea, a creep tried to attack her, I was able to spring into action and foiled his plan as luck will have it," Barry said proudly, "Turns out that guy turned out to be a goat demon or something."

"Which have been dealt with by the Phantom Thieves according to websites," Futaba added. She recalled one time that she was giving 'Unknown' tips to bloggers and journalist who she respects to cover news about her group. Also to set the record straight about accusations about the Phantom Thieves involvement in Mass Disappearance debacle. It had worked in their favor when the police had publicly debunked claims.

"Yea, like she said," Barry laughed.

"Hmm. So aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Right, that's Futaba Sakura," Barry gestured to Futaba, "She Kiria Personal Assistant and Tech Idol in training."

"Yo," The Orange haired Headsets girl waved one hand.

"It's nice to meet you Futaba-chan! You probably know who I am even though I haven't worn my wig yet," Kanami smiled sheepishly.

"So you're Mitshita Kanami?" Futaba raised a brow. She was thankful that Kiria, Ann, & Maiko knew about the Idol industry better than a Wikipedia page. Actually, the thought never occurred to her that Kanami Mitshita was standing right in front of her, another famous pop-idol.

"Yup! I may not look like it but I am the one and only," Kanami put up her signature Idol pose.

" _Oookay this is a little too weird… now I wonder if I have to put on a wig in the future. Can't see that happening though since Maiko-san likes the way I look… I think I'm cool enough,"_ She thought.

While Barry and Futaba were talking to Kanami Mishita he added that Futaba needed more training in his boot camp. Futaba has gotten used to Barry's banter during dance lessons, and through social media, although she won't publicly admit it Futaba is starting to respect him a little more. To Futaba; Barry is like a big brother that likes fluffy stuff and don't take crap from anybody. It's funny that Barry uses to be an LA rock-star back then.

…

 _{Switch to Shenmue OST - Hip De Hop (Tom's Theme)}_

"That's a wrap ladies!" A tall medium skin man with an orange afro and sunglasses clapped his hands. He wore wearing a blue disco ball shirt and an orange vest and dress pants that looked straight out of the 1970s and wearing yellow sandals.

Kiria Kurono stretches out her limbs. She wore a black tank-top over her off the shoulder shirt, sweat pants and brown boots.

"I got to say Kiria, you are on fire today! The last rehearsal was okay but man you nailed it the secant time," The afro man exclaimed.

"Thanks to you Rhyme," Kiria said simply as she put her hand on her hip. It was almost tiring but she manages to keep her cool.

 _{Stop Shenmue OST - Hip De Hop (Tom's Theme)}_

"Yea, it was fun. Can't wait for your concert on Friday," Rise nudged at Kiria which Kiria smiled in return.

"Hey, Kiria!" Futaba ran up to Kiria and Rise

The turquoise-haired sixteen-year-old girl's expression brightens at the site of her companion, "Hey," she waved.

"Glad you made it."

"Yea," Futaba laughed, "Would have gotten here sooner if not for Barry-sama's boot camp."

"Really, how did it go?"

"It was a killer but at least I somehow passed my 'Performa Arts' exams."

"Congratulations," Kiria nodded in approval, "Speaking of exams—have you spoken to Tiki in person lately?"

"Oh, um," Futaba face fell, "I was in a rush to see you so we hadn't stop anywhere," she twiddles her fingers.

" _Talk about a waste of time,"_ Morgana thought while he was inside Futaba's bag.

"But to be fair though," Futaba knew the cat was listening, "I knew you were worried about me."

"Well.." Kiria crossed her arms, "I supposed it made sense."

"Yo, Kiria, who's the girl?" Rhyme asked.

"That's Futaba Sakura, Kiria's personal assistant," Rise chirped as she gestured to the orange haired girl, "And also an Idol in training!"

"Idol in training?" Rhyme rubbed his chin as he notices the new girl and her attires, "You don't say—judging by the new girl attires, she looks good enough to attract a couple of guys."

Futaba sweatdropped, "Um, thank you, sir," it's not like she wants to make a long lasting impression when going outside with or without her friends. But it made her feel even more confident about the photo ops. That and her friends and Maiko's support.

Rhyme introduce himself as the retired Hip-Hop artist from the States that since been moved to Japan to get a cheerer in training Dancers and singers like Kiria and Rise.

Futaba recalled hearing about him on the internet; just another foreign artist looking to make his way in the entertainment world that landed him in Japan.

Kiria and Rise added that Rhyme got himself back on the groove when he became a high profile instructor.

Barry watched as Kiria, Rise, and Futaba chatted while Rhyme took off and his goodbyes to the girls.

"I didn't expect we have company."

The blond man in question jumped then turned on his heel to turn around only to see—"Y-Your—"

 _ **{Play Tokyo Mirage Sessions OST – Uptown}**_

Ochimizu the stern manager of Yuko Osada stood before the former rock and roller with her arms crossed. Kyoka Ochimizu is an elegant woman with shoulder-length wavy black hair with one white streak on her right side and brown eyes. She wears a white dress with a black crisscross pattern and a light teal blue blazer over her shoulders with a golden, flower-like pin. She also wears black sunglasses over her head.

Barry stood in attention like a foot soldier at the site of the famed Kyoka Ochimizu, "Miss Ochimizu I-I didn't see you come in!"

The black haired woman smirked, "Kiria's Guitarist I presume? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," she walked passed, Barry.

Rise, "Ochimizu-sempai your back already? How was the tour?"

"As expected," Kyoka stated, "Tokyo Dome has security all over the place, which I can understand for a couple of reasons. However, the idea that they can put their Chief of Police ahead of security for the concert is sort of new to me."

"They?" Kiria frowned.

"The Federal Government," Kyoka chucked, "Back at my day we didn't have to worry about terrorist attacks during live shows."

Kiria sighed, she felt strange about all this- okay well she can understand but she didn't think the Tokyo Dome could be that important for her concert.

" _Either they don't want a repeat or something else,"_ Kiria thought, _"But what? I can't be that popular."_

"No worries; It's going to be alright they wouldn't have this much attention if not for a group of masked hooligans making a scene recently," Kyoka laughed.

"Oh! Um, right of courses," Kiria looked away trying to hide her blush. She then coughed in one hand, "Futaba this is Kyoka Ochimizu, she is Maiko-san's spouncer."

"It's nice to meet you miss," Futaba bowed.

"Hm," Kyoka nodded, "Maiko have talked a lot about you."

"Really?" Futaba asked.

"Yea, she told me that you have a skeleton in your closet so now you're living with Maiko for the time being."

"It's only for a week miss," Futaba looked down while twiddling her fingers.

Futaba asked the manager how long did she know of her boss. Kyoka explained that she meet Maiko when she was seeking someone to invest in her company. Kyoka was willing to invest shortly after Fortuna was founded. What convinced Kyoka to helped Maiko was because that she meets Tiki at the Bloom Palace and that they are looking for a group of people with a set of skills to fight monsters, Kyoka was no stranger to supernatural occurrences expeculay in the Idol scene. Plus she wanted to investigate the Mass Disappearance herself so working with Maiko made logical sense.

Futaba was astonished but she maintained her cool.

" _Good thing Mona hadn't made a peep since me coming here also I'm surprised that lady knows about the Shadows (and the Mirage). Now I wonder if she knows about the Metaverse… hmmm… Crap, I forgot about Tiki-chan, we got to see her!"_ Futaba thought alarmed about Tiki's well-being.

Kiria seemly having the same thought coughed, "Well Futaba and I do have to get going, we have to talk to Tiki about something."

Kyoka nodded, "Alright, tell Tiki that I said hi okay?"

"We will!" Futaba happily bowed genuinely excited to see Tiki again and Morgana to a lesser extent.

"See you later Kiria-chan, Futaba-chan!" Rise chirped.

"Sigh… got to say that Rise-chan looked hot & perky then those posters I've seen," Morgana muttered while peeking through the unclosed zipper of Futaba's bag. Not sure about this Kanami chick or that black haired lady, at least the girl with the glasses looks cute as for the lady she kind of scream Sae 2.0. It's remarkable that more Idols have experience dealing with Shadows for what he learned so far but dealing with the Mirage? That's a different story.

 _ **{Stop Tokyo Mirage Sessions OST – Uptown}**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Idolaspear  
Iluonry Tokyo Tower**

Privet Puffin is not having a good day right now, where could they be? The blue Casper wearing a soldier hat floated back and forth on top of the roof of a building. He took one look at the giant half-moon like sphere next to the Tower. At the bottom of the sphere giant vines sprouted to the ground, covering several buildings and structures near it.

" **This is so unreal,"** The soldier Casper thought nervously.

"Wow, look at the size of that thing?" The Casper jumped at the sudden voice from behind him and turned around.

"M-Moza, you're here!"

"Sorry that we're late," Moza wave her tan hair as she approached the friendly Mirage followed by Mirai and Krogan.

Mirai observed the Half-moon from the distance, "So, that's the Triangulum," she said.

" **Yea, that thing is so big it almost looked like a planet—well smaller, really smaller—not actual planet size—"**

"Okay, we get it," Mirai snapped and turned to Moza, "Any ideas Moza?"

The tan haired vixen hummed to herself while she places her finger on her cheek, "Seems like the Opera of Chaos is mining for something near the tower." She pointed out.

" **You're not too far off; those vines coming from that sphere have dug themselves into the ground, not to mention coving the whole area."**

"And you want us to destroy that thing," Moza remarked.

" **Well, yea,"** the Casper said, " **Word is that they are trying to mine Meloc Gems."**

"I see, well that could be a bad thing for my world if that's the case."

"No kidding," Mirai muttered, "Also we can't have that thing floating above near the tower or anything at all. We have to destroy it!"

"Right on the money—speaking of money; Puffin-kun you better make sure you pay us in full after we're done."

" **Of course,"** The Casper laughed nervously, **"I'll send a word to the council."**

"Good!" Moza chirped, her form was suddenly covered in a pillar of light. The leader of the Mirage Master Mercenaries now dressed in a skin-tight black leotard with purple armored plating that covered the bustline and torso with neon-blue trimmings, a black choker, and purple gloves. Her black coat has gold buttons and ruffled sleeves. She wears thigh-length hose and stiletto-heels that resemble ballet shoes on the top.

Now that Moza is in her Carnage Form she raised her hand upward to summoned Camilla's Wyvern.

A mechanized machine that resembles a Wyvern flew down to its master. It had four wings; the two back wings are diagonal while the front wings a horizontal and two armored rocket jet engines in the back. It made a slow but steady decent next to the building to were Moza is.

With a smirk, Moza jumped and landed on to the mount motorcycle drivers' seat and grabbed on to the handles.

"Another thing; I would like to take command of your forces in the area," Moza said while she kicked the petal to the metal—the rocket boosters began to ignite. Mirai and Krogan took a couple of steps back

" **W-What?"** The Casper stammered, **"But—"**

The Cyber Wyvern and its Rider took off at the sound of the roaring rocket engines, the Casper was blown back but was caught by Krogan.

"You heard her," Mirai changed into her Chinese style Carnage Form and sprinted then jumped down, "Lyn, work your magic!"

While Mirai dived down a blue motorcycle themed after a horse materialized in front of her. She reached to grab the handles then she seated herself and twisted the handle.

 ***ROOM* *ROOM***

She, riding on Lyn's Bike landed on the street and road to their objective, leaving a trail of green flames.

Both Puffin and Krogan watch as Mirai leaves as well. The blue Chibi Ghost sighed, **"I guess I better informed my commander."**

"And I'll accompany you," Krogan said.

" **Good Idea… Mew!"**

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Kiria Kurono (age 16)**

 **Futaba Sakura**

 **Akria Kurusu (P5 Hero)  
**

 **Ann Takamiki**

 **Yusuke Kitagawa**

 **Makoto Niijima**

 **Haru Okumura**

 **Ryuji Sakamoto**

 **Morgana**

 **Major Side Characters:**

 **Tsubasa Oribe (age 12)**

 **Sojiro Sakura**

 **Barry Goodman**

 **Maiko Shimazaki**

 **Tae Takemi**

 **Yashiro Tsurugi (age 14)**

 **Caroline and Justine**

 **Martha Yumizuru (age 17)**

 **Eleonora Yumizuru (age 11)**

 **Moza Yuzu**

 **Sae Niijima  
**

 **Kamui Soto (age 16)  
**

 **Goro Akechi**

 **Tiki**

 **Cameo Characters:**

 **Rise Kujikawa**

 **Kanami Mashita**

 **Support/Allies Mirage Characters based on Fire Emblem:**

 **Tharja**

 **F!Morgan**

 **Draug**

 **Tiki**

 **Fae**

 **Ninian**

 **Navarre**

 **Camilla**

 **Friendly Mirage Characters:**

 **Directer (Dark Shaman)**

 **India Jewels (Casper)**

 **DJ Willie (Casper)**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **Internet Troll (Troll)**

 **Rachel (Zhu Sister)**

 **Mr. Pickles! (Nicklewise)**

 **King aka M-DEUS (Top-Hat Casper)**

 **Villain Mirage Characters base on Fire Emblem**

 **Pheros**

 **Aversa**

 **Gharnef**

 **Michalis**

 **Loki**

 **Grima**

 **Empress Veronica (Mention)**

 **Notable Not-So Friendly Mirage Characters/enemy's:**

 **Catherine (Zhu Sister)**

 **The Blob Army**

 **Defile Golems**

 **Mirage Risen**

 **Red and Blue Phantoms**

 **Defile Knights**

 **Defile Ironclad Myrmidon**

 **Defile Stray Sheep  
**

 **Spiral-Drill-Beak (Drafted)  
**

 **This Story Main Antagonist:**

 **Ayaha Oribe (Possessed by Aversa & Grima. Her Persona: Beelzebub, he's appears as a thrown.)**

 **Grima**


End file.
